Dreams Come True
by TwilightAddiction6
Summary: Rob and Charlie have gotten past Michael,Lauren and Annie,and are now happily together,and in love. Question is;what if more complications up;ones that might be trickier to solve?Sorry about awful summary;read&review please!
1. Chapter 1

I make this solemn promise to you:To be your lover when you need to be loved,your doctor when you are ill,your army when you go to war,your umbrella when life rains down on you,your rock when you get weary,your shield when you need defense,your spirit when you are drained,your pillow when you need to rest,your voice when no one can hear you,your ear when no one will listen,your comfort when you feel pain,your hero when you are under duress,your sunshine when darkness falls,your answer when questions arise,your inspiration to overcome obstacles,your hand to hold when you are frightened,your kiss that wakes you every-day,and your "I love you" each and every night.I am yours... all of me.

A lot of things had changed for me in the couple of weeks since I officially dumped Michael. For one thing, I was more over him, than I had ever been, and that was definitely because I had Rob to call my own.

I was getting on well with my work, my love of photography, and my celebrity portfolio was going very well, thanks to Rob, Kellan, and Jackson with their short interviews, and pictures, which I had made for my portfolio.

I had never felt as confident as I had in these two weeks, and that was also thanks to Robert himself. He made me laugh and laugh, and I'd never actually smiled more than what I had when I was with him.

He was so talented too, and he had been teaching me the guitar, as I used to play the guitar when I was ten. But I gave it up when I was twelve or thirteen, and I wanted to start learning again. So Rob started to teach me.

And my god…his voice was amazing! He sang me; _let me sign_, in our bedroom, and I couldn't get over his voice! The emotions flowed free from his body, and into the music, the song, and it just made me love him even more.

He was simply so adorable, and so talented too, and his beautiful voice just went with how beautiful he was, and there was no way that I would have been able to let go of him now. I loved him too much, and I realized that if we were separated, it may cause me physical pain to be away from him.

Because whenever he was away from me, even if it was just a small, new moon interview or something; it caused me pain to be away from him. I would go all quiet, and my heart felt as though it had been torn in two.

As soon as he was back, with me however, the pain was gone, and I felt absolutely fine again. I would get as close to him as I could, because I couldn't bear to be away from him, or even too far away from him.

He always understood, and would always put his arm around me, and kiss the top of my head gently. It felt as though he was telling me silently that it was okay, and he was here for me; and that was what I needed.

And as for my house; I had sold that, because I couldn't stand to be living there anymore. Everywhere was little reminders of Michael; his old guitar that was broken; lying helplessly in our cupboard, our bed especially and just lots of little reminders.

And I didn't like our house anymore, because every memory of Michael was bad, and I couldn't bear to stay in a house with as many bad memories as my house.

On that bad trail of thought, I turned back over to Rob, and smiled at him. He was still fast-asleep, bless him, and he looked so adorable. He had that amazing, stunning, natural look about him, and I couldn't take my eyes away.

His hair was perfectly windswept, and perfectly straightened at the same time. Strands of hair stuck out at different points, and some loose hair was just behind his ear, slightly curled, and longer than normal, but still beautiful all the same.

His face was peaceful, gentle, and his long eyelashes were not as visible as what they usually were because he was sleeping. His face was to the side a little bit, leaning closer to me, and giving me full view of his beauty.

He always managed to look so at peaceful when he was asleep, which made me happy, because I had a feeling that he dreamt peacefully, and I hoped he only had good dreams, and no nightmares. I smiled again, unable to help myself.

I got up from the bed then, and started to walk to the door, because I didn't want to wake him up. However as soon as I reached the door, a voice interrupted me.

''Where do you think you're going?'' I gasped and jumped in shock at the sound of Rob's voice. I turned back round, and saw him, sitting up now, and grinning at me happily. He definitely looked as though he'd just woken up, and his hair was even messier than when he was lying down.

I smiled back, and climbed back onto the bed, still in my red, satin nightdress, and leaned over him to give him a morning kiss. I felt him smile against my lips, before he pushed us both back onto the bed properly.

I pulled myself away from him then, to laugh, and quickly returned my lips to his again, kissing him softly, gently. He didn't quite follow the pact though; his hands tightened in the back of my hair, and he kissed me urgently.

His own tongue darting out as usual to deepen the kiss, and god, it was worth it. My hands trailed the now-evident rough bit of stubble on his chin, and my hands worked their way up until they found his hair, where they tightened on the strands in their own accord.

His hands slowly started to roam; dropping from the back of my hair, and trailing my sides eagerly through my thin, barely there, laced nightdress, making me shudder in delight. His hands continued to roam.

His hands slowed as they reached the sides of my hips, and he teasingly and slowly ran up my legs. As soon as his hands reached the laced trimming of my nightdress, he let his hands quicken, and pull the dress away from my legs…

''Guys, Tasha wants us to come downstairs for a minute.'' I gasped in shock as Kellan came into the room, rubbing his eyes. As soon as he had taken his hands away from his face, he screamed-yes literally screamed at the sight of us-and ran back out of the room again.

''What's up with you?'' I heard Rachael asked him; sounding pissed off. ''Is there any need to scream, some people have hangovers here!'' She warned him angrily, making us laugh. I fell on top of poor Rob softly, and we both giggled at Rachael's voice.

''Lovebirds can shut up too!'' She added, making us laugh even more. She sounded so pissed off as she huffed at us. I tried to breathe properly, before I could get too dizzy with laughter, while poor Rob was hysterical underneath me.

Bless him, he was so sweet, and his laughter too…god, I couldn't get enough of everything to do with Rob. ''So…what did you see then?'' Rachael demanded to Kellan, outside our room, and we heard him sigh in response.

''Charlie…Daughter…Rob…nearly…'' I rolled my eyes at the word 'Daughter'. Fuck, it was like poor Kellan actually believed I was his Daughter! Next, he'll ve getting me a Daughter's card for Christmas, I swear.

''What Kellan, what?'' Rachael asked him, still sounding so pissed off. God, she must have had a bad hangover today. I hid myself into the side of Rob's chest embarrassed, and waited for Kellan to explain.

''Rob was…well…undressing Charlie.'' I heard poor Kellan gulp. I rolled my eyes in response, and hid myself deeper into Rob's chest after my blush crept up to my cheeks, staining them with my embarrassment.

''I know how you feel love,'' Rob whispered, sounding serious now, as he kissed the very top of my forehead. I smiled against his chest, knowing that he was probably blushing, or running his hand through his hair.

Rachael sighed in response to Kellan telling her the truth. ''Oh, is that really all it was Kellan?'' Rachael asked in an exasperated tone. ''We all know that Charlie and Rob have done a lot more than just undressing, and I'm guessing that it wasn't just coffee being spilt on the kitchen side-''

''-Hey; leave my lover alone!'' I was so glad when Tasha's voice was heard. Phew, because Rachael had been too right….not that I would be admitting that any time soon to them. It was embarrassing as it was.

''Thanks Tash,'' I heard Kellan reply, sounding very relieved to escape the wrath of Rachael, and her story-telling. I got up then, fed-up of hearing them speculate about us. I sighed, and walked over to the door, where Rachael soon looked.

Both she and Tasha raised their eyebrows in response to my scantily dressed nightdress, making me roll my eyes in response. Come on Girlies, I was twenty now, and I was still young, but old enough too.

''Please, it's not as bad as some of the things you've done Rachael!'' I said back, making her shocked. I just grinned, and shut the door, before walking back over to Rob, who was also watching me in shock.

I climbed onto the bed, and straddled his lap, grinning as his eyes widened in shock. ''Now where were we?'' I asked him, taking his face in my hands, before I leaned down and met his lips eagerly. God, I had missed this already.

***

I got dressed in a white top, with straps and black, polka-dot styling, with a small, black strand around the middle. I pulled on a black, cotton cardigan, and skinny jeans, with my sparkling, black beanie hat, that was similar to Rob's.

And of course, I had my black sunglasses ready, to match Rob's own sunglasses, ready in my sunglass case.

Rob looked absolutely amazing today, and I wasn't just saying that because he was now _mine_, my boyfriend, my sex god; it was because he really did look absolutely gorgeous, and I couldn't stop staring at him as he got dressed.

He pulled on dark blue jeans, and a grey vest top, before pulling on his black jacket, leaving the zip undone at the front, to give view of his fitted, grey v-neck top. He had his black converses on as usual, to match his black jacket.

I went downstairs, and followed the loud conversation that I heard. Rob followed behind me, looking slightly unsure, with his right hand laced in my left hand. I smiled at him in reassurance, and he smiled back nervously.

I knew how he felt though; bless him, because Tasha or anyone else for that matter never asked for us to have a 'meeting' if you like. We walked into the kitchen, to see the back door already wide open, telling us that they were outside.

I followed the lively-sounding conversation into the garden, where they all were. They were all sat around the sofa, and garden chairs. Tasha, Kellan, Aston, and Kirsty were on the sofa, with Rachael sitting on Jackson's lap on the single chair.

There was only one chair left, which meant that I would have to sit on Rob's lap. I didn't mind it, but I found it a little embarrassing, in front of everyone else, like. But Rob pulled me to the chair, and I sat on his lap easily.

He smiled at me; looking a little unsure that he should have done that, but I just smiled back, and wrapped my arms around his neck, and gently pulled his face to mine, so that I could kiss him. He grinned in response after we kissed; happy now.

I turned back round, and caught Tasha's eyes then. She had been watching me, and as soon as I looked round, she grinned, and rolled her eyes, making me smile and blush in response. She knew the reaction Rob had on me.

''Incase people have forgotten, which I doubt they have; it's Alice's birthday today.'' Tasha reminded us all, as though we had forgotten. God, what did she take us for? I had got her my present ages ago, as in weeks ago.

''Tasha, we knew this already; couldn't this have waited?'' Rachael complained sadly. I looked over at her to see her looking back to Jackson, eyes connected, and in their own little world. Bless them, they looked so cute together.

''No, it couldn't Rach, because we're not doing anything tonight for her birthday, and it's not fair!'' Tasha complained, because she was right. ''And we can't just go clubbing, because it's just not right; we always go clubbing.'' Tasha was again, right.

Aston cleared his throat then, and everyone instantly looked to him, as he was quite quiet bless him, as he learned to fit into the group. He smiled at everyone sheepishly, making Kirsty blush a little, bless her.

''Well I did promise you a party round my house.'' He reminded everyone. Everyone besides me and Rob laughed in remembrance, and I looked to Rob confused, and at the same time that he looked to me too.

''Did he?'' Rob and I said together, making us both laugh embarrassed. He ran his hand through his hair, and I blushed red, before hiding my face in Rob's chest. He tipped his head down and onto the top of mine, gently.

''Bless you…and yeah, he did,'' Tasha agreed, making me smile against Rob's chest when she said the first bit. ''So what was you saying Aston?'' Tasha asked him again.

I looked round after slowly returning back to my normal skin color then, and I watched Aston curiously as he replied.

''Well the Guys would be there, we could sing a few songs, as-well as hiring a DJ for tonight.'' Aston suggested, and it was a brilliant idea.

''Oh my god, wow, I love it!'' Tasha exclaimed; grinning at Aston delighted. He smiled back, pleased that he had made her happy, bless him.

''I know an awesome DJ that I can hire cheap enough.'' Kellan suggested as they all started to get caught up in it. I smiled pleased, before turning back to Rob, and smiling wider at him. He had that affect on me.

''Do you want to go for a smoke?'' He suggested innocently. I nodded, because I did want to, and gingerly tucked a strand of loose hair behind his ear.

''Yes please,'' I replied; kissing him softly, before letting him pull us up, from the outside chair, and to the bench, where we usually sat and had a cigarette. He put his arm around me then, as we lit up our cigarettes, just as Rachael, and Kellan was walking over, cigarettes in hand.

I groaned, because as selfish as it was, I couldn't help it. I just wanted a little bit of alone time with Rob right now, but they had to come and sit with us, and have a cigarette too. I wouldn't have minded, but I just wanted to have a little bit of alone time.

Rachael grinned at me as she soon as she got to the bench, and I smiled back, before looking away again. Kellan was watching me closely, and I hoped my bad mood didn't leak through too obviously, because it was still quite selfish of me.

''Have you got Alice's present?'' Rachael asked me curiously, as though she truly wondered if I had. I was prepared, and I wondered if she had gotten Alice a present. It was more likely, than what it would be for me to forget her present.

''You could say that.'' I admitted, blushing red as I thought of the present that I had planned for her. Rachael watched me curiously, but I quickly gained myself again. ''So have you got Alice's present then?'' I asked her curiously.

''Yeah, I got it yesterday.'' She replied, as she sat down next to Jackson on the bench. I nodded in response, and smiled at Rob. He was the only person who knew what my present actually was. Well our present actually, as he had arranged it.

''What are you getting Alice?'' Rachael asked me curiously. I shook my head, chuckling at her, because I wasn't going to be telling her.

''You'll have to find out tonight.'' I replied, grinning at her. She rolled her eyes at me and shrugged in response to that, leaving it be.

Later on, I decided to go shopping with Alice, after she came round, and opened the remaining presents from everyone else. She was a little hurt that she thought I hadn't brought her anything, but I reminded her that my present was for later.

Rob wanted to come with us too, as he wanted to go in a shop in the close-by shopping-mall that we were going to. I wasn't so sure if it was a good idea, in-case he got recognized, but I was too keen for him to come with me, to say anything.

But my fears were confirmed as Kellan walked out into the hallway, and warned us about what I already expected would happen, as Rob pulled on his cool, black beanie hat. I would have said cute, but it just wouldn't do; it was sexy.

''Paparazzi are already going to be outside the mall ready for you to arrive; they expect you two to be together.'' He warned us. I sighed heavily, because I wasn't so sure that this was a good idea anymore, now Kellan had said that.

''Well its okay, we're with Alice. I'll walk besides Alice, with Charlie next to her.'' Rob replied casually, shrugging in response.

''Well I'm just warning you because you wanted to know, you know what the paparazzi are like.'' Kellan reminded Rob, who nodded in response. Kellan walked back out to the kitchen, to see Tasha, who had been listening.

I watched for a moment, before Rob turned back to me, and I smiled at him, trying to ease his worrying. He took my face in his steel hands then, and kissed me, and not just a small kiss; a deep kiss, needing, and powerful, and loving all at once.

''I'm so sorry about this…just put your sunglasses on, and look at the floor.'' He asked me, his eyes asking me for me to tell him that it was okay. And I would, because it wasn't his fault. He didn't plan this, and we would be able to get through this, I was sure.

''You have nothing to apologize for.'' I told him, smiling at him. ''It will be okay, and it's not as if we'll be walking hand in hand, down the street.'' I replied, still smiling, because it was true. It would be okay, I was sure of it.

He nodded, putting on his sunglasses then, like how I had done, and following me and Alice out of the front door nervously. I got into the back of Alice's black, mini cooper, to sit with Rob, because I couldn't bear not to.

The nerves were kicking in now, as the sun rose further into the sky. It was quiet warm today, and I started to get a bad feeling about this trip out. Rob held his hand in mine, as we drove to the shopping mall.

Alice's CD came on into the car, playing Paramore's single for twilight; _decode_. She banged her head to the music skillfully as she drove, making me laugh, because she couldn't hear me. She had the music blearing out of the speakers.

Even Rob-who I knew was nervous-was smiling, staring out of the window absent mindly, as he rubbed small circles on the back of my hand, with his thumb. I relaxed; just a little bit, because he had that effect on me…as-well as every other effect.

It didn't take us long to drive to the shopping mall, about twenty minutes, and as we parked into the parking lot provided for, by the shopping mall itself, I saw all the paparazzi waiting for us patiently, near the front entrance.

''Oh god!'' I groaned in shock and embarrassment. We weren't going to be able to pull this one off; that was for sure. Rob noticed my panicking automatically, and let his free hand gently rub the small of my back; hidden from the camera.

He needed to really, because my breathing wasn't coming easily. I knew what was going on, and I also knew how stupid it was. I was having a panic attack, and I needed to calm the hell down, before I really couldn't breathe, and I had a total panic attack.

''It's alright Charlie, just keep your head down, and walk besides Alice, not me.'' He told me calmly, and I sucked in a deep breath; just before Alice got out, and pulled me out from the car too, with her. I gasped as the paparazzi gathered round the car then.

I felt as though I would faint, especially when Rob got out from the car. He smiled reassuringly at me, and took his side at Alice's side, while I stayed at her other side; watching the stoned flooring, rather than the bright, flashing cameras.

We walked forward then, slowly at first, but then a lot faster, as Alice guided me through the crowd; her arm linked through mine, as we rushed to get to the shopping mall entrance; ignoring their questions, which was all I could hear around me.

''_So out with Michael's ex again then Rob_?'' I heard a Man saying, and I had to purse my lips to stop myself from doing something I regret; not lashing out, but maybe more crying or something. I was overwhelmed by the whole thing.

''_Is she your Girlfriend?_'' Another asked, and I should have realized that that was one due to come out.

''_You might as-well tell us, it will come out eventually._'' I heard another reporter say, making me bit down on my lower lip, nervously.

''_It didn't look as though you were just friends in the car!_'' Another called, before we finally got into the entrance of the shopping mall, safe from them. I breathed out a loud sigh of relief, and put my sunglasses back into my bag.

''I am so sorry guys, that was the only parking lot spare for miles.'' Alice apologized. I looked up at her, to see her grey eyes wide in shock, as she looked to both me and Rob. Bless her, it wasn't her fault.

I felt so bad for Rob though; this was what he had to put up with every single day, and it wasn't fair. He wasn't allowed to live his life properly, and why shouldn't he? He was a good person, a really good person, a normal person too, so why couldn't he live his life like everyone else was allowed to? It wasn't fair!

''It's alright Alice; they would have just found us another way.'' Rob replied, sighing heavily, as though he was really tired. I looked to see him, taking off his sunglasses, and putting them in his pocket.

He ran his hand through his hair, before looking to me. He grabbed my hand, and pulled me safely out of the way of the main entrance, before entwining our hands properly. I knew I wouldn't be allowed to kiss him, not in public.

''Are you alright?'' he asked me anxiously. I smiled at him in reassurance, because I was fine now. I wasn't the one to have to put up with it, he was. And my god, I felt so sorry for him, because it just wasn't fair.

''I'm fine, but what about you?'' I asked him back gently. ''You have to put up with this day in and day out, and it's not fair.'' I complained, because I hoped that he would understand where I was coming from.

''I'm just going to go in this shop, alright?'' Alice asked us. I nodded at her, before returning my attention back to Rob.

''I'm used to it…well, I'm not really but you get used to the screaming, and constant questions after awhile.'' He admitted sheepishly, smiling at me. I smiled back, and gingerly pulled back a strand of hair from in front of his ear.

''Do you know what…stuff it.'' Rob grumbled to something or other, making me confused. His lips came down, and kissed me softly, though it definitely wasn't just as kiss shared by two friends…but I didn't care anymore.

I pulled my arms around his neck, and leaned into the kiss a little more, pressing my lips harder against his, and wrapping my fingers around the strands of hair at the back of his head, gently pulling on them, and relaxing again.

He pulled away then, before anyone could take a picture or something, and smiled at me. ''I couldn't be bothered with waiting until we got home.'' He explained, as I watched him in shock. I shrugged, because it wasn't as though the cameras outside could see.

''I don't mind…really, I don't.'' I replied, grinning sheepishly back at him.

''I'll be right back I've just got to go to a shop, stay with Alice.'' He asked, kissing me once more quickly. I nodded, not asking where he was going, because I didn't want to pester, and went into the clothes shop, finding Alice.

We walked back into the shopping mall, after Alice got a pair of cool, fitted skinny jeans, which looked good on her, and we started to look for Rob then. We found him, about ten minutes after, walking back over to us.

I felt a little suspicious, because he had a big grin on his face, and he was holding a blue, jewelers bag in his right hand. He walked up to us, and winked at me playfully, making me giggle. Alice rolled her eyes in response.

''Well,'' she asked, sounding a little annoyed as we got lost up in each other's gazes. We turned to her confused. ''What's in the bag?'' She asked him curiously; nodding her head to the small, blue bag in hand.

Rob grinned at us both sheepishly, and started to pull out a small, blue box. ''Well…I wanted to get you a present, for tonight.'' He told me, handing me the box. I grinned at him, pleased, as I took in the clever, black bow around the box.

''For me?'' I asked him in shock. He nodded, smiling in response to how I had taken this, and he watched me as I carefully un-wrapped the bow, and opened the box. I gasped in shock as I saw the present.

It was the most beautiful necklace that anyone could ask for. It was silver, and had a blue square shape at the end of the necklace, with small diamonds around the boxes, making it look even prettier than how it already was.

''Oh my god…thanks Rob, this is like…the best present anyone could buy me; it's so beautiful.'' I promised him; delighted. He smiled at me, happy that I liked it, before taking my hand, and gently kissing it, making me giggle helplessly.

Alice leaned over me, and looked at the necklace, before huffing in response. I watched her as she pouted at Rob sadly. ''It's nice that you treat my friend and all, but both of you haven't even got me a birthday present yet.'' She warned us.

I rolled my eyes at her, and shook my head, along with Rob. She was actually unbelievable; did she really think that I wouldn't get her anything for her birthday? God, what did she take me for! But at least tonight was going to be so worth it.

I knew she would be so happy when she saw what I had brought her.

We had lunch, and popped into another clothes shop again, where Rob brought Alice a cool twilight hoodie, which she had begged him to buy. It actually had team Taylor on it, with his face. God, she was so predictable!

She still warned me that she hadn't forgotten that I hadn't brought her anything, and I only smiled in response, making her angrier. I reminded myself of my tonight's gift, because I knew that it would be so worth it.

My gift was definitely going to make her shut up. I imagined her to be in such shock, that she would actually be speechless.

So I ignored her complaining while we drove home, because I knew that tonight was going to be so worth it.

I offered to do her hair for tonight, which she agreed to with a grumble, and a small thank you, which I couldn't help but laugh at.

All this complaining would soon be over when she saw who I had brought to her party, and not just Rob…

***

For tonight, I put on a dress that I had brought a few days ago. It was blue, strapless, and was a satin material. It was really pretty, and as I pulled it on, I knew I had made a good choice in getting this dress.

However, so did Rob, and although that was a good thing, it put him a little behind in getting ready, after he decided that the dress was just too pretty.

He sneaked behind me, and his lips found the back of my neck, at the same time that his hands came to rest on my hips. I shivered; falling deeper into his body behind me, and he kissed my shoulder softly, with me shuddering again.

''You look so beautiful, even without any make-up or your hair not done yet; you always look gorgeous.'' He told me in that glorious, rough voice of his. I shivered again, and fell right into his body this time.

He spun me around gently then, so that I was facing him, and took my face within his hands, and he leant down to gently brush his lips across my mine, ghosting them, without actually kissing me. I whimpered in pain, needing him to kiss me.

Every time that I tried to pull his face to mine though, but he wouldn't let me. I whimpered again, almost sobbing for his touch, for his kiss. He smiled against my lips, and pulled back to look at me closely.

He smiled wider, and let his hands roam up my sides now, making me shiver again. ''I want to make love to you,'' he admitted, trying to sound confident, but one of his hands slipped into his hair, making him look so embarrassed, bless him.

''Will you let me make love to you?'' he asked me, sounding like I may actually say no, like he always did. I nodded, gulping at how truly beautiful he was. He wrapped his arms around my body carefully, and picked me up.

Because I knew what he was going to do, I wrapped my legs around his waist, and helped him carry me to the bed, my arms around his neck, holding on as carefully as I possibly could, because I didn't want to hurt him.

He laid me down gently on our bed, and climbed on top, making sure that his weight wasn't too much on me, by holding his arms out besides my body, and holding on; focusing his weight on his arms, rather than the rest of his body, still on top of mine.

He slowly pulled my dress off of me, taking his time, even though he only had around roughly about an hour, or two to get ready to go. My legs were still tightly wrapped around his waist, and my hands found the back of his grey top, right at the bottom of it.

I pulled it up, and off of his head, and he pulled it off of me, and onto the floor, with my dress, which he had folded neatly, bless him. He climbed off the bed, and pulled off his jeans and boxers slowly, keeping contact with me.

I knew that it still embarrassed him a little bit though, because he ran his hand through his hair, like how he always did when he was embarrassed. So as soon as he climbed back onto the bed, I kissed him thoroughly; letting him know just how much he meant to me.

I wrapped my legs around him again, before realizing that I was still in my underwear. I helped him undress me, until we were both visible to each other. I followed his lead, in climbing into the duvet, and let him climb back onto me again.

It was nicer like this, it felt less awkward, because we were covered in our duvet, the warmth radiating between us, with our bodies touching, our lips moving silently and in sync together, and everything was perfect.

He pulled himself just outside me, and watched me closely; looking for any sign of discomfort, or if I didn't want to, and I knew that he wouldn't find any. ''Are you ready love?'' He asked me tenderly, kissing the top of my chest ready.

I waited, gulping, and trying to calm my embarrassing loud breathing, but it was no hope. My breathing was past erratic; it was needing, wanting, and everything in between. So I just nodded my reply.

''Uh-huh,'' I barely managed, kissing the top of his warm forehead tenderly. He sighed contently in response, and gently pushed himself into me, stretching my body to fit him. There wasn't any pain though, there never was anymore.

All I felt was unbelievable passion, like I always did, when we made love and I wrapped my arms tightly around his back, pressing him deeper into me still, because I needed more. I needed more friction.

I needed that release so badly right now, because I wouldn't have been able to wait all night to not have this. He thrust his hips to meet mine eagerly, and my hands pulled him tighter against me, as I met his thrusts with each of my own.

I couldn't control the moans coming from me, as he thrust deeper and deeper inside, after pulling away after each thrust. I hid my face into the top of his right shoulder; embarrassed by my behavior, even though I shouldn't have been.

I was being far too loud, and I couldn't stop myself responding to his own eager body. His own sounds were beyond beautiful, as he lost got lost in the moment, and totally lost control of what had at first, been holding him back.

He thrust further in, making us both gasp and groan at just how close he was to me now; we truly couldn't be any closer to each other, and even though he wasn't as gentle as how he first was, it didn't matter.

I could feel myself being pushed to the very point that I needed, the point that I so desperately craved right now, and I wanted to warn Rob. I wanted this moment to be shared together, perfectly, as perfect as it always was.

''Rob…I…god…'' I warned between heated breaths, and he nodded his head, as he thrust back in again; moaning into my shoulder as quiet as possible.

''I know…me…too,'' he warned me in his glorious rough voice, thick with need, and lust, which only made me shiver in response.

Finally; I reached that point that I had been craving, and my release was finally here. He moaned in response, and thrust himself further and faster to me, before his own release was there, twice as much as my own.

He groaned, gasped, and moaned before his body fell back onto my own body, his head at my right shoulder. We were now sweltering hot, and I was in a need of another shower; which was alright as I could just get a shower with Rob.

I ran my hands through the back of his gloriously sweaty hair, kissing his hot forehead gently, looking absolutely beautiful as he panted and gasping for breath. I kissed his forehead a few times, waiting for both of our breathing to return to normal slowly.

After a while we forced ourselves to get back up, and started to get ready for tonight. Rob looked amazing tonight; he was wearing a smart grey shirt, and a black tie, to go with his black trousers and shoes.

He looked so beautiful, but he thought his hair was too much of a mess, bless him, even though I told him it looked amazing, so beautiful, he put on his beanie hat, and we got the taxi with everyone else to Aston's.

However, I was starting to get a little bit worried, because Alice was already drunk. I just hoped that she would remember my birthday present in the morning, bless her. It took me ages to get…that particular _thing_ there.

***


	2. Scared

I woke up in our bed feeling slightly dazed as I tried to remember the night before. I pulled my head up and groaned as my sore, drunk head. God, I had a massive hangover, and the worst thing was, despite my sore head, I still felt pissed.

I tried to remember what happened last night after Taylor made his big entry into the party, because I had forgotten…

''**I told you I didn't forget your present!'' I told her, sighing in annoyance. She drank back her double vodka shot, and shrugged. **

''**Where is it then?'' She asked me drunkenly, slurring her words, while her eyes went wild as she looked around the room for any sign of my present. **

**I grinned, and watched as Rob pulled Taylor into the room, with Taylor grinning. He had on a nice black shirt, blue jeans, and converses, and I watched Alice drink in Taylor. She watched him with wide eyes, as though she couldn't believe that he was there. **

**And then as the shock sank in, she finally came alive, and gasped. She then screamed, almost deafening poor Rachael besides her, and actually threw herself at Taylor, making us all laugh. Luckily Taylor thought it was funny too. **

**He laughed with us, and helped her up, after she practically fell at his feet. He chuckled in embarrassment, and smiled at her, making her grin. **

''**Wow; I've heard of pretty Girls falling at people's feet, but it had never happened to me before…until now.'' He admitted, giving her a compliment. And I watched as her eyes went wide again. **

**She fainted onto the floor in response, making us all laugh. I ran over with Rob, trying to help her up. She groaned in response, and we helped her up properly, so that she was standing up again. **

**She laughed, but quickly shut up when she saw Taylor. He just laughed at her blushing at him in response. ''Do you want a dance?'' He asked her. **

**She snickered in response, making me shocked. ''Hell yeah!'' She shouted, making me and Rob laugh. She pulled Taylor to the little dance-floor-that we had made for everyone-eagerly, and dance started to dance. **

**Rob pulled me into his arms then, and kissed me. It was a longing kiss, a needing one, and it told me exactly what he wanted, what we would be doing tonight. He pulled away and smirked at me then. **

''**I can't wait to get you to go home.'' He explained to me, making me shudder in response. Neither could I now. **

''**God Rob…neither can I, now.'' I spelled it out for him, gulping in response, as he bent his head down and gently kissed my neck. I moaned in response, unable to help myself, making him chuckle. **

''**Shh Charlie…we'll soon have you home.'' He told me, winking at me playfully. I would have giggled normally, but I wanted him, needed him. **

''**No Rob…need to go home…now.'' I warned him, pouting at him. He chuckled, and kissed the top of my forehead. **

''**Oh my impatient, beautiful, no stunning, perfect girlfriend.'' He sighed, making me huff in response. **

''**Huh, perfect-''**

''**-Shh,'' he warned me, before his lips found mine again. I moaned again at how urgent they were, above mine, and he pulled back in shock. ''Shh,'' he warned me again. ''When we get home, you can make all them sounds that you want…in fact please do.'' He added, making me grin. **

''**And trust me, as soon as we get home, we'll be going up the stairs, and I'll be taking you as quickly as possible…whether we reach the bedroom in time or not. '' He whispered seductively, making me shudder.**

''**Oh god…Rob…can't wait any longer-'' His lips crashed into mine then, interrupting me straight away, and I moaned into his mouth again, because I just couldn't stop myself. He tasted so sweet; like cigarettes, alcohol, and mints all mixed in together. **

**He pulled away then, and pulled me away from the dance-floor, as everyone watched us shocked. Rachael shook her head at the sight of running from the room and I giggled helplessly into my hands. **

**We got to the bathroom, and he grinned at me sheepishly as he locked the door. ''Neither can I.'' He explained, before his lips crashed into mine hard, and he picked me up into his arms, and pushed me against the wall, where we carried on from there…**

I giggled helplessly as I remembered just how many times we made love last night…once in the Aston's bathroom and god knows how many times in our bedroom. Who would have even thought it, I mean I would never have acted the way I did last night, if it was anyone different.

But it wasn't; it was Rob, and my very own sex-god and I couldn't help it if I couldn't control myself. I had been waiting more than three years for him to come around, and now that he was here, I wouldn't let him go.

''What are you laughing at?'' I looked over at poor Rob, who looked as though he had been woken up by me. His head darted up from the quilts, and he groaned in pain, bless him. His eyes were squinting, just to see me, bless him.

''Aww, I'm so sorry for waking you up babe.'' I sighed guiltily, and I leaned my head down and kissed his forehead gently. He sighed contently as soon as my lips met his forehead. He tangled his hands into my hair gently.

''It's alright love, I need to wake up anyway, It's eleven already.'' He explained, making me shocked. It was eleven already, which was late for me to be getting up. I usually woke up at around nine, but after last night's…activities in our bedroom, we went to sleep at about three.

''God…I guess we should be getting up then.'' I agreed with him sadly, making him chuckle. ''There's always the shower together.'' He suggested sweetly, making me shiver in delight. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up with me then.

''Let's go,'' I agreed, pulling him to the bathroom eagerly, making him grin.

When we were out of the shower, we got to the bedroom to get dressed. I pulled on a simple purple top, jeans, and flat, purple shoes to match my top. I felt like going casual today, as we would probably be staying in as usual.

The risk about getting noticed, and ultimately raising suspicions carried far too many risks, than if we just went out, hand-in-hand together, without getting recognized. It was the cost of his fame, and I felt bad that he couldn't have a normal life.

Rob was wearing a white vest, fitted grey jumper, and a brown coat that looked cool on him. He wore black jeans, and black, Nike trainers. He totally rocked the casual look, and it just made him look even more beautiful.

His hair was its normal wide-style, though today, he wasn't wearing his black beanie hat like how he normally did. His hair seemed a little tamer compared to what it usually was though, with it looking a little more Edward-style.

His hair was spiked-up, like how it was in twilight, and there was bits spiked up here, there and everywhere, and yet again, as we walked down to the kitchen to get breakfast; I was struggling to keep my eyes away.

''So has Rob told you?'' I looked round confused, to see Kellan in front of me, grinning at me cheekily. I stared at him confused, trying to understand what he meant. But I didn't, and it just made me more confused.

He rolled his eyes in response, still grinning at me. ''The new moon premier's on in two weeks. Has Rob invited you?'' he asked me again. I shook my head in response, though I knew Rob had good reason.

He knew that I hated this sort of attention, so that was probably why he hadn't invited me. I looked back to Rob, to see him smiling at me. ''Which brings me to my next question,'' Rob confessed; making me worried.

I wasn't sure that I could actually stand to go to the premiere; it would cause too much suspicion, being there, besides him. ''Will you come outside with me?'' Rob asked me; hope strong in his voice. I nodded my head to say yes.

I let him pull me outside with him, despite my fears and anxiety about the new moon premiere, and what exactly he was about to ask me. He pulled me gently to our smoking seat, and got out two cigarettes, handing me one.

I lit up, using my lighter, and as we smoked, Rob talked. Or more explained, and it started to make me a little more anxious…

''I was going to ask you, I swear…today actually…I was trying to find the right time, but as Kellan's already ruined it for me…'' he trailed off, before looking back to me, his eyes begging me for the answer I knew that he wanted…._oh no_.

''Charlie; will you go with me to the premiere?'' he asked me in that almost too-tempting begging voice of his. I sighed, and got ready to explain my fears to him; to tell him why I wasn't sure it was a very good idea.

''I want to, but…I don't know…I don't think it will be a good idea, Rob. They're already suspecting about us, and if we go together, I think that it will pretty much sum it up for them.'' I warned him, making him sigh in realization.

''I know all this Charlie, but I'm fed up of having to hide _us_ from the public. They'll find out eventually anyway, so what does it matter?'' He asked me, begging me to give him a reason on why we shouldn't go public yet.

Of course, he had gotten me, and got me good. I didn't have a reason on why this wasn't a good time to go public, besides my lack of confidence, and the familiar embarrassment of being hated if this all went wrong.

''I'm just…'' I trailed off; searching for the right word to use. ''I'm just…scared.'' I admitted sheepishly; knowing that I sounded silly now; his hand entwined in mine though, giving me the comfort.

''What are you scared about love?'' He asked me confused. I found his eyes, and forced a smile, despite my terror.

''They'll hate me, I know they will-''

''-They couldn't hate you, if they tried!'' He interrupted me, huffing at my silliness. ''And not just because you're my Girlfriend; but because you're absolutely perfect; you're funny, adorable, beautiful, sweet, kind, and I love you.'' He confessed sweetly.

We put out our cigarettes then, and I knew that he was watching me as I stared at the floor. I wasn't sure whether I should look up though.

I looked up in time, and his hand instantly caught my chin, and brushed the bottom of it sweetly, making me half-smile. He grinned in response, before gently lowering his lips to my quivering ones-shaking from the nerves-kissing me sweetly.

He took my lower lip into his mouth, and gently sucked on the skin there, like how he used to, and he automatically took my mind off of my pain. I sighed happily, and leaned into his touch; pressing our bodies together.

Even through his jumper and jacket, I could feel the warmth radiating from his body, and it incarnated a shudder of delight from me in response. I pressed myself further to him, sitting closer to him, and my jeans came into full impact with his struggle.

My pulse instantly quickened, and I kissed him more urgently, as I pushed my body onto his, causing friction between our clothing, and both of our struggles and making him groan in response. He pressed me down then, and started to climb hid body down, and onto me.

''God Charlie,'' he groaned again as he pulled away, as he panted for breathe. I chuckled breathlessly, and pulled his face back to mine, kissing him deeper and telling him what I wanted, as I entwined my legs around his waist…

''Uh-hum, bedroom please!'' Tasha called.

''Alright, we're going!'' Rob called back to her, with a heavy sigh. I caught sight of her raising her eyebrows at him as he picked me up into his arms, and practically ran to the back door, too eager, bless him.

''And you still owe me a tea towel-''

''-I'm getting you one today!'' Rob interrupted her hurriedly, as we entered the house. I pulled my arms tighter around his neck to hold on tighter, as his lips found mine again, urgent and hard against my own.

I heard Tasha sigh in response, as we ran into the house, and up the stairs, still kissing. I clawed at his shirt and jumper in a desperate attempt to get to him. He threw his jacket off as soon as we reached the bedroom, and threw it on the floor.

He moaned into my mouth as I released my hands from his neck and started to pull his shirt up his stomach. He gently set me aside on our bed, and stood up, pulling his shirt and jumper off fully, and throwing them on the floor too.

I licked my lips involuntarily as I took in his beautiful, naked chest. He was so beautiful, too beautiful in every, single way. He had been working out a bit lately-just a couple of hours a day-but god, he looked even better than what he normally did, and that was practically impossible, or so I had thought so.

He leaned over me, and pulled off my top eagerly, and I helped him pull it over my head. He grabbed it off of me, and threw it to the floor without looking. He pressed his body to mine then, and kissed me urgently.

I moaned into his mouth, and wrapped my legs around his waist, thrusting my body against his own body. He moaned throatily in response, and thrust his own hips roughly into mine. I couldn't stop myself moaning louder as I felt him properly through his tight jeans.

He pushed me further onto the bed then, and climbed on top of my body eagerly. I gasped for breathe, because his kisses were so passionate, that they literally left me gasping for breath.

His hand reached forward, and stroked the skin just below my bellybutton, and just above my jeans. I moaned louder, and thrust my hips to meet his. His right hand slid into the front of my jeans perfectly then, making me gasp in shock. His fingers explored the fabric that was in the way of his fingers and _that _part.

''God Rob,'' I threw my head back in undeniable bliss as his fingers rubbed slowly on the fabric, making my reaction to him even hotter. I thrust my hips hard into his, feeling that same, hard reaction from him.

He kissed the middle of my neck, and allowed his fingers to start a rougher pace, as he rubbed harder on the cotton panties. My body took over what would normally be embarrassing for me, and there was no thinking about what I was doing right now.

I thrust my hips hard into his, feeling that same, hard reaction from him.

He kissed the middle of my neck, and allowed his fingers to start a rougher pace, as he rubbed harder on the cotton panties. My body took over what would normally be embarrassing for me, and there was no thinking about what I was doing right now.

He kissed my neck again, that same spot and I moaned as quietly as I could, even though it was really hard to keep it down.

''You need to try and keep it down.'' He warned me again, as my moans got more and more irrational again. He slid his hand out of my jeans then, making me whimper in response, and started to undo his jean zipper.

I watched, licking my lips in response, and making him chuckle. ''I want to make love to you.'' He told me, making me shudder in delight. I knew where this was going already anyway, but announced aloud, it made these feelings explode in anticipation.

He pulled his jeans onto the floor, and slowly started to undo my own jeans. My pulse instantly quickened in response to what was just about to happen between us. I couldn't stop myself thrusting against him, as his hands pulled my jeans down.

He growled in response, and I shuddered in response at how animalistic he sounded. ''I'm trying to undress you….now stop moving!'' He shouted, making me shudder again. ''Please,'' he added quietly, making me smile.

I whimpered in response; giving him my answer, by nodding my head once. '''Good girl,' he replied happily, in that amazing, rough voice of his, which only made me shiver again.

He slowly pulled my jeans away from my legs, leaving butterfly kisses down from my thighs and all the way down my legs, as he did. He stopped and helped me out of my jeans completely and throwing them on the floor, so that we were both naked now.

I watched him in awe as he addressed me in my underwear, and he groaned in response; shuddering above me. ''You're so beautiful.'' He murmured huskily, before his lips came back down and he placed a chaste kiss just below my belly button.

I groaned and thrust against him, before I could actually stop myself. I froze-thinking that now I had moved again, he might just stop-but he carried on kissing his way up from my stomach, just below my bra.

I moaned uncontrollably, and threw my head back, feeling confident as I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist, and pulling him to me. He groaned in response; letting his hips thrust against mine eagerly.

''I can't wait any longer,'' he admitted quietly, before he started to take the remaining barriers in the way, off. He placed himself just out my entrance, before slowly pulling in.

We made love slowly, in no rush to being anywhere, because we didn't need to. It was perfect, and I felt too lucky about what I already had. And I loved him, so much so, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to let go…not yet, not ever.

***

We went downstairs then, getting funny looks from everyone, but I just blushed, and kept my head down. As soon as we sat down on the sofa, the subject went to the new moon premiere, with all of them discussing it.

''We'll have to go out shopping tomorrow and get dresses for the premiere.'' Rachael suggested excitedly, as she drank some of the double vodka shot that she had poured into her coca cola glass. Tasha agreed; nodding with her.

''I think we should; Charlie will have to come with us too.'' Tasha grinned at me. I looked away quickly, feeling uncomfortable. I didn't want to go the premiere as selfish as that was, because I was just too scared.

''What's wrong Charlie?'' Tasha asked me confused. I shook my head, though Robert wasn't helping me. He pushed me forward a little, so that he could see my face properly; looking just as confused as Tasha.

''You know what the problem is Rob; I'm too scared.'' I admitted again, just like how I had this morning.

''I've already told you Charlie, there's nothing to worry about.'' He promised me; wrapping his hands gently around my face. But I didn't believe that, I wished I could, but I couldn't. It just felt as though I would be hated.

''But I keep thinking…_what if they hate me_. I can't stop thinking about it Rob, and I'm so scared. I've been worrying about it all morning.'' I admitted anxiously; my voice shaking in fear. He sighed, and pulled me easily into his arms.

He kissed the top of my forehead as I started to calm down again automatically. ''But it's you too…I'm risking you, and it's not fair on you.'' I added, because it was more than true. He sighed, and pulled me back; forcing me to watch him.

''I'll take whatever they throw at me as long as it means that I can be with you.'' He admitted, and as I looked into his deep, grey eyes, I knew that he meant every word. I forced a smile back, and turned round back round to look at everyone, still unsure about the premiere.

''You've got nothing to worry about Charlie; they're always talking about me, but hey, I don't care; I don't even read the bloody papers.'' Rachael admitted; shrugging, which made me laugh. Tasha rolled her eyes at her in response.

''Thanks Rach; now I feel so much better.'' I admitted sarcastically, in response to Rachael's 'helpful' comment. Tasha and Kirsty laughed in response, as Rachael just shrugged.

''You know what I mean.'' Rachael replied, sighing.

She went back to talking about going shopping today then, but I was feeling sick with worry at going. There was going to be crowds and crowds of people, and I just didn't think that the premiere was the best place to come out about us.

I went out to have a cigarette quickly; ignoring poor Rob's anxious gaze, and I sat on the outside bench, shaking in fear about what Rachael had said. If they were saying something bad about Rachael…then they were bound to say something bad about me.

Rob came outside just after I had had a cigarette and passed me the paper. ''Kellan was just telling me about it; you might want to look.'' He warned me; looking a little bit pissed off as he stared out to the garden.

I nodded, and pulled open the paper to see my picture, with Alice and Rob, walking into the shopping mall. Great, so as usual, that outing had been another brilliant idea. Yet again, they hadn't run out of things to claim about us.

_Robert Pattinson was seen out with the ex of Michael Angarano yesterday; the Girl-said to be called Charlotte Higgins-kept her head down as they went shopping in the local shopping mall. The Girl in the middle is unknown, but is likely to be a friend of Charlotte's. _

_He was enjoying the LA sunshine, after having finished New Moon completely, and keeps us questioning on whether this Girl is just or a lot more than that. Witnesses claim to have seen them together, hand-in-hand, and just last night they were out partying, seen in the picture below, as they got a taxi back home together. _

_One thing we all want to know, if the rumors are true, is if she'll be accompanying him to the New Moon premiere. _

I gulped in response, when I read the paper; allowing my fingers to run over the picture of us getting into the taxi together, laughing and joking, with me being an idiot and giving him _that_ look again…damn it!

''Oh god…this is awful…I don't think…god, why did I have to go and make it so bloody obvious…god, this is not right…shit…damn it…god-''

His hands were on each side of my face, forcing me to look at him. I watched him torn, not sure on what I should say or do. This was my fault, and I wasn't so sure that me going to the premiere was such a good idea.

''Stop worrying,'' he warned me; his eyes searching mine, though I wasn't sure what for. I held my gaze with his though, even though I knew that mine held all the worry that I felt, with it.

His face came forward, and pressed his lips very softly to mine before I could complain. He kissed me softly, gently, not taking it too far, but taking both my upper lip and lower lip into his mouth, and sucking on the skin gently.

I sighed contently, and wrapped my fingers into the back of his hair; no doubt that this was the reaction he wanted; for me to forget my worries. And for now; it was working, but as soon as he would pull away, it would be back ton worrying again.

And as soon as he pulled away, I was right; it was back to worrying. He kept our foreheads locked together and sighed contently. ''I love you, and that's all that matters.'' He warned me, even though my panic was rising once more.

I just nodded, not telling him how I felt, because I didn't want him to worry too. My panic was irrational, and could wait until later. I didn't want him to feel as upset as how I felt right at this moment.

***

I pulled on my hello kitty nightwear, because I couldn't be bothered to put anything else on. I waited for Rob to come upstairs, as he was helping Tasha wash and wipe up, bless him. And I didn't doubt that he was telling her how much I was panicking.

When he got back upstairs, he had my hot chocolate in hand, making me smile. He smiled back, but I could tell by his eyes; that he was trying to work out my mood; if I was really happy, or just putting it on.

Of course, the second one was right as usual, but I wasn't going to be telling him that. I didn't want him to be upset too, because it just wasn't fair. He should be excited, and I thought that he should be going to the premiere on his own; he didn't need me dragging his mood down.

''I hope that you really are happy.'' He commented as he walked over to the bed. I nodded; keeping my eyes down, and onto our bed, as he climbed onto the bed, next to me, after putting my drink on my bedside table.

His hands captured my face again, and he studied my expression for a long time. I hoped I was a good enough liar to pull this one off, and make him believe that I was happy, even though I really wasn't. I wanted him to believe it.

Eventually, he sighed, and let go of my face. I stared at him confused, as he frowned at the bed, and I knew that I hadn't done a good job at all. He knew I was unhappy, and now I had made him unhappy. I was a selfish person.

''I'm sorry, really I am, I'm just nervous.'' I stated quickly, so that he could understand, or at least try to. He knew what the fans were like, and they were all after _him_, not _me_. They wouldn't like me, they just wouldn't.

He had to remember also that I was one of them Girls-obsessively in love with him-I knew exactly how I felt whenever I saw him pictures with a Girl or on another night out with Kristen Stewart. I was _jealous_.

I knew that sounded so stupid, but it was true nevertheless. And if I was jealous then it was likely that those millions of fan Girls are jealous. And if they're jealous…they'll be after me; that was for sure. Or at least, that's how I saw it anyway.

''What is there to be nervous about Charlie; I don't understand!'' Rob asked; frustrated now. He sighed, and pulled his head back up to look at me properly. I smiled, and prepared myself to tell him how I saw it.

''I was one of them Girls, Rob; it's embarrassing, but it's true. I know how they feel every time that I saw you in the paper with somebody else…a Girl, or whatever. Of course it was irrational, but that's just how it is; and I know that they'll hate me.''

He went quiet for ages, but I was too scared to look up and look at him yet. But finally, his hand pulled my chin up, and forced me to capture his soft expression. His eyes were playful, as he smiled at me sheepishly.

''_You_ were jealous?'' he asked me playfully. I tipped my head to the side, and watched him closely. He was messing around, he was being playful, I could tell. But I could still feel the heat rushing to my cheeks in response, which made him chuckle.

''Stop it.'' I demanded; tipping my head back down in embarrassment, ands hiding my face with my hair, which was falling at the sides of my face. But he laughed harder, making my cheeks turn a brighter red.

''Stop it.'' I said again, a little clearer and less embarrassed. But he was still laughing at me, making my cheeks turn an even brighter shade of red, and finally my temper flared in response to his bad manners.

''I said stop it!'' I shouted at him angrily. I shocked him by jumping on him, and pressing him to the bed, which stopped his laughter automatically; _good_, because now I was furious at being laughed at by him.

He kept his eyes on mine, his face gravely serious, except for the mischievous glint in his eyes, which I managed to catch on to. He watched me closely for a long moment, probably to try and understand if I was joking or not.

In the end, he finally realized that I wasn't joking, and that I actually was pissed off with him. ''Oops,'' he muttered, making me nod my head in response. I had never felt this pissed off with Rob before, and the only reason I was no was because I found it embarrassing.

''Tell me,'' he begged playfully; running his fingers down my hello kitty top. I refused to shiver, even though I wanted to, because I was still so pissed. ''What do you find so embarrassing about it?'' He asked me curiously.

''How about the fact that I've fancied you for more than five years?'' I reminded him through gritted teeth. He grinned playfully at me, and I had a bad feeling about what was coming up next. He was taking this piss out of me; that much was for sure.

''I am one hell of a lucky man.'' He replied, sighing. I pouted at him sadly and hit him playfully across his chest, which made him laugh again. As soon as I started to glare at him, he stopped laughing straight away.

''I'm sorry, it's just that…you are so adorable.'' He explained, before pulling me down onto the bed by my sides, and climbing on top eagerly. My body responded before my head could, and allowed myself to entwine my legs around his slim waist.

His hands gingerly rubbed against the inside of my right thigh, through my hello kitty pants, and I couldn't stop myself from moaning, just a little bit in response. My body had thrust closer to his, before I had even thought about what I was doing.

He kissed the side of my neck tenderly, which made me sigh happily, and wrap my legs even tighter around his waist. He moaned into my right ear in response, which sent a shiver of excitement up my body.

''Let me explain first,'' he begged; even though he really didn't sound as though he wanted to explain _first_. ''I was laughing, because I could see quite clearly that you were jealous, and you are so adorable when you're jealous.'' He explained.

I nodded, and mumbled a reply in response, instantly forgiving him, even though I was red with embarrassment, and panting for more from him. ''But I'm sorry for laughing, I know how embarrassing things can be, when you're shy.''

He kissed the edge of my neck again, making me shiver once more. He kissed the skin there again, more roughly, and I sighed in response. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, just like how my legs were.

He gently sucked on the skin now, making me moan in response, before I knew what I was doing. God, how did this Man manage to act so cool, and yet so experienced at the same time? He was fucking good, that I was all I knew.

His hands finally unwound from my face, and gently clasped the sides of my faces; pushing my face up, to give him more excess to my throat. I moaned again, as his sucking on the skin on my skin turned more violent, and then he did something that shocked me…

''Rob!'' I gasped in shock, as he bit down on the skin. He couldn't actually give me a love bite now! God, it took three days to clear up at least, and tomorrow was the thanksgiving meal that we were going to.

My gasps soon turned to moans though as he released the fresh love bite, and clamped his lips down hard on my own. His lips were urgent; begging me to give him entrance to taste my mouth, which I had to give.

Because there was no saying no to this Guy; whether I tried or not. He was my Boyfriend, and I was more maddeningly in love with him than anyone else could love another person. It was true, and I was willing to bet it.

He had our clothes off in a record amount of time, laying them gently onto the floor, before he quickly returned his attention to me, and we clambered underneath the duvet, where we was pleasantly warm again.

Our bodies were pressed against each other, nearly everything connected, besides our lips and us; as he was waiting at my entrance, ready for me to give him the heads-up for when I was ready. This was the bit that I loved the same though.

Because I could feel his hesitation to press further on from his body; his body pressed on top of mine; his body's heat radiating from him to me, making me feel warm too. His heartbeat was racing against mine.

They were so close together that you couldn't tell whose heart-beat belonged to who's, because they were both racing in excitement to what was about to happen. Our panting breaths filled the air, and there was no need for words.

Slowly his head rose up and asked for my permission to go further, just like how he always did just before we started to make love. His eyes sparkled with hope, his lips pulled up into an unsure smile as he watched me closely.

''I want you.'' I breathed quietly, as he carried on watching me carefully. I took his face into my hands carefully, and kissed him softly; letting him know how much I wanted him. He groaned in response, and kissed me back just as softly.

''Not as much as I want you,'' he spelled it out for me, before he gently slid his body into mine. I gasped, as pushed him deeper into me by his lower back gently; trying to get him as close as possible to me.

The passion I felt at that moment was so intense that nothing else really mattered in that moment; it always managed to surprise me how instead of pain, like how it was with Michael, there was just passion, unbelievably so.

I couldn't explain it, because it was beyond my control, even though my body still knew exactly what was going on, what I had to do to reach that even better point. And then I remembered too late…condoms.

''Rob…condoms.'' I warned between gasps of breaths, as he pulled himself back out of me. He just chuckled, and slammed back into me hard, making me gasp, and pull harder at his back, unable to do anything else.

''You missed that one.'' He replied huskily into my ear, before pulling back out a little bit, before thrusting further into me, making us even closer than I thought possible. I gasped and moaned, before hiding my face into his left shoulder; trying to contain my voice.

''Rob,'' I gasped as his fingers gently began to stroke the skin just underneath our entwined bodies. It felt good, too good, and if he kept that up; I certainly wouldn't be holding out for very much longer, I knew that much.

''I love you.'' He replied, as he thrust back into me, harder now. I cried out from both the immense pain and pleasure that I felt at the same time. ''Shh love,'' he whispered pleadingly, as I began to get too loud…again.

''Uh-huh…sorry…and I love you.'' I gasped between panting breaths. He entwined our fingers together then, and he kissed me softly on the top of my chest, before he thrust himself into me roughly again.

I moaned-not able to stop myself-and pushed him as close to me as possible, as our breathing got more and more out of control. He kissed my skin over and over again, to where he could get to, and all I could do was moan in response, and we continued to make love.

He wasn't anywhere near as rough as this usually, but the pain and pleasure that mingle together was undeniably pleasant. There simply were no words to explain just how much pleasure was coursing through my body at this moment in time.

''Rob-''

''-Uh-huh,'' he replied, because he knew what I was going to say. It was always me that managed to reach _that_ point first, because Rob was always so much more in control of his emotions and at what time he could truly lose it.

Me on the other hand…well I was still getting used to how well he could control me, my emotions, and how he affected me. Of course my release was before his, and he waited calmly until my panting died down, and I fell from that edge once more.

He kept on kissing my face, my neck, my chest; anywhere where he could get to. As soon as my release was finished; he was thrusting like mad, deeper and deeper into me, and this time we released together, as his panting turned to moans.

His head came up after we got our breaths back, and he watched me closely; his eyes showing all the love I needed; god, how I loved him so much.

***


	3. Happy Thanksgiving

We went to sleep as soon as we made love that night, both tired from the day's activities. I fell asleep in his arms-content to be with him-and as we woke up that morning, I had this unbelievably happy feeling going on.

I got dressed first, leaving him in bed, to sleep, because I just didn't want to wake Rob up yet, unless I really had to. We were due to be having a dinner at a restaurant round the corner to celebrate thanksgiving.

But to be honest, I would have preferred to be staying in bed with Rob, making the most of being alone. Because I knew that I had been far too loud last night, and I wasn't looking forward to walking downstairs to see everyone else.

If we were allowed to stay here at the house, we would have been able to make the most out of being alone, and we could have made love as much as we wanted, and as loud as we wanted. But as we were being forced to go, and so we would have to go.

I got dressed into a cream, flowery patterned dress, and cream heels, with just a small heel on them. I sneaked out of our bathroom, and went into Rachael's room, to let her do my make-up and hair for me, as Rob was still fast asleep.

Rachael was the first person to tell me about how she had heard me last night, which made me blush, and apologize deeply, which only made her laugh. It was past two, and there was still no sign of Rob, so I decided that it was probably time that I woke him up as the dinner was at three.

I crept back into the bedroom, to see that Rob was already gone. I heard the shower going, so I sneaked into the bathroom, to see Rob standing in the shower, in all his glory. I licked my lips and watched as he caught sight of me.

''Wow…you do look beautiful.'' He complimented me, smiling, which made me blush. He beckoned me over to him with his index finger, which made me snicker. As good as it was seeing Rob in the shower, I wasn't an idiot.

There was no way that I was going to let him wet my dress, and ruin my-make up, and freshly curled hair. ''No chance; I don't want to ruin my make-up.'' I spelled it out for him, making him smile in response.

''Just one little kiss?'' He asked me playfully, making me laugh. Because how could I resist a voice as alluring as his own? I had no chance, to tell you the truth.

''Fine,'' I agreed, before walking over to him. He drew his face in closer and kissed me softly on the lips. He tasted sweet, his lips moist from the shower water and there was an unfamiliar, sweet taste to them, that sent me weak at the knees.

And then he had to go and ruin it by putting one of his wet hands on the sides of my dress, and I knew that he did it on purpose, because he broke away from my lips then, laughing at his own naughty behavior.

''Rob!'' I complained, pushing him back into the shower, and making him laugh even more. I shook my head at him, before walking into the bathroom.

''Charlie…love, I'm sorry.'' He called; still sounding as though he was laughing. I huffed in response, and lay on the bed; feeling a little grumpy about how he had done it on purpose now.

''Huh….sorry, yeah right,'' I grumbled to myself.

For once, I was actually pissed off with Rob Pattinson, and he could fucking stew on that until my bad mood passed…and the huge wet patch at my side dried up.

My legs were aching a little bit today, and I knew that was. That from last night's activities and the way he had been just that little bit too tough, but not that I cared. It was worth it, because he always showed that much more emotion when he was a little rougher.

He walked back into the bedroom then with just a towel around his lower-half, his chest naked. I couldn't help but just stare as he sat on the bed, next to me, and got dressed quietly, grinning at me as he did.

I smiled back, just because I couldn't help it, and there was no way that I could still be in the mood with him. He was too beautiful, in every single way, and I never actually managed to stay angry with him.

He got dressed then, and I watched as he pulled on a smart white shirt, a posh black suit, trousers, polished shoes, and a black tie. He looked absolutely beautiful, and his messy hair looked so beautiful today.

He always panicked about his hair, but it was wild, and untamed, and absolutely beautiful too. I kneeled myself closer to him, and gingerly tucked a loose strand of hair out of the way, and behind his right ear.

''You look so beautiful.'' I murmured gently, as I played around with the strands of his hair lovingly. Because he did look beautiful; he looked so beautiful, and I was having a hard time looking away from his face.

I kissed him softly on his cheek, and he automatically turned his face, and allowed his lips to find mine eagerly. He pushed me back onto the bed gently, and climbed on top of me eagerly. My hands stranded into the back of his hair then, at the same time that his began to trail.

He broke away from my lips then, and gasped for breathe. His eyes were wide with excitement, his lips slightly parted as he gasped for breathe. ''So do you,'' he responded in that husky voice of his, to my earlier statement about him looking beautiful.

His lips came back onto mine then, urgent as ever, and we carried on from where we had left of last night…

***

We went to a nearby restaurant, just around the corner from our house, and it was quite a posh restaurant. It had chandeliers and candles on the tables, and small roses too. It was a bit like the restaurant we had been to before when everything was different; before me and Rob had even gotten together.

Everything was going fine when we got to the restaurant, and even Rachael was on her best behavior, instead of getting drunk. Bless her, she only had a glass of WKD and then she vowed not to have any more alcohol, and she didn't either.

I thought that none of us really wanted to get too pissed until later on, when we were all celebrating, as it was thanksgiving after all, and an excuse to get drunk. I eat a salad rather than the turkey which was traditional to thanksgiving as I was a vegetarian.

It was going well, and we were all having a laugh, especially with Kellan, who was joking around with Rachael and Jackson, and making me blush by making little comments about me and Rob, which got us both embarrassed.

And then, it had to get ruined, and by my useless ex too. He stormed into the little room being rented out by us for tonight, and it was clearly obvious that he was drunk and not just drunk either; completely wasted.

Michael stumbled into the room, eyes unfocused, with a bottle of beer in his right hand. His eyes found me, and he grinned, making me shake my head in temper. What the hell did he even want now? I wasn't sure, but I couldn't imagine that it would be much good.

''Hey Charlie, fancy seeing you here!'' He called to me drunkenly. I sighed in response, and hid my face in embarrassment. Rob squeezed my hand in encouragement, and kissed me gently on my right cheek.

''I'll go get rid of him,'' he promised me, which instantly made me feel guilty for no reason at all. He got up then, and I watched him as he walked over to Michael who glared angrily at Rob automatically, making me sigh.

I couldn't see why Michael had to be so difficult about these things, and cause a fuss about things that didn't need fussing over. And I mean; he was in a fucking state. Why couldn't he just sober up, and leave me alone!

''Oh fuck off Pattinson!'' Michael shouted angrily at Rob, making me watch and gasp in shock. Why did he have to sound so awful, so mean? Rob sighed, and gently pulled Michael aside, though that just pissed him off even more.

''Look, I know you're drunk Michael, but now really isn't the right time. You can talk to Charlie if you like-if she wants to talk to you-but please can you just leave this for now?'' Rob asked him politely; and I smiled in response of his politeness.

''Fuck off mate, I want to talk to Charlie.'' Michael said back at him, making me mad. Rob was just trying to do what was right, and he was trying to be nice about it, but Michael wasn't helping him at all.

''You can talk to her later; now isn't a good time.'' Rob warned him again. Michael huffed at him, and turned his glare back over to me.

''Outside now,'' he demanded at me angrily. Now I felt angry, because he wasn't being very nice to me, and I hadn't done anything wrong.

''No Michael; you can wait.'' I spelled it out for him, as I got up from the table, helping Rob show a shocked looking Michael to the door. But he pushed me away from him then, and violently too, and I heard a chair being pulled back from behind me as I gasped in pain.

''I think it's time that you left.'' Kellan was in front of me, before I even had the chance to look up. My hand was still on the top of my dress, where Michael had pushed me with his fist, and the pain was stopping already.

Rob's arms were around me though, comforting me before I could understand what was going on. Kellan started to push Michael out of the door, but yet again he wasn't going easily, and was pushing back into Kellan.

I felt myself welling up at how mean Michael was being, and I knew that I just had to stop this, and talk to Michael. That was all he wanted, and that was all he was going to get, but if that really was all he wanted.

''Kellan please; maybe it's best if I just talk to him.'' I offered him, because I couldn't bear for this night to be ruined anymore. Kellan turned around, and watched me in surprise, and I could feel Rob staring at me confused.

I just gave them both a small smile, and walked forward to a smug Michael. ''Can we go outside?'' I asked him hesitantly. He just grinned wider at me, smug with my own step down to his style as soon as this was finished with, the better.

''I don't think so Charlie, I wouldn't go anywhere with you anymore. You actually make me laugh, you're that stupid. I wouldn't even waste my time-''

''-That's alright then, because you're going!'' Rob shouted furiously at him. He grabbed hold of Michael's right wrist roughly and pulled him out of the door, with Michael complaining stubbornly and the guilt instantly took over me.

''No wait; Rob, just let him go.'' I begged quietly, because I couldn't bear to see fighting, and Rob so upset. Because he did look upset, he looked furious, and upset that tonight had been ruined. And I knew how he felt, but violence wasn't going to help get rid of Michael.

''Get the hell off of me you idiot!'' Michael shouted angrily at him, before Rob could even do what I had asked. But Ron just ignored me and Michael, and pushed him through the door, shutting Michael out.

I started to sob then, because I just couldn't help it anymore. I felt so guilty about what just happened, but yet I had no reason to be. Michael should be the one feeling guilty for ruining our night, but he wasn't.

Rob walked back over to me as soon as I had made a sound, and pulled me swiftly into his warm arms. He held me close as I cried into his shoulder, and waited patiently as my sobs died down. It felt almost to me as though he knew what I was thinking.

I pulled away when I felt okay though, because I felt as though I needed to get away from here, just for tonight anyway. I knew that if I explained this properly; that Rob would understand how I was feeling, and respect my decision, for tonight anyway.

Rob watched me the whole time that I pulled away from him anxiously, and I couldn't help but feel guilty about it, a little. I smiled at him a little, to know that I was fine though, because I didn't want him panicking.

''I just…I just need some time…on my own….please…do you understand?'' I begged between small sobs. He nodded his head, and his arms dropped instantly from where he had held them out for me. I felt so bad then for him, bless him, because he had been dying to comfort me.

''it's okay…shall I see you later tonight or are you coming back here?'' He asked me unsure. Bless him so much, he sounded like he badly wanted to spend as much time with me as possible, and I so badly did too, but I just needed a cigarette alone.

''I just need ten minutes.'' I promised him honestly. ''I just need a cigarette.'' I added; spelling it out for him.

''I'll come with you.'' Rachael's voice thrilled from behind me. I sighed as I heard him get up from the table, and walked to my side. I smiled uneasily in response to her grin, and hoped that she would understand my reason for just going alone.

''No please Rach…I just want to go on my own.'' Rachael's smile instantly dropped a little, which automatically made me feel a little guilty. But she was soon smiling again when she realized my reasons for going alone.

''Okay then, but I will be having a cigarette soon, so you have about…ten minutes alone.'' She replied; grinning at me. ''I do know how you're feeling though Darling; I need a cigarette from all the stress too.'' She said, making me laugh, just a little bit.

Her smile brightened in response to my laughter, and she patted me gently on the shoulder, before she walked back over to the table. I kissed Rob on the cheek-knowing that he understood my reasons-and walked out through the same doors.

I got outside, and had a long cigarette, making sure that it lasted as long as it possibly could. I was stressed, and I had still been shaking from what happened back inside the restaurant. So this cigarette was definitely needed now.

As soon as I was starting to calm down from the cigarette that I had just smoked a minute ago, Michael was already walking out of the doors; his blurred eyes unfocused, but his face on me. I groaned in response to this.

Because drunken Michael could be loud and confident; this is exactly how he was acting tonight. I started to walk past him, but as usual, he had to go and push it.

''Charlie wait!'' He grabbed my wrist with his left hand, and pulled me back round roughly when I tried to walk away; making me turn to him. I sighed, and tried to push him away from me angrily. He had no right trying to stop me!

''No Michael, because there's no point; I don't want to hear it.'' I warned him angrily, because there was no point. Even if I wanted to forgive him-which I didn't-I had Rob, and I had never ever looked at anyone else since.

Even before I had met Rob, I always felt apart of Rob. I knew that was stupid, but I always just got on with things and accepted second best, but with Rob; I absolutely loved him. He was the only Guy that I had wanted, and as soon as he was in my life, there was nothing else.

''Stop fighting Charlie!'' he warned me, which instantly made me shiver. What did he mean exactly by that comment? I didn't think that I truly wanted to know because Michael could sometimes scare me, just like in the past.

My anger flared up inside of me, and I was pushing him away then, because I couldn't bear to have him touching me. ''Get the hell off of me Michael!'' I shouted at him furiously, trying to push him away from me.

He smirked at me, and pulled me roughly to the wall. I squealed in shock, whilst trying to pull him away from me; ignoring the pain of my back at being thrown to the wall. But Michael was much too good.

He was far too strong, and I had no chance against him on my own. His arms were around my waist, pinning me to both the wall, and his body. I gagged at being so close to him again, and his voice echoed into my ear.

''I do love you Charlie.'' He murmured; making me feel even more ill. I gagged again, but he just ignored me, and tried to wrap his arms tighter around my waist, with me still trying to fight him off of me.

''Stop it Michael; I don't love you!'' I shouted at him, while he kissed my neck, and made me gag again. I didn't want him coming anywhere near me again, and yet he was, and it was making my skin crawl.

I somehow managed to get my right leg free and I kicked him as hard as I could in one of his legs. He shouted in pain in response, and I knew that I was in trouble then.

''Fucking bitch!'' He screamed at me, which made me grimace in response. His hands went to my throat, making me gasp in shock, as they tightened around my neck. I gasped for breathe, whilst trying to pull him from me.

''Michael…stop!'' I begged, whilst trying to gasp for any amount of breathe that I possibly could. He was actually strangling me.

''You've fucking ruined my life Charlie!'' He shouted at me furiously; while I still gasped for breathe. ''I've tried to move on, but I just can't!'' He added, as though our break-up had been somehow my fault.

I started to feel light-headed, and I need oxygen bad. And yet, his hands were still around my throat, tightening more and more. I felt like I was about to faint now, and I was struggling more and more to breathe.

''Michael…'' I gasped out, before my vision slowly started to get more blurred too. It would only be moments for me to faint…

''Get your hands off of her!'' Michael dropped me as soon as we heard Kellan's voice. I gasped for breathe, and looked up to see Kellan's fist raised, with Michael pinned against the wall. I sucked in a deep breath, and prepared to stop him.

''Kellan stop!'' I begged, because I knew that Kellan would regret it. He looked back to me in surprise, but the anger was now fading from his eyes. He smiled at me, and helped me pick me up from the floor, hugging me in his usual, brotherly hug.

He turned to look at Michael, and glared at him. ''Get the hell out of here before I get Rob out here.'' He warned him. Michael shook his head at Kellan in response, but I knew that he would never say anything back.

Because Michal was scared of Kellan, and I knew that that was a reason for Michael to just shut the hell up for once.

''I swear to god Charlie…'' Michael stuttered as he wondered backwards. ''I'll kill you!'' He promised me, whilst Kellan glared at him, before turning back to me, and grinning at me. I smiled back; still slightly shakily.

''Are you alright…do you want me to go and get Rob?'' Kellan offered kindly, but I just shook my head, because I knew what I needed right now was to go home and get a long, good night's sleep. And I knew that Rob would understand that.

''No please don't…I just want to go home, to my proper home, just for tonight.'' I spelled it out for Kellan.

He nodded, watching me concerned. ''I don't think that's a good idea Charlie; I'll just go and get Rob first-''

''No please Kellan; I just need to be alone for tonight; just for tonight.'' I told him. He nodded again, and smiled a little bit.

''Well okay, but I'll go and get Rob so you can tell him you're leaving; because he's worrying,'' Kellan warned me; grinning now. I forced a smile, and watched him as he walked back into the front doors.

I got into the taxi, with my bag in hand, which was waiting at the side of the road. I watched in anguish, and guilt as Rob came running out, and called out for me; trying to run for the taxi. I ducked my head down, and let the tears surface.

I felt so guilty about leaving the way I did, but I had to, because I knew that if Rob came outside, I knew that he wouldn't just let me leave to go to my home on my own, and although that was reasonable, as he was worried about me, bless him.

But when I was like this, I just had to be on my own. It helped me when I was upset like this, and I hoped that when I saw him tomorrow, I would be able to explain to him properly, and he would understand.

God, I hated doing this to him, but I couldn't help it. The one thing that got me upset and made me want to just have a bit of time by myself was Michael. He always managed to bug me so much, and I always just needed time to sit it out when he bugged me.

I hoped Rob would understand.

***

A loud bang on the door made me jump in shock. It had been three days, and I hadn't returned any of Rob's phone calls and text messages as I was forcing myself to believe that this was right. I was at my old house, but this wasn't home.

I was still trying to believe that I was doing him a favor by ignoring him, because he could do a whole lot better, but I missed him too much, and yet I couldn't have the energy to pick up the bloody phone. I was a ridiculous excuse for a human being.

However, before I could even get myself up from the sofa; the key was being turned in the lock, with the door was being slammed open, and loud voices echoing into my hallway, and automatically making me grimace in response.

''Right, I'm not having any more of this.'' I heard Rachael's angry yelling. I sighed heavily, and swallowed back the sob, because I knew what was going to be happening now. She was going to be yelling at me, and I didn't need this.

''Charlie!'' She called, before she entered the living room half a second later. I watched her as she came across me, in the living room, sat on the sofa, in my hello kitty night clothes, and in the middle of the day too.

''Charlie, this is no bloody good!'' She shouted at me furiously. She frowned at me in shock and disgust, and walked further into the room, and opened the curtains, so the bright sun entered the room and hurt my eyes.

''Jesus Rachael,'' I complained; squeezing my eyes together continuously until my eyes finally got used to the sunlight. She sighed heavily in response, and I watched as Tasha, and Kellan walked into the room.

Tasha shook her head unhappily at me, making me feel even more guilty, and Kellan's eyes widened in shock as he looked over how I hadn't been eating that well. Of course I had been eating, but I had been too busy wallowing about Rob too at the same time.

''Look at the state of you Charlie!'' Rob walked into the living room then, and I blushed a bright red at how shocked he looked when he saw me. I hid my face into my lap, because I couldn't bear to see the disgust on his face.

''And what about poor Rob huh?'' Rachael demanded from me again. ''You just left him standing there!'' She shouted at me, and although I grimaced, she was right. I had been horrible, especially to Rob, bless him.

''Rachael, leave it now.'' Rob asked softly, and just his voice managed to make me feel so guilty about it all. He didn't deserve me, and then that was when I realized what I should be doing; what was the right thing to do.

I needed to speak to Rob alone though, to do this. He was too good for me, and everyone knew that already. So I would do the right thing, to how I saw what the right thing was, because it was just right; correct.

''Do you mind if I speak to Rob alone please?'' I asked suddenly them; interrupting Rachael, who looked from me to Rob in shock.

I saw him nod at her in response in the corner of my eye, which I was grateful for. Even if this was going to last just a second, it was good to be close to him, just for this brief amount of time. Rachael shrugged then, and followed Kellan and Tasha out of the room.

''We'll be waiting in the hallway for you.'' Rachael promised Rob softly as she walked past him. I took a deep breath, and turned round on the sofa-so that I was laying on it, instead of sitting-and faced him properly, taking in everything in about him now.

He was wearing a white vest underneath his black, hooded jacket. He was holding his sunglasses in his hands, and he was twirling them around self-consciously; keeping his gaze on the sunglasses rather than at me.

His hair…oh his hair, as perfect as it always was. His hair was more styled like the normal Rob haircut, and was pulled here, there and everywhere, by-I presumed-his hands, like how he always pulled his hands through his hair.

He sat down on the edge of the sofa. And I sat further up-just a little bit-to give him some more room. He turned round a little, his gaze still on his sunglasses; his forehead creased a little, as though in concentration on something.

I knew this look too well though; that look told me that he was thinking about things, and working things out in his head. I watched him closely as he did, because I couldn't take my eyes away from him yet.

''Are you alright now?'' he asked suddenly; his eyes looking up and begging me for an answer. His eyes were soft and mellow, and I simply got lost in the depth of them. I smiled, just a little bit, because I wanted to calm his fears about me.

''I'm fine, really I am, but it's no excuse for me leaving.'' I decided because it was true. I had no excuse to just leave him there, like how I did, but I did, and it was out of order. He was now in pain, and confused to why I had left so sharply.

''I understand; what happened last night…well it wasn't very nice at all.'' He sat a little closer now, and I couldn't stop myself from leaning forward, and capturing his attention back to me, away from his sunglasses again.

I smiled at him, and prepared myself to lie and tell him what I was going to be forced to tell him. Because he was too good for me, and I didn't deserve to hurt him anymore. I had done it all along, with Michael's help.

I loved him-before I had even met him-but I knew that I should be the brave one and make a stand, even if I didn't truly want to.

''Still that's no excuse-''

''-Charlie I understand, really I do. I all ask is for you to let me in a little more, to let me know what you're thinking a bit.'' He admitted sweetly. I turned my attention to my hands lying lifelessly in my lap; frowning at them, because I would just have to tell him something that I didn't really want to have to.

And as his hands let go of his sunglasses, and started to reach for my face, so that he could see my expression more carefully, I knew that it had to be now, because I didn't want him to carry on this with me and Michael; hurting him.

''Rob, I think it's best if we break up.'' I confessed, swallowing the huge lump that had forced itself up my throat sneakily. His hands dropped instantly, and my heart started to break because I knew I couldn't take it back now.

''You don't mean that.'' He decided; his voice low and saddened. I looked up at him, and caught his reaction; he was heartbroken-just as much as me-and it was tearing me apart for having to say this to him.

''I do mean it; I think that we should just have some time on our own, just for a little bit.'' I told him, and I watched as he took that in, and shook his head in disgust at me. I shut my eyes closed tight, because I couldn't bear to see his pain.

I was hurting too, but in some strange way I imagined that he would be alright once he got over me. Because all I brought was trouble, along with Michael, and it wasn't fair on him.

I loved him-so much so-but I couldn't bear to see his pain, because my own heart was breaking at me feeling the need to have to do this.

''Why would you say that Charlie? You know I love you, so why are you even doing this to me?'' He demanded furiously. I sighed, and started to try and explain my reasons to him, because I did need to, he was right.

I sighed, took in a deep breath, and forced myself to carry on with this blasphemy. It was the only way that I could do this, and not hurt him in the long run. And I would only hurt him even more if I stayed with him, because there would always be Michael in the way.

''You know I love you too, but Michael is always going to get in the way, and it's not fair on you. I've had enough of Michael coming back into the picture and ruin things all the time.'' I spelled it out for him.

''And you'd sacrifice your happiness, our happiness for him?'' He shouted angrily. I opened my eyes again, and watched him get up from the sofa. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration, and looked round, back at me.

''I'm sorry Rob, but I've made my mind up. I just don't want to hurt you-''

''-You're hurting me now!'' He shouted at me angrily. I pulled my knees up, and wrapped my arms around my knees; forcing myself to carry on.

''I'm sorry, but I just don't think that it's a good idea if we-''

''-Fine, but you know what; if I go now, I won't be coming back!'' He shouted at me, giving me half a second to get up from the sofa. But I couldn't, because I had convinced myself that this was right, so I didn't.

''Fine, whatever; I'll see you around then!'' He shouted at me furiously, before he stormed out of the living room door. I cried into my knees, because I so badly wanted to run after him, but I couldn't, I couldn't hurt him even more than I already had.

''Hey, are you alright?'' Rachael's soft voice came from besides me. I nodded my head, even though I really wasn't alright. ''Do you want to come back with us for a little bit?'' She offered, but I really didn't think that was a very good idea.

''Not tonight Rach…I need to give him time…tomorrow maybe.'' I stuttered between sobs, and she just nodded her head, and smiled at me.

''Okay,'' she agreed, even though I knew she wanted me to come home. But tonight, I would just have to stay here and punish myself, and think about what I'd done to Rob, because that's what I should be doing. I had hurt him, and this was my entire fault.

***


	4. Premiere

When I woke up that morning, I decided that I would follow Rachael's advice and go back home, where I belonged. If Rob was there-which he was bound to be-I would just have to keep out of his way, because I wanted to make it as easy as possible for him.

And the truth was; I didn't really want to speak to him too, not at the minute. Because it was hard for me too at the minute, and I was sure that it always would be hard when it came to him. I would never move on from him again, I knew that much.

I walked into the house as quietly as possible, and was welcomed to my name being spoken in the living room. I opened the door, and silently walked in; listening as carefully as I could to what they were saying.

''Well after last night I hope he has a hangover; it will only serve him right.'' I heard Tasha say, which made me confused. Why was she being so mean for? I mean it had been me to cause all the trouble, not him.

Poor Rob was the one who had every right to be upset after all, after everything that happened last night. But nevertheless, I kept quiet, and listened to what they were saying about it.

''He had every right to be upset about it Tasha. Maybe getting drunk was what he needed, you know, take his mind off of her.'' I heard Kellan reply back to her. So he got drunk last night, which was fair enough.

''Well it's not going to make it any better is it? I know that alcohol is a help at the time, but really…it doesn't solve anything.'' I heard Rachael agree with Tasha. I smiled a little bit, but then I was more focused on whether Rob was alright then.

''Yeah well…'' Kellan trailed off. ''I just hope he's willing to deal with it today.'' He added, which was exactly what I was thinking. I'd hate to see him so upset after last night, though I knew that he probably was.

I cleared my throat then, and revealed my presence as I shut the door loudly behind me. I just hoped that Rob wasn't in the living room, because I couldn't bear to see him right now; it wasn't fair on either of us.

''Is that…Charlie?'' Rachael asked confused. I heard footsteps and then Rachael herself was walking out of the living room. Her eyes were wide as she spotted me, as though I had been gone for months again.

I smiled at her shyly, because I was so unsure of her reaction towards my entrance back, but she just grinned at me, delighted. ''Charlie!'' She shouted in delight, and she ran up to me, and hugged me to her.

I laughed in response, delighted with her reaction. She pulled away to look at me carefully; a small smile still on her lips.

''We are so going to have to get drunk tonight, have a big celebration for you being back.'' She suggested, making me roll my eyes in response. It really was as though I had been gone for three months.

There was still Rob to consider though, and I doubted that he wanted to celebrate my arrival back home, which really was fair enough. Why should he want to celebrate me having the cheek to come back home, when I should have been staying away.

''Rachael, I don't think that's a very good idea.'' I warned her because it really wasn't considering Rob. She watched me confused for a long moment.

''Why not?'' She asked me confused.

I rolled my eyes in response at the fact that she still hadn't thought about how my moving back in would affect poor Rob.

''There's still Rob to think about, isn't there?'' I reminded her but it only seemed to confuse her even more.

''Yeah and he'll be okay after you explain to him about everything. He'll take you back straight away, I know he will Charlie.'' Shit, she actually thought that I was here to sort things out with Rob, but I wasn't; I was being chicken.

I was being chicken, and denying the fact that I still had a lot to talk to him about and sort out. I was a waste of time, I knew that.

''Rachael; I'm not here to make up with Rob.'' I spelled it out for her, and watched as her eyes widened in shock, as she took that all in.

''Oh,'' she said glumly. She nodded, and forced a smile, though I felt guilty now. But she pulled me through the living room door then.

''Never mind; we'll just get drunk tonight anyway; Rob will definitely want to get steaming with us.'' Rachael grinned at me. I watched as Rachael went over to Jackson, and sat on his lap, and looked back to the sofa where Tasha and Kellan were sat.

I smiled awkwardly at everyone, and they all smiled back at me. I felt that same sickening guilt in the pit of my stomach, and I so badly wanted it to go away. I sat down on the floor because there was no more room for me, and watched the others.

There was a short silence for a few minutes before Rachael turned on the television for us to see some reality program. She playfully started to argue with Kellan about something with the program going on, like how she always would do normally.

I watched and smiled as they all got on with things that they would normally do, and once again I felt as though I was a little out of the crowd. It wasn't their fault, it was mine, but it was just like I felt there was no place for me here anymore…not without Rob.

My guilt instantly doubled over as soon as I had thought like that, because it was my fault in the first place. I had broken up with him, and I didn't have any right to think of him like that, I knew that, but…I couldn't stop myself.

And then just as things started to get a little less awkward again…he was walking through the living room door. I was preparing myself for this moment, to see him again, but I wasn't exactly prepared for the emotions hitting me as he came into view.

He looked perfect today; like an absolute angel. He wore light denim jeans, with a very fitted, black, V-neck top, and his hair was its usual-self; in that perfect windswept mess that made his style his very own.

The stubble on his chin was growing more and more opponent each day, and it only made him look even more beautiful. I stared at him, unable to stop myself, because I couldn't bear to look away from his beauty.

As his grey eyes found mine; they widened in shock, but instantly dropped again. His forehead creased as he ran his right hand through his messy hair. He took a seat on the floor, miles away from me, and I forced myself to look away too.

''So are you going to be getting drunk tonight _again_ Rob?'' Kellan asked him to break the silence. He grinned at Rob, and when I looked back to Rob, he was starting to blush, and run a hand through the top of his hair again.

He smiled sheepishly at Kellan, and quickly ducked his head down again. ''Urm…hell yeah.'' He replied shyly, making Kellan laugh.

''Good answer,'' Rachael grinned at him, making him duck his head further. I got up then, forcing myself to look away again, and helped Rachael getting the bottles of alcohol out. I took a bottle of WKD from her then, which made her laugh.

''Are you getting drunk tonight then too Darling?'' She asked me happily. I laughed in response, opening the bottle ready.

''Hell yeah,'' I replied; laughing with her, before downing a quarter of the WKD bottle, which made her laugh further.

We made a punch then, with blue and red WKD, some vodka, and Tasha's lambrini wine, that she liked. I ignored Rob's gaze that I could feel on me, as I drank back two large shots of the punch quickly.

It would be wrong if I looked back at him, because I would be giving him the total wrong idea after dumping him, and that wasn't fair on him. I would just have to live with my decision for breaking up with him.

And not just that, but also because I couldn't bear to look at him either. I was hurting too, and just being in the same room as him made my heart ache for him. I started drinking more and more of the punch, more than anyone else even.

I had had about ten shots of the punch now, and I was finally starting to get steaming from all of the alcohol. Rob was sat on the sofa now with Tasha and Kellan, and I moved away after pulling my eleventh shot, because he was already there, pulling some more in his own glass.

I was so in the mood to just get so pissed tonight, and the more I drank, the more I got hyper and pissed. I started to feel the warmth of the alcohol rush up to my cheeks; giving me that drunk, blushing glow.

''God, I feel pissed already.'' I admitted laughing. I went over to Rachael, where she was dancing in the middle of the room, and danced around alongside her, laughing and joking as we strut our stuff to buttons; the usual song that she sang to Jackson.

He was watching her, laughing and joking around, as he went to sit on the sofa, while we carried on dancing drunkenly, and trying not to fall over too. I was so fucking steaming now, and I could tell that I was just gone.

Rob was getting drunk too, along with Kellan, Tasha and Jackson. Kirsty was at Aston's house with him, but it was a shame that they were missing out on this. It was a bloody good party we had going on here.

Eventually we were all up dancing without a care, all as pissed as each other, and just having a good time. I sat back down on the sofa then, because I felt too hot, and I was practically sweating as it was. I watched and laughed as they all danced around drunkenly.

Rob stumbled over to the sofa, and I watched him as his shaking hands pulled himself a glass of the punch. He sat down on the sofa, still away from me, and drank back the punch in one lot. He put his glass back on the side then, and got out a cigarette, walking towards the back garden.

I waited until he had had hi cigarette until I went out and had mine, and then I went up to bed. Rob had already agreed-without asking me-that he was staying downstairs, and that I could have his bed, even though I tried to tell him that it wasn't necessary. He had just ignored me though.

I was upset about this, but of course he had every reason to. It had been my fault, and I felt so guilty about my reasons for dumping him now. But it was too late, and I would just have to face up to what I had done.

***

When I woke up the next morning, I had a bit of a hangover but nothing too hardcore, thank god. The last thing I wanted was a massive hangover when I had things to do and think about. So I was glad when I woke up and everything appeared okay from last night's drinking.

I had a shower, and put on a dress with pretty floral patterns on it. The straps were blue, and I slipped on some blue, flat shoes to go with the dress, leaving my hair to dry as I prepared myself to go downstairs.

I walked downstairs and peered around the living room to see that nobody was in there, but as I looked back to the kitchen, I saw that only Rob in the kitchen. He was sat at the kitchen table, eating some toast silently.

I walked into the kitchen hesitantly, and looked at what he was wearing like I would do any normal morning. He had on a plain, white vest underneath a red and striped shirt, which was undone. He wore black trousers and black shoes to match.

I couldn't help but just stare at him, taking in his amazing beauty. He was so beautiful, and even through his white shirt, I could see just how perfect his chest muscles were. I automatically looked away guiltily, and walked-head down-to the fridge to get my breakfast.

I got out a toffee yogurt and walked outside, and sat on the bench, away from Rob. I didn't think that it would be a very good idea to sit with him at breakfast, not the way that I was feeling right now anyway.

However, Rob came walking out, with his cigarette in hand. I sighed in response, and put my finished yogurt pot in the bin besides the sofa. Rob sat down opposite me on one of the small chairs, and started to smoke his cigarette in silence.

I wasn't sure if I could carry on being here, like this, at this house, with him, if all he was going to do was follow me about, and not talk to me. I knew that he was following me, because he knew that the smoking seating was on the other bench, and not over here.

''Are you going to the premiere tonight?'' he asked me casually, which made me confused. Why would I go anywhere near the premiere after we had broken up. I wouldn't be able to be that close to him, like that.

''No, why would I?'' I asked him back after clearing my throat awkwardly. I looked away from him then, because his beauty was causing me too much pain, admittedly.

He shrugged and turned away too. I sighed heavily, and walked to the back door, because there was just no point of carrying on this if all I was going to get simple questions, and annoying shrugs off of him.

This was my fault, and I could understand full well about him not wanting to talk to me, because I couldn't bear to talk to him either; it caused me too much pain to be going back to being just his friend; I was an idiot for dumping him.

''I was just wondering…if you was going with Girls or not.'' He called out just before I was about to walk into the house. I was going to cry, I could feel the tears starting to burn my eyes already, and I was going to cry hard…again.

''Well I'm not, so…you can tell me all about it tomorrow if you want.'' I hated it to sound as sarcastic as it did, because I didn't mean it too, but I couldn't help it either. I was far too angry and upset with myself to stay here.

I ran up the stairs, and past Tasha in the hallway. ''Are you alright Charlie?'' She asked me, as the tears finally started, but I ignored her, and ran into my bedroom, where I let myself cry properly. I had nobody to blame besides myself.

When I was ready to go back downstairs a while later, everyone was in the living room ready for the premiere…besides Rob. I smiled apologetically at everyone as I went and sat on the floor, as the sofa was packed again.

Everyone looked so pretty in their dresses and suits, and I kinda felt a little bit sad about not being able to go too. But it was for the best, and I knew that; I had no right to go there, not when me and Rob were over.

''I take it that you're still not going to the premiere then?'' Rachael asked, sighing at me. I shook my head, still wallowing about my idiocy in dumping him. I shouldn't have done what I thought was right as proven yet again.

''Oh get up Charlie; I'm not staying here, in this house with you two hardly saying two words to each other.'' She groaned. My head darted up and watched her confused, as she pulled me up from the floor. What was she talking about?

She shook her head in response to my confusion, and pulled me out of the living room, after grinning at Kellan and Tasha sneakily. I let her pull me up the stairs-still confused-and pull me into her bedroom.

She sat me on the bed, where she began to explain her useless plan. Useless, because I was no way going to be able to win Rob back over with this idea; especially not after everything that had happened between us.

''Right, now listen to me Charlie.'' She demanded, shaking me by the shoulders a little bit. ''Rob loves you, even after how you dumped him, he loves you; and more than anything else in this world.'' I was just about to ask her how she knew that for sure, but she cut in, before I had the chance.

''And don't ask me how I know Charlie, because it is completely obvious in the way he looks at you, for god sake!'' She shouted at me, as a huge lump of joy got stuck in my throat. I shouldn't feel glad, but I bloody well did.

''And you are beautiful Charlie, and tonight; you will be going to that premiere, and you will be dressed in a nice new dress that I have brought especially for you, and if you don't; I really will be pissed off with you.'' She shouted at me, making me smile just a little bit.

''I am fed-up of you two sitting there, not talking to each other, and trying to get drunk to forget about it. You will be going back out with him, because he won't be able to take his hands off you after I've finished with you!'' She warned me, which made me smile a little more.

She smiled back at me, and pulled me to the bathroom, with some towels. ''Get in the shower, wash your hair, and I'll do the rest.'' She told me, and I nodded my head, before getting into the bathroom, like she asked.

When I was done with my shower, she already had the hair dryer in hand, and she dried my hair quickly. After she was finished, she got busy with my hair; getting out curlers and strengtheners, but I couldn't see what it looked like, as there was no mirror.

I trusted her too much though, so there was no need to worry, because she was brilliant with makeovers. She did my make-up too, and pushed me to a long mirror, hanging up on the wall, so that I could see myself.

''Well?'' She asked me, as I took me in, in the mirror. Wow, was all I could think to myself. My hair was straightened, with curled parts at different parts of the hair, and it was styled really neatly and perfectly.

My dress looked absolutely amazing on me. It was a blue denim style dress, a dark blue dress, and something that I wouldn't normally go for, if I had seen it myself. I had a black, sleeved cardigan with me, in-case it got too cold, and matching black heels.

''Rachael, I love it!'' I exclaimed delighted, hugging her, and making her laugh. She pulled away then, and grinned at me.

''I knew you would; of course.''

I rolled my eyes, just happy that this idea might stand a chance. ''Let's go then,'' I suggested which made her laugh.

I followed the Guys out of the house, and into the limo, ready to face him. I started to feel nervous what with the paparazzi going to be there, but I wasn't going to talk to him before we went inside. I would talk to him after.

I ignored Michael, who had to be there, after his 'limo wasn't there' because all I wanted to be worrying about was Rob. He was my main concern, and he always would be. I loved him, I hated Michael.

I just hoped that it would work, because despite all the pain and anger that I had rightfully caused; I loved him, so much so, and I knew for a fact that I loved him more than my own life. I always had done, even when I was just a silly fan.

I would always feel that way, and I just hoped that Rob would be able to forgive me for my stupid mistakes that I had made. I so badly needed him to, wanted him to, because if I didn't have him, then…nothing else mattered.

We pulled up at the front of the red carpet, and all I could see was two lines of flashing paparazzi people, crazy fan girls, the red carpet, and…oh, Rob himself. He was stood on the red carpet, looking as though he had just got out of his limo.

He had on a smart black suit, with a smart suit and trousers to match, and a smart, white shirt on. But yet again, it was the hair that I couldn't take my eyes off. He'd been running his hands through his air again, that much was obvious.

He turned round then, prepared himself to greet his fans, bless him. He looked so nervous as he began to sign the fans pictures and stuff, but he was wearing that perfect premiere smile as he did, making me so proud of him.

I saw Lauren then, and she eagerly walked towards Rob-swaying her hips as she did-and I watched confused as she gave him her perfect, flirty smile. What did she think she was doing? She knew that he had been going out with me!

I saw them start to talk, but I couldn't see his face. However the nervous feelings in my stomach only worsened when I saw her using her flirty look with him. So she was flirting, and I guessed that Rob was definitely flirting back with her.

I mean-I had faith in him-but this was Lauren. He was once in love with her, and she was so pretty. I couldn't blame anyone who accepted her advances and charm.

And everyone must have had a pretty good idea about what was going on, because they all looked back to me, to see my expression carefully.

''Yeah they're supposed to be back together.'' Michael confirmed smugly as he saw how upset I was about this.

I took a deep breath, and nodded in response. If he was happy now then of course I wouldn't be getting in his way. He deserved to move on after how things had ended between us; he deserved to be happy, so happy.

''Rob wouldn't do that.'' Rachael disagreed with him, shaking her head in response. She was right, but what if we were over? He would have every right to move on from we after I treated him so awfully. I didn't deserve him.

''They look really happy and everything too-''

''-Shut the fuck up Michael!'' I yelled at him angrily, shutting him up. He glared at me, before getting out of the limo with Annie.

I was furious-with myself mostly-for being too late to make up with him. The Girls all smiled at me apologetically in response.

''Girls…I think I'm going to go home.'' I admitted, making them shocked. But I had to get out of here right now.

''But I've dressed you up and everything-''

''I know Rachael, and I'm so sorry, but I have to go home.'' I told her, looking at her. She nodded and sighed.

''Okay then, but Rob is so getting it.'' She said before, walking out with Jackson, before I could stop her. I sighed unhappily, as Tasha gently tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

''I hope he's not…really I do.'' Tasha repeated the words I was thinking in my head. I just nodded in response.

''I don't think he is Charlie, if that helps.'' She warned me, before getting out of the limo with Kellan behind her.

But of course it didn't help at all, because I was sure that he was back with Lauren; and who could blame him either? I had nothing going compared to her, she was so pretty, and I had no chance against her.

I asked the driver to go back to the house, without another look round at Rob and Lauren, because I couldn't.

But as soon as we were away from the premiere, I couldn't stop myself. I had been so stupid to think that he would just take me back like that, because it had been my fault in the first place.

I stayed inside as soon as I got to the house; not able to change into my night clothes again. The door went then, and I listened carefully for who it was.

''Charlie!'' I sighed heavily as I heard Rob's voice ring through the house. I watched as he came rushing through the living room door, sitting beside me on the sofa. I moved further away from him, because I knew what he was going to do.

His face was begging for me to listen to him, and get me to hear him out and I of course would hear him out, as long as it meant that he wasn't with Lauren. I was too jealous to want to hear about that, I knew that.

''I'm sorry…I could only get away from the premiere now…you look beautiful.'' He complimented me; making me blush in response. Damn him and his reactions on me, because he could always get me blushing.

''I heard what Michael told you; Rachael told me.'' He spelled it out for me. ''Well…she had a go at me actually.'' He admitted sheepishly. I looked up at him shocked, to see that he was telling the truth too.

''Oh my god…I'm so sorry.'' I apologized; because I really felt the need to. It all seemed like it was my fault, and I truly felt like it was.

''It's fine…she made me see sense, truthfully. Because I can't keep ignoring you…it's been torturing me.'' He added, making me feel even guiltier. He was so sweet and lovely, and I truly loved him so much.

''Me and Lauren will never get back together Charlie, that is definitely staying in the past…like you and Michael.'' He admitted honestly, as I tried to hold back my smile.

''I know…I really do…I just felt as though I needed to get out of there.'' I admitted, and he nodded his understanding.

''I know, but…I don't want to carry on like this…I love you more than anything Charlie, and I can't bear to be apart from you anymore.'' He admitted honestly, sweetly, and I smiled, because neither could I.

I absolutely loved him, and I was fed-up of trying to doing the right thing, because I could bear to be away from him anymore.

''I love you too and I'm sorry for finishing us. I never wanted to…I thought it was for the best but it wasn't.'' I spelled it out for him.

''I can't be without you Charlie.'' He spelled it out for me sweetly. My heart swelled in response to his words, my breathing speeding. He smiled and finally leaned closer to me, asking permission with his eyes.

I leaned closer to him-telling him what I wanted-as his face moved inches away from my face. He slowly started to lower his face to mine, and my eyes closed in excitement to what was about to happen.

However laughter filled the house, interrupting us, and Rachael was coming through the living room door after we had pulled away. I pretended to smile, and said my quick excuses to get away and upstairs to think about what just happened.

Rob had pulled away from me before I did, so…did that mean we were together again? I wasn't too sure on that question, and neither was I very bothered about it. Because he had admitted that he loved me again, and that was more than enough to make me happy again.

***


	5. Clubbing

When I got up that morning, I know that I needed to talk to Rob, and now. It was only nine, but I couldn't hear any noise coming from downstairs, so I crept down the stairs to see the living room door still closed, and no-one awake yet.

Rob must have still been asleep, because whenever the living room door was closed, it meant that he was asleep. I got my breakfast, and waited until the living room door was open to go and see him. I eat my cereal silently, as I waited.

It was twenty minutes later, when I heard the television being turned on in the living room. I put my bowl in the sink, and walked into the hallway and listened carefully. I knocked on the door, and waited for him to say something.

''Ur…yeah?'' I heard him call out unsure. I smiled, and forced myself to open the door a little bit. Shit….oops.

He was there, sat on the sofa, in just his boxers. As soon as he looked up and saw that it was me; his eyes widened and he wrapped his duvet around him, before he smiled sheepishly at me. He ran his hand through the top of his hair, embarrassed.

''Ur…sorry…I just thought that we…kinda had stuff to talk about.'' I admitted, because it was true. He nodded his head in response, and moved up on the sofa for me. I walked into the living room, and shut the door behind me.

''You're right, we do.'' He agreed; still looking embarrassed about being in just his boxers. To be honest, I couldn't help glancing a few looks. He was so beautiful, and the most amazing thing was; he didn't even know that he was so beautiful.

He moved along either further, whilst he ran a hand through his hair. ''You can come and sit down if you like.'' He offered kindly whilst he ran his hand through his hair.

I smiled back at him in response, and walked further into the room, stumbling nervously to the sofa, where I almost fell onto the seat. He kept his gaze far away, without looking at me, and I had to wonder selfishly about what he was thinking about.

''What are you thinking about?'' I asked him curiously, before I truly knew what I was asking. He turned his head and looked at me softly, but I couldn't help but feel like an idiot, as soon as his gaze was on mine.

''I'm thinking about how disappointed I am that you didn't get to wear that dress last night.'' He told me honestly. ''You looked absolutely beautiful.'' He murmured gently, and I felt Goosebumps all over my skin on my arms in response.

''So did you,''

I replied; hiding my head away from him, and blushing like crazy in response to his words. I cleared my throat awkwardly and hoped he didn't notice my embarrassment…but he did notice, like how he always did.

His hand went under my chin, and pulled my face up, so that he was looking at me properly. He took in my reddened expression curiously, and smiled a little bit. His thumb and index finger gently rubbed my chin gently.

''I love you…so much, and nothing is ever going to change that.'' He admitted sweetly, making that little gulp in my throat suddenly get a lot bigger. I was about to tell him that I loved him too, that I was an idiot for dumping him, when he carried on speaking.

''But I understand that you want some space, and need time to be alone for the minute. So for now, I'll just be your friend, until you ever think you're ready to get back with me.'' I was about to open my mouth, and tell him that I wanted him back but he interrupted me again.

''It's okay Charlie; I can wait.'' He promised me, before his lips gently found my cheek and he kissed me softly, sweetly. I sighed, and gave in, even though I wanted to tell him how much I loved him, and I was about to beg him to take me back.

I knew that it could wait until a better time, when I would prove no end to him that I loved him so much. And before I could even say another word, Tasha was walking through the living room door. She eyed us in shock, and it was no wonder.

Rob's arms were around me tight, pressing me to his naked body through the quilt, and his lips were still hesitating at my right cheek.

''Sorry,'' she apologized; starting to walk out, but as Rob began to pull away from me embarrassed; I decided it was time that I got dressed.

When I got upstairs though, Rachael dragged me into her room, after explaining to me that it was for tonight, and that we were all going clubbing, and that included Rob. Even though tonight wasn't a great idea for drinking, I agreed anyway.

***

She got me dressed in the dress I had worn last night, with awesome looking, blue high heeled shoes to match the dress. I walked downstairs, after she did my hair and make-up and looked in the living room where Rob was standing on his own, drinking back a bottle of beer.

He looked so beautiful; dressed in a black, fitted V-neck vest, a blue and red striped top hung over it, which wasn't buttoned up, and some well fitted, black trousers. I licked my lips involuntarily, before quickly looking away after he caught me looking.

I sat down on the sofa, and smiled at him, and he smiled back, though I could tell that there was something hiding underneath his casual smile, something that he wasn't telling me. I wondered what was up.

He had on his black beanie already, even though you could see the top of his gorgeous hair below the beanie hat. He sat down next to me on the sofa, and got out a beer from the pack of four on the table, and passed me one.

''Pfft, do I look like the beer-drinking type of Girl?'' I asked him; snickering in response, which made him smile more in response. He reached for a bottle opener, and opened it for me, after choosing to ignore what I had just said.

''I thought you liked anything with alcohol in it…_twilight bud_.'' He replied casually, making me laugh. He was obviously right, but I was more concerned about the name choice. He used to always call me that when we first started to be friends.

''I like to mix drinks…so that I get drunk quicker.'' I spelled it out for him. But with a sigh, I took a long swig of the bottle of beer, and watched him do the same; taking in the beautiful aspects of his face while he drank.

''Fair enough,'' he shrugged; putting his beer back down on the table. I watched him as he got up from the sofa confused, and walked out of the living room, and into the kitchen. I listened out confused, as the cupboard doors opened and closed.

He came back in then, with a large bowl in hand, which made me grin in response. It wasn't like Rob to be so naughty, and actually mix the drinks himself; because that was Rachael's job, but he was going too obviously.

He poured the blue and red WKD's into the bowl, lots and lots of vodka; nearly using up the whole bottle, a bottle of apple cider, and lots and lots of apple sour shots, making me grin, as I watched him do it.

He poured himself a big glass and downed it in one within seconds, making me shocked. Gosh, he must really want to get steaming tonight to do this, because for him, it was unusual. He would never actually do it normally.

He poured some of the punch into another glass-separate from his-and he poured some in his glass too. He finally looked back to me, and grinned happily. ''Let's get steaming then.'' He commented, as he handed me the glass.

''Fair enough,'' I commented, shrugging, even though I was still in shock at the way he was behaving tonight. ''But whoever downs this slowest has to…'' I trailed off, and thought carefully about what could be a good dare.

''Has to?'' he asked me, sounding as though he was very keen on this idea. God, I liked this new Rob; the confident, let's-get-drunk-Rob.

I smiled at him, as I thought some of the good dare ideas through my head; biting my lip out of habit as I thought carefully. ''Urm…'' I began; only to trail off, as I thought more carefully on what would be a good idea.

''Just tell me something crazy, I love crazy dares.'' He insisted, taking a small sip of his drink. I glared at him in response to his cheating.

''Hey!'' I shouted at him; taking a sip of my own drink, which made him grin at me in response. I didn't care; there was no way he was cheating this one out, because I wasn't going to be doing nothing too crazy.

''Scared you won't be able to catch up?'' he asked me playfully; smirking at me, and making me shake my head. He was such a teaser, and no, that definitely wasn't something that I was scared about. I would so beat him!

''Oh that definitely won't be a problem.'' I promised him, smirking back at him, and playing at his own game. He grinned then-letting his confident side slip slightly-and chuckled a little bit in response to that.

''Good good, well…if you can't think of anything, how about we just drink this out of the way, and I choose-I mean the winner chooses-the dare that you-I mean the loser-has to do.'' He suggested cheekily, which made me shake my head in response.

He was acting like such a big head tonight, and he really thought that he was going to win this. Uh mate…you don't have a cat in hell's chance winning against me. ''You really think you're going to win, don't you?'' I asked him annoyed.

''Urm…'' he started, before trailing off again for a moment. ''Hell yeah.'' He replied smugly, before laughing. I shook my head at him again, trying not to smile in response to his cheekiness, and took a deep breath.

''Right, well we better get on then,'' I commented. He stopped laughing then, and was back to looking serious. ''Cheers,'' I smiled at him, whilst I raised my glass. He did the same, before the competition began, and we started drinking back our drinks as quickly as possible.

This stuff was so strong, but I was winning it, I thought, until I finished it, and he had won by a mili-second. He grinned at me in triumph, and I shook my head in response.

''Ha; oh how I'm going to love choosing this dare,'' he commented smugly, laughing in response as I sighed heavily, and sat down on the sofa. I watched him angrily as he paced the room like some triumphant winner of an award or something.

He took a deep breath, and stood thinking for a moment about what the best dare was to choose. He turned around then though, with a smug grin on his face as he looked at me. I sighed, and turned away from his smugness.

''Right then…'' he trailed off, and walked towards me. When I looked up at him, he was already there, right in front of me, with his face inches from mine, watching me closely. He already looked pissed, with his eyes glazed over.

''I dare you…'' he began, still watching me closely as his hands pushed further into the sofa, with both of them on either side of me. My lips parted slightly-in shock-at the sheer closeness of our faces, just inches apart from each others.

''I dare you to…take one strap off…of your dress.'' He allowed his eyes to rake up and down my body as he said this, making me blush hard. His eyes came back to mine, and were already half-closed in lust.

''Fine,'' I shrugged, and pulled my left arm out of my dress strap, while Rob stayed where he was; watching me closely as I did. ''There,'' I answered simply; watching me closely, and letting his eyes rake my body again.

He smiled then, and pulled himself away from me, before he walked over to the punch that was still on the side. He poured us both a glass of punch, and handed me my glass. ''Again?'' he asked me, smirking at me a little bit.

''Hell yeah,'' I agreed, making him laugh a little. ''On the count of three…one…two…three,'' and we drank back our glasses of punch quickly, eagerly, but I still lost.

''Damn it!'' I complained miserably, as he laughed in response. He sighed happily, and made his way round the table, to talk to me.

''Oh, how I'm going to enjoy this,'' he stated happily, as he took his place inches from me again. I huffed in response, which made him laugh again. He let his breathe fan gently across my face, dazzling me slightly.

''I dare you to take your other arm out of your dress.'' He stated, like I knew he would do. I flushed a bright red, but sighed anyway. His eyes slowly took my body in again, and still flushing, I took my right arm out of my dress too.

''There,'' I sighed unhappily, and I was still flushing as he pulled away from me again. He poured me another glass, and we drank it back again…only this time, I had actually won by just about a mili-second.

I eyed him suspiciously, and he just smiled innocently at me. ''Okay so…I let you win to make it fair.'' He admitted sheepishly, before he sat himself down next to me, on the sofa.

''Fair enough…because now it's my turn.'' I grinned at him mischievously. He laughed in response, and shrugged.

''Whatever you dare me, I'll do, so just say it.'' He told me, making me smile.

''I dare you to…take your shirt off of then.'' I admitted; grinning at him, because I thought that he would be in shock.

He just shrugged, and took his shirt off of easily, which made me smile. However the vest could have happily come off too, but he left that. ''There,'' he grinned at me in response, making me shake my head.

I sat forward then, shocking him a little. He sat further back, but I just pulled myself further to him, dying to get to his lips. I needed to kiss him so badly right now, and he was only millimeters away from me.

''Are you ready to go?'' I gasped in shock, and I pulled back from him as Rachael walked through the living room door. She raised an eyebrow in response to my straps being off of my arms, making me smile.

''It was a dare,'' I spelled it out for her, and she nodded in response, as Rob pulled back on his shirt embarrassed.

''Ah,'' she replied, before she poured herself a glass of the punch, just like how me and Rob were doing again.

When everyone was downstairs, and ready to go; we left for the club. We all got into the same taxi, though Rachael raised her eyebrows at us, when I sat down next to Rob, and took his hand in mine, as we shared a bottle of apple sour.

I didn't care though, because we were both already very pissed, and I knew that by the end of tonight we were going to be absolutely hammered. We stumbled out of the taxi together, and ignored the small group of fans crowding around and calling Rob's name.

He didn't look round at them either and he lead us into the club, where _Go all the way (into twilight) _was playing.

''Woo, I love this song!'' I admitted happily; already dancing around even though we were miles away from the dance-floor. He laughed and finished off the bottle of apple sour, and led me to the dance-floor-his hand in mine-along with the others, who were following us.

We started to dance, with Rob pulling both of his hands in mine, and he followed my lead as I danced drunkenly, like the others. I laughed along with Rob and the others, as I raised my hands in the air and just went wild.

Rob was laughing his head off by now, and then Lauren had to come over and ruin things. Well she didn't ruin things actually; she just made herself look like an idiot…as usual.

''Hey Rob…do you want to dance with me?'' She asked him cheekily, even though I was right there, and she flicked her blonde hair over her shoulders. I instantly let go of Rob's hands, and watched her angrily.

She was wearing the shortest skirt possible, with big, high heels, and she looked so desperate tonight. It made me angry though how she felt she could just come up to Rob, and ask him like that, as though I wasn't even there!

''Ur…no thanks,'' Rob told her-practically snickering at her in response-making me laugh. He laughed with me, and entwined our hands together, and we carried on dancing; ignoring her shocked expression, as she watched us.

''But Rob…I dance much better than _her_.'' She spat back angrily at his snub. Rachael was just about to come over, and have a go at her, but Jackson stopped her in time, thank god. We didn't need a fight starting out, especially not in front of the small twilight fans that were gathered around the dance floor, watching.

Rob sighed, and pulled my hands back out of his. ''Lauren; take no for an answer.'' He warned her, before returning his attention back to me, and getting much more into the music, making me laugh. Lauren just huffed and walked away.

But we didn't notice that, because we were far too drunk, and too busy dancing to notice anything that didn't really need to be noticed. After the song finished, he pulled me into his arms; shocking me, but making me shiver in the same moment.

''Do you want another drink?'' he asked into my ear. I shivered again, but nodded my head in response, though I felt as though I needed to sit down for a minute, because I felt boiling and hot, and far too pissed.

He pulled me away, and watched me with heavy, glazed-over eyes, and smiled. ''Take a seat, and I'll get it for you.'' He told me, before spinning me off of the dance-floor, with me stumbling drunkenly besides him.

He laughed in response, and set me down carefully on one of the red sofas, besides the dance-floor. I watched as the others danced, and he went to the bar to get whatever drinks that he was going to get for us.

He came back over with ten small vodka shot glasses, and he set them gently onto the table. He grinned at me as I laughed at how many he had brought, and explained to me about what wasn going to happen.

''Right, we drink one each of the five different shots that I brought. Ready…steady…go.'' He stated, and I downed the first one with him, which was very, very sweet. I grimaced in response, making him laugh again.

The next one was the opposite, and was really, really sour, which again, made me grimace. The third one literally burned my throat like hell, and the fourth one tasted a little like the first one, and the last one was really strong.

A twilight fan kept coming over to Rob, and trying to flirt with him, and he kept saying that he wanted to have a quiet drink bless him, and I knew that it was starting to get him down, and really embarrassed too.

When she walked away for the fifth time, he sighed, and let the embarrassment show through; bless him.

''I hate being noticed.'' He admitted; frowning at the new bottle of WKD that Rachael had brought him.

''Bless you,'' I mumbled back; reaching over the small table that stood between us, and took his hand in mine. He grinned in response, and squeezed my hand in encouragement, before he brought it slowly to his lips, and kissed the back of my hand.

I giggled and quickly pulled my hand away from his lips, as I blushed like crazy. He laughed in response, and went back to drowning his sorrows. God, couldn't you tell that he had been hanging around with Rachael for ages?

He was definitely one of the twilight buds now, even though he was obviously the main attraction, as he played Edward and all.

''Are you pissed yet twilight bud?'' I asked him casually, watching him closely as I drank back my own bottle of WKD.

His eyes gazed up to mine, and he grinned in response. ''Hell yeah…what about you twilight bud?'' he asked me cheekily.

I rolled my eyes, and nodded; I had been drunk for a good two hours now. ''Hell yeah; I've been drunk for ages.'' I admitted, making him laugh.

''So I noticed,'' he replied back, making me laugh harder. ''Do you want a dance then twilight bud?'' he asked me, after downing the rest of his drink. He got up from the sofa, and helped me up even though I hadn't answered him yet.

''Hell yeah…let's go!'' I shouted my reply, making him laugh. I followed him up to the dance floor, while they played Rachael and Jackson's first song; _low_.

Rob got into the music as soon as we were there, and I had to admit that he did look very sexy as he got into it. He grinded his body into mine, making me laugh embarrassed, but also enjoy it a little bit too.

God, he was so funny when he was drunk, especially like…this drunk. Because he didn't seem to have a clue about what he was doing, and it just made it even better; because I had never seen this confident version of Rob, and I liked this version.

''Oh my god; how funny!'' I giggled as the song to come to an end.

''Hmm,'' he replied casually. I looked back to him, and we gazed at each other seriously. He smiled, and gently ran his hand over my right cheek. He gently lowered his lips to mine, and I closed my eyes in anticipation about what was going to happen.

''Hi again Rob!'' We both sighed as the fan came up to us again. I opened my eyes to find Rob frowning at me, before he smiled at the pretty, miniature, blonde haired Girl. He didn't look at all happy though.

''I'm going outside for a smoke.'' He told me, before he rushed out of the door to go and calm down. I watched, sighing, and wondering if I should just go after him. Tasha looked round from our table, and smiled at me; looking as though she had witnessed the whole thing. I smiled back, and went over to our table to speak to her.

''Do you mind looking after our table for a minute; I'm just going to go and see if Rob's okay.'' I warned her-knowing that I still sounded drunk-and she just nodded in response.

''Okay darling,'' she agreed, before going back to her drink and Kellan. I returned his smile and wink, and headed out of the club doors to go and see Rob.

He was standing in the small smoking area set out next to the club, and I walked over to him; knowing that he had finished his cigarette already. He must have been pissed off, because he didn't usually finish his cigarettes that quickly.

He finally turned to me after a long while and took my face in his hands. He lowered his lips to mine eagerly and kissed me roughly, urgently; letting me know what he wanted.

There was never going to be enough words to explain how perfect it was to have his lips perfectly moving against mine. He was an amazing kisser-not too strong, forceful, and not to weak either-and the way he kissed me was amazing.

Finally though he pulled away, as we gasped for breathe; keeping our foreheads locked together perfectly as he asked the question that I had been more than dying to hear from him. I so badly needed to.

''Do you want to go to another club?'' he asked me, sounding as though he wasn't sure of my answer. I nodded my head; still against his, in response.

''Hell yeah,'' I replied, making him laugh. He pulled me with his hand in mine down the road, and we walked to another club a little away from the last club. We got inside, and as soon as we were there, we were drinking again.

Tonight was going to be one hell of an awesome, wild night, and as he drank back his shot, he grimaced and made a toast to another shot. ''Right then, here's to…getting pissed, and going wild or something!'' He stated, making me laugh, before we drank back another shot. He was right though…tonight was going to be wild…

***


	6. Guitar Practice

I woke up in my bed with a massive hangover, but it was my own fault for drinking so much last night, and hell; I did drink a hell of a lot. At least there was no sickness though, and I couldn't have done anything too crazy right.

I remembered going to the other club, and starting to get more and more drunk, but that was it. I didn't have clue how I got home, which was a very bad shocker. Still; at least I was in my own bed, which was something.

I rolled over to my side, and saw Rob lay next to me, and I instantly froze. Shit…what exactly happened last night again? I watched as his chest moved with his gentle, sleeping breaths, his eyes shut closed loosely together.

I pulled the duvet up a little bit, and looked to see if Rob and I were wearing anything. Shit, this was so not good. We were both naked, as in completely naked, and by the state that we were in last night, the chances didn't look good for what exactly we had done.

Shit…I had to go and ruin everything, didn't I? God, things were just starting to get back to normal, we had just got back together…I think…and then I did this, and ruined it all over again! I mean…god, what if something really did happen?

I couldn't remember anything after getting into that club, and starting to drink again, so anything could have happened. I mean, even if we did have sex…did we even use a condom? I couldn't tell you anything for certain…shit!

However, just ten minutes after I had woken up, Rob himself started to wake up. He opened his eyes, and groaned in pain, just like how I had when I had first woken up. He froze as he realized that he wasn't downstairs, on the sofa, and slowly turned to me.

He smiled sheepishly, though he looked embarrassed about what we did last night. I wondered if he remembered; especially to do with how we got home last night, and how we happened to be naked now.

''Morning,'' he said groggily, which would have made me smile if it want for the actual circumstances.

I cleared my throat awkwardly, and prepared myself to ask him about last night's activities, as I couldn't actually remember myself.

''Rob…what happened last night; I can't remember.'' I explained, feeling every bit of a tart, this morning. I know I shouldn't as I was now back together with him technically but I could have still not have got as pissed as I had.

''Well…we slept in the same bed,'' he half-explained. ''We took our clothes off, and literally fell into bed.'' He added; grinning as he remembered last night's activities. I smiled; relieved that I hadn't ruined last night completely.

''Well thank god that I didn't do anything…too wild.'' I replied, making him laugh. His laughter filled his perfect face brilliantly.

''Not that sleeping in the same bed together is anything remotely close to _wild_.'' He agreed sarcastically, making me laugh in response this time.

''Yeah, but…I did want to ask about last night.'' I admitted sheepishly; preparing myself to ask him if we were going out, or if we weren't…because I was starting to get a little confused now, if I was honest with myself.

''Oh?'' he asked curiously; raising one of those perfect eyebrows. I smiled in response, and prepared myself to explain what I wanted to know.

''We kissed last night, outside the club, and I wanted to know…what it was about.'' I wanted to ask him if it meant we were back together, but I was too scared to ask, admittedly. I so badly wanted it to mean that we were back together.

''I thought I made it clear last night…I love you Charlie, and I don't want to have to do without. I want to be with you, and only you.'' He spelled it out for me. I hid my face in the covers then, to hide that big, happy grin of mine below the covers.

However, he pulled them away from me, and caught me grinning. I flushed embarrassed, as he chuckled happily in response, and pulled me into his warm arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist protectively; enjoying the warmth of his smooth, warm skin, and sighed happily.

''I love you too, you know.'' I murmured back, because it was so true. I had always loved him, and from now I was going to being ignoring the annoying brain cells that told me to do what I thought was 'right' anymore.

Because whenever I did what I thought was right, it always ended up being wrong. So I decided that I would just do what I wanted, that I would stay with him, and love him, like how I wanted to all along, like how I should have done.

''Shall we get up?'' he asked me, confusing me. I didn't want to get up yet; I was too happy laid here, with him, like this. ''It's ten already.'' He explained, easing my confusion. I moved with him, and got up too, ignoring my aching head.

Rob groaned besides me, making me confused. I looked up, to see him holding a hand to his head, making me smile. Bless him, looks like I wasn't the only one with a very bad hangover. I sighed, and gently kissed his forehead.

''Hangover babe?'' I asked him worriedly, before I gently tucked a strand of hair behind his ear carefully. He nodded, and groaned again from the pain that he obviously felt from simply nodding, bless him.

''Bless you, well I'd offer you some breakfast, but after what happened last time when I cooked you breakfast.'' I reminded him, as I pursed my lips to stop myself from smiling. He chuckled then, and held me a little tighter to him.

''I'll be good today, I promise.'' He promised me as he gently kissed the top of my head tenderly. I sighed happily in response.

''Thank-you,'' I replied happily; wanting nothing more than to stay in bed with him all day, but knowing that I couldn't.

We got up then though, and got dressed in our bedroom, after we both had a shower separately. I got dressed into a pretty, black dress, with small, red flowers on it, which was strapless, as it was supposed to be so warm out today.

Rob got dressed into a black and white striped polo-shirt, and left a few of the buttons undone at the top…thank god. Because it revealed a minor bit of his chest hair off; and this was definitely a good thing.

Because he didn't seem to really understand just how beautiful he actually was, which only made me love him even more than I would. He was so sweet, and I partly wished that he could understand just what the fans saw.

But then in some ways I didn't, because that was all part of his charm too. He didn't know just how beautiful he truly was, which I thought only made the female fans love him even more, and me too, of course.

We walked downstairs together, hand in hand, whilst I prepared myself mentally for the questions that I was bound to be getting. We walked into the living room to see everyone sat down in there. Rachael was laughing about something, but she quickly stopped, when she saw us too.

''Ooh,'' she commented, making me smile in embarrassment. We sat on the floor together as there was no space for us to sit, and I watched Rachael watch us, eyebrows raised in shock. ''Well what can you say?'' she sighed, before going back to looking at Jackson.

Tasha smiled at me, and it seemed that she was really happy that we were back together, and I knew how she felt. I was happy too, so much so, and it was good to actually be back together. Because I loved him, so much so.

''Rachael was talking about going to the cinema tonight, and watching new moon,'' Tasha told me, as she rolled her eyes. I grinned at her in response. ''Do you want to come too or are you staying here?'' she asked me unsure, and I knew why.

Because not only was I back with Rob, but she knew that he hated watching himself on television and things, so she probably knew that he wouldn't go with us; so that meant either staying here with Rob, or going to the cinema.

''I think I'm going to stay here for tonight,'' I replied, smiling back at her. She nodded, and left it, but Rob didn't.

''You can go if you like; I'll come with you, if you want.'' He suggested sweetly, but I didn't want him to have to watch himself for two hours because he felt like 'he had to'. It wasn't fair on him, I knew that.

''No its okay, I'll probably just go another day.'' I smiled at him, and he smiled back; nodding in response.

''Well if you're sure,'' he replied, making me smile. I nodded my head in response, because I was. He smiled at me, as he watched me carefully before Rachael began to speak again.

''Okay, well I think that we should like…do out now, make it a day out.'' She offered smiling. She looked back to me though, then. ''Is that okay with you?'' She asked me unsure. I just nodded in response as it was.

''I'm sure you two will have _something _to do.'' She spelled it out for me, making me shake my head. God, she was so embarrassing! Tasha just laughed then, and got up from the sofa, and steered Rachael carefully out of the living room.

Kellan and Jackson followed them out too, after Kellan winked at me, which made me giggle in response. Rob turned me around to look at him then, and I smiled at him as his face gently lowered to mine carefully.

His lips softly whispered above my own, dying for a reaction from me, which he definitely got. I pulled my hands into the back of his hair gently, and kissed him softly, as his own hands found my hips, and gently lowered me onto the sofa.

He climbed on top, letting his weight hesitate over my body, but making sure that it wasn't enough to cause me any pain at all. I wrapped my legs tighter around his firm waist, silently begging for more from him.

He kissed me harder as my movements got more urgent, and I thrust my hips to meet his then, hearing him moan in response. His face pulled back from mine then, and he watched me closely with half-opened, lust-filled eyes.

''Charlie I…don't want to…not yet.'' He admitted, making me confused. ''I want to, but…just not yet. I don't want us to just…carry on like how it was, even though it was already perfect. I feel as though we didn't…experience all the other stuff…just behind from…making love.''

He spelled it out for me, and his words made a huge lump in my throat. I nodded my head in response, and smiled. ''Okay then,'' I agreed, because I could never be able to say no even if I actually wanted to…which I didn't.

He grinned, and kissed me once more, before he climbed off of me. ''I was thinking…about today.'' He admitted, as he wrapped his arms gently around me. I nodded against his chest, and listened carefully.

''About what?'' I asked him curiously. He smiled, and gently trailed a path with his fingers across my hands, and answered me after a moment.

''Well I was wondering if you wanted to carry on learning the guitar.'' He explained carefully. I nodded in response, watching him in awe.

''I'd love to…so much so.'' I replied, because it was more than true. He grinned, and pulled me up from the sofa gently. ''Good...well I'll meet you in the garden.'' He told me, kissing me softly once on the lips, before heading past me, to the stairs.

I watched happily, before going outside into the garden, and getting out a cigarette. I started to smoke it, just as Rachael, Tasha, and Kirsty popped their heads round the door to tell me that they were leaving.

''Charlie, we're going to head out now.'' Tasha explained to me. I nodded in response, and smiled at them.

''Okay then, see you later.'' I agreed.

''Okay bye,'' they called, before they left back through the back door again. I waited patiently for Rob to come back downstairs then, knowing that he was getting his guitar as I didn't have my own guitar; I couldn't afford it, as all of my money had gone to moving to LA to begin with.

It was a few minutes after I had put my cigarette out when Rob came back outside, into the garden. I smiled at him, as he sat down next to me on the garden sofa, with his posh-looking, black guitar in hand.

The edges of the guitar were white, like my Brother in law's own guitar. But Rob's was better, because it just was. And that had nothing to do with the owner of the guitar; I thought it looked more posh, more up to date.

He put the guitar neatly into his lap, and tuned it ready, before he turned to me. ''I know you're a fan of the Beatles, so I thought we'd try something simple, but a Beatles song too.'' He explained. I nodded my head in response, listening carefully.

''Now The Beatles _Help_ is really easy, so we could start on that one, if you feel confident enough.'' He offered, and I nodded again. Although, I was really nervous, I absolutely loved The Beatles music, and I thought it would be great to actually learn a song of theirs.

He handed me the guitar then, as I had been starting to practice a few times on his guitar by now, and talked me through the different chords to play. And it was quite easy, but only because he was talking me through it the whole time.

But as soon as I got through the whole song with lots of his help, I decided to do it again a few more times, so that it stuck in my head ready for next time that I decided to practice some more.

I knew that I would have to get a guitar of my own though soon, as it wasn't really fair to keep using Rob's guitar all the time. Or at least, that's what I thought anyway. I know it was him offering, but still, I felt like I should be buying myself a guitar to practice.

Once we finished, we went back into the house to start lunch, and it was already dinner time. It consisted of spaghetti on toast-cooked by me-as we needed to go shopping today. I wondered if I could linger it out for another day, as I didn't want to go out.

Because me and Rob were back together, but the paparazzi still didn't know that we were actually 'together'. I was trying to keep a low profile, and keep my name out of the paper, because it wasn't fair on Rob.

I didn't think that I would mind the attention much, but for Rob, I didn't want him to have to deal with it. Because it was his career, and I didn't want me coming into his life, and ruining it for him. It wasn't fair, and the more that I thought about it, the more I knew it was best that I keep in the shade for as long as possible.

After we eat our lunch though, I decided that I would have to go shopping as there wasn't really that much in the house, and Tasha usually did the food shopping, which wasn't fair on her, as we all lived here.

I was looking through the kitchen cupboards and writing a list for what we needed, when Rob walked in, and wrapped his arms around my waist, making me giggle and blush helplessly. He always had that effect on me.

''You smell absolutely lovely this morning.'' He murmured sweetly against the skin of my left shoulder. I shivered in delight a little bit, as he kissed my skin softly.

''Do I?'' I asked him confused, even though I was just as caught up in the moment as him at this point, admittedly.

''Uh-huh…and you taste absolutely exquisite.'' He replied, as he carried on, and ran a trail of gentle kisses up my shoulder, making me shiver again and again in delight.

''Hmm…well…I'm glad that…you think so.'' I replied, before giving in, and turning round to look at him. My hands wrapped into the back of his hair, after finding the flawless strands, and his beautiful, smoldering grey eyes locked with my brown ones.

He smiled then, just before his lips found mine. They were sweetly soft and gentle in moving on top of mine, and the shopping list-that had been in my right hand-was already on the kitchen table, dropped by me as soon as he started to kiss me.

He pulled me back onto the counter a little bit, giving him more room to me, and held onto the counter on either side of my body, as his lips carried on moving so perfectly above mine, and I kissed him back, as though he was my drug.

And he was; he really was my drug. I needed him like a pill, like water to survive, and if I didn't have him, well…I wasn't sure if I could actually survive without him. I mean I could probably manage it, just about…but it wouldn't be the same.

I wouldn't want to, and without him, I was sure that I would rather not have anything. But he was mine, and I was the luckiest girl alive; and that wasn't an opinion, it was a simple fact which I believed in.

Finally, he took our gentle kiss further, and gently tasted the edge of my lips sweetly, and my lips parted instinctively underneath his, gasping for breath as he tasted me.

My hands wrapped tighter into his hair, and pulled him deeper into the kiss, pulling his body more to mine, and gaining a moan of pleasure from him. I felt him properly as our bodies crashed together, and I mean properly.

His reaction was evident through his tight jeans, and it only spurred me on more, as I pulled his body as close to mine as possible, before wrapping my legs tightly around his waist, so that he could feel my own reaction towards him.

He moaned throatily, and pushed me harder onto the counter, working his body to meet mine, as his lips got more and more urgent above my own, as he kissed me over and over again.

Finally however, he pulled away, and I gasped in a big breathe, after it had felt as though I had been holding it for near enough forever. His lips came back down on my throat, and shoulders, after he had taken a deep, needed breathe too.

I moaned and thrust into him involuntarily as his lips sucked and kissed their trail from my shoulder to my neck, and back again. He held me down more firmly, and I gasped in deep breaths, as his lips trailed down to the top of my dress.

Finally though he pulled himself off of me, and away from me, and said the words that I had been dying to hear since this morning. Finally, he was giving in, and we were actually going to be doing this.

''Please…can we go upstairs?'' he asked me as though he was somehow unsure of my answer. I nodded my head yes, because I needed him so badly right now that it actually hurt. He pulled me up, and into his arms, and rush up the stairs.

I hid my face in his chest embarrassed, and listened to what he continued to say. ''Shopping can wait,'' he said in that amazingly husky voice of his as he sat me down on the bed. I watched him closely as he stood up.

I licked my lips involuntarily as he started to undo his jeans, desperate for what was about to happen. His face was serious, his grey eyes sparkling in excitement in the darkened room. The curtains were still closed, giving us the privacy that we needed.

He pulled his jeans off, after pulling his shoes off impatiently, and I took him in as he started to pull away his boxers. My god, he was so beautiful, and even now…I just couldn't get over it. He was far too beautiful for me to explain.

He climbed onto the bed, and his lips found mine again impatiently. He pushed me further back onto the bed carefully, and he pulled away then, too impatient to wait anymore. I helped him take his shirt off too, and that too found its way to the floor.

His hands helped me pull my dress off too, and he explained in that glorious, rough voice of his just how much he wanted me. ''You're so…beautiful,'' he murmured, making me shiver. ''I want you…so bad.''

He added in the same rough voice, and I shuddered again in delight in response, before we climbed under the duvet, after he pulled the dress to the floor too along with our other clothes. He held himself firmly above me.

His hands were resting on either side of my body, holding onto the mattress with pure force; so much so, that his hands and arms were actually starting to shake. He was holding himself so carefully above me that his body was merely brushing against mine.

I whimpered, trying to thrust my body to his, but he stopped me gently, and explained to me. ''Please…I want to take my time with this.'' He warned me gently as he pulled on a condom, and I nodded my head in response to that.

Finally-after what seemed forever-he started to push his body to mine, so that his own body barely connected it-self with mine, and he stopped again suddenly, giving me time to adjust. I moaned, and told him when I was ready by thrusting against him involuntarily.

He kissed my neck lovingly in response, and began to gently move inside of me. I moaned uncontrollably, more freely, especially as we had the house to ourselves, and thrust my hips instantly to meet his.

I couldn't stop myself, because the tension, and pent up frustration that I felt inside, was already becoming unbearable, and I needed this release like water to a desert. He met me half-way though, thrusting his own hips to meet mine.

He moaned too with the pure passion going on between us, with our bodies so securely fitted to each others, it was like we really were meant for only one another. That's how I saw it anyway, whether it was true or not.

He pushed himself harder into me then, until we were as connected as could be. I wrapped my legs around his waist then, so that we could truly be as connected as possible. I was rewarded with glorious moans, and thrusts of his hips.

''God, you're so…tight.'' He groaned, which made me shiver in delight. He was right though; I could already feel my stomach muscles tightening and my own wall muscles clamping around him in excitement to my near-release.

He gently and slowly moved himself out of me, paused for half a second to keep me begging for him to enter me again, and then he would push back into me roughly, making me moan in delight, and my legs tighten more around his waist.

This time was less gentle than other times, as he thrust deeper and deeper into me, and making me more and more closer to that needed release that I so badly needed right now.

The only good thing about all this pent-up frustration was that there was nobody at home, so there was no reason to keep our noises down.

And this was a good thing, because right now, I so badly couldn't keep it down, because I needed to show him how much I wanted him, how much I loved him. I need this release just as much as he needed this.

''Oh god,'' he groaned into my neck, and I nodded in response, even though he couldn't see the movement. I could feel him inside of me, pulsing, as he started to hit that needed release point, and I was right there too.

''Uh-huh,'' I replied breathlessly, before lowering my lips to his forehead and kissing him softly. He moaned in response, and pushed his head back up gently, and looked at me closely with half-closed, heavy eyelids.

''You are mine.'' He spelled it out for me. I nodded my head in response, and my lips parted instinctively as I panted for breathe.

''I'm yours,'' I replied, because it was true. I could never belong to anyone else, because it felt like I was made for him. I was made especially for him, and I knew that this was true because all those years of wanting him, of needing him had finally repaid.

I had him, and I knew that I was never meant to be with anyone else. The only relationship that I had had was with Michael, and that had been when I was sixteen. Every other teenager already had their Boyfriends, and was having sex, but I wasn't.

I was waiting for Rob to come into my life, and I knew this was true because when I was with Michael, and even when I was on my own, it never felt right. It felt like I was waiting for someone to come around, and the truth was that I was.

I waiting for Rob to come into my life, and now that he was here, I certainly wasn't planning on letting him go, any time soon. In fact, I wasn't planning on letting him go in like…ever.

''You're mine!'' He growled in an animalistic shout that had me shuddering again in pure pleasure. I could tell that he was almost over that needed edge because his noises were becoming louder by the second.

''I'm yours,'' I promised him, moaning as he thrust deeper and deeper into me with each thick, long stride of his hips. He was good-too good-and I was so close to that needed edge, matching his own closeness.

''You belong to me…not Michael, not anyone. You are _mine_!'' He growled, shouting the words over and over again like a mantra, as he thrust harder and faster into me, making me gasp from both shock, and the bittersweet painful pleasure occurring inside me all at once.

''Yes…yes, I am yours. I know I am; I belong to you.'' I whispered back breathlessly from his heavenly worshipping, and heavy love making. He was too good to be true, too perfect to be real, and too much of an angel to love me.

But by some bloody miracle, he did, and I countered myself as the luckiest Girl alive. He groaned in response, and I could tell that he was so close to that needed point, same as how I almost was too. We were both so close…

''God Charlie…'' He groaned and moaned, as his release was just around the corner. ''Christ…I love you…''

''Uhnn, love you too.'' I replied, because it was so the truth. He groaned again as his body worked deeper into me, trying to get to me as closely as possible, and my walls were tightening like mad with each deep trust and long of stroke of his hard body.

''Christ…Charlie; god…love you…ugh…'' and then his body began to shake in mine, and his release finally came, just at the right time too. ''God Charlie…fuck!'' He screamed his orgasm, and I came undone at exactly the same moment as him.

Waves and waves of intense, unbearable passion flooded my body like water to a desert. My body echoed his own release, and I moaned uncontrollably as my body took over what my mind was past knowing.

However when he started moving inside of me again, I wasn't sure that I could actually take any more teasing from him; his hand reached down, and stroked my sensitive spot, joining us together perfectly as one.

I moaned and thrust hard against him, as I neared to my second orgasm. It was going to be just as heated as the first, I could tell that much, but I just didn't know how intense things were going to go in that moment.

''Rob, god…I fucking…ugh…love you!'' I yelled through my wave of releasing, and he groaned in response. ''God, I'm going to…Jesus Christ…god…Rob…ugh fuck!'' I yelled uncontrollably, as my body took over my emotions yet again.

We released at the same time, and as we finally got breathless again; his body fell gently onto mine, and he pant desperately for breathe as his lips kissed my shoulder and neck over and over again, and repeated his sweet words of love over and over again.

***


	7. Coming Home

Oh my god, I couldn't wait for Christmas this year, and my reasons weren't just because of how I always got excited about Christmas every year. No, this year was going to be completely and brilliantly different.

Sure, every year I would act like an over-excited Child who got just as excited as a five year old being told that they were going to go to Walt Disney, but I had my reasons. I was an excitable person when it came to Christmas.

And every year I would be sadly disappointed on Boxing Day, because Christmas would just fly by as quickly as possible. It kinda made me sad because it was all that planning for Christmas wasted as quickly as possible.

But no, this year was going to be absolutely fucking brilliant. My Parents and family were coming over on Boxing Day, and we were having a meal with our families separately for once, and the good thing was that they were going to meet Rob officially as my _Boyfriend_.

And on Christmas Day, all us twilight buds were going to be having dinner together, to make up for Boxing Day, and that was another thing to be excited about. Because I loved it when we all got together, and spent time together properly.

And the couple of weeks before Christmas were spent getting presents, and going to college for me, like normal, for my photography course. Rob went back to work, having to spend a lot of time still doing interviews for new moon.

However, shortly before Christmas was the worst time. It was a few weeks before Christmas, and Rob had to go away and do the new moon tour for a few weeks with Kellan and Jackson. This meant that they would get back a day before Christmas.

I knew that we would all miss them so much, and when the time came to him going, I had to admit that I so badly didn't want him to go away, and leave me. But it was his job, and he had to go, and I had to understand that this was a part of his job, and he had to go.

But to tell the truth, I only put on a brave face because I knew that Rob felt guilty about going. At one point, he even agreed that he was going to be staying here. He had woken up to find me a little upset about him leaving, and he just announced that he was staying here.

''Right that's it, I'm staying here!'' He announced as we smoked a cigarette in our usual place outside. I looked up at him in shock, as he paced the flooring, and ran his hand through his hair, frustrated. I didn't understand why he would say that for!

''What are you saying?'' I asked him in shock.

He sighed, and forced himself to stop pacing, and look round at me. He looked absolutely fed-up of his demanding schedule and although I could understand, I knew that he absolutely loved his job, and would never want it to change.

''I'm not leaving here without you Charlie, and I'm not going if you're unhappy about it.'' He told me, answering my question. His frown was bothering me, because it was ruining his perfect facial features, and making him look so unhappy.

''Rob, this is your job, and I know that you love it really. We can't together all the time, even though I'll miss you so badly. I don't want to go there either, so it would be better if you just left alone.'' I spelled it out for him.

I sighed, and got myself from the smoking bench, and walked over to him; kissing the edge of his frown. He sighed then, and gently pulled me into the secure, warm arms that belonged to him; the ones that I adored.

''I can't be without you.'' He spelled it out to me, but I knew that he would be okay. He had Kellan and Jackson, and I knew that they would take his mind off of it, if he got lonely or down at all. I had the Girls, and I would have all of Christmas to spend with him.

''I know, but it's not very long; and I'll miss you too remember.''

''Then come with me…please!'' He begged, as he pushed me away gently to get a better look of my face.

''I can't…go public yet, not with the paparazzi, I'm sorry.'' I explained to him, and he nodded his head in recognition.

''I understand…and I'll be back as soon as I can get free; I love you.'' He promised me, making me smile.

''I love you too.'' I replied, returning his sheepish smile, before his lips came down onto mine gently, and kissed me softly.

Them few weeks were more unbearable than I could ever imagine, even when we spent long hours on the phone to each other each day, telling each other how much we missed the other, and that we couldn't wait until we saw each other properly again.

And I'll never forget the day when Rob did come back to me; Christmas Eve. We were all in the living room, drinking a little bit of WKD and Tasha's lambrini wine, and talking about when Rob and the gang were due to be back.

''I wonder when Rob's going to be back.'' I sighed helplessly as I asked the Girls. I knew that I had asked before, but I couldn't help it, because I so badly missed him. I couldn't wait to see him again, to hold him again, and to be able to make love with him again…

Tasha laughed in response to my fed-up question, because I must have asked it about few million times tonight. ''Charlie you've asked that three hundred times tonight.'' She reminded me, making me sigh heavily.

I blushed then, and looked away embarrassed. I didn't mean to be such a bore, but I so badly missed him. ''I'm sorry, it's just that…well I miss him.'' I admitted, making Tasha laugh a little bit more. She rolled her eyes in response.

''Yeah, we did notice.'' She admitted, making me feel a bit guilty about how much I talked about Rob all the time. ''He should be home soon, thank god. I can't wait to see Kellan again.'' She admitted, even though she hadn't much talked about Kellan today.

I looked to Rachael then, who-like the remainder of today-looked worried and panicked about something or other. I watched her confused as she held her face on top of her knees, frowning at the floor.

''Are you alright Rach?'' Tasha asked her confused, before I got the chance to. She looked up, and her eyes found Tasha and Kirsty, who like me were both looking at her worried. I knew she missed Jackson, but we missed Kellan and Rob too.

And it didn't seem as though it was just about missing Jackson, I mean she would be seeing him again soon. It seemed like she had been worrying about something or other, and that made me worried for her too.

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' She replied, before sighing, and quickly looking away again, and back down to her knees. I exchanged a worried look with Kirsty and Tasha, who both agreed silently with me with their eyes and raised eyebrows that something wasn't right.

''Well you're obviously not; so what's up?'' I asked her anxiously. She frowned at her legs again, before shaking her head.

''I'm fine,'' she insisted in a quiet voice. But obviously she wasn't, because she looked proper badly pissed off. Tasha sighed in response, but left it for now. But I wasn't going to, because I hated it when Rachael was in the mood.

''Obviously it's something Rach, so you may as-well just tell me.'' I told her, but she just sighed again, and looked up from her knees, back to me.

''I'm fine,'' she insisted, smiling at me. I smiled back, and left it, even though I could see that she wasn't _fine_.

My brain instantly went back to Rob though then, and found myself longing for him once more. I sighed, and admitted what they already knew anyway, because there was nothing left to say. I needed him so badly right now, to see him again.

''I miss Rob,'' I admitted, sighing.

Tasha laughed again in response, shaking her head humorously at me. ''Well he should be here soon.'' She told me, as she took a sip of her bottle of lambrini wine.

I sighed again, and looked away, and out of the window, as I waited impatiently for Rob to get here, and back home to me. ''I know…but still…I do miss Rob a lot.'' I admitted sighing.

I expected to hear Tasha laughing or something, but I got no noises from anyone. I thought that it was a little weird, and I worried that I had pissed them all off now by keep going on, but I didn't look back round at them.

I kept my gaze on the window, half-awake and half-day dreaming about when Rob would be coming back home to me. I couldn't wait to see him again, and I so badly wished that he was here with me right now.

I needed to see him again, to be able to take in his charming accent, and his dazzling beauty. I loved him so much, and just to be near to him again was more than enough for me. I just needed to be close to him again.

''It's lucky that I'm here then, isn't it?'' I gasped as I heard Rob's accent burst through the room. I looked round in shock, to see the Man standing there himself. I gasped again, feeling the delighted grin spread across my face.

I ran across the room automatically, and ran into his arms. He laughed, and picked me up properly, allowing my hands to find his face, and my lips find his urgently. He groaned in response, and practically fell back into the door.

My hands tightened into the back of his hair, and my moved urgently across his own, letting my tongue dart out slightly to taste his glorious lips. He tasted of everything wonderful; cigarettes and mint blended together sweetly.

I never got over how sweet he tasted, and how it felt to have his soft lips underneath my delving tongue. And by the looks of it, he was just as pleased to see me. His hands released themselves from my leg, and trailed to my back, and pressed me more firmly against him.

And truthfully, I had forgotten all about where we were. I had forgotten all about the Girls in the living room, still watching this urgent kiss going on and on for what I knew seemed forever, because I could only concentrate on Rob.

''Oh please…they're acting like lovesick teenagers!'' I heard Rachel snicker, before I heard her say Jackson's name pleased. I ignored her though, because she was just the same with Jackson, and I could imagine that she was kissing him right now too.

I barely heard Tasha say Kellan's name as he walked into the living room, because I was still too busy kissing Rob. I pulled at the top of Rob's tight, black vest top, because I so badly needed him right now; a lot more than I thought too.

The pain was evident between my legs, with my panties already ruined. And I pushed my body further against his waist, explicating a happy groan from him, and my hands trailed down to his jeans, where I could feel his own arousal.

''Don't they need…oxygen or something?'' I heard Tasha say, and she sounded in shock at how long we had actually been kissing for. And she was right, because if we kissed for any longer, I may just have passed out from the lack of oxygen.

He pulled his face gently away from mine then, and watched me with smoldering, grey eyes, and very plump lips from my kissing him. I ran my fingers gently across his lips, enjoying the way that he shivered in response.

''Need you,'' he gasped, before running out of the room, with me in his arms, and making me laugh. I heard Rachael huff, and mutter 'disgusting' under her breathe. I didn't care though, as he carried me gently in his arms, and he ran up the stairs.

He gently laid me down onto the bed, and watched me with half-closed eye lids. I smiled, and watched him as he climbed onto the bed, and let his body hover over mine gently, so that we were barely even touching.

''I'm going to take this slow,'' he explained in that delightful, rough voice of his. He kissed the edge of my throat gently, making me shiver a little in delight. ''I'm going to absolutely worship you.'' He added perfectly.

He trailed a perfect row of kissed down from my eyes, to my nose, lips, cheeks; chin, throat, and going further down my chest. ''I've been thinking about this for the whole of the three weeks.'' He spelled it out for me against my skin.

I shivered again in delight, and let my hands tighten in the back of his glorious hair. It was good to know that I hadn't been the only one thinking about this over and over again in my head, and that he had to.

''Uh-huh; me too,'' I admitted, because there was just no use denying it at all. I adored him, and for him to actually want me in the way he did both amaze me and thrilled me at the same time. He was so perfect.

''Uhnn,'' he replied against my skin, letting his hands work up my blue, strapped dress, and letting his lips worship the skin of my legs, and trailing further up, and making me moan for more. He was so good, too good.

He got a condom out ready after a long hour of worshipping my body with his perfectly soft lips, but I pulled it away from him. He eyed me confused as I did, but I just shook my head, sighing for air breathlessly.

I didn't want him to use a condom. I wanted him to make love to me properly, without any barriers between our bodies, and I would just have to take the pill tomorrow morning.

''I want to feel you…in me properly. I want you to make love to me with no barriers in the way.'' I explained to him, and I clearly heard him gulp in response, which made me smile. It was good to see that I affected him like that.

We made love for the next three hours, making it last for as long as possible. He kissed each bit of skin as he stroked into me long and deep, and perfectly passionate. He left me gasping for more, as his lips released my skin at different points of him making love to me.

It felt way too good without any barriers in the way, or any condom stopping us from properly making love, and the pleasure that flooded me while we did was too unbearable to truly take in for me. It was just too good to be true.

And I knew that he felt the same, amazing passion as me, because I could see it in his eyes, especially as he finally lost it, above me, minutes after my own release was over. I couldn't get over how amazing it was either.

The intense impact of the orgasm itself hit me like a ton of bricks. Maybe it was because we hadn't been together like this for the few weeks, but my god, it was worth waiting for. He was perfect and so talented in every single way.

He knew so badly how to tease me, and make me beg for more silently with my body, and he left me very satisfied as he allowed me to hit that much needed point. He was more than I could ever ask for, and I loved him so much.

I knew now that I wanted him forever, and I meant forever. I wanted us to be together always, and I truly meant that. I needed him forever, and if he ever moved on from me, I wasn't sure that I could truly carry on.

It was just luck that he felt the same way, and I truly meant that I saw it as nothing but luck. How else could you explain the reason for him wanting me? I couldn't.

He wrapped me gently into his warm arms after we had finished, and just held me silently to his body as our breathing calmed, and I couldn't explain the sheer happiness and love that I felt as I lay in his strong arms.

We went downstairs after, but Rachael still didn't look too happy, even with Jackson with her. I worried about her being unhappy, and why she was sad as I didn't like it when she went all quiet, and I decided that alcohol would definitely be the thing to get her talking to me.

''I think that we should all go out tonight and get drunk.'' I insisted, as I wrapped my arms around Rob's neck gently, and climbed onto his lap. His own arms pulled my body to his from around my waist as I watched Rachael, while I drank some of my WKD.

''No, I don't feel like going.'' Rachael replied, shaking her head. This shocked me and I almost spat back out my WKD in shock. Rachael was actually turning down drink, which was a first by all means. It was too strange.

''I never thought that I'd see the day that Rachael Rogers turn down drink.'' I laughed along with Rob as I spoke.

''Well I feel tired, so I'm just going to go to bed.'' She replied grumpily, and she got up from the sofa, and to the living room door; leaving me in shock. Jackson watched her leave the room anxiously, and he got up too.

''Well I'm staying here then.'' He decided too.

Rachael sighed in response, and looked back round from the hallway. ''Jackson please, I want you to gout and have a good time.'' She told him. ''Please, I want you to; I'll only be asleep.'' She repeated it again.

He nodded, though he didn't look too happy, bless him. She kissed him quickly once, and went upstairs to get some more sleep. I hoped that she was in a better mood come tomorrow morning, because she looked so tired.

Rob got changed into a tight, grey, V-neck vest, a black suit, and smart black trousers and shoes to match. His hair was as it always was, and was styled in his trademark messy, morning-hair look, and as soon as we were in the club, he had me downing shots.

I was drunk within an hour, and he was still buying shots for me and him. I laughed as he downed yet another shot. He just grinned at me in response, making me blush a little bit; especially when his eyes roamed a little.

''Here, drink this.'' He ordered, as he ordered another shot for himself. He pushed the small shot aside to me, and I looked at it, to see the pink liquid in there. I grimaced in response, because it looked proper strong.

''You're not trying to get me drunk are you Mr. Pattinson?'' I asked him playfully, and I couldn't help but grin in response as he looked round at me in shock. He just smiled in surprise then, and ran a hand through his hair.

''Of course not, why would I do such a thing?'' He asked me just as playfully, as he tried his hardest to keep a straight face, bless him. I however didn't do so well in keeping a straight face, and started laughing.

''Uh, let me think…because you're a very cheeky Guy who wants me all to himself tonight?'' I asked sarcastically.

He instantly grinned mischievously at me, and stepped closer a little to me. I watched him curiously as his eyes instantly shifted into a beautiful, smoldering look that had my heart racing, and my core wet in seconds; oh, because he really was that good.

''I may not agree with the cheeky part, but I'd say that yes…the fact that I want you all to myself tonight definitely has something to do with me giving you some more alcohol.'' He explained to me honestly.

He shrugged casually in response, and I noticed how pissed he looked. His eyes were blurred and unclear, and he looked well and truly steaming as Tasha and Rachael would say. ''Now drink that.'' He ordered in a seductively rough voice, which made me shudder in response.

''Yes Sir!'' I replied jokingly, and as sarcastically as possible, which made him laugh in response. I downed my shot and watched as he downed one that he had just ordered for us. I downed that, and watched him curiously.

''This is our song…we have to dance to this.'' He told me excitedly which made me confused. It was a song called _Sweat_ by _The Inner Circle_, and this was so not our song. It made me all flustered and embarrassed because it was just…well embarrassing.

''Rob; how the fuck is this; our song?'' I asked him confused, which made him laugh. He ran his hand through his hair, and he pulled me through the crowd by his right hand as he led us to the dance floor eagerly.

''Just listen to the words love; it reminds me of you.'' He explained to me, which only made me more confused. I couldn't see how a song like this reminded him anything close to me, but I let him pull me to the dance floor anyway.

He turned to me instantly, and started dancing, and getting proper into it. I laughed, and blushed like mad and some of the twilight fans watched from the edge of the dance floor as Rob grinded his body into mine.

_Standing across the room, I saw you smile. I said I want to talk to you-oo-oo for a little while. But before I make my move, my emotions start going wild_. _My tongue gets tied, and that's no lie. _

I laughed as the words were sung in the background and Rob instantly ran his hands to my side. I blushed like crazy, and quickly looked away when I saw how pissed off the fans looked at spotting Rob doing this to me.

I could see what Rob meant about the last bit though, because I knew how embarrassed he got when he got all flustered and stuff, bless him. There had been plenty of times in interviews and stuff when he wasn't sure on what to say, bless him.

_Looking in your eyes; looking in your big, brown eyes, ooh yeah, and I've got this to say to you; hey! _

I laughed in response, as he sung the words to me about the brown eyes. It was so embarrassing too, because I had brown eyes, which just made me flush and get more embarrassed about it; especially as the fans were still looking, and they were not happy.

Not that I was complaining about actually getting serenaded by someone as beautiful, and with such a lovely voice as Rob.

_Girl, I want to make you sweat; sweat until you can't sweat no more, and if you cry out, I'm gonna push it some more, more, more. Girl, I want to make you sweat; sweat until you can't sweat no more, and if you cry out, I'm gonna push it some more, more, more. _

He sung the words to me as he thrust his body into me, and I had nowhere to hide my embarrassment at his drunken boldness. He kept winking at me in response to my embarrassment, and just kept going for it.

_So I said to myself; does she love me or not? But the dreads done know that love is his to get with a little bit of this and a little bit of that. My lyric goes on the attack, my tongue gets tied; and that's no lie. Looking in your eyes; looking in your big brown eyes. Ooh girl, and I've got this to say to you; hey!_

I laughed embarrassed as he carried on singing to me, thrusting his hips into mine, and winking at me. God, I did love this confident side of Rob, but not in front of everyone else. Especially as I was getting daggers from them fans.

The thing was that Rob didn't even seem to care. He just carried on dancing, without even looking their way, and kept his straight face as he flirted with me outrageously. God, I couldn't deny how sexy I was finding this right now.

_Girl, I want to make you sweat; sweat until you can't sweat no more, and if you cry out, I'm gonna push it some more, more, more. Girl, I want to make you sweat; sweat until you can't sweat no more, and if you cry out, I'm gonna push it some more, more, more. _

He carried on singing until the song was over, and after the song was done, he pulled me with him, by our entwined hands, and walked past the fans-ignoring how pissed off they looked-and pulled me onto his lap after we found a sofa to sit on.

My worries and embarrassments instantly faded away as soon as his eager lips found mine. I moaned a little too loudly-glad that the loud music covered it up-and my hands tightened into the back of his hair, and pulled his face fiercely to mine.

He moaned like me in response, and pushed me back onto the sofa, and climbing on top of me eagerly. I moaned again, and wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, and instantly feeling his erection press into me.

I was getting well into it admittedly, but then who wouldn't? This was Rob Pattinson after all, and my god, I had waited so long for him to come around, and into my life. So I had reason to be just a little impatient right now.

''Ugh, get off of her!'' I heard Tasha complain. Rob groaned in response, and forced himself to climb off of me. I watched Tasha look at me in disgust, and I rolled my eyes at her in response. ''Not in a bloody club, Charlie!'' She complained as she sat down opposite me and Rob on the other side of the sofa with Kellan and Jackson just behind her.

''Well what do you expect, it's Rob!'' I told her, making her roll her eyes this time. ''And anyway, I was held down.'' I added, before giggling as I thought about the reply that I would get from Tasha due to that one.

''Oh yeah; I mean he looked as though he was going to pin you down, and force himself onto you, and everything.'' She replied sarcastically, making me laugh. ''Yeah Poor you Charlie; I think not.'' She said again, making me and Rob laugh even more.

She just sighed, and turned away from us; ignoring us laughing. I giggled into Rob's arm, as he laughed with me, and let his left hand run gently up and down my right leg soothingly. I kissed his cheek then, and that was enough to make him stop laughing.

He turned to look at me for half a second, before launching his assault. His lips found mine roughly, and at the same time that his left hand found the back of my head, and pinned my head to his to deepen the kiss still.

I moaned, and heard Tasha sigh in disgust. I didn't give a fuck though, because I was so badly dying to have him. I knew that by the time that we got home, I would be dragging him up the stairs in my urgent need to have him.

''God you two, enough!'' I heard Tasha shout at us, but Rob's hand had already slipped from my legs, to my sides, and then to my right breast, where he shocked me, and had a bit of a feel. Fuck, I hadn't been expecting that!

I moaned into his mouth, and pushed my hips against his, so that I could feel his erection, and he could feel my wetness. I was dying to get home, and let him take me as quickly as fucking possible, because Christ, I needed it.

He moaned louder, and deepened the kiss with his tongue. He didn't ask for my permission like how he normally would, and he thrust his tongue deep inside my mouth, so that I could truly taste his amazing taste.

Hmm, fuck he smelt so sexy! He smelt of mints, alcohol, and cigarettes all in one delicious flavor, and I swear to god; I couldn't get fucking enough! I so badly wanted him as quickly as possible, and how I wished that he could just take me here.

I didn't care, as long as it was quick. I so badly needed him, and my body ached for his touch, for him to be inside of me, and for him to truly make love to me. I needed it so badly that it literally hurt to want someone so bad.

''Oh do you know what; I give up!'' Tasha huffed, before she got up from the table, and walked up to the dance-floor. Kellan and Jackson quickly followed, but to be truthful; I couldn't give a fuck right now.

All I knew was Rob kissing me, thrusting his hips to mine, and his hand slowly rubbing against the cotton fabric of my panties; rubbing against the wetness that was only in response to this sex god with me.

''Fuck, I can't take anymore!'' He screamed frustrated. I smiled in delight, because it was good to see that I wasn't the only one going mad here, and that he was going insane with lust too. He had just about lost it in the best, sexiest way possible.

''Well I'll just go and tell Tasha that we're going home-'' I didn't get time to finish though, because he had already scooped me into his arms, and was running to the club door eagerly, which made me laugh in response to his quickness.

''Sorry, but Tasha can fucking wait until tomorrow. We need to get home now, before…'' he trailed off as he threw me roughly into the back of the limo, and followed in, and he pulled me into his arms as soon as the limo started driving.

''We need to get home now, before I end up either taking you against some alley wall; which I don't want to do because you deserve better than that. Or end up taking you in front of everyone on that night club floor.''

I shuddered in response to his husky, desperate voice; because it reflected the exact same need as my own right now. There was only so much that I could take, and we had spent three whole weeks away from each other.

To be honest, I wasn't sure that I was too bothered just where Rob took me anymore, as long as it was as soon as possible. I sounded like a tart-I knew that I did-but I couldn't help the way that I felt. He had this fucking affect on me that I knew wouldn't go away.

I whimpered in response to his words, and thrust my body forward a little bit to meet his. ''Charlie…you better fucking stop.'' He warned me in that same, delicious, husky voice of his. ''Because if you don't…you'll be getting punished tonight.''

He added, warning me, and stopping my laughter instantly. He was so fucking cheeky when he was drunk and I absolutely loved it. My happy silence soon turned into a needing whisper as he fingered me through my thin panties.

''Fuck Rob!'' I moaned, and pushed my body forward in a desperate attempt to get as close to him as possible. He moaned in an irresistible, animalistic way that had me shuddering for more. His fingers went under the thin panties, which made me moan louder.

He hushed me quietly, before he delved one of his fingers into me roughly, and making me moan louder than what I should have done. He added two more fingers in the next second without any warning or gentleness.

I moaned and thrust myself hard against him, and instantly felt his erection through his trousers. He was literally as hard as anything, and I could tell that us making love tonight was definitely going to be what he needed.

I needed this release too, but as usual; I was getting all my needs seen to. He wouldn't even let me do this to him, because he felt too embarrassed about it. I could understand, but when he was _that_ straining, he definitely needed something.

It was Christmas Eve, and I was actually getting fucked by Robert Pattinson in the back of a limo. Fuck, where did I get so lucky?

His fingers pinched the sensitive skin just inside of me, which made me scream in response. He was too fucking good at this, and I so badly needed to release now. I was fucking ready too, I could tell that much.

My stomach muscles were clenching and releasing like mad, and already, my walls were clamping against his fingers over and over again. My body was pulsing underneath his touch, and I was so fucking close…

''Agh…Rob!'' I moaned; earning a nod and a sound of recognition from him. ''I'm gonna…I'm close…Rob I….fuck!'' I screamed, as I tried to pull his fingers out, and out of the way, but he just pushed into me harder, making me moan more.

I screamed my release as I finally released around his fingers; with my orgasm hitting me like a ton of bricks. Fuck, this was exactly what I needed, and he did something that made me so fucking shocked, and pleased at the same time.

His lips came down, and took my sensitive skin in his mouth, where he continued to experiment. ''Fuck…me……Rob!'' I moaned and whimpered in response, and his lips came back up, and he grinned at me mischievously.

''Oh don't worry love, I will be doing exactly that when we get home.'' He warned me huskily, which made me shiver in delight again. And then he carried on with his teasing, as his tongue experimented with the sucking and teasing.

''God…shit, oh…uhnn….Rob….I love you!'' I moaned, and as soon as I had said that; his face propped back up, and he grinned at me again.

''I love you too, love.'' He whispered, just before he carried on with his torture. And as soon as he was finished; he pulled me into his arms, and whispered into my ear affectionately. ''Merry Christmas love…I love you.''

He whispered, and kissed me gently on my right cheek. I sighed and murmured my reply quietly; guessing that it was already past twelve, and was now countered past Christmas Day. And my god, wow.

What a brilliant Christmas this was going to be.

***


	8. Our Home

It was already light in my bedroom by the time that I woke up on Christmas. I didn't have a sore head luckily, though I knew that I fucking deserved one after all the drinks and shots that I had been drinking last night.

I didn't even remember how we had both gotten in the house, up the stairs, and into the bedroom, but I definitely remembered one thing last night. We had made love three times last night, and I couldn't get enough.

He had been so gentle with me, whilst he whispered loving words into my ear, which again made me, wonder what I had done to get so lucky, and deserve someone as sweet as him. And yet again, his own needs hadn't got seen to.

I remembered how rock solid he was last night and how he was still pretty hard after we had had sex. I wished that he would let me return the favor, and solve his problems too, but he wouldn't let me, and I knew why that was.

Because he was embarrassed about it. I don't know what he found so embarrassing, but I don't think that he liked to think about me actually……well, me actually giving him anything remotely close to a BJ.

But I didn't see what the problem was-people did it all the time-and even if it was just touching him that would make him less…uncomfortable, of course I would do it. It's not exactly nice to have a constant…strain.

I turned over then, to see that the bed was empty; Rob was already up from the bed. I sighed in disappointment, and sat myself up, just as the bedroom door slowly creaked open. I watched to see Rob, in a tight, black vest, and fitted, yummy jeans coming into the room.

He smiled sheepishly at me as he closed the bedroom door behind him again, and I noticed how he had his hands behind his back, which instantly made me curious. He stepped forward slowly, and gave me a small kiss on the lips.

''Merry Christmas love,'' he whispered quietly, before sitting opposite me on our bed, and watching me as he handed me a neatly wrapped-up present. I gasped in shock, even though it was Christmas, which made him roll his eyes in response.

It was a blue, shiny present, with a red bow around it, and Rob had to help me un-tie it. I let the wrapping paper fall away from the present it-self, so that I could get a better look at what he'd brought me.

''Wow, I love it!'' I exclaimed happily. ''It's really beautiful.'' I added happily, as I got out the matching underwear set. I loved how much he knew me, I mean like; he hadn't been a typical man like how Michael always was.

Michael always brought me the most revealing thing that he could find, knowing that I wouldn't even wear it, because I hated revealing things. But Rob…wow. He'd brought me something that I would definitely wear.

They were grey, and had a pink and silver heart logo on the front of the bra. On the panties, was a small pink and silver heart to match, and was something that I would probably buy, like from Primark. It was very pretty, and revealing enough for me to get away with it.

''Are you sure that you like it; because I wasn't sure on buying you it was right or anything-''

''-Rob, I absolutely love it.'' I assured him, interrupting him. He smiled at me-happy then-and laced his fingers with mine. ''It's definitely something that I'd buy, and it's really classy and beautiful.'' I added, pleased.

I removed my hands from his, and pressed them to the back of his head, and pushed his face to mine, before kissing him. He sighed happily in response, and kissed me back softly; his lips molding perfectly into mine.

We kissed silently, with only our breathing and our lips making a sound in this quiet bedroom, as our lips moved perfectly together, and in sync with each other. He pulled away then, and I watched his face as he did.

His grey eyes were not smoldering, but were sparkling with excitement, and his perfectly red, brooding lips were parted slightly as he gasped for breathe. He was the absolute definition of beautiful, and I couldn't look anywhere else.

His tinted hair-still slightly auburn from where he had filmed new moon-was wild, and unruly; looked truly glorious in the light of this room. My own breathing was irrational, and followed his own breathing.

I watched him as he pulled out an envelope-and after kissing me again on the lips-handed it to me, placing it silently into my lap.

''Thank you,'' I whispered a little breathlessly. I opened the envelope, and pulled out a cute-looking card. It had the words;

_To my Girlfriend on Christmas Day_.

I opened the card up, and read the words inside carefully internally, to myself. The words from the card, said;

I smiled, and read the bit what he had written himself, just underneath it. It was written in his perfect writing, and kept me smiling as I read it to myself.

_I make this solemn promise to you:To be your lover when you need to be loved,your doctor when you are ill,your army when you go to war,your umbrella when life rains down on you,your rock when you get weary,your shield when you need defense,your spirit when you are drained,your pillow when you need to rest,your voice when no one can hear you,your ear when no one will listen,your comfort when you feel pain,your hero when you are under duress,your sunshine when darkness falls,your answer when questions arise,your inspiration to overcome obstacles,your hand to hold when you are frightened,your kiss that wakes you every-day,and your "I love you" each and every night.I am yours... all of me._

_Lots of love from Rob. _

_Xxxxxxxxx. _

I looked up at him in shock at how beautiful his words were, and smiled at him. He smiled back-seeming unsure of my reaction-so I decided to give him a clue at just how happy I was. I gently moved forward, after putting the card on the bedside table.

I placed my hands gently on his shoulders, and gave him a sweet, long kiss. I pulled away and looked at him, as I spoke. ''You truly are amazing, aren't you?'' I asked him, even though I didn't give him a chance to answer.

Because I knew that he would just disagree with me, even when it was true. ''Do you want your present?'' I asked him, as my hand slipped under the mattress, and pulled out the present that I had hidden from him.

He nodded, and accepted my present in his hands. I watched him as he curiously pulled away the spotted wrapping paper, and got out the CD that I had brought him. He had been quoted lots of times saying how much Van Morrison was his hero.

And I also knew that this CD was one of Van Morrison's collections that Rob didn't have. And I was pleased when he smiled at my present; showing how much he liked it. ''Oh my god…this is the CD that I've been talking about getting!'' He reminded me as though I'd forgotten.

I wasn't sure how I could forget when he had told us all over and over again about the CD that he wanted. ''Yep, I know, and I also know just how much you wanted a…new I-Pod.'' I pointed out the box with the CD.

He gasped in excited shock, and opened the box up, to see a brand new, black I-Pod after his favorite color. ''I've already uploaded some music that you like; Debussy, Yiruma, and Van Morrison, of course.'' I told him, as his eyes took in the I-POD excitedly.

''I absolutely love it, thank you.'' He whispered in awe, which made me smile. He kissed me softly on the lips, and smiled at me. ''Do you think we should go downstairs; see if anyone's up yet?'' He asked me curiously.

I nodded yes in response, and laced my left hand with his right. ''I think that that's a good idea.'' I agreed, before getting up with him, and following him to the bedroom door. We stepped out of the bedroom carefully, where we listened out for any noise.

I heard everyone downstairs, so we walked slowly down the stairs, and into the living room, where all the noise was coming from. Everyone looked up and smiled as they saw me and Rob coming into the living room.

''Merry Christmas, you two!'' Tasha grinned at me. I grinned back, and repeated her words, before taking a seat on Rob's lap, and kissing him gently. I turned back around and watched as everyone opened their presents.

Kellan grinned at me as he handed my present, and I opened it to find a Beatles CD that I definitely didn't have. I was thrilled, and I was so pleased that he had actually brought a Beatles CD that I had desperately wanted.

Tasha got me the best present though, which was a twilight bracelet and a similar one to the one that Bella gets from Jacob; wow. It was really pretty, and I had to laugh when I saw what Kellan had brought poor Rob.

Rob had a bit of a habit singing in the shower sometimes, even though he was a really very good singer. I found it funny, and I would often just listen to him without him knowing, because he got so embarrassed.

It was like he didn't even know that he was doing it, bless him. But I couldn't help but just laugh when he opened a present to find a tap shaped radio from Kellan to go into the shower with him. Bless him, he went bright red too.

Tasha brought Rob one of the Kooks new album that he wanted a while back, but hadn't managed buying himself yet, and he was dead pleased, bless him. I couldn't get over how adorable Rob looked when he got excited opened the presents; he was an absolute angel.

Rob passed our presents over to Tasha and Kellan then, and Kellan started opening his presents like a child who had just been given candy. Bless him; he got more excited than what any of us did. He looked just like a big kid.

''Oh my freaking god!'' He exclaimed when he saw what I had brought him. I laughed in response as he checked out the mini, digital music recorder. I thought it was pretty cool, because you could record your own records on it, after you make it.

Tasha absolutely loved the Karaoke machine that I had brought her. It had a camera on it, and you could just upload it onto the television and watch yourself sing, which I could imagine Tasha using a lot when she's drunk.

''I absolutely love it Charlie; thank you!'' She insisted, smiling happily at me, before pulling me into her arms, and hugging me. I laughed and watched them open the remainder of our presents.

Kellan absolutely loved Robert's beer opener, which he would. It was a magnetic beer opener, and he could use it for his own bottles of beers, as he was always complaining about there not being any beer openers, and them going missing.

I watched Tasha open her present from Rob, because I couldn't dare look away. I wanted to see her face when she saw what he had brought her, because my god, it was bound to be hilarious when she saw what it was.

She laughed, and raised her eyebrows as she took in the pretty, pink tea towels, with cool, white polka dots on them. ''Uh-hum; about time too,'' she commented, watching Rob, which made me laugh, and him run his hand through his hair embarrassed, bless him.

Rachael and Jackson passed their presents to me and Rob then, and I let him open his presents first this time, as he all but made me open mine first last time. He opened his present from Rachael first, and laughed when he saw it was a beanie hat…with headphones in each ear.

She laughed with him, seeming a lot happy today, now that she had some needed sleep, and explained her idea to him. ''You're as bad as Tasha with listening to your music when you're out, and I thought it was quite a clever idea; with your beanie hat. And I have heard that those headphones are the best going.'' She explained to him proudly making me laugh now.

''I love it; thanks Rach.'' Rob insisted, grinning at her pleased. I kissed him on the cheek, and passed him Jackson's present, making him roll his eyes. I knew why too, but I ignored him. I didn't care because he was going to be opening the presents first this time.

He opened the present to see a round, blue ball, and he looked up at Jackson in confusion. He laughed, and explained to Rob what it did. ''Tasha has the same thing; it's supposed to read your mind.'' Jackson admitted, shrugging. ''I thought it was pretty cool.'' He added unsure.

''No it is.'' Rob agreed, watching the round, blue ball curiously, making me smile. Rachael snickered in response, and I looked back at her in confusion.

''Ur, I have a question…do we really need to know what you two lovebirds are thinking?'' She asked whilst she smirked at me and Rob. Everyone laughed, whilst Rob ran his hand through his hair embarrassed, and I hid my face into his chest; feeling just as embarrassed.

That wasn't exactly fair after all; I couldn't help it. I had waited too long for Rob to come into my life, and now that he was here, I was going to give him everything that I've got, and never ever let him go again.

Jackson handed me a present then, and I took it from him, smiling at him. I un-wrapped the pretty wrapping paper, and gasped as I saw the USB, pen and clip applied with the notebook. I knew all about what this was; it was a biro pen that somehow got what you'd write on the paper and sends it across on the computer via this USB.

''Oh my god Jackson; I absolutely love it, and I mean that!'' I exclaimed delighted. He laughed in response, and I took the other present being handed out by Rachael for me, I opened it to see a cool, mini pocket surfer that surfed the internet, and for only a few pounds for days on end too. It was seriously cool, and I absolutely loved it way loads.

I passed Rachael my presents for her, and she opened the exact one that I wanted her to open first. She screamed as she took in Rosalie's necklace, and ran into my arms; pushing me back hard into Rob, and making him groan in pain; bless him.

''Rach careful; you just pushed me into Rob!'' I complained, which made her laugh. She gently pulled away and watched me carefully.

''Sorry,'' she apologized as little embarrassed. I laughed in response and tucked a strand of hair behind her right ear, as she went back to sit with Jackson and calmed down. Rachael laughed at the stress ball that we had given her, but we all knew that she bloody needed it sometimes.

I had gotten Jackson a camera for their holiday to Jamaica, when they would be going in a couple of weeks from now, and Rob had gotten him a digital camcorder which I thought was actually like pretty cool.

We watched as Kirsty opened the present from me, which was her own, personal, bubble wrap for her to pop, which she absolutely loved, like how I knew that she would. She was just like Rachael, when it came to playing about, and popping bubble wrap.

I'd brought Aston a quiz game, where if you got something wrong, you got a shock, as he hadn't heard about it before. We always played it at Christmas times and stuff, and it was quite funny when we did play it a while later.

We swapped the questions to twilight, and Aston got one of the simplest questions wrong, bless him. He had said that the last book was Breaking Sunlight, not Breaking Dawn, making me laugh, and him get electrocuted.

He grimaced and the others couldn't help laughing then, because he really did look quite funny when he did, bless him.

Aston got me the best present ever which was Alice's choker necklace, and I put it on straight away, admiring it lots. It was such a beautiful shocker necklace, and I was so glad that she had brought me it. I loved it.

They're present for Rob was really sweet, and it was something he had been talking about getting a while back actually. It was a calendar with pictures of him, me, and us together, which were the best ones.

I absolutely loved it, even though I hated the pictures of me, especially with someone as beautiful as him standing next to me. There was a huge contrast compared to the two of us; not that I was going to say that out loud, because I knew that everyone would disagree with me.

We sat ourselves at the table then, and eat dinner and the usual Christmas pudding whilst we all pulled the crackers like we always did. Today I felt even happier even though I wasn't with my family, because it was always so much fun to be with my friends; my twilight buds.

And I couldn't wait to introduce Rob to my Parents, even if they were a little loony. I had wanted to introduce Rob properly to my family ages ago, because I knew that they would absolutely love him. I mean…who wouldn't?

However I was a little surprised when Jackson stood up and seemed to be preparing himself for a speech. He smiled apologetically at us all, and cleared his throat; embarrassed by our staring, bless him.

''Sorry…it's just that…well I wanted to make the effort of talking properly…about what I wanted to say.'' He admitted, making me confused. What did he want to say exactly? It must be pretty big news as he was standing up, after all.

''I know that me and Rachael have only been dating for months rather than years, but…well I really love her.'' I knew that he loved her anyway, but that still didn't stop me gasping in shock, and looking to Rachael for a reaction.

She smiled up at him adoringly, even though I could clearly see that she was just as surprised as me for Jackson's choice in actually standing up. We all knew he loved her, but why did he have to be standing up to say that?

''There was something I wanted to do…to ask,'' he admitted, making me even more shocked. I watched in shock as he pulled Rachael up from the chair, and he knelt in front of her, making sure everyone saw.

I gasped as he pulled out a ring box, and he watched her with big, adoring eyes. ''I love you so much; will you marry me Rachael?''

I looked back to Rob whose eyes were wide in shock, his mouth hanging half-open. I pursed my lips after they had parted in shock, and I looked back to Rachael.

She shocked me even more in pulling her hand away from Jackson's, and consciously staring at her hands, as she bit down on her lower lip. ''Of course I'll marry you Jackson-'' He grinned in delight, putting the ring on her finger and got up from the floor, about to pull her into his arms.

''No, listen please.'' She begged him. He agreed, and listened to what she had to say…as did the rest of us admittedly. ''But well…I kinda have a confession to make…I'm kinda…well…pregnant.'' She forced out.

I watched as everyone turned to me as I gasped in shock. Oops, that wasn't meant to come out so loud. I quickly diverted my eyes back to Jackson and Rachael, as did everyone else. Jackson stood, looking as though he was going to faint, bless him.

''Are you…sure?'' he asked her; still in shock.

''Of course I'm sure! I've taken three pregnancy tests Jackson!'' She shouted at him. He sighed, and ran his hands through the top of his hair, just like how Rob always did. He looked back to Rachael who was silently begging him with her eyes for a reply.

''Well…I mean…god, it's a shock…but…well…I don't know…'' he sighed, and tried to tell her again. ''I love you so much Rachael, and I know it's a shock, but god….I'm so happy that I can't even tell you.''

He shocked her then, and pulled her urgently into his arms, making her squeal as he turned her around in his arms. He spun her around, and finally stopped half a moment later, and they gazed at each other lovingly.

She kissed him, before he put her down on the floor. Tasha was already there, in front of them, congratulating them, but also giving Rachael a warning about keeping the baby. But I wasn't worried; I could see Rachael as a Mum, and she had the help of us too.

By the time that she and Jackson reached me though; Rob was still staring at her in shock, his mouth still half-open. I nudged him in the left elbow, which was enough to make him close his mouth, and finally shake himself out of his shock.

I huffed at him in response, and rolled my eyes at him. It was good to know how he would react if I ever got pregnant myself…which could happen what with our…well…lack of control around each other.

''Well who'd have thought it; Mummy Rachael!'' I beamed at her as I pulled her into my arms, and kissed her cheek. She laughed nervously and pulled away to properly look at me, and ran her hands through the top of her hair nervously.

''I just hope that I can actually look after the Baby properly.'' Was she kidding me? She was going to be the best Mother ever; that was obvious!

''Rachael; you and the Jackson are going to be the best parents ever.'' I told her because I knew that it was true. She smiled, and walked over to Tasha who was looking in the fridge for Rachael to eat, as she was hungry again.

I looked round at Rob, who still looked in complete shock. ''What's up with you?'' I asked him curiously as I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him closer to me, a little bit. He cleared his throat then and ran his hand through his hair.

''Nothing, it's just…well a shock about them, wouldn't you say?'' He asked me curiously; watching me closely as he asked me. I thought about that for a moment, and nodded. It was a shock, but they would get over it, and deal with it.

''True, but they'll be okay; they've got us to help them too.'' I added, because it was true. He nodded, and let his face brighten into a glorious smile then. I watched him curiously, wondering what he was thinking about.

''Which may not actually include us.'' He admitted sheepishly. I eyed him confused as he got out a small, wrapped-up box from his coat pocket. I eyed him confused as he handed it to me, into the centre of my palm.

''What is it?'' I asked him confused.

He laughed at my silly question; making me feel like a bit of an idiot. ''Open it and find out.'' He told me.

I unwrapped the pretty wrapping paper carefully as everyone came back to sit at the table, and opened the small, blue, jewellery box. I gasped in shock as I took in the beautiful door key, with the words on the door charm, engraved as;

_Charlie and Rob's house._

''Oh my god Rob; I absolutely love it!'' I admitted happily. I jumped onto his lap then, and pulled his face to mine, kissing him urgently. ''Does this actually mean…what I think this does?'' I asked him after I had pulled away from him, to look at him carefully.

He laughed at my confusion, and nodded. ''Well, if you'll have me.'' He admitted playfully, making me laugh.

''Of course I will; I bloody love you!'' I kissed him again; cutting off his laughter, before forcing myself to sit back down on my chair, next to Rob; who was still watching me curiously, his hand still in mine.

I kept watching the door charm in my hands in shock. I was actually going to be doing this…I was actually going to be moving in with Rob. It was beyond anything above my wildest dreams. And as I started to worry about how he had sorted everything out, he explained to me.

''I kinda brought a house when I came back from new moon. It was just a spare, but I was going to ask you later rather than sooner, but…I couldn't wait any longer. All the paperwork has been sorted out, everything is done; we can move in tomorrow, if you'd like.'' He suggested irresistibly into my right ear.

''Oh my god, I'd absolutely love to!'' I admitted; watching him closely, and still in shock a little. He laughed; looking delighted as I watched him. His eyes were widened in excitement, as he wrapped his arms loosely around my waist.

''So that's everyone gone then,'' I looked up at Tasha in surprise after hearing her sigh. I smiled at her in reassurance; she had everyone with her still. She had Rachael and Jackson, and Kirsty and Aston still.

''Kirsty and Rach are still living here.'' I reminded her, making her sigh again.

''Yeah, but Rach will be moving out when she has a Baby. And I'll miss you.'' I smiled at her as Rachael looked around at the dinner table, and watched Tasha in surprise.

''Well if you still want me to stay in the house darling; the baby can have Charlie's room.'' She insisted, which made me roll my eyes. Yeah, just take my room as soon as I'm gone, why not. I won't be coming back at all or anything.

''Seriously Rach; you can't stay at the house after you have the baby. I want you to stay, but you and Jackson will need your space too.'' Tasha was right of course. Rachael nodded, and smiled at Tasha in response.

''You're right, but we will be back everyday darling; don't worry about that.'' She insisted to Tasha, which made me laugh.

''Can we see the house today?'' I asked Rob; turning back round to look at him excitedly. I so badly wanted to.

Tasha huffed at me then in response. ''You're in no rush to leave then, are you?'' She asked me sarcastically, making me laugh.

''Well I know, and I'm sorry, but I just can't wait to see this house! It's going to be so cool!'' I exclaimed; making Rob laugh besides me. He rubbed his hand on my back soothingly, as Tasha rolled her eyes at us.

''Well if you do move in tomorrow I think the least you should do is invite us round the next night for some dinner.'' She grinned at me, but it gave me an idea. I knew that Rob wouldn't mind if we did that.

''That's a good idea!'' I exclaimed happily, making Tasha laugh. I think that she thought that I was messing about.

''I'm only joking.'' She insisted, laughing some more.

''No, but I'm serious; it will be a laugh; we should so do it!'' I said; delighted with her idea. She laughed again; accepting Kellan's arm around her shoulder.

''Okay, okay,'' she agreed, grinning at me.

It seemed like ages when we finally got away from the house. I pulled on some simple, skinny jeans, and a simple, plain vest, before pulling on my jacket, and my new, black beanie hat to go in disguise like Rob.

He put on my helmet for me, and made me sit in front of him on his bike, so that he could see me properly, and we drove to the house.

I gasped as I took in the golden gates outside. They were big, old-looking, gold gates, with black rimmed at the top of them. He drove straight through them, after pressing a button at the side of the gate, and drove around to the right side of the house.

The house was absolutely beautiful; so beautiful that I couldn't take my eyes away from it. The outside walls were a creamy white color, and as modern as you could get it.

There were wide windows everywhere, with just a small part of the wall showing past the large windows. Just in front of the house was a small patio, with a cream sun-bed out ready. The panels of glasses seemed to sparkle underneath the unusual, dark sky of LA.

The roof was a silver color, and this sparkled like a million crystals, despite the poor weather this afternoon. There was a small balcony on the top floor which was a clear, see-through color, and let us sees the small, cream bench just outside the glass doors.

He drove into a cream door, which I guessed was the garage; safely out of the rain. I gasped loudly as I took in the garage, which made Rob laugh under his breath in response.

It was styled like something out of the _grease_ musical, or like a retro, awesome, fifties diner…in a garage! There were loads of signs on the walls and garage doors about cars, and fifties logos, and stuff.

The walls and garage doors were cream, to match the sparkling, black and cream floor panels, and on the left side of the room was a light brown, wooden, small work top, for mechanical equipment and stuff.

Next to that was like a mini, fifties style kitchen; with tall, metal chairs, and comfy-looking, black colored cushion chairs.

The cabinets above that were all black, and had sterling silver handles. The lights above were simple, long lights; like how you would get in school, but I didn't notice that much.

Rob parked up his motorbike at the side of the room, and helped me climb off as I was so annoyingly small. I took my helmet off, and accepted his hands to take it off of me.

He put our helmets on the side table, and entwined our hands and fingers perfectly. I smiled at him as he led me through a main, cream door on the left, and into a huge, stunning hallway.

The walls and ceiling was a cream color, with the flooring styled in a more graceful, dark cream color, and heavily polished. It looked like the hallway to a palace, with small, golden-cream lights on the walls.

I followed him into the middle of the hallway, and took in the light wooden doors, trying to take it all in. He led me to one of the wooden doors, to the right of the hallway.

It was the living room, and followed the same lighter styling of the hallway and garage. There was a small panel on the wall which was a strange, brown-grey color, and was styled in perfect marble.

There were two sets of blinds on the right wall, set next to the grey, marble walls.

I let him lead me further into the living room, as I carried on taking all of the design and layout for the living room in properly. The sofa was very long, and wide, and was a creamy white color, with a small, dark brown table just in front of it, and a light brown rug underneath the table.

There was a small, cream light in the corner of the room, to match the light decorations of the room.

He turned to me, and kissed my right cheek gently, and watched my expression carefully. ''Well…what do you think to the house so far?'' He asked me curiously, and as though he wasn't sure the answer to that.

''I love it…honestly; how could I not?'' I asked him, making him smile in response.

''Good, because well…I actually didn't get a lot of help setting this all out properly, buying the furniture and stuff.'' He explained to me. I nodded my head in response.

''Well…wow; I know I wouldn't have made it look this nice.'' I commented, because it was true.

He grinned, and led me back to the door. ''Well I'm glad you approve.'' He replied casually, before leading me back through the wooden door in front of us.

He walked into the wooden door in front of us, which lead us through to a kitchen. The floor was wooden tiled, and painted a lovely, white color. The small chair in front of us was white, and the chair itself was black, to match the kitchen tiling in front of us.

The desk paneling was a creamy white, and the tables were black, with a lamp at the side of the room in a retro, circular shape, which was also black.

The seating was at the side of the room, and was a creamy, white color, and at the other side of the room were white cupboards.

There were three long cupboards in front of us, which were all black, with stainless steel door handles. Inside was a sterling silver cooker, a fridge to match, and a dishwasher.

When we were finished with the kitchen; we walked back out of the room and into the long hallway again. He led us through to yet another room with the same, pale features.

The table in front of us was glass, and had around four, wooden chairs at the table, with an open view of the back garden, which was stunning itself. There was a long, wide pool at the right side of the garden, and a couple of red sun-beds at the left side of the garden, on a dark wooden tiling floor underneath.

I looked back into the dining room to see another small, wooden table at the side of the room, with four, and very comfy looking, armchair style chairs.

I could picture it all so well-with us with all our friends round, having a laugh, and sat at that table-in my mind.

I followed him into another room then, and down some pale, wooden stairs into what was obviously the music room. The flooring was all dark wooden, and there was Rob's piano, and guitar at the side of the room, waiting to be played.

Next to that was a green and white striped sofa, with a small footstool to match. I could see that Rob very much like this room the best; you could see by the little twinkle in his eye that because of how this was the music room; that he had fallen in love with the room.

And it wasn't hard to see why he had either; it was a beautiful room. The piano was sat just in front of a small window, which gave a perfect view to look out and into the garden.

We walked back into the hallway then, and into a mini room, with white, pale stairs right in front of us.

I followed him up the stairs, and through another wooden door, which lead us into a room with another huge swimming pool. It was like something that you would get at a swimming pool, but with nicer, stone flooring, and a small, light panel at the top to see out of.

I loved this room, and I really meant that. I used to love swimming and I had visions of us enjoying this room already. I always did love swimming so much.

He led us into another wooden door then which was a bedroom. The floors were a light wooden color, and there were strange, mirror-like circles on the ceiling with small dimmer lights in the ceilings.

The bed was lined with a black bed post, and the wall behind the bed was cream, and looked very comfy. In fact the bed itself looked very comfy and very tempting right now.

The pillows were all puffed up, and cream too, and the bed itself looked king size. There was a round sofa opposite the bed, and had a big, cream pillow on it. That too did actually look very comfy.

There was a wide window; that lead to the balcony, with the cream blinds pulled up so we could see out.

I followed Rob further into the room, and to the right of the room, where there was a cream door in front of us. We walked into the room, which was our bathroom.

It was light and golden colored, with big, round mirrors on the wall. Underneath was marble, and there was wooden desks underneath it. There were a couple of small, lamps hanging on the wall.

There was a door right in front of me, which was wooden paneled, with curtains mirrors around it. There was a really cool bath at the side of the room, and a shower with see through, glass doors going around it.

There were some shelved for our clothes to go on, and another shower like room next to it, that looked a bit like a small, massaging room or something, which was really cool.

All the bedrooms were differently styled, but I absolutely loved our room the most. I thought ours was set out nicest. We walked back into our bedroom, and he pulled me down gently onto the bed, sitting next to me, and watching me curiously.

I noticed the look in his eyes, and caught up instantly. I grinned at him; because I knew where his mood was.

I placed myself in his lap, straddling me; placing myself just on the right place to feel him. He was much more than ready for me, I could tell that much. It was obvious in the way his body was so hard against mine.

''I think should definitely be the bit where we make the most of the bedroom.'' I whispered quietly. I smiled sheepishly when I got a hiss of pleasure from him, after I gently stroked him through his jeans; it had been the response that I wanted, that I needed. I played with his jacket. I bit down on my loser lip hard while I waited for his response.

I heard him gulp in response, which made me smile. ''Uh hum…and it's lucky that…I have these.'' He said; pulling out a handful of condoms. I licked my lips in response, because he must have had about six, at least.

It was definitely enough to keep us busy until tomorrow evening, at least. ''Hmm,'' I murmured quietly as I pushed him back down onto the bed, and climbed on top; shocking him a little bit. I unzipped his jeans slowly; taking in his beautiful facial expressions.

He bit his lower lip hard, and closed his eyes; looking relaxed as I slowly started to pull his jeans down his toned legs. I pulled both of his shoes and jeans off, and went back to his boxers. I took them off; pulling them off of his legs, and took him in properly.

Like the rest of his body; he was lean and muscular, and I couldn't wait to have him again as soon as possible. My own reaction towards him was evident underneath my skinny jeans, and I couldn't hold back my tremor of excitement as he gently rubbed my core through my jeans.

I wanted him to really relax, and as I took him properly, into my hands as he was so big-and rubbed him lightly; enjoying him moan throatily in response-I noticed just how painful his reaction actually was.

And he would rather face this than face the embarrassment, and deal with what people did all the time. Because that was who he was, and he didn't want me to feel like I had to. But I know that I didn't have to; I wanted to.

I rubbed him up and down; starting slowly at first, and then working my pace, because truthfully; I didn't have a clue about what I was doing. But I couldn't deny that his throaty, needing moans were spurring me on.

''Charlie, I...'' he tried to warn me of his near release, but he may as-well have been talking to a brick wall, because I certainly wasn't going to be stopping soon. I watched him as his eyes kept fluttering open and closed tight again.

He kept on chewing on his bottom lip unconsciously, and his head swung back and forward, as he moaned loudly into the pillow. I had never actually seen anything more beautiful than the way Rob looked now; as he finally lost it.

''Charlie, I'm going to...god, you need...you need to stop!'' He warned me, as he withered underneath me, and tried to pull my right hand away from his pulsing hardness. I smacked his hands away, because I was going to do what I wanted to do.

''I'm not going to stop.'' I promised him, before he started to really lose it. He moaned louder, and finally pulsed into my hand. I watched my hands curiously, before bringing them closer to me, whilst Rob lay underneath me; panting for breathe.

He grabbed a tissue and quickly wiped away my hands. ''Nice try,'' he commented unimpressed. I looked at him in shock, and then down at my clean hands, and frowned miserably. What did he find so embarrassing about this?

''Well I think you're being a bit silly now; that went well, so why cant...other things?'' I asked him confused. He ran his right hand through the top of his hair, and exhaled sharply; telling me that he was frustrated.

''Just relax,'' I begged him, before lowering my head and kissing him gently on the cheek. He sighed quietly, and instantly relaxed under my touch straight away. I smiled, and pulled away to watch him carefully.

His eyes were shut closed lightly, and he looked so peaceful; as he took gentle breaths; his chest following the movement easily. I took him into my hands again, and watched him as he kept his eyes closed.

I neared myself to him; noticing how hard that he already was. Just as I was close to him; his hands pulled my face back up, and forced me to look at him. He was frowning at me now, and he didn't look at all happy...oops.

''Why can't you understand that...well that I don't want to see you like that.'' He explained to me, which only made me even more upset. I knew he didn't mean it, but I did hate it when he thought that he had to pull me away; because we were together anyway; so it didn't matter!

''Why can't you understand that I want to?'' I asked him frustrated. He sighed heavily, and sat up carefully the whole time.

''Charlie, I just...it feels weird when you...well yeah.'' He admitted; refusing to meet my eyes. I sighed, and pushed myself off of him then, lying down next to him. He turned and looked at me curiously, and realized that I was still a little upset.

''Charlie, I want you in every single way, trust me; but just not yet, please.'' He begged. I nodded in response, and let his arms slide around my waist, and pull me to his glorious body. He kissed me urgently, but I pulled away, making him confused.

''Can we go home please...it's just that...well I really want to go back home.'' I admitted; hoping that he would understand. He sighed, and got off of the bed, and pulled on his boxers and jeans; making me feel bad.

I climbed off of the bed, and pulled his face into my hands, making him more confused, and pressed my lips to his hard. He groaned, and instantly caught up to my good mood instantly. Before I knew it, I was being pressed into the bed; his hard body pressed onto mine.

I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, pressing him closer to me, and suddenly not wanting to go home at all now. He pulled away and watched me with half-open eyes. ''Can we stay here...for a bit longer?'' He begged me.

I nodded in response. ''Definitely,'' I agreed, before crashing my lips back into his as urgently as I could.

***


	9. Moving In

We decided when we got home that night that when my family came round the next day, it should be at our new house; because I knew that my Mum would be dying to see our new house, because she was typically nosy.

And also because everyone else's family was going to be at the house too, so it would be too busy for everyone to sit at the table. Kirsty was going around to Aston's house anyway, but Rachael and Kirsty's family were coming around, and apparently so were Jackson and Kellan's.

Which didn't leave much room for my family, or Rob's, if they were still coming around; because Rob wasn't sure, as they were still in London, and as my family were holidaying over in America at the minute anyway, I had paid for their flight to LA.

Because I was dying to meet Rob's family, and I also knew that just like me; he missed his family a lot. This was the only downside to moving to America, and having to leave our family behind. It had been so long since Rob had seen them too, and although it was the same for me; I was usually on the phone to them.

So we got up that morning, and packed our bags ready to leave. However as soon as I was done, I automatically felt saddened about the fact that this was the end. Okay, so we would be down the road from them, but...they were still my Girlies.

They were my Twilight Buds, and I had really enjoyed living with them. We had had a laugh in this house; both before I had met Rob, and afterwards. Okay so there were some bad memories, but...none ruined all the fun and laughs that we had had in this house.

Tasha was already in the mirror, brushing her hair, by the time that I travelled downstairs, with my heavy, Hello Kitty suitcase in hand. She brushed shyly at her cheek, and it was then that I realized that she was crying.

''I thought I told you that there were to be no tears?'' I asked her jokingly; trying to brush this off as casually as I possibly could. She laughed awkwardly, and turned around to look at me properly. I smiled at her, and took her in my arms automatically; because I would miss her too.

I would miss everyone of course, but I would definitely miss my 'Mom' more-so. I pulled away, and watched her carefully; making sure that she wasn't crying. She wasn't thankfully; because I didn't want to make an idiot of myself, and start crying too.

''I'll probably come round tomorrow; see how you're getting along.'' She suggested, while trying to hold her mood up.

I laughed in response, because that gave me an idea to put a smile on her face. ''Ur mate...you're all invited for a party around ours tomorrow night!'' I told her. I grinned triumphantly as she laughed happily in response.

''Yeah right,'' she replied; obviously not believing me as she rolled her eyes. I was being serious, I was.

''She's telling the truth, you know; she's dragging me to the groceries today, so we can buy alcohol.'' Rob's voice echoed down the stairs, making me roll my eyes this time. He sounded so happy, which instantly made me feel a lot happier too; because when he was happy, I was happy.

She laughed harder in response to Rob's words, and I turned back for a moment, to watch him walking past us, and put his own suitcase on the floor, next to mine, and ready to be taken when we leave. So it really was this official then.

I smiled at him, as he threw me a worried look, and I knew why. Last night he had even asked me if I really wanted to move out soon, and I had reassured him over and over again, that I wanted to be with him properly.

He smiled back; seeming to believe that I was truly happy, and walked into the living room, to go and see the rest of them. I turned back to Tasha, to see her watching the living room door, where Rob just walked in.

She turned back to me then, and smiled delightedly. ''He really loves you.'' She sighed happily. I nodded, and tried to keep myself from grinning, even though I didn't do a very good job. I couldn't help it though; it thrilled me to hear her say it, even though I knew it was already true.

''I know, and I love him even more.'' I replied, because it was true. ''I'm a very lucky person.'' I added, because that was even truer. I sighed happily, and pursed my lips to stop me from grinning even more.

''I wouldn't be letting you back out that door, if you'd gotten back with Michael, you know. There would be no way that I would let you leave with that twat.'' She warned me, making me laugh. I knew that she was serious, but I also knew how much she cared.

''It's good to know; because if I did get back with Michael; I would have counted on you to give me a much needed slap.'' I warned her, making her laugh again in response. But it was true, because if I did get back with him, I would have needed someone to give me a reality check.

''Well of course, by all means; if that's what it would have taken.'' She agreed, making me laugh. I could imagine it too, as they all hated Michael so much; and for good reason; apparently so. It had been me to be stupid.

''JACKSON; I ASKED FOR CHOCOLATE!'' We heard Rachael yell from inside the living room. I turned back to Tasha in shock, and got a laugh in response. We walked to the living room door, when Jackson came out and sighed heavily before walking to the kitchen.

We laughed again, and walked into the living room door. Rachael was sat in the armchair, looking down, and upset, bless her. As soon as I was in the room, I noticed Rob at the same time that his head darted up, to look at me.

I smiled at him, and walked to the sofa; sitting down next to him, and accepting his arms that slid around my waist lightly. He kissed my cheek gently, and I dropped my head on his right shoulder gently, sighing happily.

Rachael smiled at Jackson as he walked back into the room, and passed her the chocolate, and started eating it as soon as she had gotten it, bless her. She apologized to him, but he just smiled, and kissed her on her cheek.

''So are you going now?'' Rachael asked me confused. I nodded, and looked up, so that I could look at her properly.

''Yep; just got to wait for the taxi to get here.'' I explained to her. As Rob didn't actually have a car yet, we still had to get the taxi to take our stuff. I had a suitcase, and two backpacks full of clothes, accessories, make-up, shoes, and lots of music, and DVD's; the usual stuff.

Rob got up a few minutes later, after hearing a knock on the door, and told the taxi driver that we would be a minute. I walked out, into the living room with everyone else, and grabbed my backpacks, and luggage, like how Rob was doing.

''I'll get that.'' Rob insisted; trying to take my heavy suitcase from me. I watched him confused; confused because he had the same amount as me; two handbags, and a suitcase; which all looked extremely heavy.

''Rob, I'm fine,'' I insisted, but he still tried taking it from me. I rolled my eyes in response, even though I knew how adorably sweet he was being. ''its fine seriously; just get your bags.'' I told him again, and he looked up at me, and smiled.

I kissed him lightly on the lips, just because I couldn't help myself. His smile got wider, as he took the luggage out to the taxi. Everyone followed me, and stopped just near to the taxi; where Rob helped me put all our bags into the boot of the taxi.

''Well I'll be seeing you tomorrow then for this party.'' Rachael laughed. I turned round and looked at her scornfully, as she chewed on her chocolate busily. I laughed then and shook my head at her in response.

''Yes, you will; but no drinking!'' I warned her, making her laugh now. She sighed happily, and went back to eating her chocolate, as Jackson stared at her sweetly; the devotion to her in his eyes as he gently rubbed the front of her stomach.

Wow, he looked so pleased. He already looked like a proud Father, and he'd just found out! Thank god that she was so happy, and he was sticking by her, because I wasn't sure if I could actually leave if my Girlies weren't very happy.

I hugged everyone goodbye and I turned and looked in time to see Kellan making some joke at Rob about our 'sex life.' I rolled my eyes and turned back and said my goodbye's to my Girls. When I got to saying my goodbye to Kellan though; I heard again what he had told Rob, by him telling me, himself.

''Well I wonder what you two lovebirds will be doing tonight?'' He asked me; raising his eyebrows in response, and grinning at me; getting a small slap around the arm from Tasha. I sighed heavily, and rolled my eyes at him again.

''Kellan; I heard you telling Rob. You don't need to repeat it for my benefit; especially not when it's funny.'' I replied sourly, making him laugh in response. I met back with Rob then, and let him entwine our fingers together gently.

We said the last of our goodbyes, and got into the taxi, and I watched them as we drove away quietly. ''You're very quiet,'' Rob noticed after not long. I just nodded, and watched Tasha wipe her cheeks away, as we drove away.

I sighed, and turned back round; feeling the tears starting to boil up in my eyes in response to Tasha crying. Rob's arm wrapped gently around my neck, and he pressed me to him lightly, and kissed the top of my hair.

''I miss them too...already.'' He whispered into my ear soothingly. I sighed, because I hadn't wanted him to see me upset, but he had.

''I know, and so do I, but...well...I want this.'' I whispered back because it was true. He kissed my head again, and sighed happily against my hair.

''I do too,'' he replied quietly; kissing my hair yet again. We could get through with this; we could deal with this big change together, as a couple. I sighed, and rested my head against his arm; listening as he whispered them three words to me again.

''I love you...so much, you know that?'' he asked me, as though I wouldn't know. I nodded, because I loved him so much too.

''I love you too...more than anything.'' He tipped my head back then, with his index finger and thumb underneath my chin, and pulled my head up enough for him to kiss me gently, softly, and definitely enough to make me want more.

I had suddenly forgotten all about the Girls almost then, and was suddenly thrilled that we did have tonight for ourselves...after today's dinner with my family...which was bound to be hilarious...thanks to my Brother.

***

When we got to the house, Rob helped me with the bags yet again, and he carried me bridal-style to our new bedroom after insisting over and over again. I tried to tell him that I wasn't the lightest person to carry, but told me to stop being silly.

I hid my face in his chest embarrassed at his confidence in actually picking me up and carrying me and it got his reaction. ''Don't be embarrassed about me carrying you; I think you should get used to it.'' He told me; kissing me on the top of my head gently.

I sighed, and didn't say anything as I felt him lay me gently onto the bed. He climbed above me, grinning down at me, as his lips found mine. I sighed happily, and wrapped one of my legs around his waist as our lips moved together in perfect sync.

It was so quiet in our bedroom, besides our heavy panting, and our perfect synchronization of our lips moving urgently together, becoming more and more rough, as we fought for control of the kiss; taking in turns, as I wrapped my hand gently around his neck, with one of my hands tightened in the back of his hair, and wrapping themselves gently around a perfect strand of hair.

Our clothes were off moments after the teasing got too much for us, and as we made love on our new bed, in our new home, that was exactly what I felt at this moment; I felt at home, buried deep within him as we moved and thrust perfectly together.

I felt like I was finally at that place where I could call home; because he was my home, and I didn't need a place to call my own; I just needed him, constantly, and he was my home. I never needed anything else or anybody else.

We stayed in bed, wrapped up in each other for a good couple of hours, before we lay in bed, our arms around each other. I lay my head on his chest, and felt his beating heart underneath my left ear, and felt the easy movement of his chest below my head.

Finally I heard him sigh and knew that it was time for us to get up...unfortunately. ''I think it's time to get up?'' He asked hesitantly. I perched my head up-carefully as it was still placed on his chest-and smiled up at him.

''I guess so,'' I forced myself to agree, as I quietly took in his gentle, happy features, and messy hair. He smiled, and gently ran his hand carefully over my right cheek, before bringing my face back up, and kissing me softly.

We got up then and had a shower-together as always-and I pulled on my dressing gown as we walked back into the bedroom. He wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my cheek, and watching me pick something to wear from the wardrobe.

I put on a blue, satin dress, which just skimmed above my breasts, which was okay. I never wore anything low enough for my chest to be exposed, and this was just right. There was a line of flowers on the V-neck dress, and at the bottom too.

I turned around after I felt Rob's arms gone from my waist, to see Rob in a nice, posh-looking black suit, trousers, and a smart white shirt. He was putting on a black tie to match, and looking at himself in the mirror…and he looked fucking nervous.

In fact; he looked as though he might faint at any point of this evening, and leave me to deal with my erratic, big Brother. Oh no, that definitely wasn't going to be happening tonight; my Brother wound me up.

He had always said that he thought I was a lesbian, and that Michael was even just an act for me to 'cover' my being a 'lesbian' up. Of course, he was so fucking wrong about that. But I could understand why he thought that about Michael…I never actually really kissed him in front of my family.

Today was definitely going to be different with Rob, that was for sure, and not just because I couldn't keep my hands off of Rob, but because I wanted to prove a point too. My Brother would certainly be shutting up when he realized that I was definitely straight and way too into Rob to even think about anyone else, particularly Girls.

I entwined our fingers, and kissed him cheek; before helping him with his tie. He was so nervous that he had just been fumbling about with the tie with shaking hands and fingers. Bless him; I didn't want him to be nervous.

He sighed and forced himself to smile at me then. ''Thanks,'' he said as he bent his head down to kiss me. ''And you look beautiful by the way.'' He added as he pulled me away, to take in my expression. I blushed as his eyes raided my dress, and up and down my chest.

''Thanks, and you look absolutely gorgeous; but…is there any need for a suit?'' I asked him curiously. He just grinned at me.

''I want to make the best impression possible with your Brother; I hear that he is rightly strict on sticking up for you. I would be the same if you were my Sister.'' He added; which made me blush again.

''True, but as long as you act yourself; they will absolutely love you.'' I promised him, before kissing him lightly on the lips again. He sighed happily against my lips, and kissed me harder; his hands running down my sides until they found my hips; pressing me closer to his body.

My Parents were round the house when we got downstairs with my Brother complaining about it being in the house quietly instead of a fancy, expensive restaurant that Rob could 'afford'. I ignored him, and because of that the dinner was brilliant.

My Sister in Law-Hayley-was openly friendly to Rob, and kept asking him questions, which he didn't seem to mind at all luckily. Neil sat watching Rob the whole time, and he glared at our hands as Rob entwined our fingers; making me blush red.

My Mum couldn't believe how happy that I was, and how the person sitting beside me was actually Rob himself. Ha, yeah; chew on that Mum! My Dad was even here with us, and he couldn't stop himself smiling as he saw how happy I was.

My Sister and her family couldn't make it which was a shame, but obviously Neil wasn't that bothered by the way he was talking.

We sat down at the sofa, where they were still questioning poor Rob, but luckily he didn't seem at all fazed by the attention of my annoying family.

''So Rob…any new film projects coming up or anything?'' My Brother's loud voice demanded across the room. Rob instantly froze in shock next to me; bless him, and turned to look at my Brother. He smiled politely, but his embarrassment showed through as he ran his right hand through the top of his hair.

''Not yet…but at the minute; it's all about the new moon coverage.'' He replied because it was true. I smiled at him, and watched my Brother nod in response. He was liking Rob, I knew that much. Whenever my Brother gave that poker-face look, I knew that he was usually liked someone or something.

When they did go home though, Rob breathed a sigh of relief, and accepted my arms. I laughed in response, because he was absolutely perfect, and he didn't even know it. ''Rob, you were brilliant; stop worrying.'' I told him, because it was true.

''Are you sure? I mean, I don't think you're Brother actually likes me, he was glaring at me and-'' I rolled my eyes, and interrupted him.

''Rob, my Brother usually looks pissed off. I wouldn't let it bother you; he liked you.'' I promised him, because I thought it was true. He watched me closely for a long moment.

''Are you sure?'' He asked me unsure.

I nodded, and rolled my eyes at him again in response. ''Yes, I'm sure.'' I pulled him upstairs with me then, because I wanted to go into the swimming pool. We got into the bedroom, and I pulled out a swimming costume.

''Shall we go swimming?'' I asked him curiously, as I eyed the golden bikini. It was nice enough; it was a golden, tanned color, and was quite flimsy, but there was only us; so what did it matter? It was a drawstring bikini, which meant that I would need Rob's help in doing it up.

I looked back to Rob who was standing in the doorway, and watching me curiously. He raised his eyebrows in response to what I was going to be wearing, which instantly made me blush red. I bit on my lower lip as I pulled my dress away from me.

''Well…I'll probably never wear something like this is we were on holiday, so I think I should make the most of it; because it is a really pretty bikini, after all.'' I added because that was true. It was really beautiful.

I sat on the bed, and pulled away my underwear, before pulling the bikini top and bottoms on. I pulled the strings of the bikini top over my shoulder just as I felt Rob's lips at my right shoulder. He kissed his way to my neck, and then back again, making me sigh contently.

He sat down behind me on the bed, and gently did up the strings of the bikini around my neck, before letting his hands trail softly to my sides, and his lips find my shoulders again. I sighed and gasped, and instantly fell back into his touch.

His hand went out, and instantly stopped my fall, before he moved his lips further round my neck, until he found my lips. He kissed me softly, gently, as his hands crept to the inside of my thighs. I moaned against his lips, before I could stop myself, and his lips gently trailed further downwards, onto my chest.

He gave me time to breathe in some much needed oxygen, as his fingers gently rubbed the material below my burning core. ''Rob,'' I managed to gasp out; suddenly forgetting all about the fact that I had agreed to go swimming.

I knew that he could feel my arousal above his fingers, but he kept silent, and carried on rubbing the material of my bikini bottoms, while his lips came back and claimed mine again. It was kind-of a good thing that I wouldn't be wearing these after today, now that he had absolutely ruined me…and these bikini bottoms.

He pulled away from me then; leaving my body burning, and aching for more. I gasped and panted my breath back, but as soon as I had, I tried to pull Rob's face back to mine unsuccessfully as he wouldn't let me.

''Rob,'' I complained as I tried to pull his hands back to my body, but he still refused to let himself touch me again. I whimpered in response; begging him silently to let this happen, because now he was just teasing me.

''I thought you were going swimming.'' He reminded me in a husky voice. I shuddered, and sighed, because although I wanted to go swimming, I wanted him more now.

''I was, but…I need you.'' I spelled it out for him. Was it possible to want someone so much and all the bloody time? Well, I could safely say that yes it was, because all I ever wanted was Rob. It never went away.

''Go swimming first; we'll do this later.'' He told me as he rubbed the inside of my thigh again. I closed my eyes tight in response to his sweet torture, and as he tried to pull away again; my hands tightened around his right hand; trying to get his hand to pull back to my burning core.

''Rob, please,'' I begged, as he managed to break free from my grip. I sighed heavily in disgust; as my need got the better of me. He chuckled, and gently kissed my forehead softly, before pulling away again.

''Charlie…love; why don't you go swimming. I'll join you in a minute, and I think you'll like the privacy of the inside pool.'' He murmured against my skin as he kissed my chest again, just above my swimming bikini.

I sighed, and pressed my hands into the back of his hair, as he kissed my skin softly. ''Okay,'' I forced myself to agree; making him chuckle again. I got up from the bed, and watched him curiously as he began to take his shirt off.

''I'll see you in a minute?'' I asked him hesitantly. He nodded, and smiled at me as he pulled away his shirt; the new moon workout that he had been doing for a while was evident as I took in his glorious, muscled, toned chest.

''You will,'' he promised me, as I walked out of the bedroom; feeling truly dazzled by his beauty; because he was that good.

The pool water was surprisingly warm as I got into the swimming pool. It was absolutely delightful against my cold skin, as I had been cold when I first put on my flimsy bikini. I welcomed the warmth, and swam across a few lengths of the swimming pool, as I enjoyed swimming.

It had been ages since I last did my swimming lessons, and I had only been fifteen at the time when I gave them up, if that, but it all came back easily to me, as I swam about in the wide pool, and waited for Rob to come downstairs.

When he did finally join me, I had already stopped swimming, and was waiting on the left side of the pool, in the middle. He looked absolutely glorious in nothing but some grey, plain swimming pants, and his toned chest bare.

I watched him as he put two towels on the table, and walked back to the swimming pool. He watched me back as he swam into the pool, and towards me. As soon as he was in front of me; he wrapped his arms around my waist, and captured my still-moist lips.

I tucked one of my legs around my waist tightly, before letting my other leg follow the movement; and feeling his arousal through his swimming pants. I pressed him closer to me, so that my legs were tight against his back; but not to hurt him.

He moaned then, and pushed me against the swimming pool, and pressed himself even closer to my body. He rubbed his hands up and down my back seductively and I shivered happily against his warm body.

He pulled away then, and watched me through narrow lids as we both gained our breaths back slowly. ''You look absolutely beautiful; you know that.'' He murmured proudly. I was past trying to make him and everyone else realize that I really wasn't that beautiful, so I decided to just agree with him.

''I'm glad that _you_ think so.'' I replied, because it was true. He smiled ruefully, and nodded his head in response.

''I cannot resist you.'' He added, making me shudder again. I was glad that he couldn't; because I felt exactly the same about him. He was too good, far too good, and I loved him so much.

''I love you.'' I whispered because it was true.

''I love you too.'' He replied, before we started to swim in the pool.

We swam together; his fingers linked in mine, while I kept up with his pace as we started swimming properly together then. But as I slowly started to fall behind, he slowed his own pace, even though he didn't have to; and wrapped his arm around my waist.

We got out after a while then, and I put one of the towels around me, after I started to shiver. We moved back into the house, where we had a shower together again, and walked back into the bedroom, in our night clothes.

I had pulled on a black nightdress, which wasn't too short, and Rob had just his boxers on as usual. It was very warm in our bedroom, so I kicked the duvet off of me, as Rob walked round to the other side of the bed.

He watched me closely as he climbed onto the bed, and I watched him back quietly, as his hands captured my face within his hands. His grey eyes raked my face, before they trailed down to my nightdress, and stayed there for a long moment, before his eyes came back to rest on my own eyes softly.

''I absolutely love you.'' He admitted, before his lips crashed into mine eagerly. I sighed happily against his lips, and kissed him back hard; showing him silently that I loved him too; just as much, if not more even.

***

**Don't think that this is the happy ending though…..there is going to be lots more twists and turns in this story, let me tell you. So sit back and enjoy, and review of course, please! : )**


	10. Car

I was so happy when I got up the next morning, because everything felt in place, and I felt as though I really belonged when I woke up in the safety of Rob's arms. Rob was already awake, but being as sweet as he always was; he didn't want to disturb me in getting up.

We got up together and had another shower together, before I walked back into the bedroom and pondered as usual on what to wear for today. The Girls were supposed to be coming round today, so I wanted to wear something nice and flattering even.

I picked a fifties-style dress, with polka dots on it, and white-colored. I picked some wedges to go with it, and took in what Rob was wearing. He was wearing a grey shirt, with blue and red stripes down it, and left a few of the buttons undone.

He had on black trousers and shoes, and he looked absolutely beautiful as he always managed too. I couldn't really take it in properly, and I never would, I knew that. He turned round and grinned at me as soon as he saw what I was wearing.

''You look absolutely stunning, love.'' He told me pleased, as he wrapped his arms around me lovingly and kissed me gently. I sighed against his lips happily, and watched him carefully as he pulled away from me, a moment later.

''You look like a model standing next to me.'' He sighed. I rolled my eyes in response to his negative comments about himself.

''Rob, you look absolutely beautiful!'' I told him because it was true.

He smiled, and I let him lead me out of the bedroom, and we went downstairs, and into the living room, where his arms were back around me instantly.

''I love you, you know that?'' He asked me as he kissed me softly, gently. I kissed him back and instantly tightened my hands into the back of his hair, and kissed him back with the same gentleness as his own lips.

He pushed me back into the wall gently, and let our hands trail down each other's body eagerly, before he finally started to pull away from me. He smiled at me, and kissed me once more on the lips. ''I'll just go and call Kellan; see what time they're coming round.'' He explained to me.

I nodded, and let him kiss me again once more. I watched him as he walked out of the living room, and admittedly…I was checking him out. He turned to me as he reached the doorway, and grinned at me as he caught me looking.

''Like what you see?'' He asked me smugly.

I nodded, and snickered at my silliness. ''Hell yeah!'' I replied; making him laugh, before he walked out of the living room.

I sighed happily, and turned back to look out of the window, where I got a shock. There was a car that I spotted straight away, and that was just because it was the only car out of our house. There were no other cars or houses about, and this was a very suspicious looking car.

It was black, and had blacked out windows, and it was a very posh-looking, brand-new Mercedes Benz, and something felt wrong to me; something felt off. And I knew what it was; it was because I knew that cars didn't come round here a lot.

''Rob,'' I called quietly, but got no reply. ''Rob!'' I called again, as I started to panic about why this car was here. I heard him call back a _yeah_, and I heard his footsteps; sounding as if he was running, bless him.

He got into the living room then, with his mobile phone in hand, ready to ring Tasha and Kellan up, his eyes on me anxiously.

''Rob, there's a car outside, but it looks too suspicious. It has blacked out windows, and well…I don't know, it just doesn't feel right.'' I explained; feeling like a big idiot now that I explained it to him. But he didn't smile though, he still looked panicked.

''Is it still outside?'' He asked me anxiously. I nodded, and watched him run over to the window. He looked while I watched him, and he made me even more confused as he smiled in response. I looked out of the window to see that there was no car outside anymore.

I gasped in shock, because I was sure that there had been a car; I had seen it outside just a minute ago, and I knew what I had seen. It had been outside, and I knew that it had…and Rob didn't believe me, I knew he didn't.

''I think you're seeing things Charlie.'' He laughed, before tenderly kissing the back of my neck. I shrugged him off angrily, because he didn't believe me. He looked at me confused, so I spelled it out for him.

''Rob, it was there, I can promise you!'' I warned him; hoping that he would believe me. He sighed, and smiled at me in response.

''Well it isn't anymore, so just try not to worry, okay?'' he asked me worriedly. He kissed me gently on the lips, and I forced myself to nod; even though I had known that I had seen it.

''Okay,'' I sighed against his lips. I pulled away then, to ask about the Girls; because I wanted to change the subject. ''So is there any news from Kellan or Jackson?'' I asked him curiously; my arms tightening a little bit around his neck.

He shook his head, watching me softly. ''No not yet; they must be on the phone, because I can't get any answer from the house phone either.'' He told me, before kissing me again. I smiled against his lips, before pulling away again.

He watched me confused, making me giggle. As much as I wanted to carry on, the Girls might have been round here at any moment. And I couldn't wait, because I had missed my Girls, and I knew that Rob missed everyone too.

''You should keep trying.'' I told him, meaning about ringing Tasha up again. He sighed, but nodded anyway, and tried again. I laughed in response, knowing that he couldn't wait to see them. ''So when is your family arriving in America?'' I asked him curiously.

Rob's family had unfortunately missed yesterday's dinner with my Parents, and when they had rung last night, they had told him that they would be getting a flight today or tomorrow; after their flight was cancelled.

''They should be able to get a flight tonight, so they'll be here tomorrow.'' He explained. I nodded, and sat myself on the sofa, watching him as he put his mobile back into his pocket.

''No word from Tasha yet?'' I asked him. He shook his head, and went and sat down next to me. I accepted his arms happily, and snuggled into his chest easily.

''No not yet,'' he agreed simply. It was quiet for a long moment, and I wondered what he was thinking about. ''Charlie, when you saw that car…what did it look like?'' He asked me suddenly. I looked up at him, to find him watching me seriously.

''It doesn't matter; I don't think it was even there.'' I explained to him, sighing. I was sure that it was, but then I wasn't so sure that I had even seen it anymore.

''Are you sure?'' he asked me curiously. I nodded, and reached my face up to kiss him gently. He kissed me with a small amount of pressure, and let his hands move to rest gently on the sides of my face.

He pulled his body to mine more securely, moving up mine, and I let him, encircling my hands into the back of his hair and tugging on the strands gently. ''Rob,'' I moaned, as his lips started to search lower, and to my neck.

But just as we started to get into it, I felt his mobile vibrating in his jean pocket. He sighed, and forced himself to pull away from me. His body was still on mine, as he got out his mobile. I gently ran my hands through the sides of his hair, unable to stop myself, as he answered his mobile.

''Kellan?'' Rob asked, before finally moving fully away from my body. I watched him, sitting up properly.

''Okay then; I'll go and unlock the door now.'' Rob promised him. I realized that the gang was already on their way here, which made me happy. I would be getting to see them again soon. I missed them so much, as we weren't living together anymore.

Rob put the phone down then, putting it back in his pocket. He kissed me once more, before he went to get the door. However whilst I was on my own, I started to wonder about that car. Was I going insane? I had been sure that I could see that car, and then when Rob looked; there had been nothing.

I didn't understand it, and the more that I thought about it, the more that I was sure that I was just seeing things. It was the only way that I could convince myself that I wasn't actually going insane, or mad.

''Hiya Charlie!'' Tasha's thrilled voice woke me up from my brief daydream, and I looked around, and smiled at her as she walked into the living room. Kellan followed after, with his hand in hers, and Rachael and Jackson followed in too.

''Are you alright; you looked like you were dreaming.'' Tasha pointed out as she took a seat on our other sofa with Kellan, while Rachael and Jackson found seats.

I smiled at her in reassurance; as she did look panicked about me. ''I'm alright, I was just thinking about things.'' I explained to her.

''Well don't think too hard darling.'' Rachael commented, before laughing. I rolled my eyes in response, and looked about for Rob before noticing that he hadn't come in yet.

''Where's Rob?'' I asked them confused.

''Right here.'' I heard him reply as he walked back into the living room. I looked to him; he was smiling at me and in his hand, he had a pack of four cans of beers, as-well as Tasha's bottle of lambrini wine and Rachael's bottle of WKD.

I smiled back, and watched as he came and sit down next to me on the sofa, after putting the alcohol down on the table.

He put his arm around my shoulder, and I leaned easily into his chest, as we talked about our new house…and Rachael's pregnancy of course. She was so excited about having this Baby, but obviously nervous too, same as Jackson.

But she looked absolutely beautiful today, and I could tell that she had a healthy, pregnancy glow that pregnant women got. And I wasn't just saying that for the sake of it either; she really did look beautiful, and healthy.

It only felt like they had been here for an hour, when really they had been here for about four hours apparently. They started to leave, and although I begged Tasha to stay, she reminded me that she was only round the corner, and that she would stay another time; promising me even.

I reluctantly let them all go, and went back into the living room to watch them all leave after saying my goodbyes. I went to have a cigarette with Rob outside, but after we came back into the living room; I saw the car again.

''Rob!'' I grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled him to the window, watching his expression the whole time.

''its right there, right?'' I asked him, because I knew that it would be. He stared out of the window hard, and I could

''Charlie; what are you talking about?'' He asked me confused.

''The car!'' I hissed as though someone might be listening or something. He turned to look at me with that anxious, confused gaze that I knew meant that nobody was there. I turned and looked out of the window myself to see that nothing was there; just our gate.

''Love, there's nothing there.'' He warned me before taking my left hand in his own. I sighed helplessly, because I knew that there had been.

''Well; there _was_.'' I warned him, because it was true.

''Well there's no car outside now, okay?'' He promised me. I nodded, but pulled away from his arms, because I was automatically starting to panic. I didn't feel mad, but then he kept missing it; so I kept wondering if the car was even there.

When Rob followed me up the stairs, and came into the bedroom; I was already lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking over about what had happened. He sighed, and walked over to the bed, and got onto it, from the other side.

''What's wrong, love?'' He asked me anxiously. He tucked a strand of hair behind my left ear, and watched me closely. ''Is it about the car?'' He asked me again; sounding just as worried. I forced myself to nod, still refusing to meet his eyes.

''Please…stop worrying…I don't want to hear that you're worried about it. If I see the car then I'll go out and see if it's the paparazzi.'' He promised me, before gently kissing my forehead. I sighed happily in response, and felt just the smallest bit happier.

''Okay,'' I promised him, even though I couldn't seem to keep my mind off of what had happened today. It was silly, but I couldn't stop myself from doing it.

''Thank-you love,'' he said, before he turned my head round, and pressed his lips gently to mine. I kissed him back automatically, and pressed my fingers into the back of his hair; tightening around the glorious strands.

His body automatically responded to my kiss, and climbed on top of my body carefully. I pushed him away gently, watching him closely. He watched me back with half-opened, lust-filled eyes, his lips slightly parted.

''What are you doing?'' I asked him confused, even though it should have been obvious to me. I just wanted to go to sleep tonight, because I hoped that it would make me feel better, and make me see sense.

''Making you forget your worries,'' He replied in that gloriously husky voice of his, before he gently lifted my body up; gaining a small gasp of shock from me, and he supported my head, ad he crashed his lips into mine urgently.

I groaned against his lips happily in response, and wrapped my legs around him easily, for better support. His hands then trailed to my hips, and down to my thighs, and gently started to pull up my dress.

I gasped, and his lips gently pulled away from mine, and started to make a pattern down from my lips to my chin and to my throat, and back up again. I wrapped my arms around his neck as gently as possible; for more support.

He pulled my dress up to my hips, and out of the way, before suddenly stopping completely and finding my lips again; pushing me back down onto the bed with his hands, and letting his body follow the movement easily.

I groaned in response again, before I could stop myself, and watched as he pulled away from my lips, and pulled away my dress from my body. He threw it on the floor-next to the bed-watching me the whole time that he did.

His eyes lit up as he took in my body, and I had to admit that I safely didn't know what he actually saw in me, and especially my body. He was so gloriously beautiful, and then there was me; boring and ordinary.

And even the way that he was looking at me; he was staring at me as though I was his air to breathe, the reason for him living, and the one thing he could ever want. And yet, it was only that way for me; I was sure that he couldn't be that _in _love with me, even though his eyes said differently.

''You are so beautiful.'' He murmured lovingly, before his lips came back and crashed into mine. There was nothing that I loved more then when we kissed, especially with his body pressed firmly against mine like how he was now.

We didn't have to make love, because even just him holding me, I felt at home. I really felt like I didn't need anything else, besides his warm arms, and gentle caresses. He was my home, and all I needed to get by was him.

I helped him out of his own clothes, and as soon as we were out of the barriers in the way, we made love, and as always; he was so passionate, gentle, and loving; all at the same time as he pushed and thrust himself deeper and deeper into me, and finally lost it.

I watched-while losing it myself-and took in his true, unbearable beauty. He was glorious in every single way, and I could never really get over it. I loved him so much, and I would never be able to want anything other than him…ever.

***


	11. Consultant

This carried on for a month, until I eventually got fed-up of telling Rob what I was seeing out of the window. I eventually started to pull away from him even when he tried to get close to me, and although I knew that was unfair; I couldn't help it.

I felt like I was losing it badly, and I felt as though there was nothing I could do about it. I saw that even in Rob's eyes; that he thought that I was mad too, and he had every reason to think that. This whole situation was getting me down, and every-time I thought about it; it made it worse.

I had just gotten up, and I was still in my dressing gown, when I got to the window and saw that the car was there yet again. It had been there every day, and it was really starting to annoy me now. However, there was a good part about this morning.

Because Rob was already stood by the window, and when I saw it; I decided to just go for it. After all; he was right there, and the car wouldn't have time to drive away, if it really was there, waiting outside of the house for us.

''Rob; look!'' I ordered quickly; pulling him to the window, and forcing him to look outside. ''Shit!'' I cursed under my breath angrily; as I saw that once again the car had pulled away before Rob had seen it.

I knew that it had been there, because I had remembered it so well. I turned to Rob, who was as usual; watching me anxiously, and as though I had really lost the plot, like how he always looked at me when I told him about this.

''Charlie, I-''

''-It was there Rob! I promise you; the car was outside, and there is no fucking way that I could be making that up. I saw that car!'' I promised him; ending up shouting at him to get my point across. I couldn't help it; I so badly wanted him to believe me.

I could tell that he wouldn't though; it was in his eyes, the way he was looking at me. He thought I was mad, and I had absolutely no chance of convincing him otherwise now. The one person whose opinion mattered most to me.

''I want to believe you; really I do.'' He promised me; running one of his hands through the top of his hair and dropping his gaze ashamedly to the floor. My hands were instantly on the sides of his face then; forcing him to look up at me.

''Then _please_, believe me!'' I begged him, because I desperately needed him to. He watched me for a long moment, before his eyes diverted downwards again, and his forehead furrowed in shame. Uh-oh…something told me that I wasn't going to like what he was going to suggest next.

''Charlie, I think that you should speak to a specialist.'' As soon as he had said the words out-loud; I gasped in shock, and my hands dropped from his face, and I stumbled back into the wall in shock. Had he really just said that?

He watched me take that in; his face was torn in a perfect mixture of worry and guilt, and even sadness. ''Y-You don't mean that.'' I manage to stutter out. I hoped he didn't; because if he did, he would be breaking my heart.

''I do, but let me explain first.'' He asked, making me even more shocked. What could he possibly explain to me that I didn't already know? He thought I was crazy, and needed professional, medical help.

I had no-one to believe me, and I was going to be forced to see a physiatrist; because that was clearly who he meant. That's where people were sent when they were being accused of being crazy; like how I was now.

''I think you should see someone professional; someone who you can explain properly about what you keep seeing out of the window.'' He explained to me, making me even more shocked. So he didn't think I was crazy then…he at-least half-believed me.

''So you don't think I'm crazy then?'' I asked him; hoping that he really did believe me. I needed him too; I longed for him to truly believe in what I was saying. His opinion meant so much to me that I desperately craved for him to believe me.

He nodded his head in response, and smiled at me in reassurance. ''Of course I do!'' As soon as he said the words, I flew into his arms, and he had to contain his shock, and hold me gently to him; holding in his chuckle in response.

''Oh thank god; I was starting to think that you thought I was mad!'' I admitted, and I felt his chest shake slightly against my head from a laugh.

''I could never think you were actually mad, Charlie.'' He told me, before kissing me gently on the top of my head.

''Well thank god for that.'' I sighed in relief. It meant so much to me to hear him say that he believed in me, really it did.

''Go and get dressed, and we'll go and see them now; see what they think.'' He asked me. I nodded, and returned his smile. I kissed him gently once more on the lips, before going to get a quick shower, and get ready.

***

I put on a black dress, with a small white and pink stripe at the bottom, and was very pretty. I put on some black wedges too, and took my Pattinson sunglasses into my hands, and walked downstairs to see Rob all ready to go; his black vest on, and skinny jeans also.

He looked amazing and as I watched him run his hands through his hair nervously. ''It will be okay.'' reassured him as soon as I was by his side. I felt like I needed to reassure him, because he had been my rock for all this time.

He nodded his head in agreement, and kissed me once on the lips, before following me out of the front door, with his own sunglasses on, like me. Just as we were driving out of the gate in my new mini car, that I had brought yesterday; we saw the paparazzi waiting.

I gasped in shock, wondering what to do for the best. If they saw me, then they would know that we had moved in together, but if they only saw Rob; they would just think that he had brought a new car, and a new house. But where was I supposed to hide?

''Put your head down.'' Rob's soft voice ordered me. I nodded automatically, and ducked down; so that they couldn't see me in the car. I heard the clicking of cameras and then the repeat of overused questions.

''Is this your new house Rob?''

''Where's your girlfriend?''

''Is she living with you now?''

It was lucky really that Rob was so used to these questions, because if I'd have thought for one minute that they were annoying Rob; I certainly wouldn't be standing back, and letting them make Rob feel like shit.

''You can look now.'' I heard Rob's soft murmur as we drove away from the house. I dared to pick my head up to see that we were already nearly at Tasha's house. Rob was a fast driver, and I knew that the local medical centre was just a short drive from Tasha's house, which meant that we were almost there already.

I smiled at Rob, and took his left hand when he held it out for me to take. I sighed contently, and watched him drive perfectly. It was a wonder that he didn't want a car; I had only brought this with my savings from college, and Rob was an excellent driver.

''Will we able to see Tasha and everyone today?'' I asked Rob hopefully. He looked across at me anxiously for a moment, before he returned his stare to the road again quickly.

''Do you feel up to it?'' He asked me worriedly. I nodded my head in response, because I did feel up to it. He smiled at me in response, before returning his stare to the road again. ''Well okay then; we'll go later.'' He agreed happily.

''Okay,'' I agreed simply, before watching as he pulled the car through the gates to the medical centre. This was going to be it; this was going to be where they told me whether I was mad, seeing things, or if I was correct in what I was seeing.

Rob pulled into a space in the back of the medical centre, under cover from any paparazzi, or anyone dying to get a picture to prove that Rob was in-deed not single anymore. That was the main thing that really wound me up about the papz; they couldn't leave him alone!

''Are you alright love?'' Rob asked me worriedly, as I hadn't said anything in ages. I threw him a smile, even though I knew that it looked fake, and unrealistic. He stretched his hands across from the steering wheel now that the car had stopped.

He pulled his hands on either side of my face, and forced me to look at only him. I watched him with confused and anxious eyes, and knew that he saw how nervous I was from in my eyes. He sighed, and gently rubbed on my pouting, lower-lip.

''You will be okay, you know that.'' He warned me. I nodded, even though I wasn't sure that I would be, and instantly fell deeper into his touch. ''I love you, and I'll support you through this; you have me, always.'' He promised me sincerely.

As soon as I fell deeper into his warm, comforting hands; he pulled his face forward, and gently pressed his lips to mine. He pressed his hands into the back of my hair, and pushed my face gently and more securely to his own face.

I surended totally, and lost myself into his overwhelming, glorious comfort. I was so glad to have him through this, because if I didn't; I wasn't sure what I would have done if I didn't have him. I half-sighed, half-moaned as I wrapped my hand into the back of his hair, and tenderly played with the end of it.

His tongue gingerly took in the taste of my outer-lips, as our kiss got more and more eager. I needed this though because this kiss let me know that he really was here for me; that he loved me so much, and he was never going to bee leaving me.

He pulled away in the end though, and let us get our breaths back. Once we had though, he pulled away and climbed out of the car. He was around my side of the car, and opened the door for me, before I had the chance to.

I smiled politely at him and let him walk us into the front entrance. There was an old lady sat at the front of the reception desk, and she pointed the door on the right out to Rob, after he asked about where to go to speak to a Miss. Smith.

I followed him, and he knocked once at the door, before walking into the room. I followed him in and took the small room in. It was a comfy looking room, and it looked a bit like a living room too. I looked towards the lady sitting in the middle of the room, on one of the three comfy red-coloured armchairs.

I instantly started to panic as I took her in; not only was she the very essence of beauty, with long blonde hair, but she looked as though she was in her twenties, even though you could see she was clearly in her forties by her old fashioned sense of style.

She wore a black sweater, and an old-fashioned looking, knee high skirt, with small shoes to match. She smiled politely at us as we entered the room, and I could tell that she thought I was mad because she looked very posh, and very matter of fact.

We took our seats opposite her, and I couldn't stop myself from smiling when I saw that Rob had pulled his chair closer to mine, and that he still had his hand wrapped lovingly in mine. I looked back to the lady who was writing something or other on her big notebook.

''So Rob has been telling me a little bit about what's been going on.'' She explained in an American accent. I noticed how it was similar to the regulars that lived in LA. ''About a car waiting outside your house?'' She checked with me; sounding very unsure. I noticed how she couldn't keep her eyes off of Rob for very long either.

''Urm yeah…this is going to sound crazy, but every time that I look out of the window; I see this car, but whenever anyone else does, they don't see it. But I know that I'm seeing it, but…I don't understand.'' I explained as carefully as I could manage.

She nodded, and write down what I had written; keeping her serious face locked on the notepad, before she looked to me. ''Okay, well…why don't you explain a bit about this car?'' She looked up to me, after giving Rob another long look, and back to me.

I was just glad that Rob had his eyes on me because despite the obvious age difference, she was obviously pretty.

''Well it's a new, black Mercedes Benz, and it's a convertible.'' I started to explain as she appeared to be drawing the car that I described. ''And it has a small scratch on the right side of the car, at the front.'' I added, remembering it internally.

I noticed now that Rob was looking at me in fascination now at the corner of my eye, but I ignored that for a moment, and concentrated on what I remembered most about this car; anything that was important or significant.

''It has black out windows too, because that was why I started to get suspicious about it, and…really old tires too. They looked really old and fogy for the car.'' I explained as carefully as I could possible manage.

She nodded, and carried on working for a moment, before stopping and revealing an amazing drawing of exactly what I had just described. ''Is this right?'' She asked me unsure. I nodded in fascination; as it was perfectly right.

''That's right.'' I promised her; fascinated with her brilliant drawing, and exquisite detail right down to the T. She had fitted everything in correctly to what I wanted, and what I had explained to her. She had got it perfectly right as to what I saw.

She nodded, and put down her writing pad, before smiling politely at me. ''Okay, well I've noted all that down, but I think you should come back tomorrow so that we can talk about this further.'' She explained to me.

I stood up with Rob too-ready to go-but I watched her in shock. ''What do you mean?'' I asked her confused.

''Well if you come back tomorrow then we can start talking about the right treatment would be right for you to choose.'' She spelled it out for me loud and clear. She actually did think that I was crazy. I was shocked, and I instantly began to panic.

''You think I'm making all this up…you think…you think that I'm crazy!'' I stated in shock. What bloody use this meeting had turned out to be! I looked to Rob, because he was my last chance. I wasn't mad!

He was watching the lady in shock too, though I could see lingering anger in his eyes starting to boil up. I had hope after all; because he believed me. That was all I needed; she couldn't keep me here anyway, as I was over eighteen.

''Charlie; can you wait outside for a minute please?'' Rob asked me politely even though I could tell that he was angry with her assumption to think that I was crazy. I nodded, and quickly walked to the door.

I shut the door behind me, but made sure that it was on a small latch, so that I could hear what they were talking about; this was me that they were talking about after all, so I did have every right to be curious.

''I appreciate your worrying, but I don't think that Charlie will need to come back here tomorrow; she's not crazy.'' I heard Rob tell her. I smiled against the door because he sounded so sweet. He was actually sticking up for me.

''Well I still think that she should come and get checked out, just in-case. She's showing real times of a mental trauma.'' I heard her reply. I had to admit though that she did sound quite worried, but that was probably only because she was faking it.

I mean she didn't even know me; how could she just assume that I'm mad, when she didn't even know anything about me?

''Well I'm sorry but I believe that she is telling the truth. Just don't expect us here tomorrow.'' I heard Rob reply angrily.

''Well I really would advice you to-''

''-It's my decision, and I'm sticking to it. I've obviously made a terrible mistake coming here, and if need be, I'll look after her myself.'' I heard him reply icily, before I heard his footsteps. I tip-toed away from the door, and stood far away from it, and waited for Rob to show.

He walked out of the room, and threw a smile at me, before running his hands through his hair embarrassed. He walked towards me, and took my hand in his, before he was about to walk out of the clinic.

''I really wouldn't advise you to do this.'' We both looked back to see the lady staring at Rob, and warning him not to.

''She's my Girlfriend, and I'm not changing my mind.'' He replied icily before he walked us both away before she could say another word. We got into the car silently, with Rob driving again, and I threw him a grin.

''You don't think that I'm mad.'' I stated because I knew that it was true already. He really didn't think that.

''Of course I don't.'' He replied as though it was obvious that he hadn't thought that I was mad in the first place. ''I love you so much, and I could never actually think that you were mad.'' He added, making me happy.

''And when we go home, I'm going to run you a nice bath, cook you dinner, and treat you for once. And I don't want to hear anymore about you not worrying about this car, alright?'' He asked me, as he drove us home.

''Because I will find out who is in that car, and who's been spying on you, and I will make sure they pay. I promise you.'' He promised me, as he gently ran his thumb across the back of my hand soothingly.

I nodded my head in response, and brought his hand up, before kissing it gently in response. ''Okay…and I love you too.'' I replied happily, and a little too late.

***


	12. Nightmare

After we had dinner, we went to bed and made love for the next few hours of the night. We hadn't slept together properly for a month after all our worrying about this car. There was no need to panic now though because he believed me.

He loved me, and I loved him, and all that mattered at that moment was the fact that we were joined as one, so perfectly too in that moment. We were not names; we were not Charlie Higgins, or Robert Pattinson.

We were just one, and we didn't need to worry about anything else at all. After we made love though, we went to sleep in each other's arms, and that too was beyond perfect. We were sweetly connected to each other.

Our arms were wrapped gently around each others bodies, our legs matching our arms, and my head on his chest, so that I could feel his warm chest, and beating heart. There was nothing more amazing than his body underneath mine; his flesh underneath mine.

I woke up earlier than him in the morning, but I saw no need to get up at all. I wanted to stay by his side, like this, and I took in his beauty as he slept. He looked so young, so peaceful, so innocent as he slept.

He looked so adorable as usual, and I couldn't yet believe that I was lucky enough to call him mine. He was absolutely stunning, as-well as being perfect in every way, and I just couldn't get enough of him.

Slowly though, he began to wake up after a while. I watched his face closely as his eyes began to flutter open. He groaned sleepily, rubbed both of his eyes, and stretched his arms up above his chest, before he finally turned his head slightly and looked at me.

''Morning love,'' he whispered huskily. I smiled, and pushed my head up a little bit, so that I could reach his face, and give him a morning kiss. I rested my head on his chest then once more, and listened to his heartbeat.

''Good morning,'' I replied quietly, before sighing lightly and contently. I felt his body shudder from a light chuckle slightly then.

''Hmm, it is a very good morning waking up like this.'' He agreed with me happily, before gently lacing his hands through the back of my hair. ''How are you feeling today?'' He asked me quietly after a moment.

I thought about that for a long moment, before I answered him. I was happy; I was more than happy actually. He had stuck up for me, and I was so proud of him. I was happy that he believed me, and believed that I wasn't mad.

''Better actually; especially after you stuck up for me.'' I admitted because it was true. I felt his lips at the top of my head then, and I laced my fingers with his right hand as he did, gently running my fingers over his.

''Well I wasn't going to let her think that you were mad. You're not mad, and I believe you when you tell me about this car. And like I said last night; as soon as I find out who has been spying on you, they will pay.'' He confirmed.

I brought his fingers up to my lips, and kissed each finger; giving back my gratitude silently. He believed in me, and not just believed in me; but he didn't think that I was crazy too. He had confidence in me, and I loved him for that; so much so.

''Thank you,'' I whispered against his fingers; knowing that he could hear me. I gently tangled my fingers with his again, and enjoyed the on-going silence in this bedroom, because it was so peaceful, and not at all awkward.

We eventually got up after a while, because we still had the day ahead of us to do anything that we wanted, and it was already eleven in the morning. We showered together like usual, and the happiness from yesterday's activities was obvious as we walked back into the bedroom to get changed for the day.

I wore a colourful, strappy dress with a black belt around the middle, and put on some black flip flops to match the belt. I straightened my hair as carefully as I possibly could, and looked round to look at what Rob was wearing.

He had pulled on some jeans, and a tight fitting, black vest that I always loved to see him in. He looked so beautiful as he messed about with his hair for a moment, until he was satisfied that he had gotten that 'morning' look right.

And he had gotten it right, like how he always did, of course. That was practically why he was famous for; his good looks and messed up, morning hair, as-well as his genius, talented skills of course; with just acting be one of them.

He smiled at me sheepishly after he caught me checking him out, and I smiled back in apology. I knew that he didn't like many people looking at him, but with me; it was out of habit. I mean he was just too beautiful to ignore, and he didn't even know it.

He came up to me, and gave me a kiss on the lips. My hands instantly tightened into the back of his hair, and tightened his face to mine slightly, as to give me better access as I ran my tongue gently across his lower lip, and got a shiver of delight in response.

He pressed me further back onto the bed, and instantly gained the access that he had made for himself, with him climbing on top eagerly, as he started to suck the skin of my lower lip, between his gentle teeth…

Two very impatient knocks at the door, and a soft murmur of a Girl shouting interrupted us. Rob groaned, and forced himself to climb off of me. He frowned at me as I watched him closely, before walking to the bedroom door.

''Rachael.'' He complained to me. I nodded in response; giggling helplessly into my hands. Rachael was very impatient, especially with her new pregnancy hormones swimming about. But she was still absolutely hilarious as always, bless her.

''Better go answer is then.'' I warned him jokingly, making him roll his eyes in response. I watched him as he walked through he bedroom door and disappeared, before finishing up my make-up, ready to go downstairs and see if everyone was with her.

I crept down quietly and listened to the voices in the living room. I could already hear that everyone was here, talking to Rob…and about me by the sounds of it. I listened more closely, because I was curious.

''And you believe Charlie? I mean that was really mean about the specialist, but…well what if she's right.'' I heard Rachael ask. I gasped silently in shock, but forced myself to carry on listening…even if she did think that I was mad.

''Rachael, I know you're pregnant and everything, but this is Charlie. And how could she make something up when she explained it so vividly and everything?'' I heard Rob reply; sounding just as shocked as I was.

There was a long silence after that, and I instantly started to panic about what was going on. I listened more carefully, and finally heard Rachael's reply to Robert's words, ages after he had replied to what she had said.

''Well…she's an author.'' I heard Rachael reply awkwardly, making me even more shocked. So because I was an author, I could have made this all up? I felt furious with Rachael now; hormones or no hormones.

''Rachael, I know Charlie. She's my Girlfriend, and she is definitely not crazy. That car has been harassing her, and when I find out who has been following her; there will be hell to pay.'' Rob promised Rachael; sounding angry now.

''I didn't mean that she was crazy. I just meant that maybe she was seeing things-''

''-Which is as good as accusing her of being mad.'' Rob confirmed; interrupting her. He sounded so angry, but it wasn't Rachael's fault. I could see why she would think this.

''No, what I meant was; she could have actually seen this car too, but he was just driving around.'' She added; whilst she still could.

''Driving around our house for a month?'' Rob shouted back. ''No, because there are no other houses around here for at-least a mile. That car has been following her no end, and has been absolutely terrifying her. They are not getting away with this!''

I was so proud of him yet again. But still I couldn't deny the stinging pain that I felt in response to my friends not even believing me anymore, and even thinking that I was really going mad. It hurt beyond what I could explain.

''Well if they have been following her then they will have us all to deal with, but all I'm suggesting is that-''

''-Enough!'' I heard Rob shout. I listened carefully as the room went silent after him talking, and tried to guess what was going on. ''I'm sorry, its just…its getting me down. She's not mad, I know she's not.'' I heard Rob add; his voice soft.

However, I couldn't help but notice how he sounded more like he was trying to convince himself now more than anything. Great, so now even Rob was having doubts about my saneness. I had no help then, it seemed.

''Shall I get us another drink?'' I heard Tasha question, and I noticed how she sounded as though she was trying to keep the peace, bless her. It didn't surprise me; she was always doing it. She was the match-maker, bless her.

''Yeah okay,'' I heard Rachael reply quietly. I heard Tasha's footsteps; awakening me from my silent crying. I gasped in shock, and ran up the stairs as fast I could.

I couldn't get caught peeking, and I certainly couldn't get caught crying after all of what I had just heard.

However; I heard Tasha gasp in shock, which told me already that she had seen me as I ran down the hallway.

''Charlie!'' I heard her call, just before I managed to get to a spare bedroom, and shut the door behind me, before locking it, and falling onto the bed.

I cried into the pillow as I imagined the conversation going on downstairs about my ever-questioned sanity. It was enough to actually drive me insane; especially adding the fact that the one person I loved more than anyone else in the whole world-Rob-thought I was mad himself. I had no-one if I didn't have him.

***

It was two hours later when Rob crept into the bedroom, and with his tail between his legs, by the looks of things. He showed off a silver room key, when I stopped crying, and looked up at him in shock.

He was watching me anxiously; his face a beautiful mask of worry, sympathy, and sadness as he shut the bedroom door behind him. I looked away from his unbearable beauty and back to my knees; my arms wrapped around them, and began to cry into my legs again.

''Charlie stop…please.'' Rob begged me in a agonizing voice, but I couldn't. I couldn't actually bear to look at him for once, and that truly was a first. I sobbed harder into my legs, and heard his quiet sigh of frustration.

''Charlie please…you know I…you know I hate it when you cry…I can never think of the…of the right thing to say.'' He stuttered nervously. I could barely register the pain in his voice though, because selfishly or not; I was starting to get more wrapped up in my own sadness.

Finally, I heard him sigh again, and just a moment later; his feet gently tapping over the wooden flooring, and walking even closer to me. I gasped in shock as his hands pulled on my hands, which were now trying to cover my face up.

''Charlie, let me see your face.'' Rob begged desperately. He pulled more harder on my hands, and finally pulled them away from my face successfully without hurting me. I childishly tightened my eyes closed, and let my head fall forward, as I sobbed harder and harder.

He gently brushed my hair out of the way of my face, and kissed the top of it gently, as he tried to pull me to him. I pushed him away though, because that was what I did best; I pushed people away, and ruined everything.

I fell onto the bed, and let the covers hide my embarrassing face from him, before I felt him push me back up, and gently force my eyes open. He took my face into my hands, and watched me extremely closely.

''You haven't done anything have you?'' He asked me worriedly; making me confused. What was I supposed to have done exactly?

''Like what?'' I demanded furiously; sounding more angry than what I actually intended to. He didn't answer my question, but instead; he grabbed hold of both of my wrists, and turned them over; inspecting both of the backs of them.

I gasped in horror as I realised what he was doing, and instantly pushed him away from me furiously. I watched him in horror, and suddenly my temper flared over instantly.

''Are you stupid or something?'' I shouted at him furiously. ''Why the hell would you even think that?'' I added in utter shock. I didn't know how he knew about that secret, but I didn't know who the hell he thought he was; judging me like that.

His face softened after he realised that I would never actually take it out on myself anymore, like how I used to. ''I'm sorry Charlie, really I am. Rachael mentioned that you used to…pinch yourself, when you lost your temper, because you found it easier-''

''-You didn't even know me when I was like that! How dare you judge me and what I used to do!'' I shouted at him; pushing him away again from me, as he tried to reach me. I was too angry with him right now to talk to him properly and sensibly.

''But why didn't you even tell me about it? I would have helped you-''

''-Because I didn't need any help! I was sorting my own problems out, or at least trying to.'' I shouted at him, because I absolutely hated this subject. It made me feel small, and as though it was my fault. I felt stupid whenever anyone mentioned it.

''But why would you do that to yourself, I don't understand-''

''-Because I couldn't bear to take my temper out on anyone else; that's why!'' I shouted back at him furiously. I watched his face as he took this information in, and as his face softened into the one emotion that I didn't want to see anymore from him; sympathy.

''You actually did that to yourself, so that anyone else didn't get hurt. But Charlie that's…I don't even know what that is, but…god, Charlie, why would you do that?'' He demanded; sounding as though he was shocked, and hurt too.

I sighed in response, and prepared myself to explain to yet another person for the fiftieth time. This always caught up with me, and now I had to face the embarrassment of my actions.

''Because I got angry…a lot.'' I explained; because I didn't want to go into detail. ''Don't feel sorry for me Rob, because I don't want sympathy. I was stupid, I know that, but I don't need telling anymore.'' I warned him, because it was true.

He sighed, and tried to move forward to me, but yet again; I pulled back from him, because I was used to pulling away from everyone. I always reconciled as an easier way out of my problems, because I was selfish.

''Charlie…if I was there…well I'd be your rock, you should know that. I would have given anything to support you, to deter you from the habit, without judging you. Because whether you like it or not, Charlotte Higgins-'' He started, ignoring my winch at the use of my full name.

He took me in my arms, ignoring my struggle to get away. I gave up easily, and cried into his arms. ''Because like it or not; I love you so much, and you are stuck with me…so get used to it.'' He warned me quietly.

I stopped crying-forcing myself-and looked up at him, to see pure determination boiling in those gloriously deep, smoldering blue-grey eyes of his. He meant every word; he really loved me, and he meant it.

''I love you too, you know. There's no way that you could actually love me more than what I love you.'' I warned him because I knew it was true. I had grown to love him for years on end, and it only blossomed into more, when I did finally meet him.

''Trust me when I say love; I only live for you.'' He brushed the remaining part of my messy, wet hair out of my face, and smiled lovingly at me, before bringing his lips down and kissing me gently on the forehead.

''If you ever hurt yourself again though Charlie, I wont be happy. How can you even…think about hurting yourself in that way?'' He asked me in shock, even though he didn't give me time to answer the question luckily.

Luckily, because I knew that it wouldn't be a very good idea to give the details about how easily it would be to hurt myself. I was nothing as far as I was concerned, and I had convinced myself how unimportant I actually was…because it was easy to do that.

''It's just lucky that you have me Charlie, because I'm telling you now…I don't think that I could actually stand it if you hurt yourself. You mean so much to me, and if you hurt…well yourself, then…you'd be hurting me.'' He warned me sweetly.

It would be true though, and I knew that he wasn't just saying that for the sake of it, and to make me feel bad. Because if Rob hurt himself, then I would be in pain too. I couldn't stand to see Rob in any sort of pain, because it would hurt me too much to see it.

So for that part, I knew that I would never be able to hurt myself again, even if I really wanted to, or was angry at myself for any reason. Because I couldn't do that to Rob; to hurt him so badly in that way.

Because now that I realized the pain that Rob would be going though with me as I hurt myself for any matter reason-no matter how tempting or angry I was-I couldn't hurt him as badly as I would be hurting in that moment.

Because I had been through that stage of my life before, and I knew how that pain was, and how it became addictive, and how you couldn't stop; no matter how stupid it was. And I would be putting Rob through the exact same pain as me.

''I will never hurt myself again.'' I promised him, keeping my eyes locked with his. He watched me warily for a long moment, taking in every inch of my sincere promise to him, when he finally nodded his head slowly in response, once.

''Good,'' he replied quietly, before taking his face into his hands, and gently lowering his lips so that they were ghosting against my already-parted lips. He was teasing me, I knew that he was. I could sense it.

He gently moved his lips over mine, still ghosting them, and teasing me as he gently ran his tongue over my lower lip. I lost control then, and threw myself forward, and into him. He groaned in pain as he fell back onto the bed.

I kissed him furiously; knowing that his lips would probably be slightly bruised from my attack, but not at this minute caring because I needed him to know just how much I loved him, and just how much I meant every word that I had just said and admitted to him. And I knew by the way he gave in to me totally; that he understood everything that I was telling him silently and through this kiss.

Our clothes were off each other's bodies in seconds after the kiss got more and more demanding, and needy, and our bodies took over the situation completely; because it was simple; like breathing in and out correctly.

We made love for the next few hours in the spare room, and it was more loving and gentle than any other times we had made love. We truly came together as one, and all that had been left unsaid went into us making love.

There was no need to say anymore because our love, our passion coming together. There was pain of course, but that was from the past, and I knew that the future would be enough to hold us together. Because we loved each other so much.

And as I slept on his chest, I had already explained over and over again about how much I loved him. Because he needed to know it, because he didn't understand how much I needed him, and relied on him.

And when I went to sleep happily on his chest that night, I was really starting to look to the future for us as a couple. I was really starting to believe that this whole nightmare was over because Rob believed me, and he was going to find out who was in that car…

''CHARLIE, CHARLIE WAKE UP!!'' I gasped in absolute horror in response to the sound of the anxious shouting, and woke up with a start; jumping up in bed. I screamed before I knew what I was doing as I remembered the awful nightmare that had had me shouting in fear.

''CHARLIE, WHATS WRONG!'' That voice again. I knew who it belonged to, but I couldn't yet take him in properly or even look about to see where he was. He was probably still lying next to me, watching me in horror, but all I could focus on was that awful nightmare!

A strange sound started in the room, and I looked about confused to see where the awful sobbing was coming from, even though I couldn't seem to be able to see around the room properly. It was only when hands tightened around my room that I realized it was me making that awful, sobbing noise. That must have been Rob trying to comfort me then…and Rob's very anxious voice too; I would imagine.

''CHARLIE!'' His voice shouted; demanding again. I gasped in shock as his hand shook me gently, and out of my nightmare. My wet, sleepy eyes found his face, right in front of mine now, and I noticed how his face looked so panicked.

I sobbed once last time before I finally woke up properly from this, and into the real world again. I sighed, and apologized to him through my eyes; hoping that he could see it in the darkened bedroom, that was our bedroom.

''I'm sorry…nightmare.'' I stuttered embarrassed. He sighed in relief, and gently brushed away my tears with his thumb, and index finger gently.

''I noticed,'' he replied anxiously. He brushed away the remainder of hair still limp on my forehead; limp because my face was sticky and sweaty from my nightmare and terror. ''Worried about the car?'' He asked me knowingly.

I nodded; a sob escaping me again. He sighed, and gently pressed his hands to the sides of my face lightly.

''It was a pretty vivid dream too Charlie…I have to admit…I'm a little worried.'' He admitted; sounding as worried as he looked. I knew the tone of his voice too well to know that he was starting to have doubts about this whole situation and how I was handling this.

I could tell, and as I looked back to his face; I was proven with the raw panic and worry that was painted on his face and made to look obvious. I gasped in shock, and just hoped that he would believe that I was okay…even when I didn't know that anymore.

''You think I'm mad.'' I confirmed because that was always the conclusion that I kept coming back to. He shook his head though, and his face instantly softened in response.

''Of course not Charlie,'' he stated; sounding shocked that I would suggest such a thing. ''But I am _worried_ about you. You've been having vivid nightmares all night long.'' He added anxiously. I watched his face turn back to the worried, anxious expression that had been in place there just a moment ago.

''Rob, I…'' I trailed off, because I didn't know how to explain to him about what I was feeling at this moment. I felt mad, I felt crazy, but I didn't know if it would be a good idea to tell him. I had a bad feeling about this.

''What is it?'' He asked me curiously. He watched me closely, anxiously as my head fell forward, and looked to the bed; unable to look anywhere else at this moment. I sighed, and chewed on my lower lip unconsciously.

''Charlie,'' Rob tried worried. He took my lower lip between his two fingers; freeing them from my torture it was getting from my teeth. I sighed as he let go of my lips, and took my face into his hands gently.

I watched his face, just a centimetre or two away from my face. He was so close that I could practically smell his tantalizing, warm breathe. I sighed contently, wishing that it would stay this simple, but knowing that I would have to tell him now.

''Rob, I…I don't know, but…it doesn't feel right…I think I'm going mad, you know. I don't feel…safe anymore.'' I confirmed, because it was true. His eyes seemed to jump from confusion to understanding in a second.

He half-smiled at me, and gently swept a strand of hair away from my forehead. ''I will help you Charlie; we will get the help together, and I will be by your side, for as long as you want me, and need me for.'' He confirmed sweetly.

I took a needed deep breathe, and nodded. ''I'll always want you…I may even always need you.'' I confirmed in a quiet voice, because it was true. He gently rubbed his thumbs and index fingers over my cheeks gently; his hands still on either side of my face.

''I'm glad that you do, you know that?'' He asked me. I nodded, just before his lips ghosted along mine, teasing them slightly.

''I love you.'' He whispered against my open lips, before he gently met my lips more urgently, and he showed me that he would always be here for me too…

***


	13. Insane

We went back to the specialist the next day, though Rob made the effort to ask for another person this time. He asked for someone called Claire at reception, and as we walked into another room, I noticed that this lady was better.

She looked more polite, even if she was still quite young-looking. She looked in her thirties, with short, brown hair, and a Primark-style fashion. We walked into the room, and sat down, and I was surprised to know that she had already been informed about my case.

I explained everything that had happened after our last meeting, and she noted this all down on a small notepad. I watched as she finally found my eyes after writing whatever she needed to, down on that notepad.

''I think that you're right. I'm not going to force you to stay here, but I think that you should take some medication, at the least.'' She told me, making me shocked. There was no way that I was taking an pills when I still wasn't sure on whether I needed them or not.

''I'm not taking any medication; I still don't feel as though I need any medication.'' I told her because it was true. There was no way that she was forcing pills down my neck. She sighed heavily in response to that.

''Charlie; I feel as though I have enough evidence here to backup the fact that you are not mentally well.'' She warned me, making me huff. Who did this one actually think she was? She didn't know me, and I wasn't mad, I wasn't!

''I don't care what it proves, because I'm out of here.'' I warned her; my temper instantly flaring into uncontrollable rage. I got up from my chair, and tried to pull Rob up by his hand. He didn't get up though, like how I thought that he would.

''Rob, come on, lets go, please!'' I begged him, because I needed to get out of here. I needed him to support me through this, like how he had been. I watched his face as guilt took over his face as he pulled his hand away from mine.

''I'm sorry Charlie, but I agree with her.'' I gasped in shock as I realised that he really meant it, and that he was forcing me to take these pills or whatever they were going to make me take. I tried to run to the door, but Rob had already caught my wrists in his hands.

''Get off of me Rob!'' I shouted at him furiously, pushing him away from me angrily, and unsuccessfully. He pulled me to his body, and I carried on trying to hit him furiously, because it felt as though he was punishing me.

''Stop fighting this Charlie; I'll be here for you, and I'll help you through this, but you need to realize that you're not seeing things right.'' He whispered gently to me, and I huffed at him in response. ''You're ill Charlie, and you need help!''

''How could you do this to me Rob!'' I demanded angrily; throwing my fists into his chest over and over again angrily. ''I trusted you and you're making me take pills that I don't need!'' I shouted again furiously at him.

''I love you for god sake Charlie!'' He pulled me away then, and gently shook me as I started to cry and sob uncontrollably. ''I cant stand to see you so lost, and so confused. I just want you to get better, that's all.''

''Then take me home!'' I begged him, because that was where I needed to be. I just wanted to go home, and I knew as he shook his head, that he had already decided. I sighed in defeat, and pushed my head into his chest.

''How could you Rob?'' I demanded angrily. He didn't dare touch me, and I guessed that this was probably just because he knew that I was too angry about this to want him touching me or holding me properly to him.

''I just want to help you. I'm so sorry Charlie…forgive me please.'' He begged, before I felt someone holding onto my arms.

''Get off of me!'' I shouted furiously as a Man held me back; clearly someone who worked here too. I want having this, and I proved this as I pushed him away from me.

''You need to take these pills!'' The Lady warned me. I didn't listen to her though; I just kept pushing them away from me angrily.

''Wait, cant I just take her home for today, please?'' I heard Rob's voice beg from behind me. The Man nodded at him after exchanging a look with Rob, which I noticed.

''I swear Rob if you take any of them pills home with us, I will never forgive you!'' I warned him angrily; watching his face as he grimaced in response.

''Just calm down Charlie, please.'' He begged, but I ignored him, and stormed out of the room as quickly as possible. I heard Tasha buzz open the car and I got into the car without saying anything to him.

I was too mad at him to look at him or talk to him right now. ''Charlie I…think we should go to Tasha's for a bit, so you can take all this in.'' He told me quietly. I ignored him completely, and carried on pouting out of the window miserably.

I was never going to forgive him for this, I knew that much, even if I loved him more than anyone else in the world. He had broken my heart into a million pieces, and even though he thought he was helping me; he was actually hurting me more than I could ever imagine…and inside; I was tearing myself up over this.

***


	14. Medication

**As soon as we were outside Tasha's house, I childishly threw myself out of the car, and slammed the car door behind me, as I got out, and ran for the front door. I could hear Rob get out of the car from behind me, and sigh heavily in response. **

''**Charlie,'' he called for me, begging for me to stop. No way; there was no way that I was going to stop now. I was far too upset to even look at him at the moment, and if I stopped and talked to him; I knew that I may just completely loose my temper with him. **

**I banged on the front door as loudly as I possibly could after seeing Tasha's car in the driveway. I could hear Rob's footsteps following, and getting closer; so I banged on the door with my fists again hard, so that they could hurry up before Rob reached my side. **

''**Alright!'' I heard Rachael shout. She opened the door and as soon as she had; I burst through the door because Rob was now at my side. Tasha was watching us confused from the kitchen, and Rachael was already shouting at us and asking what was wrong. **

''**I'll tell you what's wrong; he thinks I'm mad!'' I spelled it out for them, before turning to glare at Rob. He grimaced in response, and cowered away from me. ''He thinks that I should take some medication to make it all better again, and I expect that he's already agreed to let the doctor's round here!'' I shouted again. I was absolutely furious, in fact, I was more than furious; I was absolutely livid. **

''**Charlie, calm down; they cant hold you down and make you take the medication-''**

''**-Oh yes they can!'' I interrupted Rachael. ''A Doctor has just tried to hold me down at the medical centre because they thought that I needed medication.'' I told her. She gasped in shock, and instantly looked to Rob. **

''**Why didn't you stop them? I know that Charlie has been struggling at the minute but you should have stopped them!'' She shouted at them whilst Tasha was trying to calm me down now; because I kept making a funny noise, which I couldn't seem to stop…oh yeah, because I was having a panic attack, great. **

''**Charlie!'' Rob was already pushing past Rachael, and was in front of me instantly; holding my face in his hand protectively, and trying to calm me down. How embarrassing; because this was the exact thing that I hadn't been wanting to do in front of him. **

''**Charlie please…just calm down; take deep breaths.'' He begged desperately; even though he sounded more panicked than what I actually did. I tried to do what he said, even though I refused to look at him. **

**Gradually, I started to calm down, and finally he started to relax in front of me. He pulled away from me then, and watched me with anxious eyes. His arms were still held out for me; begging for me to let him close, but I couldn't. **

**As soon as I was okay, I looked around the hallway self consciously. Luckily, it only seemed like Tasha and Rachael was here in the house to witness my shame, besides Rob himself. That was plenty of enough witnesses. **

''**I want to sit down.'' I whispered, before making my way to the living room. Rob had his arms around me in seconds, trying to walk me to the living room as Tasha and Rachael watched us anxiously. **

''**No, get off of me!'' I shouted furiously at him, before pushing him away from me. He watched me anxiously as I walked into the living room, but I ignored him because I had to. I couldn't bear to see the same pain that I was going through. He deserved to be sad too of course after what I was putting him through, but after today…I wasn't sure where we stood anymore. **

''**Charlie,'' Rob asked after he took a seat on the floor, next to my feet. His face was watching me closely; begging for forgiveness from me. Forgiveness that he didn't deserve as far as I could see, at this moment. **

**I ignored him, and pressed my head into my knees; hiding my pain and anger from him. I could bear to look at him right now. **

''**Charlie please, talk to me.'' He begged me desperately. I felt his hands try and push my head up, but I pushed him away without looking. He sighed heavily in response. ''I don't know what to do.'' I heard him say to Rachael and Tasha. **

''**Please Charlie, this is killing me-''**

''**-And you don't think that you've hurt me?'' I shouted furiously at him; finally looking up from my knees, and glaring at him. He watched me shocked as he took my rage in properly, before he finally tried to console me once more. **

''**I know it was unforgivable, but I truly am worried about you Charlie. I just want you to get better, that's all.'' He begged as he tried to hold me to him. **

**I cried into his arms, but still tried to push him away. I couldn't take the closeness of his body to mine without feeling some pain in response to the situation going around me, and how he had taken this situation. **

''**I don't care, I don't want you to understand!'' I shouted at him furiously. ''I want you to just believe in me.'' I added, because it was true. I knew that the Girls were listening, but I didn't care. I was too angry to care. **

''**Please Charlie-''**

**Just then; I heard the Girls answer the door, and a Man's voice. I gasped in shock as I realized that it was the same man's voice as the one at the hospital, and I quickly ran out of the room, in an attempt to get upstairs. **

''**Charlie stop!'' I heard Rob call, but I pushed him and ran to the stairs, where I was caught by the Girls. Looked like I was the only one believing that I was sane then. **

''**No, get off of me! Tasha please, I'm not mad!'' Tasha ignored me, though I could see that she had tears in her eyes as she helped Rachael carry me back into the living room, and onto the sofa. Tasha and Rachael mouthed an apology to me, before standing on the other side of the room. **

**I could see Tasha and Rachael crying as Jackson and Kellan came into the room, asking what was going on, as the doctor came into the room, and tried to held me down. I was putting on quite a fight though as I pushed him away, and tried to clamber off of the sofa. **

**Rob helped though, and as soon as he had; I started crying again, because I couldn't believe that he-my boyfriend-was actually doing this to me. He was supposed to love me, to care about me, and he was doing this to me!**

**However once it became clear that this doctor definitely wasn't going to be getting any pill down my throat soon; they talked about trying another technique; one that shocked me even further, and made me feel angrier. **

''**Charlie; I am begging you to take this pill.'' Rob asked me desperately; the pill in his hand ready. I shook my head stubbornly, frowning at him like a silly, spoilt child. I didn't care though; he wasn't getting away with this. **

''**No!'' I shouted at him furiously. He sighed and stepped away from me and let the doctor take over; practically forcing the pill down my throat. I burst into tears as soon as the doctor was gone, and all the Girls were already out of the room, because they couldn't stand to see this. **

''**I'm sorry love, really I am.'' Rob promised as he tried to pull me into his arms. I pushed him away from me furiously, and glared at him; letting him know that I was absolutely furious with him, and I wasn't going to be forgiving him anytime soon. **

''**I don't want to hear it. I've never been so humiliated in my entire life, and its all your fault! I am so livid, and not just livid; I feel absolutely destroyed, and I will never get over this. I hope you know that!'' I shouted at him dramatically because that was how I felt. **

**He tried to pull me into his arms again, but I get off of the bed, and walked to the living room door. ''Just let me explain; I didn't know what to do-''**

''**-No, I'm going upstairs…on my own!'' I added just in-case the message wasn't clear enough for him. **

**I ran up the stairs and into my old bedroom quickly, ignoring the Girls faces as I ran past them in the hallway. They had heard everything, but I didn't care.**

**Rob came upstairs though, and despite my heartache refused to leave my bedside; making my tears even worse. **

*******


	15. Tears

When I woke up the next morning, I looked around to see Rob's arms wrapped around my waist; his body too close to mine. His body was pressed against mine, and the closeness of his body made me feel upset straight away about the night before.

I pushed his arms away from my body roughly, and climbed off of the bed. I heard him groan behind me, and I looked round after I wrapped my dressing gown around me. He was watching me confused, before realization dawned on his face, and he tried smiling at me.

''Do you feel better this morning?'' He asked me caringly, watching me anxiously. I didn't return the smile as I walked round to the bedroom door, besides his side of the bed. He sighed heavily as he sensed my frustration.

''I take that as a no then. Do you want me to come downstairs with you?'' He asked me politely. I shook my head, and grabbed a dress from the wardrobe, before walking to the bathroom, and ignoring his anxious gaze that I could feel on me.

I put on a grey, and blue denim dress, and some flat, grey pumps to match it after I had a shower. I still felt guilty about how I left things with Rob, but I was still too angry to talk to him. I would only say something that I regret and make the situation even worse.

I walked back into the bedroom to find Rob, still sitting in bed, and pulling his top off of his back, and next to him on the bed. I tried not to look-really I did-but it was too hard. He was absolutely beautiful, and it hurt me to look at him.

Because the pain that he caused me was evident every time that I looked at him, and despite all the pain I was going through; it hurt me to both look at him, and look away at the same time. I was stuck between what to do for the right thing too.

He looked around at me in surprise, and instantly pulled his night-shirt back on him, so that he wasn't half naked. He had worn a night-shirt last night with his boxer shorts because-I presumed-he didn't want me to feel uncomfortable with his half-naked body against my own.

It was silent between us whilst Rob grabbed a pair of jeans, and a clean, grey shirt, and walked into the bathroom suite linked onto our bedroom.

I felt the coldness between us escalate further as he walked back into the bedroom, dressed in his nice clothes for the day, with his windswept hair still slightly wet from the shower. I despaired the bittersweet silent between us, and wished that I could be brave enough to talk to him; but knowing that I wasn't.

In the end however, the silence got too much for me, and I ended up staring at him, like how I always did. He was truly beautiful, as he laid himself flat out on the bed, and squeezed his eyes shut tight, with a look on his face that could only be described as sadness and pain.

He was killing me.

''Rob…'' I trailed off, unsure what to say. As soon as I had spoken however, Rob's eyes darted open, and found mine as soon as I had made a single sound. His eyes were deep with emotion, and begging me to let him in.

I was stuck on what to say or do for the best, and it was only making it harder, having to see the pain reflected in his eyes. He had no right to feel such sorrow; I did! I was the one forced down last night, I was the one who everybody believed that I was mad, and I should be upset!

Instead, I wanted nothing more than to comfort him. But yet, I took the easy way out, because I was a wimp.

''I'll see you downstairs.'' I whispered, quickly looking away from his face before I could see the pain double over, and rushed out of the room; practically running on the steps, and down the stairs. Everybody was in the living room already, and was all watching me anxiously; telling me that they must have known how awkward this morning was for me.

However, I was not happy when I saw the same doctor sat on the sofa, next to Rachael. I gasped in shock, because yet again; they had gone behind my back, or at least that's what it felt like to me anyway.

''What the hell is he doing here?'' I shouted, because I was once again absolutely livid with the betrayal of my so-called best friends. Everyone refused to meet my eyes, when I turned to throw every single one in this room a glare.

''Get out!'' I shouted at the middle-aged, blonde doctor after everyone both refused to meet my eyes and ignore my question. I felt so angry that I felt like I was going to be kicking him out myself if he didn't go in the next half a second.

''I'm sorry Charlie, but I cant do that. You are under twenty one, and I can give my permission to make you take these pills if I think that you need them.'' He warned me warily, and as though I was about to kick up a fuss again.

The angry tears swelled in my eyes, and the distraught lump was stuck in my throat; threatening to help spill over my tears and make an even bigger fool of myself in front of this so-called doctor in front of me.

''I'm not taking any pills; you cant make me. I don't even need them pills, and I don't need Tasha, Rachael or even Rob to back me up; because I know that I don't need them pills!'' I shouted because it was true.

As soon as Rob was in the living room after getting ready upstairs, he rushed to my side, and tried to make a difference…a difference that just wasn't going to be able to make my mind, even if he actually begged.

''Charlie please…take them pills. You do need them, and I want you to get better so much. You're not well, and the sooner you realize that; the sooner you can get better.'' He warned me, whilst failing to comfort me.

''Listen to me Rob; I love you, so much so, and you _have_ to believe me. I'm not going mad, please say that you believe me.'' I begged because it had to be true. I needed him to believe me, and the overwhelming urge to comfort him got the better of me at that moment.

I pulled him to me, and whispered his name into his chest like a prayer, whilst he hugged me, and let me cry into his chest. He obviously knew that this what I needed, but there was also something else that I needed too…

I pulled myself away from him, so that there was just enough room between us to catch his eyes through my tear-stained ones. He was watching me softly, but worried at the same time, as he held me in his arms.

''Just give me a minute please.'' He called to the doctor; chucking a glance at him quickly, before Rob's anxious gaze quickly returned to my own. I sobbed as I realised that he was starting to believe me, and he hushed me soothingly as he ran his hand through the top of my hair.

''Go outside and sit on the bench please; we'll talk properly.'' He promised me, kissing me gently on the forehead. I felt a smile spread across my face for the first time in what seemed like years, and he couldn't help but smile back.

''Yes…thank-you…so much.'' I whispered, kissing him quickly, before I walked out to the sheltered area outside, and sat myself on the comfy, swing bench outside, and waited patiently for Rob to come outside.

Finally-after a long, few minutes-Rob strolled outside the back doors of the house, and took a seat next to me, pulling me into his arms as soon as he was next to me. He whispered his love to me in my ear, and promised me that everything was going to be okay.

I couldn't take anymore of this, because I needed him to know for a fact that I wasn't mad. I needed to prove my love and devotion for him, and I would do just that now. He needed to know that I loved him so much.

I wrapped my hands tight into the back of his hair, and gasped in a deep breathe before pinning my lips to his, and instantly making him freeze in shock. I smiled against his lips as my lips moved across his frozen in shock ones.

I knew that this would prove to him not just how much I loved him, but also how much I needed him, and wasn't going mad. Because I wasn't, and I needed him to know that, and finally believe me. I needed it.

My legs tightened around his waist as he fell back into the bench, and I kissed him with as much urgency as I could muster, and enjoyed the fact that once he got over the shock, he was kissing me back.

He took over the situation and pinned me against the chair, after climbing on top eagerly, and I let him; pinning my legs around his waist, and let the situation get out of hand; because I needed him to feel what I felt.

I tried to pull his top over his head, but he groaned in response, and pushed me away; warning me with his eyes that he didn't want to don this yet. His eyes instantly switched to a guilty emotion, making me confused.

''I'm sorry Charlie, and believe me when I say that I'm doing this for you…I love you.'' He promised me sincerely. He pulled me up so that I was sat up properly, his arm around my waist; while I sat, confused.

I was just about to ask him what he meant when he put the tiny pill into my mouth, and forced me to drink a small glass of water. I gasped and gurgled in shock, and his hand was instantly on my back, patting it gently as I calmed down.

''Rob, how could you!'' I gasped out in shock after the initial shock of the situation and what he had forced me to do. I started blubbering as soon as the words were out, and he pulled me to his chest, ignoring my weak shoves that I aimed at him.

He apologized over and over again into my ear, and tried to calm my sobbing down, but it wasn't working. And in the end, I felt his chest move roughly against mine, as he cried with me, and held me to him.

It wasn't long though for me to start to get tired, and I felt him tuck me up gently into his arms, and get up, before I felt him drop me softly onto a soft landing; probably our bed.

I opened my eyes for a moment, and watched him as he sat on the edge of the bed, and let himself cry about what had just happened. He thought I was asleep, so he thought that I couldn't hear, but I could though.

His whole body shook with the wave and strength of his tears, and I couldn't help but feel painful sympathy for him for going through this with me. He may have been taking this situation wrong but I still loved him like hell.

He laid himself onto the bed then, and I was already pretending to be asleep again. I heard him sigh, and felt his hand gently brush over a messy, loose strand of hair over my forehead, and put it out of the way.

He pulled me onto his chest then, and although I hated the closeness of our bodies and racing hearts so much now after what had just happened; but the cool skin on his chest was slightly comforting against my clammy, sweaty skin.

I went to sleep straight away in his gentle arms, and silently prayed that this situation would work itself out, like I wanted for me and Rob to. I had never been so upset in my life, and I had never wanted to carry on my old habit of hurting myself anymore than I did now…but I couldn't. I had promised him, even if he was killing me right now.

***


	16. Shock

This whole situation carried on for days on end, and it started to get me down. I really started to feel like I was getting depressed because the more Rob tried to make me happy while he forced pills down my neck, the more I started to despise the situation that we were both in.

I started to wonder if things were only getting worse with us. That maybe we were stuck together because of force of routine, and the fact that we did love each other, and that we were going nowhere. I even started to think that it would be better if we broke up.

I loved him of course I did, and I may have found my life hard without him, but I couldn't take anymore pain or heartache. It was tearing me apart, and the more he pushed me away, the more he was driving me crazy.

He always came to bed with me, and I hated the closeness between us as he wrapped an arm around me while I pretended to sleep. I say pretended because I wasn't getting hardly any sleep, and this situation was really making me feel weak.

Rob always thought that I was asleep when he wrapped his arms around me, so he thought that he had an excuse to hold me, without me knowing. But I knew, and the more he tried to get closer to me, and make me happy; the more furious I felt inside.

However, I still felt powerless to do anything, because I felt so weak from the lack of sleep that I had been getting. Even when I did sleep, I would have nightmares about what was going on in my life, and would often end up in a psycho ward.

However, one particular night, it felt different, and strange when I woke up from another unusual nightmare. Usually, I could feel Rob's arms around me, and trying to comfort me after I had nightmares, but tonight…it didn't feel as though he was with me.

I forced my eyes open and I looked to my right, to see that Rob wasn't there. He wasn't lying besides me, with his arms tucked gently around me, like how he normally would be. I started to panic, automatically.

I propped myself up properly on my elbows, and listened carefully. The hallway light was on, and I could hear distant muffles of a few voices crowded in together. I couldn't tell which voice belonged to who though.

I got myself up from the bed with a heavy sigh, and opened the door as quietly as possible, before poking half of my face through the door, and listened to whoever was talking. It sounded like they were downstairs.

''I'm going to fucking kill you!'' I heard Rob shout at someone, making me gasp in horror. I ran down the stairs then in panic. Who was he even threatening, and what on earth was going on? I had to stop it now.

In the hallway, stood Jackson holding both Rob and Rachael back, Kellan and Tasha crowded around next to them, and Kirsty pushing someone as Aston tried to pull her back. I couldn't see the other person, because they were all crowded around in a circle.

''What's going on?'' I demanded; shouting to get their attention. Everyone turned to me in shock, just in time to let me see who the other person was. It was Michael, stood smug, as Rob raised his fist in the air to whack him.

Rob instantly let go of Michael, and turned to look at me hesitantly.

''What the hell is he doing here?'' I demanded; glaring at Michael like the piece of scum he was. I didn't want him in this house, and I certainly hadn't wanted to see the idiot ever again, as far as I was concerned.

Rob's jaw tightened in response to my question, and he turned back to Michael to glare at him, and push him further away from him. ''_He_ has been the one stalking you.'' Rob spelled it out for me, furiously.

I gasped in horror as I took in what he was saying, and knowing that he really as telling the truth. ''Why have you been following me for? Are you that obsessed that you need to stalk me now?'' I demanded to Michael furiously, because I could see no other reason for it.

Michael's eyes found mine, and he smirked at me as he snickered in response to my question. ''Please don't flatter yourself honey. Trust me when I say that I wouldn't be following you unless I had to.'' He snubbed me.

Rob pushed Michael hard against the wall, and Jackson grabbed Rob's hand before he could hit Michael, like how he was about to. ''Don't speak to her like a bit of crap. You're a creep Michael, and if you even glare at her, I swear I'll kill you.'' Rob promised Michael furiously as he calmed back down slightly.

Michael huffed in response to Rob's words until he was made surprised as Rob got out of Jackson's hold, and punched Michael straight in the face. Michael swore under his breath, and had his nose in between his hands.

''Just you keep going Michael!'' Rachael shouted at him furiously. ''I maybe pregnant, but if you don't shut the fuck up; you'll be getting punched by a Lady, and not just a lady; but a pregnant one two.'' She warned him furiously.

''And do you know why?'' Rachael continued. ''Because not only are you a stalking creep who needs to get a life and get out more, but you're also a wimp, and you wouldn't dare hurt me; pregnant or not.'' She added, making Kirsty and Tasha laugh in response.

Michael glared at Rachael as he looked back up, but I don't know how he managed it. We all knew that he was scared of Rachael, so why he was putting on such a crap front for; I had no idea. He was more stupid than I thought.

''So…'' I interrupted them, because I needed to know what was going on. ''Why have you been stalking me for?'' I demanded, because as far as I was concerned; he had absolutely no right to. And it would be me hitting him next if he gave me a wrong answer.

''Because its my job.'' He explained, as he grabbed a bit of tissue from his coat pocket, and put it around his bleeding nose. This just made me more confused though; how was it his bloody job to be a stalker?

''How is stalking someone day in and day out part of your job Michael? You're an actor, not the bloody paparazzi!'' I reminded him furiously because I was just about ready to rip his smug head off right now.

He sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, and Rob shot him a warning glare in response, which I caught onto right away. Michael ignored that though as he always did, and shook his head in what seemed to be disbelief.

''The paparazzi have pictures of me smoking weed.'' He told me, making me gasp in shock. He actually smoked weed; I guessed that Michael thought he was so hard now because of that; it was Michael all over.

''Yes that's right Charlie, I smoke weed.'' He told me in an annoying, piss-take voice, making me huff angrily at him. ''Anyway; they threatened to spill these pictures to the paper unless I give them something in return.''

He had already spelled it out for me, but I think I just didn't want to believe it. I watched him confused, trying to work out what he meant by that. What exactly had he given in return; being a stalker?

He sighed heavily in response, and continued to explain to me. ''I promised to give them news about Robert Pattinson's new Girlfriend; you, and I promised them to also give pictures to prove it.'' He admitted, making me feel even more freaked out by this.

He had actually been stalking me for two whole months, and making me feel completely low, crazy and freaked out, because I had convinced myself that this was all my fault, and that although I wasn't going crazy; I was seeing things.

My temper boiled over then, and I flung myself down the stairs, and past Rob. I pushed Michael back into the wall furiously, making him shocked. Good, because I wasn't happy at all, and he was going to pay for what he had done.

''You bastard!'' I whispered in a hiss. ''You've made me feel like I was going mad for two whole months, and made my friend believe that I was going crazy too!'' I shouted now, because I was absolutely livid with him.

''So you've actually been taking pictures of us doing what?'' I demanded furiously. ''Kissing, talking, doing anything that might give you extra brownie points and a clear record?'' I demanded; not keeping my voice down.

Michael snorted in response, as that smug, familiar smirk crossed his face. Oh, how I wanted to wipe that look off of him for tonight, and give him a real piece of my mind. I could absolutely kill him right now.

''Would you like to have a look at my photography? I'm sure the fans will absolutely love these pictures, when they see these!'' Michael said proudly. I watched in shock as he pulled loads of pictures out of his man-bag.

I watched in shock as he passed me the pictures and I had a look. I gasped in shock as I noticed that he had one of me and Rob kissing, and I mean; proper kissing. It was so obvious that me and Rob were together, and I knew this only meant trouble for us.

Rob leaned over my shoulder and took the pictures in, and I could tell that he was just as shocked as I was. I looked at the next picture to see that Michael had one of us walking out of our house together, hand in hand, with our matching sunglasses on.

Rob looked at that one too, with him standing next to me, and I went onto yet another picture. The next ten were all of me, standing and looking out of the window, peering out of the window and trying to find out who was in the car, and looking really worried.

There were some that had Michael catch me putting the washing on the line, and speaking to Rob on our way out of the house. Most of them were of me, but a few of the pictures were of me and Rob, talking, joking, and kissing.

Rob shook his head as he took in all of the pictures of us, and especially me, and I could tell that he was just as freaked out as me now. He lifted his head and glared at Michael, after he had the pictures back in his bag in seconds.

''You are a low life, you know that Michael?'' Rob warned Michael furiously. ''Okay, so you had to take some pictures for the bloody paparazzi, but was there actually any need to take that many pictures of Charlie?'' He demanded furiously.

''Yes, because now it proves that you two are living together.'' Michael replied smugly, making Rob shake his head angrily in response.

''I still cant believe that you've actually been spying on her for such a long time, you piece of scum.'' Tasha warned him angrily. ''That's low; even for you.'' She added, because it was true. I smiled at her in response, because she was right.

He rolled his eyes in response, before a knock interrupted us. Tasha opened the front door to find the police standing there, luckily. They walked into the hallway, as we told them everything that had been going on.

The police told me everything I thought that they would probably say; that they couldn't do anything about it because it was Michael's job, but they warned him to stay away from me. Michael just smirked at me in response.

''Expect to see your picture in the paper.'' He warned me, laughing.

''Do you know what Michael, I don't care if you sell it to the press. I wanted them to know about Charlie anyway, we have nothing to hide do we Charlie?'' Rob asked me proudly. I quickly snuck a glance at Michael's smug face, because he knew what I was like already.

''Urm………no, I don't either.'' I lied, shutting Michael up abruptly.

Michael left the house with the police, and it was back to me and Rob speaking, after the gang went back into the living room, still talking about it.

''I'm sorry Charlie, and I know that wont do, but I promised you that I am going to apologize to you every single day, and make it up to you. I promise you I will, I love you so much.'' He told me in a big rush.

I smiled at him in response, because I had already forgiven him, even if I did still feel a little sad that he hadn't believed me for this long, and called me mad over and over again. I had only wanted him to believe me.

''I know Rob, and I love you too. It's okay, I promise you.'' I said as I gently kissed him quickly. He sighed happily against my lips, just before I pulled away again.

A yawn escaped me because the truth was I felt so tired, and I just wanted to go to sleep now. ''Shall we go to bed?'' Rob asked me.

I nodded, because I felt so tired, and let him lace our fingers together as we walked up the stairs and up to bed together; preparing to start our lives together again, and try to get over this as a couple once more.

I loved him, he loved me, and I was sure that we could do this. Because we had each other, like how we always did, and although I would have to start to trust him again, I knew that I could do it. He was the one thing I needed the most right now.

***


	17. Giving In

When I woke up the next morning, I had a really bad feeling about what had happened the night before. Michael had had pictures of us together, kissing, and looking all loved up, before this whole mess.

I was too scared to wonder to myself about if he really was going to give the pictures to the press or not. It was definitely something that he would do, but could he really do that to me? It was definitely a possibility.

I went downstairs early, and left Rob upstairs, because I knew the paper often got delivered here, and I would be the first one to see if there was anything about us in the paper…hopefully there wasn't anything.

I pulled on a slightly short, summer dress, with pink, blue and grey colouring, because it was nice outside. I put on some flip flops to go with it, and picked up the paper lying on the door mat, and opened it up.

I gasped in shock as I read the main headline.

_**Rob's new Girlfriend and they're secret hideout. **_

_This picture is proof that Robert Pattinson, __**is**__with Michael Angarano's Ex Girlfriend Charlie. These pictures were taken by our local reporter in the area, and it appears that things are so heated between the two, that they have even __**moved**__ in together. _

_The couple looked very lovey-dovey as they kissed by their window, in their fabulous new mansion, and it appears that even rumours about engagement are on the cards for these two. According to sources, the couple may have been together for months, rather than a few weeks, and they have been keeping their relationship a secret. _

_Well ladies, looks like the twilight lads are all taken. Even Taylor Lautner is supposed to be close to the Girls friend; Alice. _

_And there's even rumour that Rachael Rogers-Fiancée of Jackson Rathbone-is even pregnant with Jackson's baby…..Quite a shock considering how quickly things have worked out with the twilight cast. _

Great, so now I would have to face this today. Just a day after I had found out that I wasn't mad after all, and now everything didn't seem so okay now. Because the press was sure to not leave us alone now, and all I wanted to do was spend a bit of time getting over recent events.

I would have to stay in the house, because I couldn't bear to face the paparazzi right now. I just had to have a bit of time trying to move on from what had just happened. I still felt like this whole thing was like a bad nightmare and that I would wake up in a minute to find none of it happened, and I knew that I wasn't so lucky.

I put the paper back onto the hallway table, and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Rob walked downstairs in just his boxers, and I couldn't help but just stare at him, because he was so beautiful.

He smiled at me awkwardly and stayed standing up at the door. He looked as though he didn't know how to greet me despite this morning's wake up with a kiss and a cuddle. I smiled back at him, and walked over to him.

I put my glass of water on the table and pushed him lightly against the kitchen door, and he almost fell over in shock. I smiled in response, and gently caught his face between my hands. ''I love you.'' I whispered quietly before my lips gently ghosted over his for a moment, before I pulled away again quickly.

''We kind-of have a problem.'' I admitted; remembering the paper outside, in the hallway. He looked at me confused.

''What do you mean?'' He asked me; sounding as confused as he looked. I took his hand in mine, and pulled him through to the hallway. I picked the paper up and handed it to him, revealing the article to him.

He looked over the article for a long moment, before nodding his head to let me know that he had finished reading it. ''Well Charlie…it was going to happen in the end.'' He sighed as he put aside the newspaper again.

He watched me closely as I took in the most obvious piece of information ever, and in the end, I forced a nod in response. He was right, but I just wasn't prepared for this, not yet anyway. I grit my teeth, and spoke through them.

''I guess so.'' I forced myself to agree. He sighed, and gently put his hands on either side of my shoulders, and sighed heavily as he sensed my muscles going tense in response to being caught out by the papz.

''Charlie, you're all tense…just relax.'' He begged, as he tried to massage the tense muscles in my shoulders unsuccessfully. He sighed heavily in response, and tried again. ''Please Charlie, relax.'' He begged me.

He forced me to turn around, and put a thumb underneath my chin, forcing me to look at him. I was still tense as he crashed his lips into mine with little softness. I groaned as he pushed me back into the wall, and I instantly started to calm down again.

His hands trailed my hips lazily and I moaned into his mouth. It had been far too long…it had been weeks on end since we had made love, and I knew the reason behind that. He had thought that I was mad, and he wasn't touching me in any single way.

I lifted his top slightly, and gently started to wrap my legs around his waist. Once I was secure, I pinned his body deeper into mine, and my hands released around his waist and started to undo his jean button.

''No Charlie!'' He begged quietly in a rough, glorious voice as he pulled away from me. He was gasping for breathe, but despite the fact that he had just pulled away from me, all I saw in his eyes was pure lust.

''Well…we'll go upstairs then.'' I suggested, pulling my body away from his. I took his hand, and tried leading him up the stairs, behind me. I noticed that he wasn't letting me pull him up the stairs, so I tried another way of seducing instead…

I turned around and looked at him, and I pouted miserably at him. ''Rob please…it's been weeks.'' I reminded him as though he could forget. His hard-on told me that he had definitely not forgotten though…

''I want you.'' I promised him, and I tried a trick that I had seen on the television. I peered at him through my eyelashes, and fluttered them a few times to get his attention. He gulped, and I clearly saw the movement of his throat.

I absolutely loved it when I did this to him. It pleased me to know that I affected him just as much as he affected me, and as I stepped down the stairs carefully, and kicked my flip flops on the last step as I reached him.

I made sure that I was just in front of him, our bodies barely touching as I pulled my hands round his toned arms, and up until I reached his shoulders. I could feel him shudder in response, and I smiled, delighted with myself.

''Please…I want you to…'' I trailed off, looking for the right word. ''I want you to prove that you love me properly. I want you to prove what you say, and mean that you will never hurt me like that again.''

As soon as I mentioned the last few days activities, he grimaced and quickly pulled away from me, after seeing right. He ran his hands through his hair awkwardly, and cleared his throat; keeping his back to me.

''Charlie…you know that I'm sorry, but I just cant do this…not yet. I cant…'' he trailed off, searching for the right word. ''never mind.'' he finished, after breathing a heavy sigh, and just giving up with trying to explain to me about what was on his mind.

''Don't shut me out Rob! You've been doing this for weeks, and I don't want us to go down this path. I feel like you keep blocking me out, and I feel as though…'' I trailed off, unsure on how to tell him this the best way.

He turned around, and watched me confused. ''You feel as though what?'' He asked me, demanding. I sighed, and turned my head away because I couldn't and didn't want to explain to him now. I couldn't bear to say the words outside.

''Never mind-''

''-No, tell me Charlie. You shouldn't tell me not to shut you out, and then discard what you're feeling too-''

''-Because that would make me a hypocrite, right?'' I asked sarcastically, interrupting him. He shook his head in response.

''Charlie, just speak to me, please…tell me what you want.'' He begged me, sighing heavily as he thought over how I had been pushing him away like how I had. I had been trying so badly though, really I had.

I sighed, and took a deep breathe; preparing myself to tell him what I wanted…as if it weren't already totally obvious.

''I want you Rob…I want you to prove to me that you love me. I want you to stop saying it, and just prove it to me, because god damn it Rob, to tell you the truth, I am this close to thinking about walking out on this relationship-''

I didn't get to finish though, because his lips had already cut mine off, attacking mine with such ferocity that it sent me flying over. His hand caught my back before I could totally fall, and he picked me up successfully, and wrapped my frozen legs around his waist.

I was over the initial shock in seconds though, and I was kissing him back furiously, clawing at his shirt in an attempt to get as close to him as possible. I needed this, we both needed this, and it was about time we just let it happen.

We stumbled up the stairs without breaking our kiss, despite the humane need to breathe as soon as possible. I couldn't let go, I couldn't get enough of him, and the more we kissed, the more I absolutely needed him.

As soon as we were in the bedroom, Rob dropped me lightly onto the bed, and finally broke free from me, to give us time to gasp for breathe. He shut the door closed as quickly as possible, and already pulled his shirt off of his shoulders, and threw it on the floor impatiently.

I took his glorious chest in in the split second that it took him to climb back on top of me, and find my lips again. He pushed me down onto the bed, and deepened the kiss with his tongue, thrusting it into my mouth impatiently.

I moaned, and wrapped my legs around his waist; not caring that my dress was falling away from my legs.

He instantly pulled my dress away from my legs, and pulled his right hand in between my thighs. I half gasped, half moaned as his fingers teasingly stroked my sensitive area through my panties, which were already reacting towards his touch.

I moaned and threw my head back in response, begging him over and over again to make love to me now. I needed it, and I didn't need this teasing. I just needed him to make love to me, and as soon as possible.

''Rob…more.'' I gasped out between heavy panting. He groaned in response and pulled my wet panties off of my legs, and undressed us both until we were fully naked. He looked up at me behind his heavy eyelashes as he entered me a little bit.

I nodded for him to move, and as he pulled all the way into me, gently making love to me as our heavy panting filled the room, and whisper of love for each other. He was so gentle with me, taking his time as he thrust in an out of me at a slow, gentle pace.

I knew my heart still ached in response to the actions of how he had taken me being mad, but with us joined like this, the pain almost went away again. It felt as though it was healing, very slowly, but it felt as though getting through this together as a couple properly.

***


	18. Paparazzi

''**So you're suggesting that we just go out of here, and face them?'' I asked Rob in shock. I had looked out of the curtain, and had seen a whole row of paparazzi waiting for us to leave, outside the front of the house. **

''**Yes, because if we do this together, it will show them that not only are we a couple, but we have each other, and that's the way its going to stay.'' He replied sweetly. He was standing in the mirror and pulling his shirt down, even though it really didn't need to be pulled and kept running his right hand through the top of his hair. **

**I sighed heavily as I realized that I probably wouldn't be going to be able to stay here today, and that facing the paparazzi was going to be my main problem today…great. **

''**Rob, I feel really scared…you've gotten used to the paparazzi, but they are bound to absolutely hate me, because I mean…just look at me!'' I complained because it was true. **

**Rob sighed and gave up with his hair automatically. He walked up to me and gently took my face into his hands, forcing me to look at only his face, which was begging me to see sense…I could tell. He always thought that I was better than what I was for some reason. **

''**Charlie, you are absolutely beautiful, and its about time that you started to realise that. And they wont hate you, okay so they might make up a few headlines for a few days, but we can ignore it.'' He promised me. **

**I sighed, and forced myself to nod in agreement. ''Okay,'' I forced myself to reply, just as Tasha and Kellan walked into the living room. Rob pulled away quickly, and ran his hand through his hair consciously, as he took a seat next to me. **

**They greeted us their mornings, and sat down on the sofa, but I must have looked panicked, because Tasha noticed and said something. ''You alright Charlie?'' She asked me worriedly. I looked up to her and threw her a smile. **

''**Yeah, I guess, it's just…we have to face the paparazzi today.'' I spelled it out for her. She nodded her acknowledgement, and smiled at me in encouragement. **

''**Well, the sooner you get it out of the way, the sooner its done.'' She reminded me because it was true. **

''**Exactly,'' Rob replied too quickly, making me sigh. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed me cheek gently in response, trying to calm me down. It would take more than a simple kiss on the cheek to soothe my fears though…**

**We got ready to go shopping, and I accepted Rob's offer to match our sunglasses and baseball hats. We were going to be wearing beanies, but it was too hot for that today. So we matched our white baseball caps, and black, usual sunglasses, and I took his hand in mine. **

**He lead me to the front door after we said our goodbyes to the gang and he kissed me once more. This kiss was a reminder of us being together, that things would be alright as long as we had each other. His lips were soft and gentle as they moulded on top of mine perfectly and I wouldn't be ashamed to admitted that I wanted him so bad again. **

**I groaned as he pulled away from me, making him grin in delight with my response. ''You'll be repaid later love, I promise.'' He murmured, before kissing me teasingly once more. He pulled away again, and tensed his shoulders up, as he turned around to look at the door, and took my hand gently into his own. **

''**Lets get this out of the way.'' He begged, before he looked to me. ''''Are you ready?'' He asked me hesitantly. I forced myself to nod, and gently squeeze his hand in mine in encouragement, as I tried not to hyperventilate. **

''**As I'll ever be.'' I admitted truthfully. **

**He pulled the door open as soon as we had put our sunglasses on, and I certainly wasn't expecting the amount of flashes of cameras in our faces. I knew there were loads of paparazzi but I wasn't prepared for this, and I was slowly starting to hyperventilate. **

''**Keep your head down.'' Rob whispered to me in my left ear soothingly as soon as he sensed my fear. I gasped in a deep breathe as I hadn't even realised that I hadn't been breathing, and instantly pulled my head down, ignoring the flashes of camera as Rob pushed us past them as quickly as he possibly could. **

**I heard the loud asking of questions being thrown at me and Rob, but I couldn't quiet distinguish who was asking what. I guessed that pretty much every question was being asked though, but Rob ignored them all, and opened the car door for me. **

**I got in quickly and watched as Rob walked round to his side slowly, not looking too bothered about the press, even though I knew that he was really. He didn't like the attention of it, and I had known that before I had even met him. **

**As soon as he was in the car, he pulled away from the curb and drove down the road as quickly as he was allowed to go. He waited until the paparazzi was behind us, and couldn't see us before he pulled into a small road, next to a deserted forest. **

**He instantly stopped the car, and turned around to me, taking my face within his hands in seconds, shocking me, as he pulled his lips gently to mine. I moaned in response, and kissed him back, letting my hands wrap into the back of his hair in response. **

**His tongue gently asked for permission into my mouth, after running along the outside of my lips, and I let him instantly. He deepened the kiss, letting our tongues dart together perfectly at the same time that our hands roamed our faces eagerly. **

**He massaged my tongue with his, sending shivers down my spine. I automatically wanted to climb on top of him and take this situation to a whole new level, but I knew that this was definitely not the place for it. **

**Rob's eager hands ran up my legs, and to my thighs, where he shocked me in pulling his hand under my summer dress. I moaned into his mouth before I could stop myself, egging him on. His hand instantly rose higher, until it reached toe folds of my panties. **

**His hand instantly ducked into the sides of them, and he gently rubbed the wetness of my sensitive spot, taking in how ready I was for him. I moaned, and thrust against him, but my mind actually won past what my body wanted for once. **

''**Rob, stop!'' I begged, even though I so badly wanted to let go and give into his powerful hold that he had over me; mentally, physically, and in every single way possible. And as soon as his head darted up, and his smoldering, grey eyes found mine; I was under the thumb again. **

''**I want you-''**

''**-But not in the car, Rob. Cant we at least go back to the house because god…I want you too.'' I told him because it was the truth. He smiled in delight, and flicked gently at my sensitive skin once more, making me moan in delight. **

**He grinned even more, delighted, and gently released himself from me. ''Put your seat belt on, we're going shopping first…because of the paparazzi, and then we are going back home…as quickly as possible.'' He spelled it out for me, making me giggle helplessly as I put my seat belt back on, and he began to race to the shopping centre making me laugh even more. **

*******


	19. Holiday Plans

_**I dragged the make-up remover cloth over my cheeks lazily, before rubbing hard on my eyes. It was too hard to gently pull off mascara, and I knew that I had to get my make-up off, because when I woke up tomorrow, I would have panda eyes, which isn't the greatest look in the world, or the prettiest by any standard. **_

_**I welcomed Rob's lips at the back of my throat, cold and urgent against my hot, clammy skin. His kissing had been much lower on my skin an hour ago, and I could still feel him kissing that part of my sensitive skin over and over again, making me beg for more…**_

_**I shivered in response to both my thoughts, and his urgent lips working their way round to my right shoulder. I sighed and moaned in response, and instantly fell deeper into his touching, his kissing, dropping my make-up remover cloth onto my dressing table. **_

_**He gently sucked on the skin of my neck, as I repeated his name over and over quietly like my very own mantra. I begged him internally to either stop this torture and let this happen again, or get off, before I totally overreacted. **_

''_**Rob…party…round Tasha's.'' I reminded him, because it was true. He sighed and forced himself to pull away. **_

''_**I suppose you're right…I'll just have to behave myself.'' He forced himself to agree; winking at me playfully. I giggled helplessly as he crossed the room, and started dressing into his smart, white shirt that he had got out ready finally. **_

_**Finally, because I was already dressed for it. I had put on a sleeveless, purple dress, with purple layers at the bottom, and a pretty bow in the middle, at the right side. I had curled my hair tonight, and let it fall gently to my sides. **_

_**That was another reason why I had found Rob so tempting; he was half-naked, with his chest rubbing gently against my back, and wanting more than what I was getting. That was always the thing; I wanted more, despite having everything that I had already. **_

_**But I didn't think that it was my fault, or even that I was selfish. If anything it was Rob's fault; he was too good, and whatever he gave me, I wanted more enough. I would never get enough of him, because he was just that good. **_

_**I watched him put his shirt on curiously after I put my foundation on. I still had my make-up to do, but I wanted so badly to dress him for some strange reason. Again, it was another example of getting enough and wanting more, much more. **_

_**I walked over to him, and pulled his hands from the shirt buttons, and slowly did the buttons up for him. He smiled in response, and that only turned more delighted, after I gently ran my hands through the top of his hair.**_

_**His hair was so silky, so gloriously beautiful to match the rest of his glorious body, as-well as his amazing talents, like his piano playing, and the way he had that amazing skill to just zoom out and into his character. **_

''_**You look absolutely gorgeous tonight, by the way.'' He told me, grinning at me in delight. I smiled back because it felt as though he needed to remind me how 'beautiful' he thought I looked, like how he always did. **_

''_**I know that I have to remind you several times just how beautiful you are, but I just hope that you begin to realize how beautiful you are one of these days.'' He added, because it was true. He smiled at me delighted. **_

''_**You'll have a hard time making me realize any other idea.'' I huffed at him because it was true. He sighed heavily in response, because he knew it was true. **_

''_**I don't understand why.'' He replied simply; watching me walk back over to the dressing table to put some blusher on, some purple eye-shadow on, some mascara on, and some eye-liner on too. **_

_**I turned back round, to see him sitting on the bed now, and watching me closely. I smiled at him, and walked over to him, kissing him sweetly as I took a seat on his lap. **_

_**He moaned in response, and threw me gently onto the bed, so that he was on top; about to deepen our connection when we heard the door being knocked on…urgently. He sighed, and climbed back off of me again. **_

''_**I wonder who that is.'' He questioned confused. I wasn't sure, but I had a bad feeling about it for some reason. I wasn't sure why, but I still had to meet the whole of Rob's family yet, and that included Rob's very own best friend, Tom Sturridge. **_

_**And that made me feel very nervous. **_

_**He walked towards the door, and left our bedroom without another word to me, and I listened and heard his urgent footsteps down the stairs. I listened as he opened the door but I could only hear a mixture of male voices, low and discreet. **_

_**I walked out of the room in my slippers and walked down the stairs to have a look. I walked into the kitchen, where the noise was coming from, and instantly wished I didn't. I bit my lower lip in response to who I saw with Rob. **_

_**Rob stopped laughing and ran his right hand through his hair embarrassed, as he smiled sheepishly at me, after the Boys had noticed my appearance. **_

''_**Tom, this is my Girlfriend, Charlie.'' Rob explained to his friend, Tom Sturridge who I had recognised straight away. Tom laughed in response at Rob's introduction, especially as he was blushing, same as me. **_

_**Tom turned around and threw me a grin, very similar to one of Rob's very own cheeky smiles that I absolutely adored. ''It's nice to meet you, Charlie.'' He greeted me politely, and I threw a polite smile back. **_

_**I started to become aware that my legs were starting to shake from nerves at meeting one of Rob's very best friends in the whole world. I started to wonder if this was what Rob felt like when he met the Girls, or if it was just me. **_

''_**I decided to come to the house and finally see this Girlfriend for myself. Rob has been talking to me on the phone, and he kept talking about you, but I hadn't actually had any proof that there was a Girlfriend.'' Tom explained to me. **_

_**Rob noticed my shaking and threw me one of those glorious grins of his, and held his hand out for me to take, helping me over to his side. I smiled across at Tom, and I started to feel a little better as soon as Rob's hand went to the side of my waist, holding my shaking frame up. **_

''_**In fact I was even starting to wonder if he had made this Girlfriend up.'' Tom added, turning his head slightly, and grinning mischievously at Rob. Rob chuckled quietly in response, and ran his left hand through the top of his hair again, embarrassed. **_

''_**Yeah because I do that a lot.'' Rob replied sarcastically, though I could hear the strong sense of humour in response to his friends joke. Tom laughed in response, and I laughed, just a little bit, before going quiet again. **_

_**It was funny how I could get through all of this loudly, this whole nightmare, but throw me in front of Robert's Pattinson's best friend…whoa, and it all goes wrong…can't handle that. And it was true, I was too nervous and shy about this kind of thing. **_

''_**I was just telling Rob that I feel offended; you two have been dating for what…three months, and you've even moved in together, and I haven't had one single invite to meet my buddy's new girlfriend.'' He joked in an over-upset voice. **_

_**Rob sighed in response, and shook his head. ''Well…I would have invited you sooner if it was down to me.'' I cut in, because I didn't know what else to say. I was joking about, and it felt rude to just…stare. **_

_**Tom threw me another pleased grinned in response to that. ''Oh, you probably would, its just this ignorant bastard here.'' He joked, before throwing in a carefree laugh to get me to understand that he truly was just joking. **_

_**I couldn't help but gasp internally a little bit in response to his swearing. I wasn't sure why, it just felt more rude to swear in his posh, London accent of his. He sounded even more posh than what Rob did, and I had thought that was impossible when I had first met Rob. **_

''_**Well we did have things going on…it's been all busy here.'' Rob half-explained, making the effort not to tell him the rest, thank god. Tom nodded, and raised his eyebrows a him in response suspiciously, making me smile. **_

''_**Yeah, I'm sure you have.'' Hr grumbled sarcastically, and I looked up at Rob in time to see him rolling his eyes in response, making me smile. **_

_**I helped Rob to get a couple of the bottles of cider out of the cupboard-as that was all we had-to drink before we went to the dinner. We only got out a couple, as we didn't want to get drunk tonight…well not yet anyway. **_

_**Tom took a glass from Rob, after he poured us all a glass of the pear cider and took a seat on our sofa as we walked round the house, and into the living room. ''It's a great house you got. I bet Charlie decorated it though.'' Tom commentated as he took a good look around the room. **_

''_**Actually Rob did before we got to the house.'' I contradicted because it was true. Tom nodded, looking very impressed, and flashing a grin at Rob in response. And Rob being Rob ran his hand through his hair, embarrassed, bless him. **_

''_**Good work,'' Tom congratulated his friend, before he took a sip of his cider. ''So Rob mentioned you're going out tonight?'' Tom asked me, after I went silent again. **_

_**I nodded. ''Yeah, that was the plan. We're going to a new restaurant around the corner with our friends.'' I told him, taking a sip of my own cider, before putting it back onto the table, on a mat provided. **_

_**Tom nodded in response and thought hard on that for a moment. ''Oh I've heard of that restaurant opening, I think…isn't it called…The Lounge Bar or something?'' He asked me confused. I nodded, because he was right. **_

''_**Cool,'' he nodded again. ''They had a good review on the opening night. Apparently they do good food there, lots of vegetarian options.'' He added. **_

''_**That's because I'm a vegetarian.'' I told him, making conversation. He nodded again, like he had a few times. **_

''_**Cool…how long have you been a vegetarian for?'' he asked me curiously. **_

_**I thought hard on that for a moment…I was nineteen now, so I had been a vegetarian for…five years now. **_

''_**Five years,'' I replied. ''We did something at school for PSHE day, and it was…well awful.'' I shuddered as I thought back my years at JMS school. He nodded, and smiled politely at me in response. **_

_**Tom stayed over at our house for a few more hours until he finally had to leave as it was only an hour until we were going out. He promised to come around and see us tomorrow again, as he was staying in the area, after having to film a moving near here. **_

_**I was really glad to be seeing him tomorrow, because he really was very nice. He was a polite Guy, and it struck me how shy he was too, just like how Rob was. He didn't run his hand through his hair, but he moved his head a few times when he got embarrassed about something, and shifted his hair about when he got shy. **_

_**We had a bit more of the cider to drink together, and then we walked out to the cab parked outside together, hand in hand. We were just stepping in when the paparazzi crowded the taxi and began to ask questions which I couldn't hear properly because I was a little drunk.**_

_**My hearing always went a little funny when I'd had a bit to drink, and even Rob's eyes looked a little blurry and out-of it tonight. He sat next to me, right close so that we were touching, even though there was lots of room in the back of this taxi, after telling the taxi driver where to go. **_

_**He totally ignored the paparazzi as he always did, and put his arm around my neck. He had one arm round the back of my neck, and the other hand…well. His other hand was gently lingering on my left leg, and I wasn't brave enough to knock it off, truthfully. **_

_**His thumb rubbed the sensitive skin of my left leg, and I shivered a little bit in response. He looked around at me then, and watched me worriedly, though them slightly-drunk, slightly-blurred, green eyes of his. **_

''_**Are you cold?'' He asked me worriedly. I hadn't actually shivered because of the coldness, but now he mentioned it…I was very cold. I only had on my dress, and high heels. I nodded, and I let him pull his black suit off of his back, and give it to me. **_

_**I pulled it on, and smiled at him delighted. ''Thank-you…but are you cold now?'' I asked him worriedly. He rolled his eyes in response, but he only had on a thin, linen white shirt, black trousers, and polished shoes. **_

''_**I'm perfectly alright, don't worry about me.'' He told me. I nodded-even though I always worried about him-and put my head against his chest, which was like how he said…very warm through his thin shirt. **_

_**I wrapped the suit around me as much as possible, which was easy as it was far too big on me, and took a long, deep whiff of the suit. It smelt absolutely fabulous, it smelt of Rob. It smelt of his amazing perfume that he always wore when we were going out for the night. **_

_**It smelt of that nice lynx fragrance that I liked on him, it smelt a bit of cigarettes, which I loved, because that was who Rob was**_**. He smoked, and it was good to have such an important reminder of him wrapped around me…and he caught me doing it too.**

**His body chuckled lightly underneath me as he saw me taking his scent of his jacket and I automatically froze in shock horror. ''Are you smelling my jacket?'' He asked me curiously. Fuck, now he would think that I was crazy or something. **

''**Urm….no?'' I replied, though it sounded more like a question than anything. His body moved a little bit more as he chuckled again. **

''**Man, that is fucking cute.'' He laughed quietly as he pulled the coat away from my face so that he could catch me blushing. **

**He gently ran his hands over my red-hot face, after tipping it forward a little, bit so he could see my expression. ''You are fucking cute.'' He added before he crashed his lips into mine urgently. **

**I let go of his jacket and pulled his face more securely to mine instantly as our lips moulded gently together. His hands gave up being good then, and his hands instantly landed onto my legs, and pulled one up, so that one leg was on his right side, gently wrapped around his waist. **

**He moaned and gently rubbed one of his hands across the front of my already soaked panties. I threw my head back and let out a well needed moan, before I knew what I was doing, and thwacked my head against the side of the car door. **

''**Ow,'' I whimpered in pain. Rob pulled away from my body and finally let out a big laugh; his whole body shaking from it. I sat myself up, and left the remaining half of my body on the seat, watching him in shock. **

''**Stop laughing!'' I finally shouted, hurt. He had been sat laughing at me for like…the last three minutes now. It wasn't that fucking funny, and if he didn't stop, I was sure to be hitting him soon. But that just made him laugh even more. **

''**Stop laughing Rob!'' I complained, feeling even more stupid. But he couldn't, because he was still laughing hard. I huffed in response and turned my body round so that I was facing the front. I pouted, and shoved my arms across my chest, angrily. **

''**I'm sorry…love, listen to me.'' Rob begged besides me as he sat besides me now, and started to control his laughter. ''I'm sorry, its just…well I was in shock. I wasn't expecting you to hit your head, bless you.'' He added; still chuckling quietly a little bit. **

''**Let me have a look at your head love, see if its okay.'' He asked me, a little anxiously now. I sighed, and forced myself to turn my head round a little, so that he could see the back of my head properly. I felt him gently check it over. **

''**No, you'll be okay.'' He confirmed, wrapping an arm around the back of my neck. ''God, you're even cuter when you're angry.'' He added, before he turned my head back round quickly, and kissed me hard. **

**He thrust his tongue into my mouth urgently, ignoring the cab driver all together, as he gently rubbed my sensitive skin underneath my panties again and again, before he gently prodded his fingers through my knickers. **

**He was taking the piss now; there was no way that I could get through the night with him acting like this. It didn't stop me moaning, and chewing on my lip busily as I buried my hands into his hair though. **

**Finally though as we neared ourselves to the restaurant, he let go of me, leaving me to slowly cool myself down. I was still sat next to him, feeling very flustered, and wanting a whole lot more, needing a whole lot more. **

**I gasped and panted for breathe, feeling my warm wetness in my knickers still there, thanks to his rough teasing. I closed my mouth, and gasped in a deep breath, before clearing my throat a bit too loudly. **

''**Ur…we are going to have to get tonight out of the way quickly.'' I warned him because it was true. I couldn't take anymore of this tension building up inside of me…I needed him, and that meant as soon as we got home. **

**He chuckled quietly, and nodded his agreement in response. He pulled me out of the taxi gently as we stepped outside of the taxi, after paying him the fair. The paparazzi was waiting for us already, and went mad when they saw that I had on Rob's suit, because they thought it was cute. **

**I could hear their voices this time, because I had sobered up well and truly by the time that we had gotten there. **

''**Aww how cute, did Rob let you borrow his suit?''**

''**Are you here with your friends?''**

''**Give us a smile Rob!''**

''**So no chance with Kristen then, Rob?'' **

**I cringed at the sound of that question. I couldn't stand the thought to hear any rumours of Rob linked to Kristen, because I had to admit it; I was very, very jealous. The very idea of them two having maybe have gotten together made me feel sad and jealous. **

**Was it stupid? Hell yes, especially as nothing had even happened. But she was very pretty; too pretty, and then there was boring, little me. There was a huge difference between us two, and I always found myself questioning why he was with someone as useless as me. **

**Rob knew how I could get jealous though and as soon as we were safely in to the restaurant, he asked me if I was alright. I nodded that I was fine, and he breathed a sigh of relief. ''They take it too far.'' He commented, meaning the paparazzi, and I agreed with him internally. **

**We found the Girls and made our way into a privately hired room, which I think Kellan had rented out for us specially, bless him. **

**After we ate our dinner, the discussion turned to holiday ideas, thanks to a very eager Rob. I hadn't even known that Rob wanted to go on holiday…or that he had brought me tickets for Christmas, which he had forgotten about. **

''**We could go on holiday.'' Rob suggested sweetly after we had eaten our pudding. I looked round at him confused, because to be truthful…I didn't think now was a great idea to go on holiday after everything that happened; not yet anyway. **

''**I don't know Rob, it's a bit too soon.'' I explained truthfully, because that was how it felt like to me. I felt as though I still needed a bit of rest right now. **

''**Exactly why I think it will do us good. I think we should all go together to Miami, because…to tell you the truth. I have plane tickets for all eight of us, and I forgot about them. I brought them at Christmas, but they run out next week.'' He told us. **

''**That's a good idea.'' Rachael thrilled from her chair. I rolled my eyes at her because it was a bit of short notice too. I wasn't even sure if I was up for going right now. **

''**Well…I don't know-''**

''**-Charlie, its just for a few days, with just the eight of us. We could on Sunday, on a quiet day.'' He told me sweetly. **

**Everyone was watching me hopefully, so I forced myself to nod. ''Well okay then,'' I forced myself to agree. **

**After all…a few days holiday couldn't be that bad, right? **

*******


	20. Miami

''_**Rob,'' I shouted as I hurriedly packed my case. It was eight in the morning, and we had an hour to get to the Los Angeles airport…and that was through the crowds of paparazzi and fan girls, and I was beginning to panic. **_

_**I heard him shout through the house his reply as he rummaged for the remainder of his stuff in the bathroom. ''Do you know where…the camera is?'' I had brought a digital camera especially for this holiday, even if it was in Miami; I had never even been to Miami before!**_

''_**It's right here.'' Rob promised; his voice becoming instantly closer as he stepped into the bedroom. I smiled at him as he came into view, and grabbed the camera off of him, smiling my gratitude at him for finding it. **_

_**He kissed the edge of my neck as I hurriedly packed the remainder of my stuff, before grabbing a handful of his things and packing it in his own case. I did my case up after I had finished, and followed him outside the bedroom, where he took my case off of me to take down the stairs for me. **_

_**I looked into the mirror and had a good, long look at what I was wearing once more. It was March, and the summer was beginning to kick in in LA all ready. Rob had already told me how scorching it was meant to be in Miami, so I had already packed lots of bikinis and stuff. **_

_**I had put on a cool, white summer dress with flowers at the top, and it was very pretty. It was hot today, so I had put the sides of my hair up, and done a pretty Platt around the back of my hair, and it made me feel just a little cooler in the sweltering heat of LA. **_

_**I followed Rob out of the door where a small crowd of teenage fan-girls were waiting in front of the big taxi that the Girls had arranged to pick us up in, with them waiting for us outside the mini van patiently. **_

''_**Oh my god, and you're actually here, wow!'' One of the Girls screamed lightly. I looked at her confused; confused because she was looking at me, not Rob. **_

''_**We've seen you in the paper over the last few weeks, and we just think that you're fashion is so cool. You seem like proper down to Earth, and you two are the cutest couple ever!'' The Girl continued; explaining for me.**_

_**I smiled in delight, unable to stop myself. God, I thought they were here to throw something at me, or something, and yet….they were being nice. **_

''_**Well…thanks.'' I replied, not sure what else to say. They giggled helplessly, and held their tiny notebooks in their hand, out. **_

''_**Well…we know you're going to Miami now, but can you both like sign our books please?'' Another Girl asked in the same American accent. **_

''_**Urm…okay,'' I replied, before Rob could; as he was still grinning at the Girls in delight in response to the fact that they liked me. **_

_**I signed they're diaries quickly, and gave them a kiss on the cheek, like how they asked. I let Rob sign they're books, and then we walked to the van, with our luggage I hand, which we put in the boot quickly. **_

''_**See, I told you that they'd like you.'' Rob confirmed confidently, making me roll my eyes. That had only been three Girls out of all the hundred million Girls. **_

''_**Oh please…that was just a few Girls, not three hundred million.'' I reminded him, making them all laugh in response. **_

_**We walked to the door of the van, just when the Girls were starting to walk down the street. ''Have a nice holiday!'' a couple of the Girls called out, and I smiled at them sweetly, before I climbed into the van, with Rob taking a seat next to me. **_

_**It was only a thirty minute drive to the airport, but yet again it was mayhem with the paparazzi. We all went into the doors separately, because it was that mad. I went along with Rob, where he pushed us through the paparazzi crowd successfully; both of us keeping our heads firmly down and ignoring the boring, overused questions. **_

_**As soon as we were in the airport doors, we found each other again, and got signed in ready, so that they knew we were here. We had thirty minutes left to our flight, so me and Rob took a slow stroll to the local shop in departures, and surveyed the magazines. **_

''_**Guess who's in the magazine again.'' Rob reported behind me smugly. I sighed heavily making him chuckle. ''Yeah; they're not even bothering to talk about me anymore. They're more interested in your cool range of clothes…I happen to agree with them.'' He told me smugly. **_

_**I rolled my eyes, and put the magazine-free-of-me back on the racks, and turned round to see him looking at the magazine, and chuckling to himself. **_

''_**You're only encouraging all of this by reading it, you know.'' I warned him unhappily. He laughed again, and with one last heavy sigh, he put the magazine back down on the rack. I rolled my eyes in response, and went to the till to pay for my packet of chewing gum. **_

''_**I suppose you're right,'' he forced himself to agree, ignoring the curious look that we were getting from the shopkeeper. I knew that she knew who he was, but I couldn't actually care less anymore. We had come out about this already. **_

_**We left the shop silently, leaving the gossip behind us as Rob wrapped one arm around my neck protectively. I giggled helplessly, and hid my red face from passers by, staring at us with their mouths open. **_

_**By the time we sat back down with the rest, near the gates ready; Rachael was already eating a bar of chocolate. I gave her a quick, strange look at how she was eating it so fast, bless her, which she noticed unfortunately. **_

''_**What I'm hungry!'' she complained, making me smile. **_

_**We picked up our bags then as they called for us, and we walked into the gate way after giving our passports and flight tickets to a lady standing next to the gate. I stayed with Rob, because I absolutely hated planes, and the attention that came with them. **_

_**Soon we would be in Miami, sorting this out with each other, and I knew we would be happy though this whole thing now. We were together, and all we needed was each other. If Rob ever left me now…I wouldn't be able to take it, I knew that I wouldn't. **_

_**I was just lucky to say that he was mine. Because god, he was so beautiful, so talented, and I couldn't ever get enough. **_

_**Kellan had somehow booked a private flight, with different set rooms, and I didn't dare ask him how he had even afforded it; I so didn't want to know, especially the price of it!!!**_

_**Me and Rob had our own room to ourselves, with a bed, flat screen television on the wall, and even a separate bathroom. It was mad, and it was even worse to know that every room was like that. God, it was a smart plane. **_

_**But it was only a two hour flight for god sake, it was a little over the top. But I still thought that it was really cool, especially as we could spend the two hour flight doing something er…worth while. I put my small bag on the sofa, next to Rob's own bag. **_

_**I turned around to see that Rob had seemed to catch up with mood in an instant. He was already sat on the bed, smiling at me as soon as I had turned around and looked at him. And I could tell by that smile, that he was definitely in the mood for this. **_

_**I sat on his lap, straddling him perfectly, and he licked his lips in response. His hands trailed down, and caught my hips, holding me up perfectly as I laced my fingers into his hair. I grinned at him, before I started to undo his jean button. **_

_**He watched me confused, as I undid the jean zipper too. I shoved his black, Calvin Klein boxers out of the way, and pulled him**_** into view. I licked my lips this time, unable to do anything else. However, Rob guessed what I was about to do. **

''**Charlie…no….not here at least wait until get to Miami, you don't even-AGH, fuck!'' His begging soon turned to moaning, screaming, and panting for release as I took him in my mouth. Of course he was right, I didn't have a clue what I was doing, but he wasn't going to stop me. **

''**Fuck…Charlie!'' Rob moaned uncontrollably underneath me, throwing his head back in delight as I slid my mouth down his hard on, not having a clue about what I was doing really. I watched him as he threw his head back in delight, and knew that I was doing it right. **

**He moaned uncontrollably as I took his large hard-on into my mouth slowly, loving every sound that he made, every movement and writher that he made. His hands clawed at the sheets as he thrust his body forward and backwards uncontrollably, and already he was starting to lose it. **

**I could feel that he was going to orgasm in moments, I could sense him pulsing in my mouth and I certainly wasn't going to let him pull away from me now. Hell no, this was my chance to take over the situation. **

**He moaned, and tried to pull my head away from him then, like how I knew that he would, but I didn't let him. **

''**Charlie, I'm going to…god!'' He groaned in warning, but I didn't listen to him. I slapped his hands away and watched him lose it. **

**He was a picture of absolute, gorgeous, god-like beauty; slightly sweaty sex hair…creased forehead in concentration…teeth biting into them pulsing red lips…hands tightening around the sheets as he finally came into my mouth. **

**It had taken too long as far as I was concerned; there was nothing more sweeter than his nectar. He tasted sweet, like honey, sunshine, and glorious sex. I would want to tasted him over and over again, and there was no way that he was going to refuse me giving him another BJ again. **

**I had been missing out on too much, for too long, especially with how beautiful he really tasted. God, it was like heaven on earth! He peered at me through his glorious, half-open, long eyelashes; still panting for breathe. **

**I cleaned him off, and placed him back into his tight jeans and boxers. I did his jean zipper back up and crawled my way back up his body; feeling like some sort of a goddess at this minute; very pleased with my result too. **

**I kissed him gently and I was pleased when he kissed me back. ''Sorry,'' I apologized quietly against his lips. He sighed happily, and wrapped his arms around me. **

''**It's okay; although I shouldn't…I'm happy that that happened.'' He replied, kissing me on the cheek gently. **

''**I'm glad you enjoyed it…its about time you got your needs seen to.'' I whispered, before kissing him urgently. **

*******


	21. Speculation

**By the time we got into Miami, it was about eleven in the morning, and it was boiling hot, and I mean **_**hot**_**. As soon as we stepped off of the plane, the warmth hit us straight in the face. I had my sunglasses on, like Rob, and it was just lucky that I had my cool sundress on, and he had his cool, linen shirt on. I took his side as we grabbed our luggage and placed them on the carrier, before he wheeled our luggage's with us, ignoring the paparazzi who had turned out to enjoy the show. **

**I kept my head down like normal, because to be truthful; I was starting to get used to all of this attention. I didn't like it-don't get me wrong-but I still didn't mind it was much as I once did. Because it had nothing to do with me, it was Rob who had their attention. **

**I just hoped that they would stop writing things about me in the magazines. I didn't read them, because I saw no point encouraging the attention, but I didn't like being written about. Rob's fame had absolutely nothing to do with me, and I didn't want to be part of it. **

**I was just his Girlfriend, and it wasn't as though I had helped him get where he had got today. He had worked hard, and it was about time that the paparazzi recognised that and write about that, instead of what I wore day in, day out; it was embarrassing. **

**We quickly walked out of the airport and found the mini bus that Tasha had ordered for us and our luggage to go in. I helped Rob pack our luggage's into the back, ignoring the paparazzi as they crowded round. **

**I took his hand in mine, and took a seat next to Rob in the car, out of the way of the cameras, and his thumb gently encircled my hand, rubbing against my skin soothingly as the rest of the gang climbed into the back of the mini van. **

**The driver drove off then, and Rachael patted her non-existent belly soothingly, and sighed heavily as she ran her right hand through the top of her messy, morning hair. I smiled-just a little bit-in response to her aggravation. **

''**God, they never give up do they?'' She asked us sarcastically, shaking her head. I nodded in response, because she was right about that. ''So what was you doing with Rob on the plane then?'' Rachael asked me cheekily. **

**I coughed and spluttered in response, because I was in shock with her question. ''Uhnn….what do you mean?'' I asked her hesitantly. I stuttered nervously as I waited for her answer, not daring to meet her eyes. Had it been that obvious?**

''**Well Rob was screaming the plane down,'' she confirmed smugly. ''We thought that you were torturing him…or something.'' She added teasingly, and I knew why. Because that something, was sex. **

''**Ur no…don't be silly…it was a…spider…in the bathroom.'' I lied, finally forcing myself to look up and find her suspicious eyes. **

''**Oh really? They were supposed to have cleaned them rooms out.'' She asked me with fake curiosity. I shrugged, giving her a fake smile. **

''**I suppose they left ours.'' I shrugged, quickly looking away from her penetration stare. I felt myself go all flushed in response. **

''**Uh huh…I guess they did.'' She forced herself to agree. I heard Kellan snicker, and I flushed an even brighter red in response. I quickly ducked my head down and pretended to sleep in Rob's shoulder, away from the prying looks. **

**He gently ran his hand through my hair; telling me that he knew just how embarrassed I felt, because he felt the same. **

**It was only a twenty minute drive to our hotel, and we were all in hotel rooms, joined together. Mine and Tasha's was joined together, and Kirsty and Rachael's was joined together. I put my suitcase on the floor, opposite our posh-looking, double bed, that was probably big enough to fit three people, at the least. **

**Rob smiled across at me, as though he had automatically guessed my thoughts. He was just about to walk round to my side, when Rachael came rushing in, ignoring the **_**DO NOT DISTURB**_** door sign on the door. **

**I watched her confused, as her excited eyes took in the free chocolate on the side. She gasped in excitement and turned to look at us. ''Can I have your free chocolate, please, please, PLEASE?'' She begged. **

**I rolled my eyes, but looked to Rob to see if he minded. He shrugged, and I handed the chocolates to her, making her grin delighted. ''Thanks so much, I'll never forget this! No more jokes about that sex life of yours!'' She promised before she ran back through the door, chocolates in hand. **

**I sighed and rolled my eyes in response to my funny friend. ''Rachael is so crazy.'' I sighed, because it was true. Rob nodded in confirmation. **

''**It's true…'' he agreed, before trailing off in thought. He turned around then, and placed his hands very carefully on each side of my hips, smiling at me proudly. ''I'm glad we're here now; I wanted some time alone with you.'' He added, making me smile in delight. **

''**Hmm, me too.'' I agreed, before leaning my face gently against his chest; letting his chin rest upon my head. **


	22. Dinnerand Surprises

The Miami holiday seemed to go quicker than what I realized. It was already a week after we had gotten here, and it had been one of the best weeks of my life. Rob was always so brilliant, and happy too.

Like, whenever we went out, he managed to ignored any cameras that were on us, which was practically all the time, and we were always doing something, no matter the paparazzi. We did everything; swimming, snorkelling, and even a short trip to the Florida Disney world.

Because according to Rob; 'you couldn't have a holiday to Florida, without making a small visit to Disney.' He was so cute though at Disney; he was like a big Kid as we went on rides, and stuff. I just kept laughing because it was funny to see how excited he got, bless him.

We had done a lot of activities together, on our own, but we were still having dinner on our own tonight. We had agreed to meet the gang back at our hotel, after we ate dinner out together. And the Girls were helping me get ready to look nice for him, while the Guys were out with Rob.

I wore a pretty, red, strapped dress after I was out of the shower, and the Girls curled my hair so that it looked all nice. They helped me do my make-up, before leaving me to wait for Rob to come back up to our hotel room.

He was minutes, and once he was in my hotel room, door shut; I took what he was wearing in. He was wearing a smart, black suit, white shirt, black tie, and smart black trousers and shoes. Even his hair was spike up a little bit more neatly than usual.

I smiled at him as he stepped forward, totally dazzled by his unrealistic beauty, admittedly. He was so beautiful that it actually hurt to look at him. But I managed it, because I knew that he was _mine_. He belonged to me, now.

''You look…gorgeous, love.'' He gasped out in shock. I smiled happily in response, and walked over towards him.

''I could say the same about you.'' I stated as I wrapped my hands into his hair, and crushed my lips to his eagerly. He groaned in delighted shock, and fell back against the door. He pressed me into him by his hand on the small of my back.

His hands roamed my sides eagerly, letting the kiss take on a life of its own. Our lives moved together silently, our gasping breathes filling the room, as we kissed each other eagerly. Our tongues danced together as our hands roamed our bodies, because we just couldn't get enough of each other, despite how much we had made love.

He pulled away from me after this kiss started to get a bit too intense, and he pulled me through the door, after telling me how beautiful he thought that I looked again. I let him pull me down the empty, hotel hallway; with just my high heels as noise.

We didn't really have to keep up a conversation with ourselves usually, because we had each other, and we just talked when we needed to. I supposed that we showed our love through our passion more than we did with words.

We arrived at a posh-looking restaurant by the sea side, and our table was booked with the other empty tables, just outside the restaurant, and with a clear, perfect view of the sea, straight ahead of us. It was just…beyond beautiful.

The table was candle-lit, and looked as romantic as a valentine dinner. I walked ahead of Rob, and took the dinner in. He had gone to get something or other, but I had been too slow to ask what that was.

I took a seat at the table and waited patiently for Rob to come back from wherever he had gone off too. He was only gone for what seemed only a minute, with a single, red rose in his hand. I grinned at him delighted, as he handed me the rose.

''Rob, its so beautiful…thanks so much.'' I said flabbergasted; because he had actually given me a flower for no reason. I didn't have much experience with relationships but Michael never got me a flower for no reason at all.

''I feel an idiot now.'' Rob confessed as he took a seat opposite me. I looked up at the flower confused and met his saddened eyes.

''Why do you feel like an idiot for? I love them Rob, I promise.'' I told him because it was true. He half-smiled, but went back to looking at the table, or more like pouting at it. ''Rob, tell me what's wrong.'' I asked, begging him, because now I was worried.

''Well when I saw them flowers, I thought they were the most beautiful flowers that I could by, and that maybe they would stand a chance against your radiant beauty…I was wrong.'' He confirmed, making me huff in response.

He rolled his eyes at my unbelieving huff, and leaned his right hand over to take my left hand in his. ''You are the most beautiful person I have ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on. And you are _mine_, and for that; I feel like the luckiest Man in this whole wide world.'' He confirmed sweetly, making me blush.

''For a clever man Rob, you seem to realize just how plain, ordinary and ugly I truly am.'' As soon as I mentioned ugly, he gave my hand a squeeze, and sighed heavily in frustration. I looked up at him in time to see that he had his other hand pinching the bridge of his nose.

I couldn't help but look a bit shocked. Because I knew that he only did that when he was absolutely furious about something, and I had never actually seen him do this in real life. I had only seen an interview where he did it once, and that was when he got asked about his family; it was a really personal question or something.

''Charlie…for one night please…believe me when I tell you how beautiful you are. I don't want you disagreeing with me about anything tonight, and I er…mean anything.'' He added as though he was sharing a little in-joke with himself.

''Urm…okay?'' I agreed, because I couldn't stand to see Rob looking so frustrated. He sighed more happily, and moved his hand away from his nose. He watched me closely and smiled at me now, happy again.

''Thank you,'' he replied happily. I had the usual, mushroom stroganoff, because that was what I always ate when something drastic happened in our lives, for some reason. Rob had a simple, bowl of tomato soup, because he said he wasn't feeling very hungry.

I had a toffee pudding for my pudding, and Rob just had an apple, bless him. I was starting to feel a little worried, even though I knew it was about nothing. I didn't like it when Rob didn't eat very much, even though he looked fine.

He said he felt absolutely fine though, even he looked a little pale. He kept sweating like hell for some reason, and when I asked what the matter was, he said it was nothing, and that he was just feeling a little unwell.

''Are you really full up?'' I asked him in surprise. We hadn't eaten much today; just a fry-up this morning, and Rob had only had this to eat after today. He nodded his head, patting his non-existent weight that was his stomach.

''I have bigger eyes than a stomach.'' He warned me jokingly. I rolled my eyes at him in response jokingly. It was true though; he usually ordered too much food. I smiled in response, and took another sip of my second glass of red, lambrini wine, because I didn't want to get drunk.

Rob however was already onto his fourth beer, which was probably why he felt so full up in the first place. He wasn't drunk though, but I was getting worried. He wasn't usually too bothered about alcohol when we had a dinner out.

I watched him tip the fourth bottle of beer down in shock, and he didn't seem to notice, as he put the empty bottle of beer on the table. As soon as he looked up at me though, he smiled slightly in response.

''Sorry, it's just the…er nerves.'' He explained awkwardly, as he ran his left hand through the top of his hair. I watched him confused, because he didn't have anything to be nervous about. It was just a dinner out…right?

''Rob, what on earth have you got to be worried about?'' I asked him confused. I didn't get his mood tonight, and he was still sweating buckets.

''Urm well nothing…well….forget it.'' He asked, looking away quickly. I watched him anxiously, before shrugging his strange mood off. He had been in such a funny mood tonight; worried, panicky, and his hands were even starting to shake.

As soon as the waiter brought out a new bottle of beer for Rob, he was already drinking it, as soon as the waiter had put the thing down. I watched in shock as Rob tipped the thing back with a shaking hand, until it was all gone.

He put the empty bottle aside, and called for a new one, and this was when I really was starting to get worried. Rob had had enough alcohol, I thought. And people were starting to look from the beach, and not just because he was Robert Pattinson.

But because he was drinking back alcohol like no ones business, which even made me shocked. He was never usually like this. I just wanted to know what was wrong, and I wanted to know now, because I was really starting to get worried.

''Rob, will you just tell me what's wrong please?'' I begged him desperately. He sighed heavily, and ran his hand through the top of his hair again, before his hand tightened around mine slightly. Okay, now I really was starting to get worried.

''Charlie…will you take a walk with me please…on the sea front?'' he asked me anxiously; watching me closely as I took his question in. I nodded my head in response, still watching him closely, anxiously.

He left a tip and the bill on a small, black tip box, and got up from our table, getting me up too from the table.

''Okay,'' I agreed, letting him lead me to the sea front. I took my high heels off, and held them in my right hand, so that my left hand was still wrapped gently in his own hand. He stared at the sea distantly, with his other hand tucked deeply into his trouser pocket.

He looked absolutely beautiful as always; his hair was blowing slightly in the cool, salty, night wind, and his eyes were slightly glazed over as he stared out to see, and thought hard about something that had been bothering him all night.

I could only stare at him in delight as we strolled along the sea front silently, with him refusing to meet my eyes. His hand was still shaking in mine from nerves, and my own hand was starting to shake, because his convulsions were so violent. I gave him the time to calm down, and think about whatever was bothering him about him silently, even though the silence was dragging on, and making me go insane internally.

''Charlie, I cant do this anymore.'' He stopped us suddenly, and as soon as he said the words, I gasped in shock. He had finally seen sense; he didn't want me, I know that he didn't. He was staring at me in shock, before he realized I believed him.

Tears were starting to swell over my eyes as I realized that he didn't want me. God, he didn't want me!!!

''Charlie no, how could you think that I didn't want you?'' He asked me in shock as I started to cry and ruin my make-up. ''Man, this is fucked up! Charlie, I cant live without you, for god sake.'' He warned me.

He groaned in response to my crying, before wiping them tears away. ''Just listen to me, please.'' He begged me desperately. I forced a nod, and watched him closely, as I slowly started to calm down again; a few small sobs rising in my throat.

Rob took a deep breathe, and forced himself to chuckle at me. ''God…you silly, oversensitive girl. I fucking love you, you know that. I cant stand to be without you, you are my life now, and I will never be without you.'' He promised me, as he gently rubbed my tears away from my cheeks.

I listened carefully, feeling my grin spread across my face in response to his words. He took another deep breathe and took my face into his strong hands, forcing me to look at him. I watched him as he looked me right in the eyes.

''I love you Charlie, and I know for a fact that I cannot live without you ever again…that is why I have to ask this.'' He told me, before he took another deep breathe in preparation for whatever he was about to do.

I gasped in shock as he propped himself on one knee, and looked up to me with both excitement and hope glinting in his sparkling, grey eyes. He forced a nervous smile at me, before he began to pull out a jewellery box case.

''I've been thinking about doing this for a long time…Tom absolutely loved you, and my family havw heard so much about you and love you already. I love you more than my own life, and I will never hurt you again, and I want to prove this to you.'' He told me, before he opened the jewellery box and revealed the ring to me.

It was so pretty; with big, stone, silver diamonds in a square in the middle, and small silver cut ones on each side, and the ring itself was golden. It was the most beautiful ring that I had ever seen in my life.

''Charlie, will you do me the honour of marrying me?'' Rob asked; his voice full of laced hope and happiness. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I was too in shock to say anything at the minute.

''Is this…serious?'' I asked him, because I wasn't sure what else I could say right now, besides one word obviously.

Rob sighed heavily in response, biting his lower lip in embarrassment. ''Charlie, I just asked you to marry me, and you think I'm joking…you're wounding my ego here.'' He warned me hurt. I half smiled out of shock.

''Sorry, its just that….I'm in shock…ask me again.'' I asked him, making him confused.

''What?'' he asked me confused.

''Ask me again please, Rob.'' I begged him, because I needed to hear him say it again, to ask me again, once more.

''Charlotte Higgins…Charlie…will you do me the honour of accepting my proposal, and becoming my wife-''

''-Yes,'' I gasped out before he finished the question. He looked up at me in pure shock, as though he didn't expect to hear me say it.

''What did you say-''

''-I said yes Rob, I said yes, I will marry you, you know that I will!!'' I shouted in delight and excitement. I was actually going to be marrying the man of my dreams. I loved him so very much that I still believed he didn't know that.

He grinned in delight and put the engagement ring on my left hand. I stared at it proudly, just before he got up from the floor, and wrapped me into his warm, strong arms. ''I love you so much, you know that.'' He confirmed, before he gently kissed me. His lips gently discovered mine, as though it was our very first kiss.

There was no need for taking this very far, because it was just a simple, sweet kiss. And there was nothing quite like the way his lips gently rested on mine, kissing me slowly, gently, and taking his time to discover me again.

Eventually, he pulled away from me and watched me closely. ''I think we have good news to bring to the rest of the twilight buds.'' He reminded me, making me grin in response. We sure did have a lot to tell.

''Let's go,'' I agreed with him delighted. I could not wait to brag to the Girls about this one. That may sound smug but it was still true. I had the Man of my dreams, and now I would officially be marrying him.

Mrs. Pattinson…Mrs. Charlie Pattinson……………..I sure as hell liked the sound of the sound of that. Hell yeah, it was definitely better than Charlotte Higgins. Mrs Pattinson…

***


	23. Engagement Fun

As soon as we were at the outside, hotel restaurant, my eyes found our friends, sitting at a table, and drinking back Tasha's favourite bottle of lambrini wine. It was such a perfect view of our friends, happy.

Rachael was sat next to Jackson, both of them patting her non-existent bump as she complained about her J20 soft drink. Bless her, she had gone cold turkey with both the alcohol and the cigarettes from day one of this holiday, though I wasn't sure that I could be the same.

Kirsty was wrapped up in Aston as usual, and every time that he looked at her, she was giggling helplessly, bless her. She did look a bit drunk too, so that was obviously a big help to her giggling, but she was so happy too.

And Tasha…Tasha looked so happy. She was sat with Kellan, his arm around her as he drank a beer, and laughed along with her. She only had eyes for him, and her drunken eyes raked his shirt, making him laugh again.

As soon as everyone saw us, they watched us walk into the sheltered area, and watched us anxiously; waiting for an answer about what happened, I could tell. Rob followed behind me, struggling to keep the serious faces we were keeping.

''Well…'' I started, trying to keep a very low and huffy voice as to not give anything away. And then I just went for it… ''I'm engaged.'' I ended, grinning at them all in delight, as my mask fell, and I revealed how happy I felt.

As soon as I said the words, everyone was congratulating us. Kellan held up his hand and called for the waiter, and as soon as he reached Kellan, he said; ''Waiter, I think we need a very large bottle of champagne, please.'' He asked, grinning at the both of us.

I rolled my eyes at him, but grinned back anyway. The waiter nodded and went off to get some for us, and I sat down at the table, with Rob taking my side, as usual.

''Thanks Dad.'' I said to Kellan jokingly, making him howl with laughter in response. I laughed too, rolling my eyes in response to how drunk his laughter sounded.

As soon as the champagne was there, we were all drinking…well besides Jackson and Rachael of course. Jackson was also staying off alcohol, because he was helping Rachael along, which I thought was sweet.

We decided to all get drunk tonight a little bit, as Rachael and Jackson were going to bed early, because she felt tired, bless her. So as soon as she was gone, Kellan was handing us shots to try, which I was more than happily taking with Rob.

Rob was drunk on his fifth shot, so I decided to stop then too, because I didn't want to ruin the most perfect night and get drunk, which would just be my style. Rob was proper drunk, as he had already got the beer in his system anyway, so that was when I thought it would be better to get him to our room, before he said something that he might truly regret.

Kellan laughed at us as he watched me pull a very drunk Rob up which was harder than having said. Rob was quite the heavy guy, especially because he had been working out for a while, because of the twilight saga.

''Ugh god, a little help here!'' I groaned in defeat as I ended up throwing a laughing Rob back into the chair. He was far too drunk for me to pick up.

''He's your fiancée.'' Kellan replied. Rob laughed again about nothing, and tipped his chair back, leaning on the two, front legs. His laughter was soon cut short though, when he broke the plastic chair, and fell onto the floor.

Kellan laughed at him, and I watched as Rob just sat there, laughing at himself. I rolled my eyes, and huffed, before helping him get back up. ''Right, just help me get you to your hotel because you're bloody heavy!'' I complained.

Rob managed an okay through fits of laughter, and I would have been lying if I said that I didn't want to laugh along with him. It had been quite funny to see him fall onto the floor, but I had been too worried to know if he was okay or not.

He wrapped his arm around my neck, and kissed my cheek, after pushing my face to his. ''Rob!'' I complained, making him laugh again. I could hear Kellan and Tasha laugh in response too, making my cheeks flame up even more in response.

''You wait until we get back to the hotel…I cannot wait to have you…to prove to you that well…that I am worthy of you.'' He confirmed drunkenly, making me roll my eyes. In this state, Rob wasn't able to prove anything.

''I think you'll be fast asleep, Rob.'' I confirmed.

He shook his head though, disagreeing with me. ''Nu-uh…it's your lucky night!'' He confirmed, making me, Tasha, and Kellan laugh again.

I said my goodnights to Tasha and Kellan, before I concentrated on getting Rob into the hotel, and somehow in the lift, and into the hotel room. It certainly wasn't anything close to my lucky night, alright.

He groaned as he fell onto our king size bed, and turned over, pressing his hand onto the front of his pants, and making me winch in disgust. He was so disgusting drunk, rubbing himself. Not exactly what I want to see.

''Rob!'' I complained in frustration, throwing a pillow at him, which had been on the side. He chuckled to himself, and undid his trouser button, unzipping the button in his eagerness to release himself and take me.

''Come and get me baby.'' He begged me drunkenly. I rolled my eyes at him, making him laugh again in response. He slid himself out of his boxers, and took himself into his hands, rubbing himself as he readied for me.

I wish I could say that I was disturbed by the image, but I wasn't, truthfully. I was actually kind-of getting turned on by the image, and lets face it; who wouldn't?

I took my arms out of my dress, earning a pleased whistle from Rob in response. I laughed in embarrassment, flushing red, before I walked to the bathroom. ''I'm getting a shower…I think you could use a cold one.'' I warned him from the door, throwing my dress at him as he stared at my nakedness, and rubbed himself down harder.

He was sure to regret this all in the morning. It was alright acting like Mr. Cool now, but he would be the one with the massive headache tomorrow morning, and also a back ache if that fall from the chair was anything to go by.

''Oh god stop baby, you're turning me on!'' He shouted, making me flush a bright red before I stepped into the bathroom to have my shower. Fucking hell was he horny when he was drunk! Not that I was complaining or anything.

However when I was back in the room, Rob was fast asleep, hand still on his shaft, muttering my name over and over again in his sleep. He was so gross whilst drunk; he had clearly jerked off on our bed…nice, not.

I cleaned both him off, and the bed, and moved his hand away from himself, before I carefully undressed him. I had just gotten his suit, shirt, and tie off whilst he muttered mumblings of my name, when he started acting even worse.

My hands ran over the smooth muscles on his chest, lowering to his pants, when his arms pinned my body to his chest. ''Charlie god…urhn.'' He grumbled in his sleep, making it obvious that he was having a sex dream about me.

I tried to pull my head away from his chest, but he was too strong. In the end, I just had to throw his arms off of my body, and luckily, he stayed asleep. I undid his pants, and left him in his boxers, before undressing myself into my thin, satin nightwear.

I had packed them for this holiday because I knew that it was due to be hot in Miami. I wrapped the duvet around Rob's heavy body the best that I could, before falling into bed myself. Moving Rob's body sure had worn me out.

And what a fabulous engagement night, this had been.

***

When I woke up in the morning, Rob was already outside, on the balcony, having a cigarette. I sat myself up properly in bed, kicking the duvet off of me, as it was boiling hot. The sun was already shining brightly from the balcony, so I knew that it was probably about nine.

I could hear Rob groaning to himself in pain, and as I carried on looking at him, he held his head into his lap. He was still half-naked, with just his boxers on, and cigarette in hand, though he wasn't actually smoking it very much.

I got off of the bed, and tip-toed on the floor, as the stone tiles were freezing cold underneath my naked feet. I found my satin nightgown to wear, and I threw that on hurriedly, doing the belt around my waist up.

I quietly moved to the door, trying to be quiet, but Rob heard me, and his head darted up instantly. He looked to me in shock, before his face tightened in shame, remembering last night, I presumed; bless him.

''Morning love,'' he whispered, running a free hand through the top of his hair, before he took a needed, long drag of his cigarette. I smiled at him in response, and sat myself down on his lap, being careful with my weight.

''Morning,'' I whispered back quietly, because I guessed that he had a headache. I rested my head on his naked chest, and with a sigh; he gently leant his chin on top of my head, kissing the top of my head gently, a few times.

''I'm surprised that you haven't run for it yet; I was a fucking mess last night.'' He complained in a grumbled, huffing in embarrassment at himself. He held up his cigarette to inhale again, and I took it off him, inhaling a bit, before giving it back to him to inhale.

''As if I could leave you; you cant get rid of me that easily. Anyway, I'm your fiancée now; you're stuck with me.'' I spelled it out for him. He pulled his face away a little bit so that I could see his happy grin.

''My fiancée, you're mine; Charlotte Higgins.'' He said as though he was reminding himself. I grinned back, because it was true.

''I am yours, Robert Pattinson.'' I agreed, with my own grin. He gently stroked the side of my hair lovingly, smiling sweetly at me.

''Good,'' he confirmed, before his lips crashed into mine. I groaned as I tasted the lingering taste of cigarette on his lips, and I could feel the tender, stroking of his hands, moving sweetly across my face very lightly.

He pulled away as soon as I started to want more from him, leaving my breathless, and panting for more. ''Because I fucking love you.'' He confirmed, keeping our foreheads locked together. I smiled in response a little bit, before I took his cigarette away from him, it still had been in his hand. I took a long, needed drag and passed it back to him for him to smoke the rest.

''Of course I love you too.'' I promised him, watching him smoke the remainder of the cigarette. He always looked so fucking hot when he smoked, even more-so than usual actually, which was hard to believe.

''Uh hum…good…you look so beautiful this morning…did you sleep in that?'' He asked me curiously.

''Ur…yeah, why?'' I asked him back in confusion.

''Because I was a stupid idiot last night, and I wouldn't have been able to keep my hands off of you, if I had been sober.'' He replied, making me shiver in delight as his hands raked my back softly. His hands seemed to form a pattern of their own accord.

''Well I don't mind looking after you for once. It's usually you having to look after me.'' I reminded him coyly because it was true. He grinned at me in response, telling me that he agreed with me silently.

''At least you don't act like a complete twat when you're drunk. _You_ are funny, irresistible, bubbly, lively, and absolutely gorgeous when you are drunk. I, on the other hand, made a complete arse of myself last-''

''-Robert Pattinson,'' I used his full name on purpose to earn a grimace in response to him. ''If you carry on taking the piss out of yourself like how you are, I will have to result to punishing you…severely.''

''Ooh, yes please.'' He replied excitedly, making me laugh in embarrassment. He laughed with me whilst I wrapped my head in his chest securely.

''I'm being serious here, Rob-''

''-So am I.'' He interrupted me. ''By all means punish me with how you think best, but I wont quite be able to deny the fact that I will be enjoying it every much as you are whilst you're taking your revenge.'' He stated, making me laugh again.

''Well…that would be true, I guess…I would quite like to have the opportunity to punish you.'' I admitted sheepishly.

He snickered heartedly in response to that. ''Oh, I bet you would, Miss Higgins.'' He said under his breathe, before we both engulfed into a fit of laughter once more. Still, the need to have my way with him throbbed painfully in the back of my mind, constantly reminding me of the need.

''Would you like to go swimming first…I feel like taking a swim.'' He asked me curiously. I felt like taking a swim too today; the weather in Miami was supposed to be lovely as usual. However I did need to be careful, because I didn't want to get sunburn.

I always managed to get sunburnt. I was the only one of the group that always came back with a scorching, red back, and a back ache to go with it. This holiday would be different; after all I didn't want to be making a fool of myself in front of my new fiancée, did I?

''I'd love to.'' I agreed, giving him a quick peck on the lips as I climbed off of his bed, because I wanted to get dressed and get out.

He got up from the chair too, and wrapped his hands tenderly in mine, letting me lead him back into our room, after one last drag of his cigarette, and putting it out in the ashtray.

''I better go and get dressed then,'' he stated as he stretched. I watched him, licking my lips involuntarily as his toned chest followed the movement. Christ, why did anyone have to look so yummy for?

He threw me a delighted grin as he caught me looking at him. ''But I wouldn't mind you staying as you are, my gorgeous fiancée.'' He walked round to meet me, and wrapped his arms tenderly around my waist.

He kissed the side of my neck tenderly, making me giggle, as his lips were almost ice cool against my very hot neck, which was a very pleasant feeling.

''I think…that I would…get some strange looks…if I went downstairs…like this!'' I gasped in between fits of giggles. His lips were so cooling against my skin, that I couldn't help but giggle a little.

''I wouldn't care one bit.'' He stated, before throwing me onto the bed. I giggled helplessly again as he climbed on top, and carried on kissing my neck, and tickling me as-well. This was a bad idea; I was hugely tigglish!

''Stop!'' I complained through fits of giggles, and gasps of breathe. He laughed with me, but refused to stop, as his hands encircled my stomach, and he playfully stroked my sides too. I shuddered in both delight and because he was tiggling me still.

I tried to squirm from under his hands, but he wouldn't let me, and I was still giggling hysterically making it harder to breathe. I was like a little school girl when it came to that. I was always giggling, and laughing at things that weren't really that funny.

''Nu uh,'' Rob replied, ignoring me trying to break free from his grasp. ''You'll just have to try and stop me.'' He added smartly, probably knowing that I had no chance against him. He was far too strong, for me.

''Fine!'' I shouted back, as I tried my hardest to push his hands away and pull his body off of mine…it didn't work though. He laughed in response to how hard I had tried, and finally had my hands and arms pinned underneath his hands.

I squealed in both delight and shock, and watched him closely as I gained back my breathe. ''Now you have to ask me nicely if you want me to get off of you.'' He stated playfully, making me laugh a little more.

''Fine,'' I agreed quietly. Once I had my breathe back, I pouted, and peered at him through my eyelashes. ''Please may you let me go Rob as I really want to go for a swim?'' I asked as politely and innocently as I possibly could.

He shuddered in delight as I searched his arms, with my hands and I watched in delight as the emotion flickered from playfulness to pure lust. Yes, just what I had been waiting for too!

''There is absolutely no way that you're getting off of this bed until I'm done with you.'' He stated, before making me squeal slightly in shock as he pushed me hard to the pillows, and climbed on top again eagerly.

I watched him greedily as he took his boxers off, and flung them off of the bed. Hell yes, this was definitely going to be pay back from last night's drunken behaviour from him. And it would definitely be worth the wait.

He watched me closely as I took all of him in, and there was a small smile upon his lips as soon as I had looked back to his face. One thing was for certain; he was so ready for me, and just as much as I was.

He kissed his way up from above the top of my nightdress, from the top of my chest o my neck, throat, and to my chin. I whimpered in response, and thrust my hips to his, only to be pushed back down again by his hands.

''Rob,'' I moaned out into a whisper, wanting more than what I was getting. This small torture was nothing compared to the real thing, what I wanted. His lips found my already-open ones, and his hands remained on the sides of my face.

He kissed me greedily, urgently, earning another throaty moan from me, louder this time. He kissed me thoroughly, allowing his tongue to dance with mine perfectly. His right hand raked my sides through my nightdress, earning another thrust of my hips from me.

He pushed my body back down though, leaving his left hand on the side of my face as his right hand made full contact with my wetness through my thin satin nightdress. He moaned, and rubbed his hand on the area, making me thrust again, and answer his own moan.

This was so pleasant, so amazing, but I needed more. I was greedy, and I felt every bit as greedy as I knew that I was, but I still needed more. I needed him, inside of me, and even the thought of it made my core feel even hotter.

His hand ducked up my legs, and found my panties, rubbing the thin material stuck in his way. Even with my panties in the way, I still felt like I was on fire, and as if my release was already hitting me from absolutely everywhere.

He was so good like that, and with just this touch, he had me begging him for more. His hand removed itself from inside my thighs and pressed my body back down, after I thrust to meet his body yet again. I whimpered in response, begging him to touch me like that again.

He answered silently, and pulled his hand back to below my panties, where he ripped the material harshly out of the way, and free from my legs. I gasped in shock, but stayed where I was, panting for more.

He agreed silently, and started to take my dress up my body. I thrust my body upwards again, and he let me this time, so that I was helping him remove the nightdress. He threw it on the floor, as-well as my nightgown, which had somehow already fallen off.

We were both naked to each other now, and it had never felt so good. His body, seductively warm against my own body, gently resting on top of my cool body, was the most pleasant feeling possible. But there was still more to come and I felt thrilled at the idea.

This would be our first time as equals; as fiancée, and true partners. The ring that he had given to me was a sign of not only our love for each other, but also that we belonged to each other, and that that fact would always remain the same.

I felt him lingering on the outside of my entrance, poised and ready to love me, after he had slid on a condom. He looked up with a deep, loving emotion buried in his smoldering, grey eyes and to answer his silent question, I pushed my head forward, and found his lips.

This kiss was a reminder for him of how much I loved and wanted him. It was also a sign that I was never going to get bored of him, because I never could get bored of him. He was mine, and I absolutely loved him more than anything in this world…I was ready for him.

He gently pushed himself into me whilst we kissed, and I couldn't stop myself throwing my head back in pure bliss, and letting out a small moan. He climbed up my body a little more as he pressed himself a little deeper into me slowly, and pressed another small, quick kiss on my lips.

He moaned with me, and gently wrapped his hands into mine, entwining our fingers perfectly as he thrust himself into me with small, measured movements. Once he was fully into me, he thrust in and out, in and out a few times, until we found a perfect rhythm.

We didn't rush our love-making, because there was absolutely no point in the world. We didn't have to go anywhere, we didn't have to meet anyone; and we had each other right here, as we loved each other.

Every little thought or worry or stress that we had both thought about or worried about was gone from our minds; our love-making took over every little thought and word, as we made sweet, slow love. We had every bit of time in the world to just _love_ each other.

And as we released in time with each other, our quiet panting filled the room; once needy, now happy and filled. I was so happy to just have him to myself, and be able to make our love making as sweet and slow as this.

It most definitely had been worth the wait, and as we lay wrapped up in each other's arms, while we slept a little more before we went out to have a swim, there was just no words in order to describe how perfect this moment was.

***


	24. Sunburnt

**Rachael's Confession**

We trailed down to the hotel swimming pool slowly, hand in hand, and both of us in our shorts. I had some short, denim ones on, and Rob had a pair of some very fetching grey, swimming ones, after he agreed that it would be too hot to wear jeans.

I had on a black vest to match my black sunglasses. He had the same ones on as me like usual, and we matched in black flip flops. Our arms swung slightly from each others as we strolled to the pool, but that was because we were swinging them a little bit.

There was no breeze; the Miami sun was far too hot to have any sort of a breeze at the moment, and I pushed a strand of my hair out of the way of my face, because it was far too hot. Half of my hair was tied up neatly, in a small pigtail around the back of my hair, but the rest was loose.

Rob's own hair was a complete, devilish, beautiful mess, like always. He kept running his free hand through the top of it, and I noticed how he looked absolutely sweltering in the Miami sun. Luckily, we had already put sun lotion on ourselves before we had exited the hotel room.

I had my small, black _recyclable from bottles_ bag on, with the Beatles badge on, swinging from my left shoulder. I had needed to put it on today to take our bottle of 40+ sun-lotion in, just in-case, judging by today's smoldering whether.

The press was already packed out on the front mains of reception, and as soon as they saw us; chaos struck in. The cameras focused, clicking busily on us, even though we were at least sixteen feet away still.

I ignored them, and looked to the nice, cool beach just outside our hotel, like how Rob was doing. We were both so used to the paparazzi now, it was unreal.

''Would you like to stay by the pool or head to the beach?'' Rob asked me casually as we neared the front entrance, where all them cameras were.

I gave that some thought; it would be nice to sit around the pool, have an ice lolly or two each to eat, but then it would be even nice in the sea. The water would be pleasantly warm, and we could rest ourselves in a deckchair or the cool sand.

''Hmm…I'd liked to head to the beach, but what about you? Because I don't mind.'' I added truthfully, because I didn't want the idea of a beach to have to be forced onto him, if he wanted the pool.

''I'd liked to give the beach a try.'' He replied just as casually, sounding as though he truly did. We hadn't been to this beach, even though it was the nearest one to our hotel because we had travelled to the one a little further away, which didn't look as nice as our own one here.

''Beach it is then,'' I agreed casually, flashing a smile back at him, once a grin brightened up his face. His face looked beautifully clean today; freshly shaven after he had stepped out of the shower this morning.

We hurried our movements, as we gathered to the front reception, ignoring the paparazzi as we practically ran through them, ignoring the boring, day to day question, yet hearing a new question, to which I knew we would hear.

''_Is that an engagement ring on your finger Charlie?_'' One of the asked, as if it wasn't already obvious with the choice of finger and hand for the ring. I ignored it anyway, and walked off quickly with Rob, blocking out any other questions that they asked.

It didn't bother me so much about the questions and the fact that we were splattered all over the front of the paper, day in and day out. Because we had each other to get through this, and everybody knew about us anyway.

If they wanted to stick the news of our engagement into the paper too, then they were welcome to, by all means, as far as I was concerned. I didn't need anything but Rob, and they were welcomed to tell whoever they wanted about us now.

As we walked past the pool, I noticed Tasha and the gang, already sitting around the pool. She held her hand up above her cool sunglasses, and flashed a hand at me, both waving at me, and waving us over to there with them.

I smiled back, and lead Rob over to them, as he had seen her wave us over to go and talk to them too. Rachael was eating yet another one of the half-price deal they had going on with the beef burgers. I grimaced at meat out of habit, and turned to look at everyone else.

Jackson had his guitar out, strumming away as he focused on Rachael's belly, which was now showing through a little bit. Tasha was listening to music, but the headphones quickly went away as soon as me and Rob got there.

Kellan was rocking his head to some song he was listening to on his MP3, and looked as though he couldn't see us, though I couldn't be too sure as he had his sunglasses on. He had heavy rock on; clearly Rachael's music was wearing on him.

Kirsty was already leading Aston to the pool after saying her hello's to me and Rob, and I watched for half a second as Aston splashed her busily, making her laugh, before she splashed him back, and got her revenge.

''Them to are so funny.'' Tasha commented after Kellan put his music away, and finally took notice of our appearance.

''Oh…hey Rob, hey Charlie, where did you guys come from?'' he asked us; his forehead creasing in confusion. I laughed in response, unable to help it. So he had been too busy listening to heavy rock music to notice us then.

''Urm, our hotel room mate, about ten minutes ago.'' I laughed at him. He nodded, looking shocked now.

''Have you guys really been standing here for ten minutes while I have-''

''-No we haven't; I'm pulling your leg!'' I interrupted him. Me and Rob laughed at his gullible-ness then, unable to stop ourselves.

''Oh,'' he replied, grinning at us. ''Well I saw that the papz were waiting for you outside reception.'' Kellan pointed out, throwing an easy arm over Tasha's sweltering shoulders. She flashed him a _what do you think you're doing_ kinda look, making me smile.

''So did we,'' Rob replied honestly. ''We just ignored them; Charlie did a great job of ignoring the lousy, false questions again.'' He added proudly, kissing my cheek. Kellan cheered me in response, as though it was a hard job.

''Well done Charlie; it's a key skill not letting them get to you. We should know.'' He added, grinning at Rob mischievously. I rolled my eyes at whatever he was thinking about, because it was likely that me and Tasha didn't want to know.

Kellan and Rob seemed to have lots of stories where they were drunk, and messing about with one another. It was probably another one of them stories, it wouldn't surprise me one bit. I was used to hearing about them kind of stories.

''So anyway, me and Rob are going to the beach; is anyone else coming?'' I asked them curiously. I didn't mind one bit if someone wanted to come with us because it meant more people to sit with and me and Rob could take a swim then, without the worry of leaving anything behind on the beach or anything.

''Urm yeah…we'll come and join you in a sec, after Rachael eats her burger.'' Tasha agreed. I nodded and turned to look at Rachael, who held her burger up at me for a moment, before shoving it all into her mouth.

I laughed a little, unable to help myself, and turned to look back at Tasha, who was grinning like me. ''Okay then, we'll see you down there then.'' I agreed with her. She nodded, and watched me and Rob stroll slowly to the beach, hand in hand.

When we got to the beach, Rob started to panic because he just remembered that he still had his wallet in the back of his grey, swimming shorts when he was meant to give it to Kellan to look after so that we could take a swim.

''Well that's okay, I'll have a swim when they all get here, so we can go together.'' I shrugged. I brought a couple of deckchairs for us for six hours, which was only a dollar each, which was quite good considering that it was for six hours.

''No, you go into the sea, and I'll stay here and wait for everyone.'' He disagreed with me, grabbing his towel from me-which had been in my bag-and putting it on his chair, laying down on it. I sighed heavily in response, and put my own towel down, and laid on it too.

''Well I don't want to go on my own, so I'll wait; I don't mind.'' I insisted, in-case he insisted. I knew what Rob was like, but I never found it easy to go into swimming pools, and in the sea on my own at first.

I didn't need someone to hold my hand for me or anything, but I would rather have someone to be there with me, so I had someone to talk to. I always felt like a bit of a loner when I was on my own somewhere.

''Well…okay.'' He forced himself to agree, with a heavy sigh. I rolled my eyes in response, and reached my arm out; linking our fingers together perfectly. He was so funny; he was always trying to get me to do more stuff on my own, even though we both knew that it made us both unhappy as he did.

He had his reasons; he thought that it would make me happier if he reassured me that I would be fine to do more things on my own, but that just wasn't me. I enjoyed company, especially his, above everyone else's.

By the time that the gang were here, which was only ten minutes later; I just had my swimming costume on, ready. I explained to Rachael about the paying rule to do with the deckchairs, which got her a little upset.

''That is so stupid. You actually have to pay for a few bloody deckchairs!'' She shouted in annoyance. I flushed red, because the Guy who I had brought them off was standing right next to her, and scowling at her.

''Yeah, but its only a dollar for six hours, Rach.'' I reminded her, because I didn't think it was that bad considering. She scowled at poor Jackson's hand as he got his wallet out and gave him a few dollars for the deckchairs to keep the peace, bless him.

She ignored the Man's evil looks he was giving her due to her commentary over the deckchairs and took a seat on the deckchair, making herself at home; after grinning innocently at the Man, which was a bit like giving him the silent, fingers up.

He ignored her, and walked off; still looking pissed off as everybody took their seats on their deckchairs.

''Kellan, can you look after my wallet for me please.'' Rob asked as soon as he had the chance. I smiled in response to his eagerness, and watched him hand it over to Kellan, after he nodded his head to Rob.

''I'm just going to give it to Tasha to put her in her bag, is that alright? That way it definitely wont get lost.'' Kellan asked Rob as he took a sip of his beer. Rob nodded in response, shrugging easily, now that he knew that his wallet was out of keeps way.

''Yeah alright…thanks mate.'' He smiled at Kellan, before he turned to me. ''Right you, I'm carrying you into that ocean.'' He warned me, making a start to me. I squealed and prepared myself to run from him, but too late…he already had me in his arms.

I giggled and screamed playfully as I looked up from his back, where he had thrown me on his right shoulder. I stared at Tasha, and felt the colour leak to my cheeks, making me blush. Everyone laughed in response.

''Rob, this is embarrassing!'' I complained. He laughed heartedly in response, not seeming to care one bit.

''Oh, so what?'' He asked unbothered.

''I'm a bit heavier than any normal person, you know-''

''-Actually, you're quite light.'' He replied, interrupting me, before he actually hit me on my leg. The bloody bastard actually hit the back of my thigh!

''Ugh, put me down please.'' I begged him embarrassed as the whole gang continued to laugh at me…as did Rob.

''Nope.'' He disagreed, popping the P, and making me sigh heavily. I didn't want to be carried into the sea; it was too embarrassing, and everyone was looking at us! ''See you guys later then.'' Rob added, before he ran for the sea, with me still in his arms.

''Put me down Rob or I swear!'' I screamed at him at the top of my lungs. As if this wasn't embarrassing enough, he was actually going to throw me into the sea, I was sure of it. He just laughed at me in response.

''I MEAN IT ROBERT PATTINSON! PUT ME DOWN NOOOOOOOW!'' I screamed at him angrily.

''Uh oh,'' he stated, noticing how pissed off I was with him, because I used his full name again, like how I always did, when I was mad with him.

''Uh oh indeed Mister; NOW PUT ME DOWN!'' I screamed at him.

''Okay,'' he agreed simply, after we were about two feet into the sea. I gasped in shock as he pulled me roughly from his back, and threw me into the sea without sympathy. If I drowned because of him, I would haunt him after death.

He laughed at me as I got up from the sea, and I turned around and glared at him furiously. He was still laughing at me until I shoved him away, and pushed him into the sea. He stopped laughing automatically as all the sea salt got into his mouth.

''Ugh…was there any need for that?'' He asked me a little annoyed as he stood himself back up, and looked me down as he was taller than me.

''Urm…yeah,'' I replied casually, splashing him with water, and making him gasp in shock. I laughed in response and ran away from him into further water. I could hear his footsteps right behind me, and I laughed at myself, because I suddenly felt naughty in a very good way.

''I have you now Charlie.'' He warned me, as he grabbed hold of my exposed waist. I huffed at him, reached behind me and pushed him backwards, and splashed him with water again, making him stare at me furiously.

''So you have your revenge; enough now.'' He demanded angrily.

''Ha!'' I replied stubbornly, before splashing his body with lots more water again. I felt his arms grab hold of my wrists and pull my body against his roughly. I shoved him away, only for us both to end up falling right into the sea water, with his hands still around my wrists.

We laughed helplessly at each other together, and got ourselves up from the water, holding each others hands, and walking us further into the water after having our childish fun together, like how we always acted together.

We spent ages just messing about, and swimming in the sea that I hadn't even realized how long we had been in the sea.

Rob turned me to look at him then, and kissed me gently, sweetly, his lips hesitating and gently brushing above my slightly quivering ones. He lowered his lips more to press into mine, until he was kissing me hard, urgently, his hands running down from my forehead, and right down to my naked shoulders.

He hissed and pulled away from me. I watched him confused as he turned me around so that he was facing me away from him. He gasped in shock which instantly began to get me worried…was something wrong?

''_Fuck!_'' Rob complained, gingerly brushing my hair away from my back. I started to panic even more; it felt as though he was repulsed by me, like he didn't want to touch me, which made me feel even more disgusting.

''Fuck…Charlie, Christ! I suggest that we get you some suntan, and _now_.'' He stated in shock. Had I been burnt a little then? Was there any need for that exact reaction? After all it was only a bit of sunburn.

''Okay then,'' I agreed casually, letting him pull me urgently through the sea, as he practically ran back to the beach. ''Am I a little bit burnt then?'' I asked him confused. My shoulders were a little bit red, but they always went red, before going red.

''You're bright fucking red Charlie! I'm surprised I didn't notice long before.'' He replied; practically shouting in his worry. I rolled my eyes at his back in response, because I thought that seemed a bit of an understatement.

''Oh please Rob!'' I complained. ''How bad can it be?'' I asked him curiously, with a heavy sigh due to his melodramatic panicking.

''_Very_ actually; you're back looks very sore. How are you feeling?'' He asked me anxiously; pulling me hurriedly to his side so that he could inspect my expressions, so that he would know if I was lying or not, ignoring people on the beach who started pointing at him, and stated that it was Robert Pattinson.

''Fine,'' I replied, shrugging easily. However, as soon as I shrugged; I had to admit that there was a small soreness in my upper back which felt very much like sunburn, and felt like it was burning awfully. But besides that, I felt alright.

''Charlie,'' Rob replied disapprovingly, after I had not correctly hidden my winching very well in response to my back's aching.

''I feel fine, Rob,'' I repeated, shrugging again. I winched straight after though, as it still hurt my back muscles a little bit, in my back.

''Well you're clearly not Charlie…and you're back's bright red. It looks fucking painful, why didn't you tell me that you were burning-''

''-Well obviously because I didn't see it Rob!'' I interrupted his panicked shouting. I didn't need Rob ruining the day by his panicking, when there was no need for panic. ''I feel fine, just a little bit of pain in my back; lets just see that as an advantage, shall we?'' I asked him hopefully.

He sighed heavily in response, frowning ahead of us. I heard him mutter something, and I nudged my head closer to hear what he was saying. ''-cant even take my fiancée to the beach properly, without getting her burnt-''

''-Stop it Rob!'' I complained, hitting him in his right arm. ''You're not my Carer, it's my job to keep an eye on my skin getting burnt. You didn't even know how sensitive my skin was, I did; please don't ruin our day out.'' I begged him, because today had started out so nice.

I didn't want me getting burnt ruin today's atmosphere, because it had been me being stupid about it. ''Alright…I'm sorry.'' Rob apologized; his face soft with emotion. I looked up at him and saw his face just as soft with emotion as he stared far out.

I sighed heavily and kissed his hand that was in mine. ''Thank you,'' I whispered gently, knowing that he could hear me. He stopped us, and kissed me once on the lips, before we finished walking back over to the Girls.

They watched us come back over, with Tasha flashing an anxious, _are you alright or shall I not ask_ smile. I smiled back in reassurance and worked myself up to tell the silly story to the gang about my silly, sensitive skin.

''I've got burnt on my back.'' I explained, before noting how brown Tasha had now gone. She was naturally tanned anyway, but now her beautiful skin glow had turned a little darker, and even more beautiful. ''I see you've got your suntan.'' I pointed out casually.

She grinned at me in delight at my noticing. ''I know, thanks.'' She replied. I sat myself down on my deckchair, hearing everybody's gasps of shock horror as they took in my burnt back. I froze in shock horror and peered up at Rob again.

''Is it er…really that bad then?'' I asked anyone listening; trying to keep my tone as light as I could possibly keep it. I heard a few clearing of throats behind me, before Rob finally replied for them, while everyone else kept silent.

''I told you it was bad Charlie; I don't know how your skin could have got so painful looking.'' He warned me, taking a seat on the same deckchair behind me, and getting out some sun lotion from my bag. I turned slightly to watch him peer at it wearily.

''Hmm…hasn't anybody got any After-Sun?'' He asked curiously; turning to look at everyone else. Tasha nodded.

''Yeah I have some actually,'' she admitted, getting a blue bottle out of her black bag, stood next to her deckchair.

''Thanks Tasha,'' Rob said to her as she passed it to him. He turned himself back round to look at me, and moved a little closer to my back. I turned back round, and he gingerly brushed my hair out of the way of my back.

I hissed a little involuntarily, as it did feel quite painful now and it didn't escape Rob's paranoid notice. ''Charlie god…'' he complained, trailing off, and seeming totally oblivious as to what to say to me.

He sprayed a couple of sprays of the After-Sun lotion on his hand, and gingerly pressed his hand to my back, and started to rub it in carefully to my back. I had to admit to falling deeper into his touch a little bit though, because his ice cool hand pressed onto my burning hot skin was beyond pleasant. It was too soothing to be real.

''Hmm; thanks Rob.'' I said lazily as he laid me back onto the deckchair with extra carefulness. He had put the After-Sun everywhere on my body, and also some sun lotion too, and he chuckled a little bit about how sleepily I sounded.

''I'm keeping an eye on you, so if you fall asleep; be prepared to be woken up in-case.'' He warned me making me laugh a little bit.

He took a seat on the deckchair next to me, pulling it closer to me, so that we could link hands. That was when Rachael started to talk.

''Ooh, I forgot to tell you guys!'' Her loud voice thrilled suddenly, making me jump a little bit. I turned a little to look at her curiously. ''Me and Jackson are going to get married!'' She thrilled, sending a shock in my body.

''For real?'' I asked, because I was too in shock to ask anything else, admittedly. Even though he was getting quite pregnant now.

''For real; the date is set for three days today.'' She told me, making me huff and shake my head. She was hardly a great wedding planner was our Rachael. ''You'll all be my Bridesmaids, with Rob, Kellan and Aston as Jackson's Best Men.''

''How are we supposed to plan you a nice wedding in three days Rachael?'' I demanded at her in shock.

''Easy; we're only having it on the beach, and I've organized it all. We're having it here at the beach, and Tasha is helping set everything up for the wedding, and we're having the party back in the five star hotel across the road, as they offered the place to us to stay for the remainder of our holiday.'' She explained to me.

''So you've got everything sorted; cake, dress, everything?'' I asked her bewildered. She stared at me guiltily.

''Well I was hoping you would help me with that.'' She admitted. I huffed in response, raising my eyebrows at her.

''Well as I'm your bridesmaid, I cant have my best friend in drags, can I?'' I asked her playfully, making her laugh happily.

''Exactly what I said!'' Kirsty agreed.

''And as for the cake; I have a friend in Miami, who prepared really nice wedding cakes.'' Rob confirmed, from behind me. ''In fact; I'll go and ring her now; see if she's not too busy. I need to get up anyway.'' He confirmed, getting up from the deckchair straight away.

''I'm going to buy you a sarong; so you're back isn't hurting as much, okay?'' Rob asked me, as he tenderly stroked a trail down my chest, using his soft fingertips.

I nodded in response. ''Thank you,'' I whispered. He smiled, and leaned over and tenderly kissed me on my lips. His lips ghosted mine, tenderly brushing against mine, before he forced himself to pull away.

''Don't mention it, love. I'll try and be quick, and I'll try and find something for your sunburn too, to make it stop hurting as much as possible.'' He promised me, kissing my hand, before he forced himself to let go.

I nodded, and watched him disappeared; with that same, disappointing, hungry feeling in the pit of my stomach. Hungry; because I wanted him back here, in my arms, as quickly as possible. But I reminded myself that he would be as quickly as possible, which still wasn't helping very much, compared to how it usually did.

The burning, painful need was burning a hole in my stomach, and raking its way up to my heart, and I needed him back here, in my hands already. I swallowed my sad wallowing, and waited impatiently for him to come back to me.

***


	25. Hen Night

The wedding and hen night preparations for Rachael were a complete nightmare. Because we wanted absolutely everything to be perfect for Rachael, we were working to get absolutely everything perfect for her.

We arranged a beautiful cake for her wedding, and it was so nice. It was so pretty, and decorated, that you just didn't want to really eat it.

The cake was a creamy, white color, and had a small flower on the side of the first, smallest cake. It also had another small flower on the other side of the cake in the middle. And there had more, pretty flowers on the top, which had a little bit more decoration added to it.

The flowers-which were okay to eat-were really pretty. They were a violet color, to match the flowers on the overhead gate that we had prepared for the beach, and the flowers on the best men's suits. Despite the three day notice, it was easier to organize all of this after you started, but I certainly wasn't going to be planning it in a rush. I wanted my wedding to be absolutely perfect; not too much attention on me, I wanted people to be looking at Rob, because I hated the attention, and it felt wrong for people to be looking at me.

I wanted my wedding to be special, but with just our close friends and families invited, so it would be private, and nice.

I invited all the people from her family that I could for a surprise for her, because she had said it was alright, but I still knew that she would want her family there. Jackson had invited his own family out here for us, so we didn't have to, which left us preparing for her hen night.

We had managed to force Rachael into a pink, fairy outfit, which didn't make her very happy. She looked quite cute though, bless her; her hair was curled neatly, and she had a small amount of make-up on.

She had pink eye-shadow on, with a small flick of eyeliner, a bit of mascara, and some pink blusher on her cheeks to match her sparkling, pink, fairy wings. We had the same dresses to wear, but on the back of Rachael's wings; she had written on it;

_Bride To Be_

And on the back of our fairy wings, it said;

_Rachael's Bridesmaids_

The Best Men were supposed to be staying with Jackson, keeping him busy, but however, my lover luckily escaped them.

''Rob!'' I said in surprise, jumping at him, after I was supposed to be getting ready. It had only been three hours since I last saw him, but it felt like forever. Rachael sighed as she watched Rob pick me up, into his arms, and kiss me.

''Ugh please, put my Bridesmaid down!'' She complained. I ignored her, and pressed my hand deeper into the back of his glorious hair. He pushed me against the wall gently, so that we were out of the way of the doorway.

''I swear; I'll drag her away from you!'' Rachael warned us, but we all but ignored her. We were far too busy.

His tongue gently lingered on the outside of my lips, lingering on them, as he tasted me, and I pressed his face harder to mine, so that his face was securely set to mine. He tasted so good, I never wanted it to end…

''Hey!'' I complained, groaning in anger as Rachael pushed Rob's body away from me, successfully breaking away our kiss.

''This is _my_ night, and I warned you that if you couldn't keep your hands off of each other; there would be trouble.'' She warned me. ''If you cant handle yourselves, then I suggest you have a quickie in your bedroom rather than-''

''-We'll be back in a minute.'' Rob had already cut her off, and had picked me up, before running out of her room, and running us to ours. I giggled helplessly, as he scrambled for the door key in his coat pocket.

He shoved it in the door, and pulled it closed, behind us. His lips found mine as soon as the door was shut behind us, and we stumbled for the bed. We fell onto the bed lightly; his body falling gently on top of mine.

I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, and pulled him tighter against me. He moaned in response, and allowed his hand to rake my legs eagerly, making me moan along with him in response. It felt too good…I'm glad he didn't make me wait for this.

I stepped out of my room, after successfully dressing myself again, feeling slightly dishevelled as I stumbled out of the door. It was true; he had totally, beyond belief dazzled me. He followed behind me, chuckling as he watched me stumble over nothing.

He took my hand in his, and lead me through the hallway, both of us, with slightly messy hair, after our…fun and games. He helped me stumble to Rachael's room after all of his dazzling, and poked his head through the door.

''I think I'll leave Charlie with you now.'' He chuckled quietly to himself again as he watched me stumble into the room. Rachael rolled her eyes at just the sight of me, and got up, helping me to the bed.

''What did you do to her?'' She demanded angrily at Rob. ''Did you lace her water with pure vodka or something?'' She asked him again in shock. Rob chuckled nervously, and walked into the room himself; keeping his eyes on me.

''I think it was all down to the dazzling.'' He stated, winking at me. I smiled at him pleased, still feeling dazzled as my heart fluttered nervously in my chest. Tasha watched in shock, and rolled her eyes in response to my dreamy gaze.

''Rob, you're so cheeky!'' Tasha stated in shock. Ever since she met him, she couldn't believe how sweet and funny he was; she expected him to be more…quiet and shy.

''You cant blame me; its all Charlie.'' He lied, winking at me again. I giggled, high on Robert, it seemed.

''Don't blame her; she's too dazzled to do anything!'' Rachael complained, making Tasha laugh in response.

Rob rolled his eyes at them in response, and turned back to me, to say his goodbyes, before he went back to the Guy's.

''Right, I'm going to go, before the lads start wondering where I am.'' Rob told me. I nodded my head in response, and kissed him, after he had reached for me.

''Okay, so I'll probably see you later then?'' I checked with him, as I wasn't so sure if we were going to be meeting up tonight or not.

''I'll meet you in the hotel bar.'' He promised me, kissing me goodbye again. I smiled against his lips, because I was happy to admit that I was glad he wanted to meet me at the end of the night.

''Okay then,'' I agreed easily. He grinned at me as he helped pull me up by his hand, still wrapped gently in mine.

''Don't get too drunk.'' He warned me. I huffed helplessly in response; because it was more likely that he would get drunk, I imagined.

''Just you remember that.'' I replied, making him chuckle quietly to himself in response. Probably because he knew it was true.

''Okay love…for you.'' He agreed, pulling himself further away, so that I could see him wink at me. I giggled helplessly in response, making him grin again.

''Love you.'' I added quickly before he could leave the room, and me too. I would miss him so much, even if that was a little silly. I just couldn't seem to help it; I always missed him when he was away from me.

''Love you too.'' He replied easily, kissing me eagerly once more, before he forced himself to let go of my hand, and leave me to the Girlies, as he headed out of the door.

I sighed heavily, helplessly in response. I missed him already, even though I knew that it was so stupid to miss someone so quickly after they had left.

I watched Tasha walk back into the bedroom, after finishing her make-up in the bathroom, and glare across at Rachael. I watched in confusion as Tasha stormed across the room and took the shot glass, full of WKD off of Rachael after she tried drinking it back.

''Hey, it's just a bit of WKD!'' Rachael complained as Tasha passed the glass back to me, for me to drink. I happily downed it in one, and watched Rachael getting told off by Tasha.

''Still; you're pregnant, Rach!'' Tasha reminded her in shock. I got up and poured myself a glass of cider too, and watched Rachael mumbled things under her breathe, making Tasha roll her eyes in response.

I drank back my glass of cider easily, because there was no way that I was going to keep my promise to Rob when he would probably get drunk himself anyway.

We went downstairs then, laughing and joking, and headed to the bar as soon as we were there. Tasha brought me loads of shots to drink, and I happily accepted every one as we got more and more drunk. I wanted to get as drunk as possible.

However, it was already at the end of the night before I knew it, and I was dancing on the dance floor with the Girls when Rob walked back into the bar, and saw me. I hadn't seen him at first; I was too busy dancing.

He had been there, watching me from the bar, and I turned around, and spotted him first out of all the crowds in the bar. He was easy for me to spot, and not just because he was mine; but because he also looked absolutely beautiful too.

He had on the same, black shirt as what he put on this evening, with four of the buttons undone; revealing that toned chest of his. I could see a very loose trail of gorgeous chest hair just above his shirt, and I licked my lips as my eyes raked his body.

He had on a pair of quite tight, black trousers too, which looked simply stunning on him. He looked perfectly dressed up, with his hair spiked up neatly, after he had a hair cut today. He had needed one really; his hair had been getting really long.

He was leaning casually against the side of the bar, looking every bit of as a Greek God as how Edward was described in the books. He was staring right at me, looking slightly amused as my eyes raked him over eagerly.

But his eyes sparkled with a very different emotion, despite the casual, playful smile upon his lips. In his sparkling, almost smoldering, grey eyes; I saw nothing but pure, needy lust. And it literally made my knees feel weak from underneath me.

He crossed the room slowly, keeping his gaze connected with mine as he stepped over to the dance floor, striding easily through the crowds. As soon as he had reached me, his hand was right in mine, making me feel safe again…right again.

''Hello you,'' he whispered seductively in a low, husky voice that sounded just like velvet. I shivered in response to just his voice.

''Hello you,'' I whispered back, repeating his words in a whisper. Despite the music being played in, we could still hear each other clearly, I knew that. The music wasn't that loud, but it seemed as though we were only able to hear each other anyway.

''Sorry if I'm a little early; I couldn't wait any longer to get here.'' He explained to me. I shrugged easily, not even noticing if he was early or not. All that mattered was that he was here now, and we were together.

''I am so glad you're here. Don't get me wrong, the party is cool, but I missed you like hell.'' I admitted because it was the truth. He smiled a little more in response, and kept distracting me from the pain of our parting by rubbing his thumb gently across the back of my hand.

''I missed you too; I have to admit that I wasn't much fun without you.'' He admitted sheepishly; looking somewhat embarrassed about admitting it now, as his cheeks sweetly warmed up with a beautiful, pink color.

''Well I have to admit that this party was fun…but it wasn't the same without you.'' I admitted because it was true. He grinned even more at this, and gently ran his free hand through the right side of my hair.

''Should I stay at the bar, let you have a bit more fun with the Girls on your own-''

''-No, no…can we leave actually? I think I've had a bit too much to drink.'' I admitted, smiling back at him.

''Yeah okay…I think you better tell the Girls first though.'' He reminded me, in-case I could have forgotten.

I nodded, kissed him quickly, and headed back over to The Girls, who were dancing like mad to Tasha's song; _Dance with Me_, by _Dizzie Rascal_.

''Guys, I'm going with Rob, is that okay?'' I asked them as they turned to look at me. They all nodded, smiling.

''Okay then, see you tomorrow for the preparations for the wedding.'' Tasha agreed happily. I nodded, smiled, and walked back over to Rob, who was waiting patiently for me. I smiled as he lead us back to the lift.

As soon as we were out of the lift and on the hallway landing; Rob quickened his pace a little bit in his rush to get to the hotel room. I giggled helplessly as he picked me up into his arms, and his lips found mine.

I moaned in response as he thrust his tongue into my mouth without warning. God, he tasted so good! Tonight, he even tasted better than usual. I tightened my hands around the side of his face, and kept our faces securely together as he tasted me properly.

We stumbled into my bedroom, and he pulled me down, onto the bed carefully and as soon as I had; his hand went to my thighs, and ran up them, making me shudder against his glorious body in pure delight.

He pulled my panties free from my leg, and I gasped in slight shock, as he did. He stopped kissing me as he let his hands roam again.

''Rob,'' I moaned out, thrusting my hips to meet his as his hand gently rubbed me underneath my sensitive area, teasing me.

''Tell me what you want Charlie.'' He demanded in the same husky, glorious voice. I shuddered in delight, and thrust my hips again, moaning helplessly as he pushed one of his fingers inside of me, only to pull it back out again and leave me whimpering for more.

''I want…I want…I want you Rob…god, please.'' I begged desperately in between sobs. This teasing was far too much, although it might have been enough to push me over the edge if he kept touching me like the way he was doing.

''You want this?'' He asked me in the same husky voice, filled with pure lust as he pushed two fingers inside of me, and made me moan in response. I thrust my body off of the bed of my own accord, and tightened my grip around the duvet.

''Yes!'' I moaned out in agony after he pulled his fingers back out. ''Yes god, please Rob. Please…god.'' I moaned out in utter turmoil. He wasn't even touching me anymore, and it was pure agony.

''Are you sure?'' He asked me, teasingly stroking me, before pulling away from me again, and making me whimper in absolute agony.

''Christ….yes, please…god……please Rob!'' I begged him desperately; trying to pull his hand back to my naked skin, but he wouldn't let me. I groaned in absolute agony making him chuckle in the same deep, husky voice that gloriously belonged to him.

''You're mine.'' He whispered in a seductively powerful voice. I shuddered and nodded my head furiously in response as he started to stroke me lightly again; this was much better than not touching me at all.

''Yes Rob…I am yours…all of me…god, please,'' I begged as his hand continued to stroke me teasingly.

''Fuck…you're so wet for me too.'' He panted breathlessly, sounding just as every bit lost in this moment, as I was; as I always was.

''Uh huh…just for you.'' I promised him, because it was true. I was his, every single part of me belonged to him. It didn't matter about any past relationships that we had had, because we belonged to each other now.

''Uhnn god…I cant wait anymore!'' He gasped out before he thrust a finger inside of me violently, making me moan, and thrust my body all the way off of the bed, and my hips met his furiously with need.

''Oh god…Rob!'' I moaned out, pulling his head closer to me, as he thrust another finger into me violently, making me moan in pure delight. ''More, god…I need more!'' I warned him, keeping my hips with his.

I wrapped my legs tight around his waist, as I felt my inner muscles tightening around his eager, violent fingers. He felt so good, too good, and my stomach muscles were tightening like crazy; warning me that my release was due to hit me soon.

He pulled in another finger, making me thrust my head back in pure delight. God, it felt too good to have this! I never wanted it to end, and he was driving me crazy with need. I moaned, and instantly thrust my body back into his, making him moan too.

''Uhnn…you're so…fucking tight.'' He gasped out desperately; his voice laced with pure need and lust; making me shudder in pure delight again.

''Rob please…faster.'' I begged desperately; because the slow speed of his fingers was slowly starting to drive me insane. I needed more; I needed more tension, more friction; I just needed more.

''Uhnn,'' he gasped out; sounding totally lost in this moment, as he increased his pace of his fingers. He far too good at this; he knew all the right spots to hit, all the movements that would send me just right over the edge, and already I knew that it was going to be moments for me to release. He just felt too good.

''I'm…so…close.'' I panted out, between deep, needy breathes. He moaned in response, and thrust his fingers deeper into me, harder, more violently; hitting that well needed spot that got me moaning for more, begging even.

He fastened his movements until he could actually go no faster, and I tightened my hands into his hair as I felt my release slowly start to hit me. I warned him, but he all but told me to shut up as my actual release happened.

I watched in pure delight as his lust filled eyes ducked down, and his face lowered slowly to my sensitive area, and licking me slowly, teasingly. I moaned in shock, and instantly thrust my body to him.

''God Rob!'' I moaned uncontrollably, tightening my grip against the back of his hair and pulled his head further into me. His tongue explored me, thrusting deeper and deeper into me. ''Fuck…it feels so good.'' I moaned out as he teasingly sucked on a sensitive spot that had me moaning for more, needing more.

''God…fucking hell…never stop…please.'' I begged in between desperate breathes. His tongue worked further underneath me, and I lifted my body higher in a desperate attempt to reach his own body even more.

''Oh god more!'' I begged him as his hands pulled my body back down to the bed. His hands then trailed my body through my dress, making me whimper; egging him off desperately. His hands reached underneath my scanty, fairy dress that I was still wearing, and he pinched my breasts sensitive nub.

I gasped in both shock and lust, and thrust myself harder against him. ''Oh god…Rob, I…fuck!'' I moaned as my second orgasm hit me like a ton of bricks. He moaned against my sensitive area as I released again, and drank me in eagerly.

''Fuck, you taste so good, love.'' He promised me in a husky, lust filled, deep whisper as he pulled his face away from my sensitive area. I panted for breathe, and watched him start to undo the zipper of his trousers.

''I want you.'' He moaned out, making me shudder in pure delight. I gently, teasingly rubbed my hands over his shoulders, before helping him undo his shirt too. God, I so badly wanted him too, and now!!

I watched in delight as he released himself to me before kissing me urgently on the lips. This kiss let me know exactly how this was going to be. Oh, it would be a long night.

***


	26. Rachael's Wedding

**Rachael's Wedding**

The next day there was still the small, recognizable pain in my legs from last night. I knew why this was though, because I remembered absolutely everything from the night before. We had made love, and not like how it usually was; gentle, sweet and caring.

It was urgent, possessive, and needy, and he sent me over the edge way too many times. He was so good; and after every time we made love, I wanted more, I needed more.

Making love was so rough last night and had left me feeling quite sore this morning, but it was worth it. It had been worth every moment, because the amazing sensations, and emotions flooding over me as we made amazing love.

It felt like no other time that we made love, and I meant that in a good way. He was still so sweet to me after we had made love, and it had been me to egg him on. I wouldn't him to be rough with me; I wanted him to leave his mark on me to prove that he had done that.

I knew that sounded crazy; but I wanted him to mark me and tell the world that he belonged to me, and I belonged to him. In a crazy kind of way; it made me feel protected, and it made me feel like I belonged to only him.

Rob was constantly distracting me through the day-something that he was too good at-by keep kissing me whilst I tried to get ready for tonight's sleepover with the Girls. But I got my stuff sorted by six, and he walked me down the hallway to Tasha's room.

''Are you sure you cant stay with me tonight?'' He begged me; kissing me again sweetly and pinning me fully to his body and to the wall perfectly, making me squeal a little bit in shock. He grinned at me in response.

''No I cant Rob…this is Rachael's night….again,'' I added because it was true; turning his smile into an amused one. ''And its her wedding tomorrow, remember?'' I reminded him as though he could somehow forget.

''I know, I know…I will be good.'' He promised me with a heavy sigh. I grinned at him as he forced himself to pull away, and kissed him once more on the lips. ''Thank you,'' I whispered happily. He was so kind.

''I'll see you tomorrow at the wedding then.'' He agreed, taking my hand in his, and kissing it sweetly once.

''Uh hum…you will.'' I agreed, nodding.

He said his last goodbyes then, telling me that he loved me, and left me to the Girls. Luckily they were not planning anything too bad; in fact we were just making over Rachael. When I walked into the room, Tasha had Rachael on the floor, in front of the bed, painting her toe nails.

Rachael had on a face mask, but she didn't look best pleased about this makeover. She had a red towel wrapped around her head, and was complaining loudly that Kirsty was being too violent at filing her nails.

I rolled my eyes and watched as Rachael looked over at me. ''Hello you!'' She thrilled, sounding so excited at seeing me, bless her. Tasha smacked her hand away, making her shout at Tasha in shock, and look back to her.

''Sorry, but if you smile; that face mask will crack.'' Tasha warned her, and I saw Rachael roll her eyes in response to that.

''It wont just be the fucking face mask to crack-''

''-Rachael, Tasha's right; you don't want it ruining after all this hard work.'' I interrupted Rachael's threat, clearing my throat loudly on purpose as I sat down next to them all. She winked at me, as she wasn't allowed to smile.

''I will look nice tomorrow wont I?'' She asked me, as though she was unsure. I snickered in response, because I knew that she would.

''Hell yes Rachael; you'll look so pretty, and you're not even showing yet!'' I warned her, even though there was a small bump now, and the press had already guessed what was going on with Rachael and Jackson.

''I'm going to get fat though girlies!'' Rachael complained, starting to cry. We hushed her down before any tears could come out, and ruin her face mask, with Kirsty and Tasha telling her to take deep breaths.

''You'll look fine Rachael!'' Tasha told her.

''I think that you'll look amazing pregnant, you know Rach.'' Kirsty told her.

''Yeah, you'll look really pretty when you start to show. You have that nice glow about you now.'' I told her because it was all true.

''Ohhhhhhhhhh….thank you guys. I love you so much!!'' She whispered delighted, before hugging us all to her. We all stared ahead in shock, unsure what to do as she hugged us.

''Okay…you can let go of us now Rach!'' Tasha complained, sounding as though she couldn't breathe properly, like me.

''Oh sorry Girls!'' She apologized, quickly letting us go again. We laughed in response, and carried on treating Rachael.

After her makeover, we looked at the wedding dress one last time, before putting the _New Moon _film on for us all to watch. Rachael kept mentioning her sex god every time Jackson came onto the screen…in fact we all mentioned our sex gods.

And we even put on a small, JLS video on you tube for Kirsty, before we played truths, before we were about to go to bed. I took my make-up off and listened to the Girls carefully as they admitted things.

Rachael's was the worst of all the rest of course. And then it had to be my turn, didn't it?

''Okay so we want to know…all the basis that you and Rob have covered. Obviously you've done _everything_…or _have_ you?'' Rachael asked me curiously, making my cheeks turn a funny, red color and making her laugh.

Tasha screwed her face up at Rachael in response to Rachael's question. ''Ugh Rachael! We don't want to know, thanks! Especially not after the tea towel _accident._'' Tasha reminded them with a roll of her eyes, making me laugh.

''Stop it!'' I begged them embarrassed, making them laugh even more.

''Just tell us!'' Rachael begged making me roll my eyes in pure embarrassment. I lowered my eyes and never met their own curious eyes.

''Well to be truthful…we kind of…did _something _on that side-''

''See, I bloody told you, didn't I?'' Tasha confirmed as soon as I had said it, smugly. Kirsty rolled her eyes in response.

''Well we knew that.'' She confirmed.

''It wasn't sex, but-''

''I don't want to know, thanks!'' Tasha admitted, making me giggle in embarrassment.

''Well…I've given him a…_well yeah_.'' I said, because I didn't need to say it out loud. I looked up in time to see Tasha staring at me shocked, and Rachael rolling her eyes.

''Oh I gave Jackson a BJ within the first week of our-''

''Stop right there Rachael!'' Tasha complained, before turning back and giving me the disapproving look. ''I'm shocked at you, Charlotte Higgins.'' She confirmed, making me giggle helplessly. She sounded just like a Mother.

''So yeah, carry on.'' Rachael told me after I lowered my gaze again, to my lap.

''Well…he's…you know what, there's no way that I'm going to tell you anymore Girls. Sorry, but this is between me and Rob.'' I looked up to see Tasha nodding in agreement, but Rachael shaking her head.

''Has he fingered you?'' Rachael asked without concern.

Tasha turned in shock, and stared at her, but Rachael just shrugged. ''Rachael, stop right there!'' Tasha warned her.

''Well me and Jackson did that on the first week too.'' She admitted unbothered.

Tasha nodded in agreement. ''Oh, I bet he did!'' Tasha agreed disapprovingly with her making Rachael smile. ''Why do you think you're pregnant now?'' Tasha added, making Rachael roll her eyes.

''Okay…what about taste…has he tasted you?'' Rachael asked, just as Tasha put her hand over her mouth, and looked like she was going to be sick. My cheeks were so red that I actually thought that I was going to faint.

''Enough now Rachael please, I feel sick!'' Tasha complained as I hid my beetroot stained cheeks away from them.

''Fair enough, but I take that blushing as a yes.'' Rachael confirmed, making me shudder in embarrassment. God, she was so embarrassing!

We let Rachael paint our toenails ready for tomorrow, and then we all went to sleep, ready for tomorrow after a hot chocolate and marshmallows. I had to admit that I was so excited for Rachael now, bless her.

***

It was all a rush when we woke up that morning. Tasha, me and Kirsty got into the shower first that morning, and blow dried our hair, leaving our hair to dry as we rushed out of the hotel room to make sure everything was okay for the wedding.

We left Rachael in the hotel room to get a shower and get ready, and we walked down to the beach, where Rob, Kellan and Aston was; helping people put out seats on the beach, and a carpet, and an overhead gate, which looked really pretty with the flowers on.

There was lots of rose petals on the red carpet going down the beach, ready for Jackson and Rachael to walk down, and it all looked so pretty whilst everything was getting sorted. We went back into the hotel, after seeing that everything was getting sorted out at the beach.

But everything was also sorted out in the large room that we had set up too; all the tables were set out ready, with a big table at the end of the room, in the middle, and the cake was at the side of the room, on a big table with all the food.

''Did you ring Rachael's family two days ago?'' Tasha suddenly remembered; turning to Kirsty to ask her. She nodded her head in response.

''Yeah, they said they'll be here. Her Mum sounded really excited.'' Kirsty added, laughing a little bit in response.

''Well who wouldn't; it's a free holiday to Miami!'' I reminded them, making them laugh. Free, because us Girls had sent over free plain tickets just for them to come over here and see Rachael getting married.

We went back to the hotel room then, and saw that Rachael was already dressed in her wedding dress. She looked absolutely amazing in it, and I couldn't help but just stare at her. I wiped away the proud moisture from my eyes, and walked over to Rachael.

The wedding dress had a small trail behind it, and was a sparkling, creamy white color, with small diamonds all sparkling over the front of it. It was strapless, and was cool enough for Miami as it was quite a thin material.

''You look absolutely stunning Rachael.'' I told her as I gently brushed her hair.

''Wow Rach.'' Kirsty added.

''You look so beautiful Rachael…no joke.'' Tasha confirmed as they began to get out the bridesmaid dresses for us, to get sorted.

She smiled up at us proudly, and I could tell that she was trying not to cry as she had already done her make-up, bless her. ''Thanks guys.'' She whispered hoarsely in response. I smiled and put her hair up like how she wanted.

She wanted the sides to be put up, with a pretty, shimmering hair clip. She smiled as she saw how I had curled the remainder of her hair, and made her hair look really pretty. She looked absolutely amazing.

''Thanks so much, Charlie!'' She beamed in delight at me, making me smile proudly. She handed me two black, jewellers boxes, making me confused.

''What's this?'' I asked her confused. She rolled her eyes at me in response, and opened the left one to reveal her wedding ring. ''But why-''

''-I want you to look after my wedding ring. Rob has Jackson's ring to give to him in the wedding, and I wanted you to look after mine.'' She told me, making me smile happily. I hugged her tight to me, making her laugh.

''Thanks Rachael!'' I grinned in delight.

''That's okay hon.'' She promised me, gently releasing herself from me. ''Now get ready and stop being soppy, before I start crying!'' She tried to laugh it off. I smiled, before opening the other jewellers box in my right hand.

I gasped in shock as I took in the pretty, shimmering bracelet. ''Oh my god…thanks Rachael!'' I said happily, hugging her to me again in shock.

She laughed again, and pulled away to smile at me. ''You all have one.'' She confirmed, giving the other boxes to Tasha and Kirsty. ''But with your names on them too.'' She added.

We put on our dressed then, which was one strap, purple dresses which looked very pretty. It went from light purple, almost white, to a dark, pulsing sort of purple at the bottom. The dresses were so pretty.

Me and Kirsty went to the beach to find the others, while Tasha stayed with Rachael; preparing her for the present that was her Dad, coming to give her away at the aisle, like how we knew Rachael actually wanted.

When we got to the beach, we saw that Rob was at the front of the aisle with Jackson, appearing to try and calm him down. As soon as Rob saw me, he grinned at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. He looked absolutely gorgeous; today more-so if that was possible.

He had on his black suit, like all Jackson, Kellan and Aston, but…well there was just something about him that stood him out from the rest. Maybe because it was him who I loved above all the rest here today.

His hair was spiked up neatly, making it look neater than usual, but I could still see that he had clearly been stressing out, and running his hand through his hair out of frustration. I smiled at him and reached his side, taking his hand in mine, and sitting down next to him at the front.

''How was Rachael?'' Jackson asked me, looking at me anxiously. I rolled my eyes at him because it looked as though he thought she would do a runner or something. As if she would ever want to leave Jackson.

''She was fine, panicking a little bit because of the crowd…and the paparazzi.'' I frowned at the awaiting cameras at the front. ''But she's okay, really. She's dead excited in fact.'' I added, because it was true. She just wanted to get out of that hotel room now, and see Jackson again.

Jackson nodded, took a deep breathe, and went back to standing on the front of the red carpet, waiting for Rachael.

She arrived a few minutes later, tears running down her face, but looking impossibly beautiful as usual. Her Father watched on proudly as he walked his Daughter down the aisle, and her Mum waved at us from the other side, as I looked over.

The wedding ceremony was so sweet, and the vows were ones that Rachael and Jackson had both made up themselves, and they were both just as sweet and funny as each others. Rob and I handed them the rings, and we all went back to the room where the reception was being held.

Rachael's blush was the funniest thing of the night; she was blushing bright red, bless her whilst Jackson held up one of her legs and removed her garter with his fingers carefully. I just couldn't help but laugh.

I couldn't believe how amazing Rachael and Jackson's first song was; _I don't want to miss a thing_ by _Areosmith_. It was Rachael's style, but it was sweet to see them swaying together, and looked so in love.

It made me long for mine and Rob's wedding if I was honest. I couldn't wait to marry him, and show him over and over again just how much he truly meant to me. He meant the world to me, and I so badly couldn't wait to be called his wife.

And at the end of the night, it was sweet to see Jackson go off with her to their hotel room, promising us how he would never hurt her. He would have us to answer to if he ever did though.

I went back with Rib to our own hotel room, and the others agreed to stay at the bar, and continue to get a bit more drunk.

I put my make-up off, and took my jewellery off. I felt Rob's lips at the back of my neck, making me smile in delight. ''You seemed pretty deep in thought.'' Rob noted smartly. He was right about that, of course.

''Nothing…thinking about our own wedding, if I'm honest.'' I admitted because it was true. ''I mean we don't have to rush into anything, because I know the thought would scare you, but I just want to be yours officially, that's all-''

''-Charlie, I cant wait to bloody marry you! I want to marry you as soon as I possibly can.'' He admitted honestly, interrupting my ramblings.

''Do you mean that?'' I asked him unsure. There was a reason for me being so unsure; Rob Pattinson was well known for admitting that he definitely didn't want to settle down, marry yet, and definitely not have kids.

''Of course I mean it…you are mine, and its about time that everyone started to realize just how much I want people to know that.'' he confirmed sweetly.

''God, I love you!'' I confirmed, before turning around and meeting his own, hungry lips; pulling his face to mine.

***


	27. Family Introduction

_We headed back to Los Angeles a few days after that, with the paparazzi following our every movement as usual. The press didn't bother me though; because any fan that I met so far was beyond nice to me. _

_We'd just got back to our house for a few days when his Parents finally came to see our new house, and most probably; me. I'd woken up a little bit earlier this morning at eight thirty in the morning, and I'd left Rob in bed, and went to get dressed. _

_I put on a strappy, white dress, with lime green leaves decorated on the dress. It was very pretty, and very flattering, and I went downstairs and cleared up the kitchen, from last night dinner, just as Rob walked down the stairs, dressed in a cool, black and grey, striped shirt, and jeans. _

_I turned around and smiled at him, and he easily returned my smile as he walked into the kitchen. ''Good morning,'' he whispered as he reached me, pulling me swiftly into his arms. His lips found mine, tender and soft, sweet like honey, and just this kiss made me shudder in delight. What a perfect way to wake up in the morning. _

''_Hmm, it is now.'' I agreed a little breathlessly, after he had pulled away from me again. He grinned even more, before his hands found the sides of my face, and he lowered his lips to mine again; this time they were more urgent, more needy; telling me what he wanted as he slowly lifted me up and onto one of our kitchen side…_

''_Hello?'' Rob and I both gasped in shock as we heard a lady's voice. He instantly dropped me lightly back onto the floor, and stormed out of the kitchen as fast as he could. I watched in shock, still breathless, as he made his way to the front door. _

_I couldn't see who it was, as the kitchen door was in the way, but I tried to listen above my ragged, uneven breathing. I gripped the sides of the kitchen tile, still breathless from the urgent kiss, still panting for more…_

_I hadn't even heard a knock at the door, or the gates unlocking and closing, and I definitely hadn't heard a key turning in the lock. I wasn't too sure who it was, but they definitely sounded a little bit older than me. _

''_Ah son, it's so good to see you.'' As soon as I heard the words from the same lady's voice, my heart fluttered like crazy in my chest, and my breathing picked up again; following through with my new reason to panic._

_It was Rob's Mum! _

_I wanted to run out of the kitchen as fast as I could, and up the stairs before she could see me. I suddenly felt very flustered, and the panic was definitely still there. I ran to the kitchen door, just as I heard footsteps and Rob's voice. _

''_I know you wanted to meet her sooner, but you can now. I am so happy that I cant even tell you; I love her so much.'' I heard Rob say proudly, making my heart do crazy things inside my chest; not only was it fluttering, but I thought that it might be likely for me to have a panic attack right now due to the circumstances. _

_I heard their footsteps getting closer to the kitchen, and it sounded as though they were almost outside the kitchen door. I squealed in shock and panic, and tried to find a hiding place in the kitchen; I couldn't meet her in this state!!!_

''_Charlie.'' I heard Rob say my name, just from behind me. I grimaced and instantly froze in shock, before forcing me to snap out of it mentally, and turning around to see him standing in the doorway, watching me a little worried. _

_He smiled as soon as I met his eyes, and I forced myself to look at the beautiful lady standing next to him. She was so beautiful, and she had a young, charming look about her. _

_The first thing that I noticed about her-and it was hard not to-was that how much alike her and Rob looked. Besides her very blonde hair, I noticed how similar they're eyes were, although hers were a slightly darker color. _

_She had her blonde hair loose, and her hair was straightened neatly; not giving away her real age. She had on a strappy, grey, striped top on, and three quarters. It was very hot in Los Angeles this morning, and it was supposed to be getting even warmer. _

_My eyes darted back to Rob's face then, and I took in his slightly amused expression. His eyes were still on mine, and he was struggling to keep a smile off of his face due to my reaction to this shock, most probably. _

''_Urm…Mum, this is Charlie.'' Rob spelled it out for her, as though she wouldn't have guessed already. I smiled at him, and looked back to Rob's Mum to see her smiling too now. It was hard not to notice how similar they're smiles were to each other either. _

''_It's so nice to finally_ get to meet you.'' She said; making sure that she made finally the main word in the sentence. I smiled in response, and turned back to look at Rob in time to see him rolling his eyes in response. 

I smiled more in response, and turned back to look at her. ''It's lovely to meet you too.'' I stated, as I wasn't too sure what else to say. What was there to say when you had just met Robert Pattinson's Mum? I wasn't sure. 

''It's been far too long; I heard that you were even getting engaged, and I decided that it was enough. I couldn't sit at home in England, while he got married to someone I hadn't even met yet!'' She stated in shock, and I could easily see her point. 

I smiled, and nodded in agreement, trying to ignore Rob rolling his eyes again in response. She did have a point though. 

''Even his best friend's met his fiancée before I have.'' She added, making Rob groan in embarrassment. I laughed a little bit in response, unable to stop myself. She was so funny, bless her, and she did have a point about that. 

''Well you're here now right?'' Rob reminded her. 

She nodded slowly, agreeing somewhat with him. ''Yes, but only because I invited myself. I still wouldn't have-''

''-Mum, you're here, as is Charlie. And you're wasting valuable time to embarrass me even more.'' He added, looking as embarrassed as he sounded. 

''Well…I am definitely wasting time not seeing this ring. Can I have a look?'' She asked me, raising our hands to catch my own and have a look at my engagement ring. She looked so excited, bless her. And Rob….well he just looked embarrassed. 

I nodded in response, and stepped forward-which was easier than I thought even though my legs were like jelly-and she took my hand in hers, examining the beautiful, diamond ring that Rob had given me that night. 

''Its so beautiful, wow.'' His Mum said, sounding speechless. I smiled in response, because I absolutely agreed with her. I wouldn't ever be able to take this ring off; together or not. It meant too much to me; it was my reminder of Rob. 

''I absolutely love it.'' I admitted happily. 

She smiled in response, laughing a little bit. ''I can imagine; that's a sparkler, that is.'' She told me, with a free, girly sounding, happy laugh. 

His Mum stayed and had a drink with us, in the living room. She was so kind, and easy to talk to. She was alike Rob in the way that she sometimes held back in a conversation, but she was still quite talkative, whereas Rob was a little more shy. 

''His Sisters wanted to come and see him,'' she explained as she drank her cup of tea. ''But they were busy back in London, so they promised me that they would fly to America in a few days.'' She explained, looking happy about this.

I had to admit that I was too; the sooner I met Rob's whole family, the sooner I could stop worrying about it. 

''That's a shame…I would have liked to have met them.'' I admitted, because it was true. Rob's Mum smiled in response. 

''They were so excited to meet you too.'' She confirmed, before turning back to look at Rob and giving him a motherly smile. 

''Right, I think I'm going to get off. I want to get dinner at the hotel restaurant that I'm staying at, try something different.'' She confirmed, getting up from the sofa. ''They do a really lovely Indian cuisine that I want to try out to.'' She added, grinning. 

Me and Rob exchanged looks for a moment, and I could tell that we were both thinking the same; we couldn't let her stay at a hotel! She was Rob's Mum, and she was actually staying around the corner, paying for a room, when we had six rooms here. 

''Mum…I think me and Charlie agree here-''

''-Definitely agree.'' I interrupted him, agreeing with him. 

''That you should stay here, with us for a few days.'' He added. 

She rolled her eyes at us in response, huffing once. ''Oh please, I'll be fine in a hotel. Anyway, they do an all world cuisine, and they have about six restaurants in the hotel!'' She told us, thrilling over it excitedly. 

I smiled a little in response, just because I couldn't help it, but I still wasn't going to let her _pay_ for somewhere to stay, when she had us. Rob shook his head at his Mum in disbelief that she actually thought we were going to let her go. 

''That's all great Mum, but you still have to _pay_ for it. You may as-well stay here; I mean we couldn't let you pay to stay at a hotel, when you wouldn't have to pay anything for here.'' He confirmed, shrugging easily. 

''Rob, you know that I don't mind staying at hotels. I love trying out the different food, and it really doesn't bother me-''

''-But it bothers me.'' I interrupted her, because I really couldn't stand to see her going, especially not when she would have to pay for a room. They both turned to look at me as I finally spoke again. ''I really would love you to stay.'' I added, because it was so true. 

She returned me smile easily, as she spoke. ''Don't take this the wrong way…but I think I'd rather stay at a hotel.'' She confirmed, making me confused. Didn't she not like our house or something? Instantly, I began to panic; her opinion was important, after all. 

''I love this house, but…well you're young, and together. I know that you'd probably want to spend a bit of time together without me around.'' She said thoughtfully. 

''Oh no, I really don't mind. I would prefer you to stay here.'' I told her because it was true. She smiled, and flashed a look to Rob. I looked to him to see him blushing, and his forehead creasing like how it always did when he was embarrassed. 

Now I was confused; I knew that she thought we would want some time alone, but what was there to be embarrassed about?

''What I mean is; you're young, and you'll probably want time _alone_, away from er…others.'' She spelled it out for me. My head fell forward, half covering my blush as I stared down hard at the floor, and worked out what she was saying. 

''Thanks Mum,'' I heard Rob mutter sourly, before quickly adding; ''Right well I'll be seeing you soon then Mum; don't want to miss the world cuisine.'' Rob reminded her, making me giggle a little bit. 

''You're right…first come, first served.'' She agreed easily, and I looked up to see Rob rolling his eyes again in response. She turned to me and grinned, and yet again; the similarity between Rob and his Mum passed through my mind thanks to their smile. 

''It was so lovely to finally meet my future Daughter in Law…my one and only Daughter in Law.'' She added, giggling a little bit. 

Rob sighed in response, as I blushed red. ''Mum, stop it!'' He begged, making her laugh, and ruffled his hair like any Mum, making his cheeks turn an amazingly beautiful, red color that I just adored so much. 

She stared at her Son then, and I saw all the rational, motherly worry and pride reflect in her eyes. ''And you Son…we miss you a lot, you know.'' She confirmed, taking his face gently in her hands, and kissing him very softly on his right cheek. 

''Mum!'' He whined, making me smile. 

She rolled her eyes in response. ''Its not as if I see you every week…it's not as if I even see you every Month now! I have to stick to moments like these while I can!'' She confessed, making him cringe further. 

I laughed in response, and took his hand in mine, trying to ease his frustration and embarrassment with his Mum. After all, she was just acting like how every Mother would, and my Dad would definitely be the same-in fact worse-when he finally got to meet Rob. 

''Alright Mum; I'll see you tomorrow then.'' Rob agreed quickly, rushing her out of the kitchen door, and making her laugh. I followed them, and was about to walk up the stairs to go and get changed into a swimming costume, ready to take a swim in our inside pool, when two hands stopped on my waist, and spun me around. 

''And where are you going?'' Rob asked me after the hallway door had swung closed behind his Mum. I smiled, and pressed my hands to his. 

''_I'm_ going for a swim.'' I spelled it out for him, rubbing my hands over his lightly. He nodded, and instantly switched his expression to a somewhat lust filled one. ''Well…'' he began, pressing me back into the hallway wall. 

''Why don't you go for a swim, and give me two minutes…and I'll join you?'' He asked me, sucking on my neck. I nodded, pressing my wetness into him, and receiving a quiet groan in response. I smiled, delighted with myself. 

''I would love that.'' I admitted honestly, rubbing my legs against his firm torso. He groaned in delight again, and I smiled in response, just before his lips came up to take mine, and he thrust his tongue deep into my mouth without warning, making me moan. 

He pulled away as soon as I had made a noise, and sighed, exasperated. ''Mum's in the hallway…I better go and see her out, but…'' he trailed off, flashing a devilish, smug smirk. ''We definitely have to finish this off after our swim.'' He added. 

''Hmm, sounds like a plan.'' I agreed happily. Truth being that despite all the times that we had made love, I never and could never got bored of it. Each time was different, and equally special, and I couldn't get enough of his body. 

''I'll see you in a minute…in the pool.'' He agreed, kissing me once more, before he let me go, and walked out to the main doorway. I waited until my breathing had returned to normal, before I went upstairs to get changed. 

I put on a black bikini set, with beads doing up the strings around the back. I didn't have much cleavage to hide, as I was practically flat chested, but I never let that bother me. I liked having smaller boobs. 

I went down to the swimming pool, where the water was still pleasantly warm, just like how it always was. I waited patiently for him, taking my usual, daily swim like how I always did; taking fifteen laps of the pool instead of my usual ten. 

By the time that I was finished, I was slightly out of breathe, especially as the water was still so warm. I waited near the side of the pool, and watched as Rob walked into the pool entrance ten minutes later; two towels in hand, and his black swimming shorts on ready. 

I watched as he set aside the towels, and climbed into the pool, keeping his eyes locked with mine the entire time. As soon as he reached me though, his lips found mine; gloriously urgent above my own. I never wanted this kiss to stop…

***


	28. Shirt

As Rob was going out with his Mum the day after that, to spend some time with her, I got ready to go out and meet the Girls. I put on a cream, flowered patterned top, with a small bow around the front, which looked really pretty.

I put on skinny jeans, white converses, and a pretty, cream scarf that I liked. It was really warm out today, but it was only a thin scarf, and it was almost like a summer one. The top was very pretty; almost like something that Alice from twilight would wear.

It was very pretty, ladylike, and formal, but still not too dressy either. It was similar to what I had started to wear whilst dating Rob, and was really pretty. I had lunch with the Girls, who decided to be silly…well Rachael did anyway, and messed about in the local park; splashing water at me.

I instantly began to feel cold, and I went back home to go and get changed. I went upstairs, and after having a shower, quickly wrapped one of Rob's all too big shirts around me, as all my clothes were in the wash, even though I had enough of them.

I heard the door unlock downstairs, and Rob's footsteps, telling me that he was alone by himself. I tip-toed onto the landing, not expecting him to see me, as I thought he had walked into the kitchen…I was wrong.

He was stood at the bottom of the stairs, checking the mail that had come through the door today, and his eyes darted upwards as soon as he heard my small murmur of my feet on the wooden landing, and automatically widened in shock.

I froze on the landing in shock automatically, and his eyes darted down to the huge, black shirt that I had on around me. My cheeks flushed with bright red even though he didn't look too disgusted with me yet.

His eyes found mine again, and they shimmered in delight. I blushed an even brighter red, and watched as he called me to him, by his right hand. I shakily took the stairs to him, careful of my steps on the slippery, white marbled stairs.

As soon as I had reached him, his eyes raked my body again, and as soon as he had caught sight at how short the shirt was on my legs, he dropped the letters to the floor; his mouth parting slightly in shock. I blushed red, right until the point that I thought I was going to faint.

He pushed me hard against the marble wall then, his body finding mine as soon as his lips had. I gasped in shock, but his hands were already roaming my body eagerly, before pushing me up the wall, so that my legs were wrapped tightly around his waist on their own accord.

I felt how rock hard he was, though I was sure that that couldn't have just been at the sight of me like this. I looked a mess; wavy, dark hair running down my shoulders, one of his huge shirts, that looked even bugger around my small frame, and with no make-up on either.

''Fucking beautiful,'' he mumbled against the middle of my throat, as he gently sucked and kissed my neck and throat. ''You are so fucking beautiful; especially looking like this.'' He added, making me shudder, pleased.

Because I could tell by his voice, thick and absolutely raw with need; that he meant every single word of it. He gave me a love bite on the top of my chest, so that it wouldn't be too obvious. He was already on his way to undressing me, as he stumbled his way up the stairs, practically jogging through to the bedroom, in his eagerness.

I was too busy undoing his shirt buttons, whilst he threw his shirt over my head and onto the floor; pausing to lay me onto the bed. I watched as he undressed himself to his boxers without my help, so that we were both just in our underwear.

I thanked my use of knowledge for putting on a flimsy, black bra on, and tiny, boy-short style panties. It was worth it when he shuddered from above me, after laying himself on top of me carefully. His hand trailed quickly past my legs, and he practically ripped away my underwear, leaving me gasping in shock, and half-naked, still with my bra on; panting for more. I watched as he took me in properly; knowing that I was simply glistening for him, ready for him.

''Fucking hell Charlie…you're absolutely…soaked…for me.'' He gasped out in shock, as though he couldn't quite believe it. I nodded, a small _uh-huh_ escaping past my lips as I moaned out another breathe which I forgot that I was holding.

''Say you're mine,'' he begged, glaring up at me with lust filled eyes as he rubbed his fingers on my opening, teasing me. I bit down hard on my lower lip in pure, fantastic frustration. All I felt around me was perfect tension which I knew he would build up until I could take no more.

''I'm yours Rob…I'll never belong to anyone else.'' I promised, because it was true. How could I ever love anyone else but him? I just couldn't, it was impossible after all the love he had given me. Nobody else was good enough.

''Good…I love you.'' He whispered, satisfied with my answer. He entered two fingers into me urgently then making me moan in complete shock.

''I love you too Rob.'' I gasped out, still in shock as I thrust my hips off of the bed, and felt the connection grow deeper as I did. It felt so fucking good…I wasn't sure if I could even hold myself back for much longer.

''You feel…so good.'' He gasped out between panting, needing breathes. I moaned out in response, thrusting my body closer to him, because that was what I desperately needed; to be as close to him as possible.

I was connected to him in every way, but…I still didn't feel enough. I wanted _him_ properly, inside of me. It was what I needed.

''Rob…you feel so good, but…I need…I need…I need _you_…properly…please.'' I begged him in desperation. He groaned and pulled his fingers from me, leaving me clinging to the edge, as he took his boxers off easily.

''I'm do glad you asked.'' He admitted honestly; sliding his legs out from his boxers, and throwing that onto the floor too.

He kissed me urgently, taking my face into his hands, and watching me with a beautiful, loving look on his face. ''I absolutely cant wait to marry you…to call you mine officially…I love you.'' He admitted sweetly before he gently guided himself into me.

We made love slowly, gently, allowing all our emotions to flood through moments like these, when we had time to ourselves. It was amazing that every time we made love, it felt different, new again, like it was our very first time.

***


	29. Sisters

I was still smiling when I woke up the next morning, with Rob's arms still around me after our lovemaking from the night before. I turned and pressed my body into his, so that my head was leaning gently against his soft-skinned, right shoulder.

I breathed in his glorious scent-which I couldn't quite make out what it was-and gently tucked myself around him, so that I was as close as could be. Silly or not, but I liked to feel close to him, especially in the morning, when we first woke up.

It reminded me about how lucky I really was to have him, not that I actually needed reminders or anything. I knew that I was lucky anyway. But just to be like this, with him, made me feel somewhat…whole again.

It was always so nice, so amazing to make love together, but it was also just as nice to lay together like this, as close as two people could possibly get without making love. I went back to sleep then, happy and content to stay like this for the whole of the day.

But just as I thought about that, staying here like this all day; he started to wake up from his soundless dream. His eyes fluttered open slowly, and found my face, and as soon as they had, he smiled happily at me.

''Morning,'' he whispered, sounding pleased. I smiled back, unable to do anything else, because I was literally so charmed by him.

''Morning to you too.'' I whispered before I very gently kissed his cheek. He sighed happily in response, which turned to an almost purr of delight as I gently ran my hand lightly over the side of his face, causing me to giggle a little bit in response.

''How did you sleep?'' He whispered, sounding as though he felt the need to carry on with some, small conversation. I ran my hand up and down the side of his cheeks lightly, before I replied to his question.

''Amazingly well actually…what about yourself?'' I asked him, keeping to the small, quiet talk that we had going on between each other.

''Not so well…I kept waking up.'' He admitted with a small sigh of sadness. I smiled lightly as a big yawn escaped him.

''Aww bless you…well maybe you should go back to sleep for an hour or two.'' I told him thoughtfully, surprised when he shook his head.

''I'll be fine, I'm sure. Anyway, I have a pretty bad feeling about the fact that my Sisters are inviting themselves round today.'' He added, making me giggle in response.

''Well, you wouldn't want to miss that.'' I said sarcastically, smiling against his shoulder. He chuckled quietly, and tightened his arms around me gently, pressing his lips slightly into the top of my hair.

''No, you're right; I wouldn't want to miss that for the world.'' He replied, just as sarcastically. I laughed in response.

''Stop being mean to your Sisters.'' I teased him, making him sigh.

''Just wait until you meet them.'' He stated, disagreeing with me. I chewed on my lower lip, trying not to smile in response.

''I cant wait.'' I stated, because it was true. I really couldn't wait to meet the rest of his family, his Dad…everyone.

I got into the shower after eventually getting Rob to get a few more hours sleep, before his Sisters came round, leaving me to cook a dinner, ready for when they came round to visit. I put on a strapped, pink dress, which was very pretty after my shower.

It was a dark, pretty pink color, and was knee length and was very pretty. I put on some small, high heels too, and set the table out ready for lunch. Two knocks at the door told me that his Sisters were now here, and after telling myself that everything would be okay, I went to go and get the door; still feeling so nervous.

I opened the door, and there was his Sisters, looking every bit as beautiful as every picture I had seen of them. One was Lizzie, and she had on a black jacket, with a pretty, black dress on. Rob's other Sister was Victoria, and she had a similar dress on, and lighter, blonde hair.

''I take it that you must be Charlie; our Mum was telling us about you.'' Lizzie said, grinning at me easily. I smiled back, hoping it didn't look too awful above my fears about this meeting.

''And you must be Lizzie and Victoria.'' I replied, taking the bottle of wine that Victoria had brought with her, thanking her.

''Please call me Vicky.'' She asked, smiling, as she stepped into the door just like how Lizzie just had, after I invited them in.

They went into the living room, and sat down at the table, making small conversation about what I did for a job. They were both very interesting; Lizzie was a singer, and Victoria had a job in the politics field.

''So Mum wanted to ask when the big day was.'' Lizzie admitted, grinning at me. I smiled back sheepishly, because the fact was I weren't even sure. Rachael would be back with Jackson from their honeymoon in a few days, so it would probably be a few months yet.

''Probably in a few months.'' I admitted sheepishly.

Lizzie raised an eyebrow in response, sharing a questionable look with Victoria. ''Well thank god Mum didn't hear that; she wants you two married as soon as possible.'' Lizzie admitted, rolling her eyes in response, laughing.

Rob came downstairs not so long afterwards, and was dressed in a smart, grey shirt. I had to laugh at his expression when he saw his Sisters though; he looked surprised, but as if he was sadly surprised, bless him.

He got so embarrassed though as we talked over dinner, as they admitted what they had told me about their Mum wanting us to marry as soon as possible.

''So why are you engaged then?'' Lizzie asked us curiously, but not in a rude manner. She truly sounded curious.

''Well…we just want to take it slow for the meantime, but Charlie knows that I'm committed to her.'' Rob admitted-sounding slightly drunk from his three bottles of beer-as he wrapped a loose arm around the back of my shoulder.

Lizzie nodded, smiling happily at the sight of us.

''Well, I think its about time that you found someone to settle down with.'' Lizzie told him, making him roll his eyes in response, even though he was still grinning happily. ''Mum was starting to think that you were gay, I was sure of it!'' She added, making me laugh a little bit, and Rob get embarrassed again, bless him.

They had to leave after lunch, but they promised us that they would be back as soon as they could to visit, which would be nice. Despite all the teasing going on between Rob and his Sisters, I could tell that they meant a lot to him.

I went into the kitchen, and started washing up, when Rob came in and put me off the job in hand; wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissing the back of my neck seductively. I shuddered in delight, and stopped washing up automatically.

''Hmm Rob.'' I moaned as he pushed me onto the kitchen side. His lips found mine, eager and urgent, but he pulled away quickly again to look at me.

''I want to marry you…I mean it…I've decided today that I want to marry you as soon as I possibly can.'' He told me, his eyes perfectly soft with love and sweet, soft emotion.

I felt the smile spread across my face automatically as I replied to his eager sounding statement. I agreed, of course.

''I love you, and I feel exactly the same.'' I told him, because it was more than true. He grinned, delighted with my reply.

''Let's just do it; lets just get married.'' He told me, shocking me.

''When?'' I asked him, curiously.

''Two weeks from now; sixth June 2010, on your birthday.'' He told me, shocking me.

''But two weeks is not a lot of-''

''-Time, I know.'' He agreed, interrupting me. ''But I just want to get married to you, and as soon as possible. The Girls will help with the wedding, I know that they will, and I'll help too. Everything will be alright, we have each other.'' He reminded me sweetly.

I grinned, because the truth was, I just couldn't wait to marry him. I would be his officially; I would belong to him on all levels. It was what I wanted.

''Lets just do it! I'll send the invites out tomorrow, to our families, and ring them to make sure that they have them. I so badly cant wait to marry you!'' I told him, just before his lips crashed eagerly into mine.

***


	30. Wedding Dress

After Rachael had got back from her honeymoon, we went round to see everyone at the house as I couldn't wait to tell them our news. I knew the Girls would be excited for me, and I wanted everything to be sorted out sooner rather than later.

I wanted to get a beautiful dress for my wedding day, and I wanted the Girls to help me. This was going to be the most important day of mine-and our-lives, and I wanted it to be so special. I needed their help.

As soon as we were in the living room, I told them our plan, because I was just so excited to tell them. But that was after Rachael was telling us all about her honeymoon, of course. She had an amazing time, and she was simply glowing.

And I truly meant that; her baby bump had become more visible now. She was already four months pregnant, and despite all the crappy things that the papers were saying, and rumouring about her; it was great to see her so happy.

''So what's the rush then?'' Rachael asked me confused. Her eyes widened in shock as she thought something or other internally and I watched in confusion as Rachael looked me up and down, checking me over.

''You're not pregnant, are you?'' She asked me in shock, gasping as she considered the idea for a moment. I groaned in response, and shook my head to tell her no. You didn't have to actually be pregnant, to be eager to get married.

''No, I'm not!'' I replied, huffing in response, but still able to laugh it off with her. ''We just want to get married, and I think June the sixth is an important date.'' I added, throwing a smile at Rob. It was my birthday after all.

''I know; getting married on your birthday!'' Tasha thrilled, sounding so excited, bless her. I smiled at her, pleased to get some sort of reaction that didn't involve me being pregnant, like how Rachael thought I was.

''I know, that's why I think it will be even more special. And obviously I don't expect any birthday presents as its my wedding.'' I added, because it was true. It was the most important day of my life, and that was more important than a silly twentieth birthday.

Tasha rolled her eyes in response, and I knew that an argument was coming from her…

''Charlie, it's your twentieth birthday; you have to celebrate it!'' Tasha told me, making me roll my eyes in response this time.

''But its my wedding; that's what I want to celebrate.'' I told them, because it was true. Tasha smiled at me in response as I turned to look at Rob, and smiled softly at him. He was all I ever wanted, all I could ever want.

''Fair enough…we'll just have to get you more wedding presents instead.'' Rachael decided, making me grin at her. ''Right then,'' she started, jumping up easily from the floor, despite being four months pregnant.

''Who wants an alcoholic drink? Remember guys, you're drinking for both me, and the baby now.'' She added laughing, making the rest of us roll our eyes and laugh at her in response. It was just typical Rachael.

Suddenly though, Rachael gasped in shock, making us all stop laughing and look at her worriedly. Rachael looked horrified, with a hand on her belly, frozen there, and I automatically began to panic further.

Jackson was up from the floor as soon as she had made a sound, and was at her side automatically, making sure that she was alright. She nodded, before outdrawing a shaky laugh. She reached for Jackson's hand, and placed it lightly on her belly.

I watched as a delighted smile formed on Jackson's face. ''God…our baby's got one powerful kick.'' Jackson commented pleased, and we all sighed in relief. He rubbed Rachael's belly tenderly, taking in their baby's movements.

''Tasha…Charlie…Kirsty.'' Rachael called, noting us after a moment. I got up from the chair, pulling Rob with me, and as soon as I had reached Rachael, a wiped away a small tear, making her grin at me. She placed my hand where Jackson and hers had been, and I automatically gasped in shock. Jackson was right; this baby did have a good kick on it.

I couldn't keep the smile off my face, despite how I had tried to. I didn't want kids, but…still…the feeling of how close the baby felt to you…it almost made me feel like crying too. I could definitely understand a little more about why it makes you feel closet to your baby. The feeling of just a simple kick was amazing.

It definitely didn't make me broody, but it definitely made me feel as though I understood a little bit more about this kinda stuff. But still….I definitely didn't want kids in the next ten years.

Rachael had her hand pressed to her belly all day, as did Jackson, but they didn't feel another kick all day long unfortunately. But it was worth it, just to see the pure delight in both of their eyes at just a simple movement of their baby.

Anyone could see how happy the two were together, and I was so happy for them. It was so great to see them as happy as they looked today, and I knew that this was how it was going to stay…for all of us.

''When are you going to get a scan done Rach?'' Kirsty asked, sounding as excited as Rachael had been all day.

''Well I have been doing some thinking about that, and I've decided to go tomorrow to get a scan. I booked an appointment this morning, but I hadn't been so sure about it, but now…but now I cant wait.'' She added, grinning at all of us.

''So…have you decided about where you want your wedding then?'' Rachael asked me, changing the subject. I grinned at her helplessly, because this was definitely a subject that I wouldn't get bored of talking about.

''Well…I think that I still want it in Los Angeles…but I really want to have a beach wedding, or something nice like that. My Brother got married on a boat in Kenya, but I think a beach wedding is nice.'' I admitted.

The Girls nodded, listening intently to me. ''I think that's a great idea.'' Tasha admitted, smiling at me.

''And of course…I want my Girls to be my Bridesmaids, we both do-''

''Oh my god, really?'' Tasha asked, as if she was shocked. I eyed her in confusion, not actually believing that she looked as though she was in shock about this.

''Of course I do, silly!'' I told her, rolling my eyes in response. She laughed a little bit, smiling helplessly.

''And obviously we couldn't get married without my best men.'' Rob commented smugly. Kellan looked up and grinned at him as soon as he had said the words.

''Well obviously you have no other friends besides us, so I guess we'll have to.'' Kellan commented jokingly, making Rob roll his eyes. ''Seriously man; I'd love to be your best man.'' Kellan added, flashing an ultra-pleased smile at him.

''Good, because you have no other choice.'' Rob replied, laughing it off easily. Kellan laughed with him, shaking his head in response.

We left the Girls early that night, because I was feeling a little sleepy. I had been going to college for a few days in the week, which I wasn't quite used to, as I never usually went. Lots of the Girls there recognized me, and although they were never harsh, I always kept my head down.

I started tomorrow with getting the wedding preparations ready, and me, Tasha, and Rachael all went wedding shopping, with my Mum and Dad, whilst the Guys were elsewhere…supposedly helping Rob find some suits for the wedding day.

We climbed out of the taxi in Los Angeles and ignored the awaiting paparazzi outside the small wedding shop in Los Angeles, just around the corner from my house. Rachael was in a good mood today-hormones considered-so she just smiled at the awaiting paparazzi.

We got inside, and I found a very pretty dress to try on. Tasha waited outside, whilst Rachael went into the dressing room with me, and helped me put it on. She was commenting loudly all the way through helping me into the dress.

''It's going to look so beautiful you know, I can tell.'' She kept telling me, making me smile helplessly. I hadn't dared to actually look at myself or the wedding dress, because I just felt far too nervous to do it. I would be good and wait until it was on me.

''Right, come out when you're ready…you look beautiful.'' Rachael told me, before quickly disappearing through the curtain. I took a deep breathe, before forcing myself out of the dressing room, and watching as the Girls eyes widened in shock.

Rachael instantly started to cry-another sign or her hormones-and I rolled my eyes easily at her in response. However even Tasha was wiping away traitor tears from her cheeks, and trying not to really cry like how Rachael was. Even my Mum was crying, my Dad trying to smile past his tears.

''Charlie…wow,'' Tasha forced herself to get out, between small, quiet sobs. ''I think we might have actually found your dress already you know…you look so amazing, so perfect…just wow.'' Tasha added speechless.

I smiled in response, sure that I looked awful really, and stepped out carefully into the dressing room hallway, and turned to face the mirror, taking myself and the dress in cautiously. My own eyes even widened in a little bit, as I fought back the urge to cry with them.

It was just…me; every little bit of this dress reminded me of something that I liked. There were small, dainty straps which were covered in small, cotton-style flowers, which were pretty but dainty looking at the same time; not too obvious styled.

The dress was an ivory white color, with small, snowflake style patterns running from the top, on one side of the dress, and making a small, pretty trail down the same side. It looked almost like lots and lots of small diamonds all carefully crusted together perfectly to make this pattern, leaving its trail down the dress itself.

The dress left a small trail behind me, and that was plain ivory, with no declaration on, besides the tiny, circular diamonds shimmering at me, and dying to get my attention. Every part of this dress wowed me, especially as I always liked wearing strappy tops and dresses.

Everything about it made me think of me, and how I would wear something like this for my wedding day given the choice. And I just loved it.

''I think I'm going to just have to buy it Girlies. I think I really have fallen in love with this wedding dress.'' I admitted, trying so hard not to cry. My Dad cleared his throat then, getting himself ready to be all 'macho'.

''You beautiful Charlotte.'' He said, for once using my full name. My Dad never called me Charlie, but he always called me just Char. But he had called me Charlotte, my full name, and I felt a wave of happiness and pride sweep over me over nothing much at all.

I turned carefully, with one hand supporting the trail, and walked over to him. I smiled in response, before pulling him to me; hugging him. It had been absolutely ages since I had last hugged my Dad…years in fact.

''Thanks Dad,'' I said proudly, finally pulling away from him, before I turned to look at my Mum. ''Mum?'' I asked unsure, after the reaction I had got off Dad.

She just smiled at me proudly, trying to stop her cry even more than she already actually was. ''You look so beautiful…my little Girl…just so beautiful.'' She said, making me smile. I gave her a hug too, trying so hard not to cry.

''Okay…well I think its time to go get my Girlies a bridesmaid dress, and my lovely Mum too, of course.'' I added, making her grin, as Tasha and Rachael did.

***


	31. Scan

_When we got to the Bridesmaid shop, Kirsty finally got there, after working at the nursery, and she helped us find some dresses for the Girls, including Kirsty. Rachael's baby was now kicking her like mad, compared to when we were at the wedding shop and she couldn't hear anything. _

_Bless her, it had been sweet to see how worried she had got when her baby wasn't kicking her. I was safe to say that I would have acted the same, if I was pregnant. _

''_Ooh, this is really pretty!'' Rachael thrilled, pulling out a strapless dress, with a dusty blue effect to it. It really was very pretty. ''It's got like a…dusty blue effect to it, really nice.'' Rachael commented smartly, rubbing the dress down. _

_I took the dress from her, and had a closer look at it. It was an amazing dress, and was definitely worth the $100 price for it. It was strapless, but had straps concealed with it, in-case you wanted straps, which I thought was suitable for Rachael, as she would be almost five months pregnant near the wedding. _

_Around the waist, the dress looked almost like it was wrapped around itself, which was quite pretty, and it also matched the similar style to my wedding dress too, I noticed. It was a medium, light blue color, and was perfectly knee length too. _

''_I like it…and I think that you Girlies should go and try on.'' I added, grinning at them, because we couldn't just buy them. _

''_Okay then,'' Rachael agreed eagerly, before rushing to the dressing room. I smiled in response, and watched Tasha walk off to the dressing room with Kirsty too. Mum wasn't here, as she was getting some lunch with Dad, and coming back to go shopping for her wedding dress. _

_When they came back, I was the one fighting tears. The Girls looked absolutely amazing, with their amazing, blue dresses on, and I just knew that I had to buy theses dresses. They were so amazingly beautiful. _

''_You look amazing Girls.'' I promised them, making them smile. Rachael ran her hand gently over her baby bump and sighed. _

''_I have to agree…even if this one does get in the way.'' She agreed, making me roll my eyes and laugh in response. She was still absolutely right about it though; the Girls truly looked special in their bridesmaid dresses. _

''_What do you think you're going to have Rach? Boy or Girl?'' I asked as they went back into the dressing room to get changed. _

''_Jackson thinks it will be a Boy,'' she called back out to me, before pausing to huff in response. ''Typical Male assumption.'' She added, making me laugh in response. ''But I'm not too sure…I don't mind what my Baby is, as long as its healthy.'' She added again, making me smile. _

''_That's true.'' I agreed. _

''_Oh, and that it's the most beautiful baby in the world, which it will be with Jackson Rathbone as a Father.'' She added jokingly, making me laugh hard in response. God, that comment was just so typically Rachael!_

_We went to get my Mum afterwards, who told me that my Dad had gone to meet Rob…who he hadn't met yet. The panic at my embarrassing Father meeting my Husband to be flooded me automatically. Because my Dad really was embarrassing. _

_Mum found a matching blue dress, which was really pretty, with a small suit to match, and a pretty wedding hat too. She found some flat shoes, which matched the blue declaration perfectly well, and I found all the panic leaking away as my planning for my wedding worked out. _

_We went to the hospital then, where we met Jackson, and the Boys. I smiled at Rob, and walked up to him as soon as I saw him, enticing my arms around his waist easily, kissing him as I was so pleased to see him again. _

''_So…did you meet my Dad then?'' I asked him hesitantly. Hesitantly, because my Dad really was so embarrassing, and I knew exactly what he was like. I got proof that my Dad had said something to Rob, when he smiled a little sheepishly at me. _

''_Yeah…he seems…nice.'' _

_I groaned in response to his term being nice_. ''What does nice mean exactly?'' I asked him unsure. He carried on smiling at me sheepishly. 

''Well…he did tell me how you were only four pounds when you were born, and how proud he was.'' I sighed heavily in response, and ducked my head into his shoulder. Why? Why, why, why did my Dad have to be so embarrassing? 

He chuckled lightly, and ran a loose hand through my hair. ''That's all he said, I promise you.'' Rob promised me in a soft, sympathetic voice, kissing the top of my head. I groaned in response, still flushed with bright embarrassment. 

''He always has to ruin it.'' I stated, sighing heavily again. 

''You're Dad's nice…honestly…he was really nice to me.'' He added sweetly. 

I sighed again, in relief this time. ''Well at least that's _something_.'' I agreed, making him laugh a little bit more. 

I pulled away from him then, watching him closely, and raking his body a little through his three unbuttoned, black shirt. ''So…did you get your shopping done then?'' I asked him as casually as possible. 

''Yeah actually…it was easier than I thought it would be.'' He admitted, grinning at me. I smiled back, laughing a little under my breathe in response. 

''Oh really?'' I asked him curiously, raising one eyebrow in response. ''Because my shopping was easy to do too…maybe its fate for us to get married.'' I added grinning, making him laugh a little in response. He ran his hand through the top of his hair once, his eyes sparkling with happiness. 

Rachael came out of the hospital room a few minutes later, simply glowing as she showed us all her scan. Jackson too was simply glowing about the whole thing, and it was amazing to see the scan; you could clearly see the baby, and in some ways…it made me feel…a strange sense of…happiness, I guess. I wasn't sure if that was only because Rachael was so happy or not. 

We drove back to the house after everything turned out okay, and Rob was still teasing me about what my Dad had been saying, although I had things on my mind. I wasn't sure why, but…I couldn't keep myself from thinking about minor things.

They weren't worrying me, it was just that…I couldn't stop myself from thinking about Rachael's baby. The emotion running inside of me at just being able to feel her bay kick, and that scan…there was something bothering me about it but in a nice way. 

''You know that its nothing to be embarrassed about,'' Rob reassured me, continuing on about my Dad. ''You're Father was just explaining to me about how proud he was when you were born.'' Rob added lightly.

Great, something else to keep me thinking about Rachael's baby. I huffed in response, before turning to look back out of the window, keeping my minor thoughts to myself. I wasn't too sure what was bothering me so much about it. 

''So…'' Rob started, trailing off easily. ''What's wrong with you?'' He asked me concerned, taking my hand in his. ''You seem to be lost in thought.'' He added knowingly, rubbing small circles on the back of my hand. 

''I'm okay,'' I replied after a long, drawn out silence. I sighed heavily, and rested my head gently on one arm, peering up at the blue, clear skies of Los Angeles. In just less than eleven days we would be getting married, and yet I couldn't seem to get the idea of Rachael's baby out of my head. 

''Are you sure?'' Rob asked me worriedly. ''If something's up Charlie, it might be better to talk about it…are you having regrets about rushing the wedding?'' He asked me hesitantly. 

I gasped in shock about the fact that he had actually asked me that, and turned to look at him in confusion. ''Rob! How could you even ask me that?'' I asked in shock. ''You should know that I want to marry you as soon as I can.'' I added, because it was true. 

He half smiled in response, keeping his gaze carefully on the road. ''Well tell me what's wrong then.'' He begged. 

I sighed heavily, before ducking my gaze to my shoes, and frowning miserably at them. ''It's nothing really-''

''-Which means its something.'' Rob interrupted me knowingly. I smiled in response, and after clearing my throat, I tried again. 

''Well, its just…………this is going to sound so stupid, but………seeing Rachael…with her scan…and her baby kicking…I don't know…maybe it kicked in a maternal side of me or something.'' I forced out, huffing at my stupid-ness.

It was silent for ages in my Mini car, and I expected him to laugh at me or something, but after a long while I forced myself to look up at him, catching the surprised yet slightly amused smile on place of his face. 

''Something funny about that?'' I asked Rob sourly, feeling slightly hurt that he seemed to think that it was funny. 

''No, not at all, just…surprised, that's all.'' He admitted, making me huff a little bit. 

''Thanks a lot-''

''-I don't mean anything by it! It's just…well…I thought I recalled you saying how much you never ever wanted to think about even having Kids.'' He reminded me from a few months ago. I huffed in response. 

''Oh, that's still true, don't you worry about that.'' I assured him, making him laugh freely in response. We kept us an easy conversation right until we got home, where he opened the door for me like usual. 

As soon as we had finished our dinner-cooked by me-his arms were around me, tightening my body to his perfectly. He tenderly kissed my neck as we made our way up the stairs, eager to repeat the performance from last night. Even a day felt like it had been too long for me, and I was already craving more…his arms around me, his skin on mine…his scent all over me as we came together, and made tender love…

''Rob…'' I moaned, trailing off, and moaning in response as his lips gained more eagerness, and sucked on my pulse point. My hands tightened into the back of his hair, and my head fell backwards a little more. 

My lips parted as he kissed and sucked my skin, and I gasped for breathe as we stumbled backwards into the wall, next to my bedroom. I gasped in a deep needed breathe, feeling as though I was somehow holding it in. 

''Hmm?'' Rob asked me finally, seeming as though he was too busy to really talk to me right now. I sighed, and gently rubbed the strands of his hair around my fingers. 

''Doesn't matter now.'' I told him, before pulling his face successfully from my throat, and pulling his lips to mine. He groaned in response, and pulled me into the wall with a little too much enthusiasm, making me hit my head against the wall.

He gasped in shock, instantly pulling away from me to see if I was okay. ''Oh my fucking god Charlie…I am so sorry!!'' He apologized, his hand rubbing gently at the back of my head. ''Fucking idiot!'' He added, muttering the two words under his breathe. 

I blinked twice, getting over the shock, before laughing helplessly. He peered at me under his long eyelashes in anxious confusion, making me laugh even more. I couldn't help it, he looked so adorably cute when he was worried about me, bless him. 

''I'm fine, I promise you.'' I assured him. He smiled happily in response, about to say something, but I pulled his head back to mine eagerly; crashing our lips together perfectly. He groaned in response, before urgently picking me up into his arms, and wrapping my arms and legs around him. 

He stumbled us into the bedroom, and in less that a minute with his speed walking, I was laying flat on our bed, with his body lightly above mine; my legs still tight around his waist, and pressing him closer to me. 

I moaned in delight, unable to stop myself as I felt how ready he was for me again. My own reaction towards him was completely obvious in my ruined panties. 

He broke our kiss to give us time to breathe again, and he trailed a dozen kisses on my newly-smooth legs, starting from the bottom. I moaned as he pulled my dress away from my legs, and continued his trail of kisses right up until his lips were just below my panties. 

I moaned as he teasingly blew on the skin there, and my body automatically thrust forward, finding his lips again, and making him hiss in response. He viciously pulled away my panties from my legs, making me gasp a little bit in shock. 

He threw them to the floor, muttering about their insignificance, before roughly pulling my dress away from me, with the help from myself. He threw that to the floor too, without a second look, and rubbed his hand in between my thighs, making me moan and thrust against him. 

''Rob!'' I moaned out throatily in response, biting down hard on my lower lip so that I wasn't able to make any more of the loud noises that was coming from me. It was even worse today; for some reason, I was being louder than usual, due to the raw need to have him inside of me. 

He groaned in response, before he pulled his shirt over his head urgently; leaving his glorious chest bare to me. All that working out had really done him justice…there was still the gloriously beautiful, short trail of hair that lead all the way down to his pants. 

And his chest…was just wow. He had small but definite muscles defined just right for him. He wasn't too worked out, but then you could still see how much he had worked out. I ran my hands gently across and down his chest, earning a satisfied shiver from him. 

I ran my hand gently over the muscles on his chest too, smiling in delight as he shuddered above me. He was holding himself perfectly over me; his hands tightened into fists on either side of me, and he was almost shaking as he kept his posture perfectly above me. 

I ran my hands lightly over his shaking arms, loving how each time I touched him softly, lightly, he shuddered in delight. 

He pulled his boxers from his body and threw them on the floor, leaving us completely naked as he helped me out of my bra and panties too. It was hard to take in the beauty of him, of all of him, and as he placed himself gently at my border, I begged him for more.

He pushed into me, keeping to the gentle love making of yesterday, and making me beg him for more, like how he always did. He was absolutely amazing, and I would never ever get enough of this. 

***


	32. Shopping

**When we went shopping the day after with the Girls, I brought flowers to match the bridesmaid dresses. They were a pretty, light blue color, and also had small, white flowers in between the blue ones. **

**They were very pretty flowers, and as we went to the hairdressing salon, to see how to have my hair for the wedding, I had to admit that already the nerves were kicking in to my system. **

''**I feel really nervous now, you know.'' I admitted as we stepped out of my Mini, and started to walk to the hairdressing salon. Tasha laughed in response, confusion flickering across her face. **

''**Why is that?'' She asked me confused. I shrugged, because the truth was I wasn't sure why either. I was marrying the Man of my dreams, and yet silly little worrying was getting in the way of achieving this. **

''**I think I'm probably afraid that…something silly will happen…like me falling over the aisle or something.'' I admitted, making Tasha laugh in response. She shook her had lightly, rolling her eyes too. **

''**As if you're going to fall over the aisle, Charlie!'' She laughed again, as we walked into the hairdressing salon. **

''**Well I might…if the paparazzi are there.'' I admitted, making her laugh again. She rolled her eyes at me, with a heavy sigh, before she walked over to a Man, who smiled at her. He had on a grey cap, with a grey shirt on, and some darkened jeans. **

''**Ooh, you're the Girl marrying Robert Pattinson, right?'' He asked me in shock. His brown eyes widened as he looked at me, and I felt myself flush red, as his girly-sounding voice asked me. I nodded, trying not to run out of the hair salon in embarrassment. **

''**Oh my god, I am going to have **_**so**_** much fun doing your hair for the wedding!'' He admitted in the same, camp sounding voice. I smiled in response, unable to do anything else; noticing that Tasha was fighting back laughter. **

''**I am like the biggest fan of your clothes, and I have to say Darling, today you do **_**not**_** fail to impress.'' He added, nodding as he checked out what I was wearing today, impressed. I kept listening, not sure what else to do. **

**I wore a black and grey striped dress, with a red styled skirt, and a bow on the right sleeve. It was casual, but not too much so. **

''**So may I have a look at this amazing engagement ring then?'' He asked me, walking towards me. I nodded, giving him my hand, and watching in shock. **

''**Well, not only is it beautiful; it's got the greatest sparkle to it that I've ever seen.'' He commented impressed, making me laugh in response. ''Right then…lets make this star a beauty.'' He commented, pulling me over to a chair, and sitting me down. **

**He showed me lots of hairstyles from a book, but one stood out above the rest. Part of my hair was clipped up by lots of flower, glittery hairclips, small and delicate, and underneath the hair was straightened, above it was curled neatly, so it looked absolutely amazing. I wanted that hair.**

**We went to Victoria's secret then, with the help of a very helpful Rachael, who decided to try and tell us about her own wedding night…we shut her up very quickly. **

**We went to get some lunch at the local shopping mall then, with Alice meeting up with us, to talk about going to the wedding. I was surprised though when Rob made an appearance, and I instantly made sure that all the bags were hidden underneath the table, away from his eyes. **

**I smiled as he reached our table, and I instantly kissed him, after he reached for me. He got a seat, and sat down next to me, making me even more confused. **

''**Urm okay…so I'm really happy to see you and everything babe…but…how comes you're here?'' I asked him confused. He just chuckled, running his hand through his hair, and looking to Rachael. I eyed her confused, but she was looking at Rob with some soft of unknown emotion. **

''**Rachael kinda…forced me to come here and tell you that…well, I found a venue for the wedding.'' He spelled it out for me. I gasped in shock, unable to stop myself from actually getting excited about this news. **

''**Oh my god…where is it? I want to know everything…please.'' I asked him, desperate for some answers. **

**He laughed again, and got out a book from the small, carrier bag that I hadn't seen him carrying a moment ago, and opened the page to a sunshine beach……exactly where I wanted our wedding to be at. **

''**Wow…where is this?'' I asked him confused, taking in the white archway, with the flowers on, and how beautiful someone else's wedding was. **

''**Well…here's the thing.'' Rob started, instantly making me panic. ''I looked into Paradise Cove, which is in LA, but…to be honest…I didn't think that there was anything special about it.'' He admitted sheepishly. **

**I nodded, listening carefully. **

''**But…Rachael kind of…told me that you really liked Africa when you went to go and see your Brother get married, and this is kind of the beach that you were right behind when you stayed there.'' He gasped out in a big rush. **

''**So what do you think?'' He asked me after a moment. I looked at the book in shock, because although it truly was a beautiful beach…it would cost far too much to have a wedding there! I knew that. **

''**Rob…that beach is just wow…I mean, I even remember that beach, but…well, its too much money to-''**

''**-I have the money sorted. My Mum and Dad are helping me out, and your Parents want to help pay for everything.'' Rob interrupted me, clearing it up. I frowned at the book, not liking everyone helping with this. **

''**But-''**

''**-But nothing Charlie; we're going to Kenya, whether you like it or not. We're helping to pay too, and you're having the honeymoon over there; end of.'' Tasha spelled it out for me. I looked at up at her in time to see her wink at me, making me giggle. **

**I sighed helplessly, knowing that even if I wanted to argue…it was too much. I truly wanted to go back to Kenya, and to marry there would just be…wow. **

''**Well….obviously its too much, but I think I'm too selfish to want anything else.'' I admitted sheepishly, making Rob roll his eyes. **

''**Selfish,'' I heard him mutter under his breathe, scoffing at the word. ''I'm just glad to have this wedding where **_**you**_** want it.'' Rob spelled it out for me, making me smile. I kissed him again, unable to stop myself. **

''**But what about you?'' I asked him concerned. ''It's your wedding day too.'' I reminded him, making him roll his eyes in response, leaving me feeling more confused. **

''**I know, but I'll only be happy when you are.'' He stated, smiling blissfully at me. I smiled back in response, ignoring the group, who was commenting happily at the sight of us. Tasha said bless quietly, and laughed, just like how she always did. **

**We went to look at the wedding cakes after lunch, and I saw a really nice one which was so pretty, and I had to have it. It matched my wedding flowers perfectly, almost as if it it was made for my wedding, and it was three cakes, with a blue ribbon going around each one.**

**I went home after then, which was lucky because I needed a break from this shopping. Everything felt like it was almost done now, which was actually easier than I imagined. I rested my body against the front door, and breathed in a heavy sigh. **

''**Hey, you're home early.'' I gasped in shock, jumping from the ground as Rob walked into the hallway. I hid the underwear bag from Victoria's Secret behind my legs, hoping that Rob wouldn't be able to see them bags.**

**I turned to him, and flashed an awkward, innocent smile. I took in his new, grey shirt on, and new jeans; telling me that he must have got into the shower. **

**My lack of hiding my bag didn't work though…his eyes instantly darted down to the bag behind me, and grinned in delight as he somehow spotted the name of the shop through my skinny legs. **

''**You've been to Victoria's Secret.'' He stated, walking forward and lacing his arms around my waist. I huffed in response; realizing that he thought it was for now. He had some hope. **

''**Yes, I have, but its certainly not for now, so don't get your hopes up.'' I told him flatly, pushing him away when he tried to kiss my neck. He pulled further away from me, keeping his arms around my waist, and pouted at me, making me roll my eyes in response. **

''**Damn,'' he mumbled under his breathe. ''Is it for the wedding night?'' he asked me teasingly; his face instantly lighting up again. **_**Of course, this was the sort of thing to cheer a Man up**_**, I thought internally. **

''**Might be,'' I stated playfully, pushing him away from me, and stepping to the stairs carefully, bag still behind me. ''But you'll just have to wait until our wedding night.'' I added, as he followed me up the stairs. **

**I walked backwards, watching him lick his lips in response. ''Hmm, I cant wait to find out.'' He admitted, making me roll my eyes again. **

''**I expected you to say that.'' I told him, smirking at him. He just smiled at me, and leaned on the wall, outside our bedroom. ''Now wait here, while I go and hide this.'' I demanded, before running into the spare room, and locking the door behind me.**

**I hid it in a small drawer that I knew Rob never looked into, especially as we didn't use the spare rooms anyway. I ran back out of the room, slightly out of breathe from the running, and opened the door so that I could look at my lover again. **

''**What was you saying again?'' I asked him confused. He eyed me closely, teasingly for a long moment, before smirking, and pressing my body into his urgently, his lips meeting mine with a thorough eagerness. **

**I sighed in delight, and tugged on his shirt as we stumbled back into our bedroom door. As soon as we were through the door, Rob had picked me up into his arms. My legs were tightly around him, my hands into his hair, and my lips moving in sync against his as he ran us to the bed. **

**He dropped me lightly on our bed, and kept himself above me lightly, holding his weight in a delight, brilliant way. He pulled our clothes away from each other eagerly, and pulled out a condom from the wrapper on our bedroom side eagerly. **

**He looked up at me with nothing but glorious lust and love mixed together as he pulled into me slowly, making me moan in delight. It felt too good…way too good like this, and I could never get enough. **

**Every time seemed different from the other times, and each time he left me craving for more. He was always so gentle with me too, and this time was no different, as he thrust himself deeper and deeper into me. **

***** **


	33. Africa

I stared busily out of the aeroplane windows, looking about the small, deserted, African airport. I remembered this airport-even still-because it was hard not to forget an airport as small as this one. The weather outside looked absolutely lovely.

The sun was already out, and shining high in the sky. It was June the third, and just three days before my Birthday, and even though it was already six at night, the weather seemed to be sweltering outside this air conditioned plane.

Rob had hired out a plane this time, like how Kellan had last time, although he had promised me that it didn't cost too much…thankfully. I didn't want a big fuss for this wedding. Obviously I wanted it to be _special_, but things didn't have to be special when you splash money at it.

Rob was listening to his MP3 busily, like how he had been for all the journey; except for the fact that he was now fast asleep, head resting on his legs. I could hear his loud, Van Morrison songs playing to himself, and as we pulled to a stop, I decided it would be best to wake him up.

''Rob,'' I whispered lightly, gently nudging him by his left shoulder. I didn't get no reply though so I shook him a little more. ''Rob.'' I said again, louder.

''What…where am I?'' Rob's head fell backwards in shock, sighing heavily as his eyes fluttered open. I laughed a little bit, unable to stop myself, before making up for myself, and kissing him gently on his left cheek.

''We're here, baby.'' I whispered against his cheek. I ruffled his hair playfully, which was here, there and everywhere thanks to his cute, little sleep. That was bound to start some rumours off if we got off from the plane, and the paparazzi were there.

''Uh…oh……hmm.'' He whispered back sleepily. I laughed in response as I pulled away from him, and looked back out of the window, and to the glorious sunshine once again.

''Are we in Africa?'' He asked, seeming a little more awake now. I laughed in response, because he sounded so confused still, bless him.

''Yes, we are.'' I replied, looking back to him, and wrapping his left hand gently in mine. He smiled at me in response, nodding his head, before turning off his MP3 and putting it away in his bag under the chair ready; keeping one of our hands locked in each others.

''I cant believe I had my MP3 on full blast while I was sleeping and still didn't hear it.'' He mumbled to himself, sounding embarrassed. He sighed heavily, making me laugh at him a little bit in response. He was so cute when he was embarrassed, bless him.

''That's alright, I was singing along to _Brown Eyed Girl._'' I admitted honestly, because actually…it was true. I was singing quietly, but even still, I wouldn't have liked it if anyone else heard me…even Rob.

He chuckled in response, running his hand through the top of his messy hair; taming it a little bit, before sighing in response. ''_That_ I would have liked to have seen.'' He admitted honestly, making him snort in response.

''Oh, trust me; there was nothing special about it.'' I warned him, because it was true. I was very out of key, compared to Rob's own, glorious singing. He just laughed in response, shaking his head a few times, before he looked about our empty room.

''Where is everyone anyway? They were here when I was awake.'' He noted.

''They decided to use their own rooms, and they wanted to meet us inside the airport. I think Rachael was a little tired, she wanted to sleep.'' I spelled it out for him, and he nodded in response, before glancing out of the window.

''Wow, it looks amazing out there!'' He commented impressed, a happy grin spreading across his face.

''I know, it looks about seventy degrees…which is good, but…not on the actual wedding day when I have my dress to wear.'' I said, as it was true. The dress was still in Tasha's capable hands, buried neatly in her luggage.

''Well I did hear that Africa's summer is different to our own, so hopefully it will be cooler.'' He commented, having a good look outside of the window. I nodded, before getting up from my chair like how Rob was doing, as we were here now.

I helped Rob pull down our hand luggage from the overhead carrier, and carried out with me on its wheels, with Rob holding the smaller holdall. We walked out of the plane then, hand in hand, with our matching sunglasses on, and stepped into the airport where flashes of the paparazzi cameras waiting for us.

I sighed, and kept my head down; feeling glad that I had decided to wear my sunglasses in-case of this. As soon as were out of the way of the paparazzi however, and had collected our bags; a group of Girls came over to us, with _I love Rob Pattinson _tops on.

I nudged Rob playfully in the elbow, trying to keep the smile off of my face as we waited for our other suitcase to arrive, for us to leave.

''Oh my god, we are the biggest fans of you guys!'' One of the Girls shouted and screamed in delight. I was a little confused now…we hadn't met up with the Girls yet, and there was only us here, but she had definitely said _us guys_.

''You two are the sweetest couple ever, and we are so happy that you are getting married. We came here just to see if we could meet you and tell you ourselves.'' Another one added, making me shocked. They had actually flown here for us!

''Did you guys really fly here just for Rob?'' I asked in shock.

The three, young, teenage looking Girls nodded, grinning, and looking very pleased with themselves now that they had met him. ''Yes, and you, of course!'' They added delightedly.

I nodded, still in shock about that. There was nothing special about me, and yet they seemed to think so!

''Urm wow…but still…that's mad!'' I told them, though I was sure that they knew that themselves…surely right?

''We know, but we just really wanted your signatures.'' They admitted sheepishly. I nodded in response, smiling, because we couldn't let them leave empty handed after the effort they had made to get here.

''Sure, have you got some paper or something?'' I asked them, accepting they're pens.

Rob and I sighed the shoulders of the top, where they wanted it done, and I smiled as they thrilled about it together, leaving us to walk out of the airport together.

''Oh and we hope you have a lovely wedding!'' They called out, just before the airport doors shut behind us. I smiled, thinking internally about how nice the Girls had been to us. I could never get used to it.

We met the rest of them outside ten minutes later when all the paparazzi crowded round us, and we had to make a run for it to the bus, before a four and a half month pregnant Rachael said something she regretted…she was a little cranky after waking up.

We talked whilst we were on the bus, and I had to admit to being quite excited to see this hotel of ours. It was the hotel I had stayed at before, but I could hardly remember it.

But as we drove into the main gate of the hotel entrance, I remembered it straight away. It had the proper hotels on the right, and the pretty hotels on the left, the ones that were for people getting married here.

I wondered to myself if it was where we were staying. It had a straw-style roof, and had some steps running up to the white walled room, with a wooden door at the front. And after we booked in, and got to our rooms, it was even prettier inside.

There was a pretty king-size bed in the room, which had a blue quilt on it, and a pretty, white curtain around it, with a small, usual hotel bathroom on the right. On the dressing side in front of the bed, was a small note, which with a closer inspection was labelled to;

Mr Pattinson, and Miss Higgins.

I opened the letter up further and inspected the rest of this mini letter closely.

We hope you enjoy your stay here at Severin Sea Lodge, and if there is anything that you need to ask; fill free to come to reception to ask us whatever you need during your stay.

I folded the letter into my hands and looked back to Rob, who was having a good look around the room, like how I had done a moment ago. He smiled in response at me catching him, and walked up to me, kissing me, to take my mind off of it.

I chuckled against his eager lips, instantly forgetting every single thought that I once had, and dropping the small letter to the floor as we stumbled backwards to the bed…

***


	34. Meeting Kristen

When I woke up the next morning, it was sweltering hot. So hot, that it literally felt like there was no air in this room. The duvet was off of me, but that made no difference to the scolding hot oxygen in this room.

I sighed heavily, and turned my head slightly to look for Rob. I expected him to be there, but he wasn't. I sat up properly, having a good look around the room to see if he was here, but there was nothing.

I climbed off of the bed then, and walked around the room, looking for a sign to tell me where he may have gone to. I found a note with my name on the dressing table, as I walked past it, and I picked it up to inspect it further.

**Charlie,**

**If you do wake up whilst I'm gone, don't panic. **

**I've just gone to talk to Kellan about something. **

**I'll be back as soon as I can, **

**I love you.**

Hmm, now I was suspicious. What had he gone to talk to Kellan about? My mind was curious, pondering on what it was.

I walked back around the room, and to the door, and reached up on my toes, and put the air conditioning on above the door. It was a strange-looking air conditioner; it looked more like a heater that you plugged in, but as the cool air slowly started to fill the room, I was just glad that it was an air conditioner.

I walked into the bathroom and flicked on the light switch, before pulling my nightclothes away from me, and climbing into the shower. The water was warm, and not that unpleasant kind-of warm; it was very pleasant.

I washed my hair quickly, before climbing out of the shower and pulling a towel around me. I stepped out of the bathroom, and found some clothes to wear. I pulled on a red, strappy dress, with small pockets at the side, and some red flip flops on to go with it.

I grabbed my floral patterned handbag to match my red dress, and walked out of the door to go and meet Rob at Kellan and Tasha's hotel room. I knocked on their door several times, but after I got no answer, I decided to go and get breakfast, and see if they were at reception.

It was when I was walking to reception that I saw them all though; Rob was standing in the reception, with everyone else, and with a few friends too. I watched in confusion underneath my usual sunglasses, sure that it was Kristen Stewart that Rob was talking to…

And as I reached reception, I knew that there was no denying that it was her. You wouldn't have been able to miss someone s beautiful, after all. She was wearing a casual, black vest, and skinny jeans; her usual kinda-of look, which she rocked, as always.

She had her black sunglasses on top of her hair, which was a strange, mahogany color, with hints of bright, awesome red in it too. She was laughing along with Rob, and it was cool to see how happy they looked at meeting each other again.

As soon as I reached reception, Rob looked around at me, and smiled, before taking my hand and pulling me gently to his side. Kristen's eye looked to me, before Rob had even had the chance to introduce me.

''You must be Charlie, right?'' She checked in that cool, American voice of hers. I nodded my head, still trying to get my head around this. ''Oh my god, it is so cool to finally meet you. When Rob was filming Eclipse, he wouldn't shut up about you, I swear to god.'' She promised.

I laughed, unable to stop myself, before she pulled me into her arms, for a hug. I hugged her back, feeling somewhat confused at the greeting. I wasn't too used to hugs. I noticed how Rob was struggling to keep the smile off of his face as she pulled away from me.

''It is so cool to finally meet you.'' She said again, still smiling. And the paparazzi said she never smiled…they truly were stupid. ''He did tell you that I was coming, didn't he?'' She asked me confused, obviously noticing that I was a little confused at this.

''Well-''

''Urm, he was going to, I think-''

Me and Rob said at the same time, but Kristen was already hitting Rob around the arm, playfully. ''I cant believe you, you invite me to the wedding, without asking the one person that _might_ just need to know…typical.'' She added, with a roll of her green eyes.

I laughed again, unable to stop myself. She was so easy to just…talk to. She was actually like really down to Earth, which I had to admit that I wasn't sure she was going to be. But that was just how the press perceived her; they always perceive the worst.

I remembered reading ages and ages ago…years ago, about Rob and his 'temper'. I'd read in the paper about how he had an awful 'temper' and 'could easily fly off the handle'. They were so right as usual, of course.

''I was going to tell her, but I thought you were coming tomorrow anyway?'' Rob asked her confused. ''I didn't actually expect to get a text off you saying that you were five minutes away from the hotel!'' He added, easily laughing it off.

''Well, I was going to, but I thought…_hey, I know, I'll surprise them_. I kinda thought you would have told her by now.'' She commented with another roll of her eyes. ''Men…honestly…by the time they do something, it will be a year after they said it.'' She added to me, making me laugh again in response.

''Well never mind, I'm here now. Can I have a look at your engagement ring?'' She asked me; a common question to ask. I nodded, giving her my hand, as she studied the ring. ''Wow, that's so pretty.'' She commented impressed, pulling away.

''Good choice Rob,'' she commented, winking at him. He rolled his eyes easily in response, making me laugh again. ''I have to admit when I heard that he was going to get the ring, I offered my help straight away, because…well he didn't have a clue what ring to choose.'' She admitted to me. Rob ran his right hand through the top of his hair and shook his head in response, making me smile.

''So how was your flight?'' I asked because I wasn't too sure on what else to say…but I didn't want to be quiet either.

''It was good thanks…a little long, but there was plenty of movies to watch on the plane.'' She admitted, nodding.

I smiled, and looked round to see that everyone was gone. ''Hey, where did everyone go?'' I asked confused.

''Urm, I think they went to get some breakfast…Kellan was practically pulling Tasha to the food.'' Kristen admitted, laughing as she said it. I laughed with her, looking back round. I believed that too; it was an all-day buffet here, for each meal, and Kellan was making the most of it.

''I'm laughing because I can definitely see Kellan doing that.'' I admitted, making her laugh this time. ''Are you hungry? Do you want to come with us to get some breakfast?'' I asked her.

''Umm…I think the rest of the Guys are coming here soon, so I think I should meet them.'' She admitted, looking round for any sign of a bus or something.

''Umm…the other Guys?'' I asked her confused. Her eyes darted to my face, and widened in shock. She turned to look at Rob, a frown on her place.

I looked to Rob confused, to see him smiling sheepishly at her. ''I was going to tell her.'' He admitted sheepishly.

''Oh yeah…what next week? Or was you planning to throw the surprise when they all got here?'' She asked him sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She turned to me, and smiled. ''I don't imagine that he's got around to telling you that he's invited a few other people, right?'' She asked me knowingly.

I shook my head, still confused. ''Well, you've met his friend, Tom, right?'' She asked me. I nodded, because I had. ''Well, he's supposed to be coming here with a few of the twilight cast.'' She admitted honestly.

''When you say a few?'' I asked her anxiously.

''And you wonder why I didn't tell her yet? She would only worry.'' Rob commented, because it was true.

Kristen huffed in response. ''Aww, you're so sweet.'' She commented sarcastically, making him smile sheepishly in response. ''It's only going to be a few of the twilight cast; just Ashley, Nikki, Peter, Elizabeth, and Rachael.'' She commented with an easy shrug; probably guessing that I would know who these were.

I was panicking, literally freaking out. There were all coming to Africa, as in here…to meet me…now. Oh my god!

''Okay, when you say…I take it you mean Ashley Greene, Nikki Reed, Peter Facinelli, Elizabeth Reaser, and Rachael Lefrevra?'' I asked, even though I knew it was them already. Kristen nodded, making me gasp in shock.

Rob rolled his eyes in response, taking my hand in his. ''Stop panicking; they're all here to _see_ you, not _judge_ you.'' He warned me, trying to calm my nerves.

''Uh hum…but it will be hard not to when they see me.'' I muttered, lost in my own panic. Rob groaned in response, and Kristen eyed me confused.

''I don't get it…why do you think they'll judge you? You're really cool.'' She commented, which from Kristen Stewart herself, was a awesome compliment.

''Maybe you think so…but…well you look at me, and then you look at Rob…and it wont be long for them to start to question why he's with someone as plain as me.'' I spelled it out for her, lost in my own panic.

''Oh my god…Rob said you were a little unclear about the way you looked at yourself, but are you serious?'' She asked me in shock. I watched her confused, trying not to hyperventilate. I forced myself to nod, and she rolled her eyes in response.

''You're seriously cool, and I've only just met you. And your clothes…wow, I love your dress, and I'm not kidding. You don't have anything to worry about because as far as I'm concerned, I don't see why Rob wouldn't choose someone as _awesome_ as you.'' She spelled it out for me.

I tried not to smile, even though I still believed that there was a huge difference between me and Rob, and Kristen especially. She was utterly beautiful, too much so. He would have been better off with someone as awesome as her.

''Well thanks…you're pretty cool, yourself.'' I commented, laughing a little bit out of embarrassment, and hiding my face behind Rob's shoulder.

She laughed in response, and I felt Rob's lips gently kiss the top of my head. ''Go and get your breakfast, I'll wait here until the Guys get here.'' She said, and I turned back to look at her.

''Are you sure, you don't have to be sat here on your own. We can stay here with you, if you'd like us to-''

''-It's alright, I don't mind, and I'm not hungry at the minute anyway. I'll text Rob if they get here whilst you gone.'' She commented, smiling as Rob kissed the top of my head again, with me leaning into him slightly.

''Okay, well just text us if you change your mind, okay?'' I asked her, making her roll her eyes in response.

''I'll be fine, go and enjoy yourself.'' She told us, making me laugh.

''Okay then.'' I agreed. ''We'll see you later?'' I checked.

''You will.'' She agreed, before she took a seat on the comfy looking sofas provided by the reception. I smiled in response, and turned back round, following Rob to the main reception desk, where there was two Guys stood behind.

I eyed him confused, because the restaurant was around the corner. He ignored my confusion, and smiled at the receptionist. ''Can we get a taxi please?'' He asked politely, making me even more confused. Where was we supposed to be going exactly?

''Urm…where are we going?'' I asked him confused after the receptionist nodded, and started to dial for a taxi. He turned around to face me, and smiled at me innocently, with a hint of playfulness to his features.

''We're going to a nice restaurant around the corner, and then we're going on the beach for a stroll.'' He answered, not bothering to ask if I wanted to or not. And something about that made my heart beat erratically inside my chest…maybe it was the sureness in his voice.

''Urm…okay?'' I agreed easily, sounding more like I was asking then agreeing to it. He smiled in response, and gently lowered his lips to mine, without caring whether anybody was watching or not. I smiled against his lips in response, and kissed him back, making no effort to deepen the kiss in front of everyone here.

After a while, he pulled back, and grinned at me. He pulled his phone out of his pocket after it buzzed, and read whatever message he had received. He rolled his eyes and looked over at Kristen at the same time that I did.

She smiled at him, winking at him playfully, and making him chuckle in response. ''Read this,'' he asked me, handing his phone to me. I took his phone and read the message, sent from Kristen herself a moment ago.

**Oh my god, you guys are so cute together!**

I laughed in response, realizing that my cheeks were now burning red in response.

***


	35. My Hen Night

**We strolled into the restaurant slowly, and I noted how cool it looked. It was like something you saw in the Caribbean-or so I thought-with non-alcoholic cocktails and smoothies to drink, and with the flowered necklace around the Girl at the bar. **

**I decided on buying a strawberry smoothie, and a fruit salad which looked quite nice. I eat my breakfast quietly, noticing that Rob hadn't brought anything, besides the bottle of water that he had just got. **

''**Weren't you very hungry?'' I asked him anxiously.**

**He shook his head, still watching me happily, like how he had for a while. ''No, I had some toast this morning.'' He replied honestly. I nodded, and finished off my fruit salad quietly as I could never talk when I was eating. **

''**Hmm, that was yummy.'' I stated, pushing the bowl away from me after I had finished. He chuckled as he watched me. **

''**And they have pancakes too.'' He stated, making me smile. **

''**Have they really?'' I asked, curious now. I may have not been very hungry, but I definitely had room for a pancake or two. He nodded, a smile still on place of his face as he saw my face light up at the word **_**pancake**_**. **

''**Well obviously…we couldn't leave here without trying a few.'' I stated, getting up from my chair eagerly, and making Rob laugh in response. I brought us pancakes this time, as Rob had brought the smoothie, water and fruit salad, and I was glad that Rob wanted a pancake too…I kinda felt greedy after just having a nice fruit salad, and then being bad and having a couple of pancakes. **

**They did look absolutely scrumptious though; there was maple sauce already on them ready, and had a few strawberries on the side of the plate to make you feel less guilty for having a couple of huge pancakes. **

**We took a stroll down the beach then, which lead us back to our hotel, where everyone was sitting outside, next to the pool. **

**Kirsty was in the swimming pool with Aston who was playfully splashing her and making her squeal in response. I laughed at the sight of them, and turned back to look at the gang, starting to feel very sick as I noticed that **_**everyone **_**was here. **

''**She's my little Girl you know…and she's getting married.'' I heard Kellan say as we walked over to them, hand in hand, making Rob chuckle under his breathe, and roll my eyes. It was funny to see that he was still believing that. **

''**Kellan, she's nineteen, isn't she?'' I heard the smooth, American voice of Peter Facinelli. I flushed bright red as I took all of them in, and stared down hard at the stone floor, biting down hard on my lower lip as I started to hyperventilate. **

''**Stop panicking…they are going to **_**love**_** you, just like me.'' Rob whispered soothingly, though I was still so sure that that wasn't true. I forced a nod though, with a heavy sigh and forced myself to pull my head out, and get on with this. **

**They was all sitting on some white, plastic chairs, and I took in what they were wearing. Peter Facinelli was sitting with his wife Jenni Garth, who looked absolutely beautiful like how she always did in 90210. **

**He was wearing a strappy, grey top, with his sunglasses on, and blue jeans. And Jenny had a pretty, red top on, with some denim shorts. Rachael was watching Peter fascinated, and I knew why that was; we had our lovers when we watched twilight but there was definitely something about Peter when he played Carlisle. **

**I laughed, and looked to Nikki, who was quite possibly even more beautiful than Kristen herself, if that was even possible. She was wearing a very pretty, white halter neck top, with a light denim skirt, and white flip flops, and her lightly brown hair was perfectly wavy, and flowing loosely past her shoulders. **

**She reminded me a lot like my Cousin Nicole, with her light brown hair, and perfectly slight tanned skin. I moved my eyes to Ashley Greene, who was sitting in between Jackson and Rachael, and Nikki, and had her hand pressed lightly against Rachael's belly with a grin on her face. **

**She had on a black, vest top with a white, fabric skirt and some black wedges. Her dark brown hair looked really long now that she was right in front of me. **

**Tom himself was standing up, and he was the one person that I couldn't help but smile at because I knew him already. He looked at ease with a can of beer in his hand, a smile loosely on his lips as he watched on. **

**He had on a plain black vest, and some denim three quarters. His hair reminded me of a darker version of Robert's hair; messy and wild, and as though he had just stepped out of bed. He did it justice though, don't get me wrong, just like how Rob could. **

**He grinned at us as soon as we were next to the gang. ''Oh watch out, lovebirds are here.'' He joked, after clearing his throat on purpose. I grinned at him, but instantly felt sick to my stomach as everybody turned to look at me. **

**Kristen smiled at me in reassurance, and I forced myself just to go with it. They couldn't hate me…right? **

''**I want you guys to meet my **_**fiancée, **_**Charlie.'' Rob introduced me, sounding so proud as he said the words. I smiled at everyone in response, and they smiled back. **

''**It's lovely to finally meet you.'' Ashley grinned, getting up and hugging me too, just like how Kristen had. I smiled as she released me. **

''**And you, I'm so glad that you could come.'' I replied happily. **

''**I wouldn't have missed it for the world.'' She replied, giggling helplessly. I laughed too, because there was no denying how cool her laugh actually was. She went back to her seat and let Nikki greet me too. **

''**Finally, we get to meet the Girl whose had Rob telling us about every single time he talked.'' Nikki admitted grinning as she walked up to me. She laughed in response to Rob's embarrassment, and hugged me too. **

''**But it is so cool to finally meet you.'' She added honestly. **

''**Thank you, and yourself. I'm really glad that everyone could get here.'' I said because that was so true. **

**I shook Peter's hand after he offered me his hand, and his wife was really nice to me too, hugging me like the others. I couldn't get over how nice everybody was though, and I just listened in shock. Like, I didn't expect them to be big headed, but I didn't expect them to be so down to Earth like they amazingly were. **

**We sat around the pool for a bit, but I went back to mine and Rob's hotel room to get changed into our swimming clothes, after we decided to go swimming in the pool. I got changed into a red bikini, to match my dress, and Rob pulled on some swimming shorts, and his top, and followed me back out of our door. **

**We walked back down to reception, hand in hand, and as we walked back out to the pool, we noticed that the paparazzi were crowded around the edge of the beach, not near the hotel as they probably weren't allowed. **

''**Great,'' I sighed unhappily. I didn't want them to be here, not after we were having so much fun before. **

''**Just ignore them; they are.'' Rob whispered back, because it was true. The gang had definitely noticed them, but they weren't letting it bother them, as everybody besides Jackson and Rachael-who was munching busily on a packet of crisps-was in the pool. **

''**Okay,'' I agreed with another sigh, and I took my top and jeans off like how he had taken his top off. I stared at him busily as he walked into the pool steps, unable to stop myself staring at that gorgeous, toned chest of his. **

**Even here, he wanted to work out a little bit and keep up the toned muscles of his body. I certainly wasn't going to complain about, even though he looked so good already. He turned round, and kept his eyes on me as I climbed into the swimming pool too. **

**He took my hand in his and gently swam us towards the pool slide. He got us out, and I groaned in response as I worked out what he wanted to do. ''Rob seriously…I'm not going on that slide.'' I complained as we reached the top. **

**He chuckled, pushing me in front of him, even though I refused to budge after that. ''Why not? It will be fun.'' He reminded me, making me huff at him in response. **

''**I'm not going down that slide.'' I warned him. **

**He sighed heavily in response. ''Well okay, we'll just sit here then.'' He told me, taking a seat on the slide. I eyed him with narrow eyes, because I wasn't stupid. **

''**I'm not stupid, I know your game.'' I warned him, making him laugh heartedly in response and smile innocently at me. **

''**Just sit here, that's all I'm asking.'' He told me, making me roll my eyes. I sat down anyway, in front of him. **

''**Fine, but if you anything-'' I gasped in shock, as he pushed me down the slide, with him following behind me. We went into the water and Rob laughed happily as I splashed water at him in response to his rudeness. **

**He laughed happily, and kissed me; putting me off it straight away, and forcing my arms to tighten around his neck, pressing his face eagerly to mine, so that I could kiss him more urgently. My hands wrapped into the back of his hair, and his hands ran down my body; pulling me closer to him. **

''**Ugh, get a room!'' Rachael shouted and I couldn't help but break away from my lips and laugh at her. **

''**Says you!'' I shouted back, reminding her silently about her pregnant belly, making her laugh in response. **

**We went back to our hotel room after our swim then to get changed for tonight. Rob lounged about lazily on our bed, watching television, with just a towel around him after he had stepped out of the shower, as I stepped into the shower myself and washed my hair again. **

**I got back out of the shower, and walked back into the room with a towel around me, and looking in the wardrobe for something to wear. I chose a white, strapless dress, with a black bow around the side of it, and I walked back into the bathroom to dry my hair, shutting the door after me. **

**I straightened my hair, and then curled a few strands all around my hair, so that it looked different and pretty, before putting some foundation on, a bit of my pink blusher, some eyeliner, and some mascara with a little bit of dark eye-shadow to go on my eyes to. **

**It was Rob's stag night tonight, as it was just two days until our wedding. It was supposed to be my hen night too, but I had decided that I didn't want a hen night, so the Girls forced themselves to just let me have dinner out with everyone, before Rob set off on his stag night. When I walked back into the bedroom, Rob was already dressed in his smoldering grey shirt, and jeans. **

**His hair was spiked up neatly, but he was still lounging lazily onto the bed, watching television. However, his eyes left the television and found mine, where they widened in shock as he saw what I was wearing. **

**He wolf whistled at me as I spun around for him, making me laugh helplessly in response. I took in his reaction as he allowed his eyes to rake my body, just like how he normally did. He got up from the bed, and my own eyes raked his shirt, which had four buttons undone. **

''**Well…you look very nice,'' he commented proudly as he reached me. ''And not just nice…**_**sexy**_** definitely.'' He added, pushing me lightly against the wall, and making me smile and blush in response. **

''**So do you,'' I commented back, because it was true. **

**He leaned in and took a deep breathe of my perfume scented neck, his hands still on my hips. ''Hmm, and you smell so delicious too…I'm so tempted just to take you right here…right now, and make you mine again..'' He whispered confidently, making me shudder in delight. **

''**You…don't have to…**_**stop**_**.'' I gasped out in shock, making him chuckle in that lust filled, rough voice of his. **

''**Come out to the balcony with me and I'll explain exactly **_**why**_** I have to stop.'' He told me, taking my hand in his. I did as he said, feeling a little confused as we stepped onto the balcony; cool thanks to the evening air. **

''**Sorry Charlie.'' He whispered just before I felt something cover my eyes. It definitely wasn't him though, and I had proof of that when he kissed me once more. **

''**What the hell?'' I asked in confusion. I heard Rob laughed, and I instantly lost it with him; pulling my leg out and kicking him. He whimpered in shock, making me smile a little bit. ''What's going on?'' I asked confused. **

''**Did you really think that we were going to let you get away with not having a hen night?'' Rachael's voice came from behind me, trying to sound mean. I gasped in shock as I realized what she was saying. ''I don't think so.'' She added with a snicker, pulling me through to the hotel room successfully, ignoring my weak shoves that I aimed at her, trying to pull her away from me. **

''**Let's go Tasha.'' I heard Rachael add, laughing now. ''Thanks for allowing this Rob!'' She called out, and I heard his laughter behind me. **

**I growled under my breathe in response. ''You wait until tomorrow Robert Pattinson!'' I shouted out, using his full name to tell him just how pissed off I was with him. He stopped laughing straight away, making me smile. **

**Tasha and Rachael got me to the bar, and took the thing over my eyes off. ''Fine, but I'm not getting drunk Girls.'' I said, noticing how everyone was hear, including Rachael Lefrevra now, who was very polite. **

''**Urm…I think you'll find that you are.'' Tasha disagreed easily, laughing it off. I snickered, but Rachael was already ordering double shots. **

''**And if you don't drink this, there will be trouble, because they cost two pounds for a double shot!'' She warned me, making me laugh. **

''**Okay okay, but I wont get too drunk.'' I told them. **

**Rachael rolled her eyes in response. ''We'll see.'' **

**Of course, it didn't actually take too long for the Girls to get me drunk. It was nine o clock now, and I was dancing with the Girls, getting very much into the party mood. Kristen was already practically as drunk as me, and all I kept hearing was how funny I was when I was drunk.**

**It was true; when I was drunk I definitely let my hair down. Even at concerts, when I was sober, I just got with it. There was no point paying forty pounds to go and see the Jonas Brothers at Wembley for you to just sit down. **

**We decided to go to a club, and as Rachael rang for a cab, the Guys came into the bar; I stumbled over to Rob, and kissed him. ''We're going to a club.'' I told him, nodding my head once. **

**He laughed, and nodded in response. ''Well don't get too drunk.'' He winked at me playfully, making me giggle. **

''**I wont,'' I replied in a girly, shy, small voice before I was getting pulled away by Tasha as it was the Girls night. I got onto the sofa with Kristen where we started dancing to **_**Buttons **_**by **_**Pussycat Dolls**_**, before we got told off. **

**This was going to be such a fun night…**

*******


	36. Waking up

It was a fun night, but…I was still waking up to a pounding headache in the morning. The only thing I remembered about the night was Kristen and Rachael dragging me out of the club, after I got onto the stage and sang along to……oh that's right…_Let Me Sign_ by _Robert Pattinson_.

I giggled quietly as I remembered the night, before groaning as my head hurt even more. Tasha had gotten the DJ to play that, and as soon as I heard the song, I screamed, and ran on stage. It was just pure luck that I didn't make myself look like an even bigger idiot, and fell over the stage in my high heels.

I remembered going back to Kristen's hotel room, because Rachael had Jackson to get back to. I also remembered Kristen saying that her Boyfriend wasn't coming on this holiday, so Nikki came with us, and slept on the sofa in her room.

I shifted uncomfortably in Kristen's double bed, and wished that I could get back to sleep. When I decided that I couldn't, I sat myself up properly, and heard the bathroom door being opened. I realised it must have been Kristen, as she wasn't in the room.

I looked up at her in time as she walked back into her hotel room, with a new, white vest on, and mini denim shorts, and her hair slightly damp from the shower. She smiled back at me as she crept round the room, and sat herself on the other side of the bed.

''How's that head?'' She asked me knowingly. I pushed my hair back lazily, and chuckled quietly to myself as I remembered how mad last night had been.

''Pulsing thanks…hey, did you fall over?'' I remembered suddenly from last night. She snickered in response, shaking her head no.

''No, it was Ashley.'' She laughed under her breathe as she remembered it herself. ''Bless her, she was trying to do a speech on stage about Rachael's pregnancy, but she fell over her own feet.'' She laughed quietly again.

Kristen admitted, making me laugh at the thought of it. It was a shame that I was too drunk to remember it really.

''Bless, and I also know that I sang to my sex god.'' I laughed as she gave me a funny look in response to the name that I gave Rob. ''Trust me when I say that that was his nickname before I had even met him.'' I added quickly.

She raised her eyebrows in suspicion, nodding her head disbelievingly. ''Uh hum…I'm sure that it was.'' She replied disbelievingly, making me laugh further.

Once Nikki woke up, I got up and got myself into the shower, pulling on a vest and some jeans that Kristen let me borrow until I went home. They were a bit big on me as she was a size two in American sizes, and Kristen was a size four, but it was alright until I went back to my hotel room.

I got out, and walked over to my hotel room after having some breakfast, and sneaked into our hotel room as quietly as I could, just in-case Rob was still asleep, if he was even here after his stag night the night before.

I looked round the doorway to see Rob laid flat out on the bed on his stomach. His chest was bare, and he still had the black trousers on from the night before. The duvets was off of him completely, and he had red writing on his back, which write;

_Groom To Be_

I rolled my eyes in response, and set the door key aside on our dressing table which was opposite the bed after locking the hotel room door. I looked into the wardrobe quietly for me to see what I wanted to wear today.

''I don't want to drink anymore.'' Rob muttered in his sleep. I turned round to see him fidgeting a little bit, his head turning the opposite way, and him frowning at the wall in discomfort. I laughed quietly in response, before turning back to peer at the clothes inside our wardrobe.

I decided on wearing a blue dress, with small sleeves in them above my swimming costume, and I sat on the balcony then, casually reading my copy of _Breaking Dawn _for the millionth time as I waited for Rob to wake back up.

Finally-and just as I got up to the part where Bella and Edward got married-I heard Rob groan behind me; telling me that he was starting to wake up and face the hangover.

''Fuck!'' He cursed to himself quietly, before groaning again in pain. I smiled in response, closing my book up after keeping my book marker on that page, and resting it on the plastic, outdoor table that remained on our small balcony.

I got up from the plastic outdoor chair, and went inside to see him. He turned his head, and smiled at me as soon as he saw me.

''Good morning,'' I whispered softly, sitting on the edge of his bed, as he continued to watch me, staying where he was on the bed. I gently reached out and rubbed the side of his back, as he groaned in pain.

''Ugh…my head hurts bad!'' He complained to me. I smiled, and ran my hands through the back of his luscious hair.

''I know baby.'' I whispered soothingly, because I did. My own head hurt, but it wasn't too bad for the minute.

''Ugh…you look beautiful, by the way.'' He commented, noticing my blue dress. I smiled in response, pleased that he noticed.

''Thank you…I like the writing by the way.'' I added before I could stop myself, laughing as his face turned confused. ''You have bride to be written on your back in red writing.'' I spelled it out for him, making him groan in response.

''Ugh, it was kind-of a wild night.'' He admitted.

''I could tell, but don't worry though; I sang to Let Me sign on stage at a club, and Ashley fell over while she was on stage as she was trying to give a congratulations speech for Rachael's pregnancy…but I don't remember her doing that.'' I admitted, laughing it off easily.

He laughed too, before groaning as his head hurt again. ''They went swimming, but I went running on the beach.'' He admitted, making me laugh now.

''How funny,'' I commented with a happy sigh, running my hands all over his back gently, lightly as he finally sat himself up.

''I think a shower will help me…will you help me wash this stuff of?'' he asked hopefully. I nodded, returning his smile, and followed him into the bathroom.

***


	37. Any Regrets?

After we was finished in the hotel room, we walked down to reception, hand in hand, to see everyone sitting out the front, with breakfast on the table, and groaning in pain. I laughed as I noted how Kellan's head was on Tasha's lap. When she saw me, she rolled her eyes in response, her hand lacing in the back of his hair.

I laughed in response, looking over to Rachael who was telling Jackson off for getting drunk last night, and he had his head locked between his hands in pain. I laughed a little bit again in response, unable to stop myself.

There was no Kristen, Nikki, or Ashley about, and I couldn't see Peter, or his wife, or Rachael about either. But I had a feeling that Kristen was at the local supermarket, as she had admitted that she wanted to visit quickly whilst she was here.

''Morning Guys,'' I said as enthusiastically as possible, trying to lighten the mood a little bit. I was responded with a round of groans, making me sigh and shake my head. I had a hangover, but I wasn't complaining.

Tasha had a hangover, but she looked perfectly mine…mind you, that was because she always did look alright the next morning. I wasn't sure that she was normal with hangovers, that Girl. She was lucky.

''So I hear they have some waffles here for breakfast.'' I said in the same over enthusiastic voice as me and Rob took a seat next to everyone. Jackson groaned, and stumbled off of his chair, making me confused.

''Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick.'' He complained to Rachael. She rolled her eyes in response, and watched him run back into the hotel room, to find a toilet. She sighed heavily after he had gone, making me smile a little bit.

''God, he's so over dramatic; his sickness was all brought on by himself. I, on the other hand, have had to put up with it for at least four months.'' She admitted, making me laugh. Tasha rolled her eyes in response.

''Should have worn a condom then.'' Tasha replied smartly, making Rachael roll her eyes in response then.

''It split.'' Rachael replied casually, shrugging in response. I laughed in response, watching Tasha nod her head disbelievingly.

''Oh, I bet it did…more like there wasn't one around.'' Tasha disagreed, making Rachael grin at her in response.

''Exactly darling,'' Rachael replied, making me laugh again.

I had a couple of waffles for breakfast, but I left it as that, as I really wasn't feeling very good still at the minute.

''One day until your wedding now Charlie.'' Tasha reminded me, making me blush and smile back in response.

''Uh hum,'' I forced out, before grabbing my glass of banana milkshake, and forcing me to drink that as an excuse of not to talk.

''Are you excited?'' She asked me again.

I nodded my head, putting my milkshake back down onto the table, and preparing myself to reply. ''I am excited, but…yeah, nervous too.'' I admitted, because it was true. She nodded understandingly, still smiling.

''What about you, Rob?'' Tasha asked him.

I instantly looked up at Rob, just because he had been quiet about the wedding. I didn't want to rush him into it, if he wasn't sure if he was ready or not. He smiled at her though in response, before looking back to me.

''I cant wait to marry Charlie.'' He replied honestly; the tender look in his eyes helping me believe in every word that he said. I smiled in response, lacing my hand with his, and moving closer to him, after he leaned his head down to meet mine.

Our lips met, for just a moment, gently moving on each others, before we forced ourselves to pull away. I smiled in response, feeling my blush reach my face, and quickly hid my face again, making Tasha laugh.

''Are you sure that you're ready to marry me though, Rob?'' I asked after everybody got talking again, as to make sure that I was getting the answer that was true.

''I'm sure about you,'' He replied, not really answering the question. I frowned at the table in response, feeling slightly unsure now.

''Look, we don't have to get married right now if you don't want to. I mean we're together, and that's how it will stay, and we can just stay engaged for a little while-''

''-I want to marry you Charlie, and I want to marry you tomorrow.'' Rob interrupted me, sounding so sure about that. But something about what I was feeling right now was off; my Mum and Dad broke up after they were about to get married.

Even just after they had me, they were so sure that they were crazy in love with each other, when they like hell wasn't! Would that happen to me and Rob? Would we stay together for another few years, maybe have a baby, and then realize the mistakes we made?

I would still want to be with him, I would always love him, but could he truly say the same about me? Could he truly say that he wanted to be with him, give his life to me? I had doubts, that was all I was saying.

''What is it Charlie?'' Rob asked me worriedly; noting my anxiety. ''If _you_ are having any regrets, then at least tell me.'' Rob added.

I looked up, and met his worried eyes after pushing my bowl aside. ''I'm not having any regrets, I know what I want. I want to marry you, and as soon as possible. But I'm worried that you'll regret being in such a rush to marry me.'' I told him, because it was true.

He shook his head in response, frowning at the table miserably. ''You always do this, Charlie. You always question while I'm with you, what I see in you. Because you don't think you're good enough for me, for some reason.''

''Exactly!'' I agreed, because it was true. ''Because its true, there are millions of Girls out there that you could have-''

''-And I picked you, because I love you. If I didn't love you as much as I did, and was as sure as I am that I want to marry you, and be with you, then I wouldn't be doing this. You are good enough for me Charlie, and its about time you started to realize it.''

I was about to complain, when he caught my face between his hands roughly, and fiercely pressed his urgent, hot lips to my own. I instantly kissed him back just as fiercely, tightening my hold on him, and pressing my hands into the back of his hair.

We kissed for a long moment, before we forced ourselves to pull away from each other, before the group started to clear their throats, like how I knew that they would.

***


	38. My Wedding Day

I woke up confused. What day was it? What should I be doing this morning? It was the usual feeling I felt when I had just woken up. But today…it felt different, special in some way. Why was this? I struggled to think…

I jumped up in a start, and screamed, before jumping up from the bed, and bouncing on the bed excitedly as I realized what day it was. It was my wedding day; it truly was my wedding day, and finally!!

''ITS MY WEDDING DAY!!!'' I shouted in delight, not yet realizing that Tasha was groaning besides me in the double bed, after being woken up by me. I looked down, and gasped in shock, before quickly jumping off of the bed.

''OW!'' Rachael shouted out in pain after I stepped on her hand. I gasped in shock, spinning myself around, and watching her with wide, anxious eyes. She laughed though in response, gently rubbing her hand a few times gently.

''I'm okay,'' she promised happily. I breathed a sigh of relief as she sat herself up on the mattress on Tasha's hotel room floor, and gently rubbed her swollen belly.

''Any noise yet?'' I asked her hopefully.

She rolled her eyes in response, gently patting her belly as she smiled happily at her pregnant stomach. ''There's always noise…it's like a never ending concert going on in there.'' She added, making me laugh in response.

''Can I feel?'' I asked her, because I had an overwhelming urge to. She nodded, smiling at me in reassurance.

''Yeah of course…here, have a feel.'' She encouraged, pressing my hand to her belly. Instantly, the baby's foot darted out and kicked me, making me smile helplessly in response. It felt good, to have the baby so close.

''That is one hell of a kicker!'' I laughed as I pulled my hand away after a minute, with the baby kicking like mad for the whole time. Rachael laughed in response, nodding her head in agreement with me.

''He is a real little kicker, this one. Jackson thinks that it will be a Boy, of course.'' She admitted, rolling her eyes.

I looked back around to the bed to see Tasha watching us now, her eyes wide awake, as she smiled at us in response. ''Sorry if I woke you Tasha.'' I apologized, taking a seat back on the side of the bed, and watching her.

''That's alright; it's your wedding day.'' She shrugged, laughing easily about it. ''Anyway, we have things to do. It's seven already, and you have to be at the beach for twelve.'' She reminded me, even though I knew this well.

''So? We have plenty of time.'' I replied casually.

''You have to get your hair done, put your dress on, make up on, shower-''

''Okay, okay; so there's a lot to do.'' I laughed in response. ''But it will be okay.'' I added, getting up from the bed.

I felt the huge grin take hold on my face as I thought about today. It was actually my wedding day, and I was going to get married to the man of my dreams.

''I'm getting married today, Girlies!'' I shouted excitedly, making Tasha and Rachael laugh in response. ''Oh I cant wait; to actually be equal to Rob for once, instead of below him, Husband and wife-''

''-Don't be stupid; you're equal anyway. Rob loves you as his Partner, and even he agrees that its about time that you started acting like you deserved _each other_.'' Tasha spelled it out for me, making me roll my eyes.

''Okay, okay; but what are we doing first?'' I asked, too excited to talk about one thing at a time. I was getting married today!

Tasha laughed in response, and shrugged. ''How about you get a shower first, and lounge in your wedding underwear and dressing robe?'' She suggested. I nodded, liking the sound of that idea, before skipping off happily to the bathroom to get my shower.

The shower felt nice above me, but I was soon getting a shock when I found my wedding underwear. It was much more flimsy than I remembered it being.

''Oh my god, I cant wear this!'' I exclaimed, even though it looked like I was going to have to. With flush red cheeks, I pulled on the flimsy, silk white bra, which was strapless, and the thin panties to match, before quickly pulling the white robe around me, which was luckily knee length.

I walked out to the Girls, and flashed a forced, awkward smile, before I took my seat at the dressing table; with my wet hair running down my shoulders.

''Okay, so nails. They will have to be a light blue color I think, to match your pretty flowers.'' Rachael decided for me as Tasha walked into the bathroom, to get ready herself. I nodded at Rachael in response.

''Okay,'' I agreed easily. I left them to dry as the others got themselves ready and into their pretty, red bridesmaid dresses, which even with Rachael's bump looked gorgeous on her like how it suited Tasha too.

''Hey, why am I not allowed to wear my dress!'' I asked in surprised.

Tasha rolled her eyes. ''In-case you spill something down it.''

''Oh,'' I replied, flushing red. That seemed pretty obvious now.

The hairdresser came ten minutes later, and did my hair for me exactly like how it was in the book. It looked amazing and exactly how I remembered it too. I felt so pretty, and the Girls did my make up for me too.

Kristen came into the room then followed by Ashley and Nikki, and they grinned at me. ''You look so pretty Charlie.'' Kristen commented kindly.

I smiled back, noticing how they're own summer dresses looked amazing on them. ''So do you,'' I replied, making her happy.

They watched as I squirmed into my garter. It was lace, like all garters, and had a small, blue line in the middle, going round. Rachael's voice brought on the memory of Breaking Dawn as she recoiled er…some things. I just hoped that particular scene from Breaking Dawn with the garter involved staying in Breaking Dawn.

I got my wedding dress on, and let my Mum come and see me. The Girls went, leaving Mum to put my tiara on for me, which was my something old. Dad brought me a new necklace which he gave to me today, after my family had arrived last night.

Something borrowed as Rachael's fabulous garter, and something blue was Rachael's fabulous garter too!

When my family saw Rob for the first time-besides my Mum and Siblings-they all liked him, which I knew that they would. And I was so pleased that Rob's family were here from last night, after they wanted to see their Son get married.

I was left alone with Dad, after Mum went back to the beach, and he was the one to be walking me down the aisle. He turned to me with tears swimming in his eyes, making me roll my eyes at him in response.

''Oh Dad,'' I sighed heavily in response, handing him a tissue to dry his eyes. He did it, and smiled at me in response.

''I'm just so proud; 's all.'' He told me, and I nodded in response.

''I know Dad,'' I took a deep breathe then, and gave him my arm. ''Come on then; I think its time you gave me away to my Fiancée.'' I added, with a genuine smile.

Genuine, because I couldn't wait to finally get to see my Fiancée again. It had been yesterday afternoon when I last saw him, and right now, I was dying to meet him again, and finally beome his wife…

***

**Sorry for the cliffy!!!!!!! **


	39. Married!

**My eyes focused on the Man stood at the front of the aisle, waiting for me, as soon as I was in view of the aisle. He was wearing his beautiful, black suit, with his blue waistcoat to match the flowers and the Girls dresses. **

**He looked so amazing, with his hair newly cut short, and spiked up. A smile was on place of his face, which only could be described as pure pride as I came into view. A tear slipped past my eye in response, but that was quickly wiped away with the back of my hand.**

**I was so glad that I chose this deserted beach for my wedding venue. It was absolutely beautiful in every single way, and I couldn't get enough. The wind was cool, not too much, and it barely ruffled my hair as I stepped carefully down the aisle, and noticed that absolutely **_**everyone **_**was here.**

**Even Alice, who had booked time off especially for me, and whose tears were running like a tap, bless her. **

**As soon as I was next to the gorgeous Man stood waiting for me, I took my hand in his, and smiled at him. He smiled back, taking in a deep breathe, and inhaling my perfume from this morning. A new, delighted smile took hold if his face. **

''**I'm glad you didn't change your mind.'' He whispered, as my Dad stood behind me. I snickered in response. **

''**Like I would.'' I whispered back, making him smile humourlessly in response. **

**The vows started then, and most of it was the usual thing; to tell you hwy you were gathered here today kind of thing, but we had had our own vows written. Rob's was so sweet, and as he turned to me, and took my hand in his; there was no denying the pure love that he had written for me deep in his eyes. **

''**Charlie…before you…there was absolutely nothing. I thought I had it all; the money, the fans, everything I could ask for…I was wrong. The one thing that I wanted was you, and I didn't even know that myself, until you came into my life.''**

**He gently pulled on my wedding ring over my engagement ring; his eyes still locked with mine. ''I promise not to ever hurt you, to be unfaithful to you, to never leave your side. I promise to always be there for you, to trust you, to love you, through the good times, the bad times, and everything in between.'' he whispered lovingly, slipping the ring in perfect place of my finger. **

**I smiled, and took a deep breathe, before carrying on with my own vows, which were not as good as his by a long shot. **

''_**I**_** had already had a boyfriend before; he was sweet, loyal, loving, everything that **_**I**_** wanted at first. But everything changed, as soon as I met you. I never thought that any of this would happen when I met you, but I will never ever regret falling in love with you as hard as I have.'' I promised him, because it was true. **

''**You are my life, and I vow to give everything that I own to you. I'll always love you, and remain with you through illness, and health, through the tears and the smiles, and through the rain and the sunshine.'' **

**Rob smiled a little bit in response to the last bit. I did too, as I slipped on his own wedding ring carefully. ''And I vow to never hurt you, and never leave your side.'' I promised him with the same intense feeling. **

**The Man announced our marriage, and said the usual; you may kiss the bride part. Rob gently took my face in between his irresistible steel hands, and pressed his lips down softly to mine. I instantly kissed him back, pressing my lips hard against his, and forgetting everything but our kissing, our hands connected together. **

**Rob pulled me away with the same irresistible force, and laughed as I pouted miserably at him. He turned us to face the cheering crowd, though I couldn't actually see as there was too many flashing lights of cameras. **

**We guided our way through the aisle and to the reception area, which was the hotel next door, and a lot more posh looking. We were only staying here for one night, which was for our wedding night specially. **

*******


	40. The Reception

The reception was absolutely amazing; I couldn't have asked for anything more. My Parents had paid for this bar to rent out, so that we could have a proper reception. It was set out really nicely; with tables set out for us all to sit at.

There was a big, long table where, Rob and I sat at. Then there was Rob's Mum and Dad, sat next to him, with my Mum and Dad next to me. Jackson was sat next to Rachael at Rob's end of the table, Kirsty was sat at the end, with Aston.

Tasha was sat next to Kellan, and on my side. And there was small tables for everyone else to sit at, which I had made sure was okay with the seating, and putting people to sit at properly and things, because I had wanted this day to be so perfect.

Kellan, Tasha, Rob and I were to do to speeches, as I felt like Tasha and Rob were more like the Bridesmaid and Best Man in charge, kind-of thing. I didn't want Rachael, or Jackson or anyone to take offence, it's just that…well Kellan was more like a Brother too Rob, and Tasha a Sister to me.

Tom had a reserved space next to Rob, as I still felt like he would be with his very best friend. I felt like it was wrong to break them two up when they were like Brothers, and such good mates too. And Tom relied on Rob, as much as Rob did to Tom.

Even whilst we were sat down in our seats, Rob still kept hold of my left hand, which was gently laced in his, and he refused to let my hand go. It felt nice though, just having his hand in mine, especially as the speeches started.

It was funny to think after all the way that we had come, that just a simple gesture like holding hands made my heart beat in overdrive, my cheeks flush, my skin tingle whenever he simple held my hand in his.

Kellan got up first, a cheeky grin on his face, because he couldn't wait to get whatever he wanted to say _out_. He laughed in response as me and Rob watched him unsure, and I was easily starting to wonder why I had left him to write his own speech…

Because with Kellan, it was just bound to be humiliating, and yet very funny at the same time, which made me nervous.

''I just wanted to say a big thank you to coming…we all know that you were here to see me, really.'' He joked, laughing it off easily. I rolled my eyes in response, flushing a bright red color because it was just typical Kellan really.

''But seriously now, I am so glad that Rob and Charlie let me have the honour of writing my own speech. And not just because I have the enjoyment of watching my Daughter blush,'' he added, flashing a look at me, and making me go red again.

Rob laughed in response, rubbing his thumb gently across the back of my hand, as he lowered his lips to my cheek, and kissed me, making my face turn an even brighter red out of embarrassment.

''But because Rob and Charlie mean a lot to me, and not just me, but all of us. We've had some fun moments through the gang, and some tough times too. But nothing was more worthwhile than watching how happy Rob made Charlie.'' He added softly.

I smiled in response, happy with his speech as I glanced a look at Rob, and took in his perfect, relaxed features.

''We were already together by the time that Charlie and Rob got together too, but I had to admit that I wasn't too sure that it was going to happen. There was a few times when the both of them were so stubborn to admit what was going on.''

Kellan continued, and I blushed a bright red again, because this was true. I had been stubborn, and Rob and I probably should have got together a whole lot sooner; well, as far as I was concerned anyway.

''But when they finally did swallow their pride, and they started dating…we could see how happy they made each other. Even after just a few small weeks of their relationship, things were already getting pretty serious, and after the things that Charlie had gone through, I think we can all say that it was nice to see Charlie smile again.''

I flashed a delighted smile at Kellan, telling him how proud I was of him. He had summed up everything so brilliantly already.

''So I wanted to be the first to ask you to raise your glasses to Charlie and Rob, who I know will be together for a very long time.'' He finished, getting everyone to raise their glasses. I flashed a smile at him, trying to hide my tear stained eyes…but he saw.

He grinned at me, and walked up to me, kissing me on the cheek, and giving me a hug. He patted Rob on the back, and whispered something to him that made Rob laugh, but I couldn't hear it, which made me suspicious.

He sat back down again, and I eyed a very red -looking Rob suspiciously. ''Something funny?'' I asked him intrigued.

He laughed easily in response, still blushing as he ran a hand through the top of his hair, embarrassed. ''Just Kellan being Kellan.'' He replied, not answering me, but not needing to. I had my answer right there, and I was blushing bright red along with him as soon as he had said it.

Tasha got up then, giving a very sweet speech, which might have been every sweeter than Kellan's own speech. Rob gave a speech then too, giving me time to remind myself of my own speech that I was about to give.

''I didn't really know what to write about if I'm being honest…because most of what I said rambled on, and it was constant talking about Charlie.'' He admitted, making me flush red again. God, why did I have to blush all of the time?

''But, today was just…probably one of the best days of my life, truthfully. It took me exactly ten minutes to fall in love with Charlie, and I fell for her hard. But Charlie had Boyfriend, and I was dating someone else.'' He admitted truthfully, because it was true.

''If I'm being honest here…it hurt me to see her with somebody else, though I suppose that Charlie can say the same thing. But after I came back from London to see her, I kinda decided something with myself.''

Rob continued, making me confused. I listened on with everyone else carefully anyway, listening to what he had to say.

''I decided that I wanted to be with Charlie, and that I would do anything to prove it to her. By that time, Charlie was single anyway, though I was still with someone else. I remember after an argument that Charlie ran off on a motorbike.''

I rolled my eyes in response, because it was typical of him to add that in. He never let me forget how silly and reckless I had been.

''She had no helmet on or anything, but because she wanted me to be happy, she ran after my Ex Girlfriend to go and get her. But of course she had an accident, and she was in hospital. And she'd just come out of hospital, on clutches, when we started seeing each other.'' He continued, with everyone still listening carefully.

''And after that accident, it only made me more determined; just to prove to her that I wanted to be with her. And I can safely say that I don't regret anything of our relationship, because I feel as though its only made us stronger as a couple.''

I smiled up at him in response, feeling so proud of him at this very moment. I would always love him so much.

''And I can safely say that today was the best day of my entire life, because I hadn't wanted anything more than to call Charlie my wife.'' He admitted honestly, taking my hand in his, and gaining cheers from the crowd.

But I didn't look around, my eyes were too focused on him…my Husband. He smiled in response, and sat back down after gaining the loudest cheers. And then it was time to be nervous…because it was my turn.

I got up, almost falling from the chair because I was so nervous. ''I'm not going to say a lot, because I think everyone else had already given the best speech, especially my Husband.'' I added proudly; flashing a smile at Rob.

He grinned mischievously in response, and watched me as I continued my speech. ''But I just wanted a chance to say how happy I am with Rob. Because I don't feel as though I ever get him to realize just how much he means to me.'' I added, getting lots of cheers from the crowd.

''I was going out of someone else before Rob, but I never realized what was missing until I found Rob. All the pieces just…fit together, and I felt as though…it was just meant to be. And when we did finally start going out…I felt as though it was meant to be.'' I admitted, because it was true.

''I knew before I had even met Rob that I was in love with him, but after I met him especially…I felt like things wouldn't be the same again. Like I had found the one, which I can admit now as I don't feel so silly.'' I added, making myself smile as it was so true.

''And right now, I can safely say that I feel like the luckiest Girl alive…to be married to someone who I love more than my very own life.'' I added, because it was true. I sat down then, feeling as though I had said plenty of enough.

However, after our lunch, the music started playing in the background, making it our cue to get up and dance. I groaned quietly in response as _Cannonball_ by _Damian Rice_; it was our song, and we would have to dance to it.

Rob chuckled helplessly in response, as he sensed my frustration, and took my hand in his. He lowered his lips to the back of my neck, and kissed my skin softly, ignoring the crowds who was cheering up to dance.

''Come on, you know you want to…this is our song, and you wouldn't even have to dance with me.'' He promised in a husky whisper besides my ear, making me shiver in response. ''And…just keep thinking of _tonight_.'' He added; allowing his free hand to rub against my leg, through my wedding dress.

I gasped quietly in response, before forcing myself up, and letting him lead me to the dance floor. The crow cheered louder as Rob pulled me into the safety of his arms, and he spun me lightly around the dance floor.

I couldn't see properly, because there was lots of cameras flashing all at the same time, but I knew that I wasn't dancing. My feet were tucked gently on his, so that I was almost at his height, and so that he was spinning me around effortlessly, and making me look like I was dancing well.

''See,'' he whispered smugly. ''I told you that it wasn't hard dancing.'' He added, promising me as I settled deeper into his arms, and we spun around again.

''That's only because you're twirling me about, with my feet on yours. You're practically carrying me, and forcing me to dance.'' I reminded him, making him chuckle quietly, under his breathe in response to that.

''Never mind,'' he sighed happily. ''They'll never find out; your trail of your dress is too long.'' He reminded me, as we twirled effortlessly around the floor once more, locked peacefully in each other's arms.

''So…you were saying early…that I should just keeping thinking of tonight…why is that then?'' I asked hopefully. ''Have I got something to look forward to?'' I asked again, unable to help myself being playful.

He laughed quietly to himself in response, and rolled his eyes to the ceiling, before looking back to me again. ''Well,'' he began, keeping up the amusing, playful voice to follow my own. I giggled helplessly, quietly as I waited for his answer.

''You have me all to yourself…able to do whatever you like to me for a good few hours…is that enough?'' he asked me playfully.

I waited until I was sure that I could answer him without fainting straight away after I said anything, until I said something. ''Urm…hell yeah.'' I replied, making him laugh in response to my bewildered yet very turned on voice.

''Good,'' he replied pleased, before twirling me around on the dance floor again, getting cheers of happiness from the crowd in response.

We sat down after the song, to give everybody else a chance to dance, but it was when we had to cut the cake that things truly started to get embarrassing. We'd just cut the cake, and I blushed a very bright red as Rob carefully removed my garter from my leg with his teeth.

I felt like I would faint when I sat back down again, because I had been blushing so much. Rob laughed happily in response, as I stumbled back into my chair, and forced myself to take deep, calming breaths as my face slowly turned back to a normal color.

***


	41. Wedding Night

At the end of the night though, Rob insisted that he carried me back to my hotel room. He ignored my pleas not to pick me up, and picked me up anyway, carrying me into his arms, and out of the bar to go to our hotel room rented out especially for tonight.

We got a taxi to the hotel down the road, and he was still holding me as we walked into the hotel room, and booked in.

''You can put me down now.'' I complained, as we stepped out of the lift, and onto the landing, which was right at the top of the hotel, and totally empty to everybody besides us. The area was vacant on purpose; Rob knew that we would probably need it that way if things got too intense.

I mean it was bound to happen when it was me, Rob, and a handful of condoms locked in the same room as each other. Rachael and the Girls had already seen the hotel room, but refused to tell me anything about it.

And as I looked around the small corridor; I knew that this hotel room must be bad. The lift's were made of sterling glass, and the floors in this corridor was an amazingly shiny, brown marble. Thos hotel was far too posh.

I knew that the Girls had already brought us some…er things. Rachael made me go to the bathroom earlier that night, to change into some white, stockings, which strapped onto my panties, and as Rob quickened his moments to get to the bedroom, I was getting worried.

I didn't know what else the Girls had hiding in that hotel room, but I imagined it bad. And although me and Rob had made love plenty of other times, I was getting nervous because I knew tonight would be different.

Tonight, I was his Wife, and I imagined that tonight the Girls would be wanting me to try something _different_. But I would be happy to admit that I didn't feel very comfortable with this; I liked the way that we made love.

It may have been routine to everyone else, but to me, it always felt like the first time. And yet tonight; that wouldn't be good enough. It was almost expected for us to try something different, but this whole thing made me scared.

Rob chuckled quietly in response to my statement, made a moment ago. ''There's no way that I'm putting you down.'' He stated matter-of-factly, whilst he pressed me against the wall behind me, and searched his coat pockets, until he found the hotel room key.

He grinned in response, and jammed the door key into the door without looking at it anymore. He pushed me back against his body again, and his lips found mine; pressing down on mine urgently as we stumbled through the hotel room door.

I moaned against his lips, and pressed my hands into the back of his glorious hair; feeling his body push back against the door, and shut it behind us. I pulled away from his lips then, pushing my face back easily, and watching him pout miserably at me in response.

I laughed in response, letting my hands gently stroke his lips, trying to straighten out the pout, which didn't work. I sighed in response. ''I want to see our hotel room first.'' I reminded him, making him smile again.

''Fair enough,'' he agreed, before he gently let me down from his loving arms. I spun around easily-after picking my trail of wedding dress up before walking-and looked around the gorgeous honeymoon suite.

''Oh my god,'' I whispered quietly in shock, taking in the beauty of this room. The floors were dark wooden, and were very polished. On the right of the door was a wooden cupboard, with a large mirror on the front of the cupboard.

There was a small, bedside table next to that, with one, small candle-lamp stood, and next to that was the double bed. There was a round mirror hanging above the bed, with flowers running along the top of it.

The bed itself looked absolutely amazing. It had three, satin-looking pillows on the bed, and the quilt was a pretty, striped, grey and pink duvet, which looked great on the strangely shaped bed. There was a dressing table next to the bed, at the right side of the room, with a big mirror above it.

Next to that was the window, which was opposite us now. The curtains were a thin, cream styling, and there was a tiny, red table underneath the window. I ignored Rob as he walked further into the room, and watched me take it all in.

''I think that the Girls left your…changing bag in the bathroom.'' Rob's hesitant voice instructed me from behind me. I knew why it was so hesitant for; because it wasn't just a normal changing bag…it had er…everything we may need in there too.

I had to wonder in that moment though whether Rob knew exactly what they had put in for me, or whether-like me-he still didn't have a clue.

''Okay…I'll just go and change.'' I replied, before quickly walking off to the bathroom before he could say anything else; my dress trail still gripped firmly in my right hand. I shut the bathroom door behind me, and found my pink, Lonsdale bag on the kitchen counter.

It was there ready for me to look at, to wake up to my worst dream. I knew that the Girls would have brought me something very scanty looking, but I didn't want to know what that was at this minute in time.

The bathroom was posh too; it looked like an old, fancy looking hotel that belonged to somewhere nice, like in Italy or something. The bath was at the right of this small bathroom, and looked very modern, with a unique shape about it.

There was a small, cream sofa in front of the bath, and a small, glass shower was stood besides the shower. There was a small dressing table opposite the bath tub, and I noticed how there was small, discreet windows, with blinds above the bath, giving you the option to look out at the beach whilst you had your bath.

I walked over to my suitcase, which was labelled to me, and opened the envelope lying on top, addressed to me. I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes in response as I read the letter in my head, because it was just like the Girls.

**Charlie,**

**We know you are panicking right now about what to wear for the wedding night, so just don't kill us when you see what we packed for you. **

**Remember, that its all stuff that will give pleasure to you and him, which is important, and that we were just trying to help you out. You know that Rob will enjoy everything that you'd do to him anyway, so just go with it!**

**Btw, this letter was written from Rachael, in-case you couldn't quite guess lol!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love ya'. **

Oh, I guessed it alright, and I pretty much guessed who had packed this stuff too. Everything in this suitcase was packed for a honeymoon, with flimsy bikini's, and bra sets galore. And they had packed a whole stack of condoms, just in-case.

There was absolutely everything in here that I definitely _wasn't_ going to be planning on using anytime soon on this honeymoon. There was massaging oils, and lubricants, and just looking at them made my stomach do summersaults.

Rachael must have known that I would never have enough confidence to even _think_ about doing this. God!

There was lots of stuff that she had put in here for me and for him, but I all but threw them to the bottom of the bag, before finding out what she had packed me to wear tonight. Surely, it wasn't that bad after all.

I was wrong.

Underneath all of the sex accessories was a very scanty looking nightdress which was of satin material, and was a shiny, slinky silver color, with black rimmed along the dress top and bottom. I gasped in actual horror.

Did she actually fucking expect me to wear that with my white stockings? For starters, it would show half of my fucking boobs off! Nice, not!

''Ugh.'' I complained under my breathe, sitting down on the sofa, and almost falling back onto it, because I felt so faint, and nervous about what I would have to be doing tonight. I wasn't sure how long that I was sat there for, but I knew that it must have been a very long time, because I was sat taking deep breathes for a good thirty minutes.

A small but definite knock on the door wok me back up from my dreaming, and back to this whole nightmare. I gasped and jumped in shock, and listened out for what I knew would be Rob's voice, worried about me.

''Ur…Charlie?'' he called out in a worried voice. I swallowed down a lump that had grown stuck inside my throat, and tried my hardest to call back, without sounding too nervous about this whole thing.

''Yeah?'' I asked, hearing my voice shake besides how brave I was trying to be and sound, for when he was talking to me. There was a long overdue silence before he eventually replied to my shaking voice.

''Are you alright?'' he asked me worriedly, sounding as though he wasn't too sure about that one. Truth was that neither was I now; the fear was taking over everything else at this very moment, and was controlling my every thought.

''Urm…yeah. Just-Just give me a sec…please.'' I asked him, determined not to make an even bigger idiot of myself.

''Okay…'' he trailed off, before adding; ''Just don't be _too _long.'' He added in a voice to make me shiver in pure delight. I shivered against the sofa, nodding my head to myself to somehow clear the confusion and nerves.

''Ur…'k.'' I agreed simply, hearing his feet walk away from the bathroom door slowly. I took deep, calming breathes then, determined to get through with tonight. I wouldn't be a coward and skip through tonight, like how I always did when I was too embarrassed about things.

Whenever I felt uncomfortable, I skipped the conversation totally, and moved on to something else that didn't make me feel nervous and awkward. I was a coward, and I let fear overtake me, I always had.

But not tonight; tonight I would just get on with it, and stop being so silly. I was an adult now, and it was time that I started acting like one. I took a deep breathe, and walked out to of the bathroom, determined.

Rob sat up automatically in bed, and watched me in confusion as I stormed round to his side of the bed. As soon as I was there, I smiled and turned round, watching him get off of the bed.

''Can you undo my dress for me please? I think I kinda need some help.'' I explained to him, to ease his confusion. I refused to let my voice shake from the terror that my body held, and just get on with it. It was our wedding night after all.

''Okay,'' he agreed simply, leaving his voice dead from any emotion so that I couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling even. I sighed quietly, because I wished that I could read his mind for tonight; to work out what he was thinking.

He slowly undid the buttons on the back of my dress, and as soon as he had finished, he laid a very soft kiss on the back of my neck, gently wiping away any condensation from this very warm room. ''Done,'' he whispered gently.

I nodded, mumbling a incoherent thank you, before walking quickly back to the bathroom, my wedding trail still in my hand, so that it didn't drag against the floor.

Not only was there a chance that it could get dirty; but I had a good chance of looking like a idiot, and falling over it, which would certainly ruin the romance of tonight. Which would just be my style, when it came to me.

I threw my wedding dress off, still feeling determined as I hung it up on a posh-looking clothes hanger, designed for my wedding dress, and pulled on the flimsy night dress. I looked into the long, bathroom mirror and instantly gagged.

I ran to the toilet, but luckily I wasn't sick. Like I had said before-way to ruin the mood-just my typical style.

The dress itself didn't look too bad on me, but I just couldn't believe that I had the nerve to be wearing it. I certainly wasn't a supermodel, and I definitely did not have a body like one. You could hardly say that I was beautiful, despite how Rob saw me.

He must have been blind, that's all I could say.

I could imagine the Girls faces if they saw me now. Could almost imagine the things that they would say to me, make me go through with this. They'd tell me that I was being silly, and that I was beautiful.

But god, they must have been blind too then! Because what I had seen in front of me certainly wasn't beautiful by any standards.

I'd never been skinny, and glorious gorgeous like all these famous supermodels were, although I had always been curvy, slim. But it wasn't enough for me; I felt as though I wasn't good enough for Rob, and I had been stupid enough to hope that it would go away when we got married.

Because I had convinced myself that when we got married, and we were partners, equals, I would feel enough for him. I was wrong. I'd never felt more stupid, and awful as how I felt now. And yet, I was going to have to go through with this, no matter what!

I took deep breathes and got up when I felt that I was ready, and looked back into the mirror; trying to convince myself that I hadn't actually looked that bad. Again, I was wrong. It was worse than I had first thought.

This was the exact kind of thing that I knew my Mum hated. Anytime that I tried anything that was lower than my knees, I hated it, because I hated my legs, and she would moan at me; remind me how lucky I was to be skinny, and that I should make most of my appearance.

I had a serious question for everyone that called me beautiful now though; what appearance? I certainly wasn't anything to look at, so god knows why everybody thought that I was. All blind, they must have been all blind.

I tried to look at this logically; tried to look at myself logically. I had to find something positive about myself so that I would be able to get on with this. Otherwise, I had no chance of fulfilling this wedding night.

My boobs were quite small, which to me was something to be grateful for. The one thing I did like about my body was the fact that I had small boobs, because it didn't bother me.

I had always been quite boyish in my ways, and it wasn't until the middle of my teen years that I started to really throw myself into fashion.

Luckily, my small boobs were quite covered through this dress, which was something to be grateful about. The satin dress followed my curves, and stopped halfway up my thighs; giving Rob a clear view of my slim legs.

My stockings were on view, but I was more concerned about my body to worry about that. Did I look alright? I was sure that it would just about do. I mean…I wasn't nothing to look at, but it wasn't that bad either.

I felt furious with myself for letting Rob down. The more that I stood here considering, the more that I was letting Rob down. He was mine now, and it was about time I started to prove that I was worthy of him.

I grabbed the condom pack in my hand furiously, determined to get on with this, and was glad that Rob was on the small balcony as I put the condoms on the bedside table. I walked out, and found him smoking a cigarette.

He looked up, and his eyes widened automatically in utter shock. But delight too; there was definitely a show of delight hidden in those gloriously smoldering grey eyes of his. I didn't really care if I was beautiful or not anymore, because all that mattered was that Rob found me beautiful; for whatever mad reasons he had.

I twirled around especially for him, and smiled angelically down at him. ''Like it?'' I asked him playfully, with a twinge of innocence locked in my voice. He cleared his throat awkwardly, trying not to let his eyes wander down my legs…

But he still failed.

''Urm…yeah…you look…very beautiful.'' He replied, struggling just to say that. He ran a hand through the top of his hair, making it messy and wild again as he pulled it through the strands so roughly, and took a long drag of his cigarette.

''Glad that you approve.'' I replied, before sitting myself down in his lap on just in the right place, and wrapped my arms around his neck. ''Obviously Rachael chose the dress; it's just her style really.'' I continued, before taking his cigarette from him, after he offered it to me, and taking a long inhale of the cigarette.

Of course, I instantly started to feel better. Cigarettes always made me feel calmer when I was stressed out.

''Ur…yeah…hmm.'' He replied, clearing his throat again awkwardly. We shared the cigarette until he put it out in the ashtray, and as soon as he had; he looked back to me with a playful kind-of smile upon his face.

''I'll show you how much I love it, shall I?'' He asked me curiously. But before I could even answer that question with a playful answer of my own, his lips crashed roughly into mine, making me gasp in utter shock, even though it really should have been expected.

I sighed against his lips quietly, and felt him take my lower lips gently between his teeth. He experimentally licked on my lower and upper lip, taking in the flavour of me, before he allowed his tongue to dart out, and instantly crash into my own.

I moaned, and let our tongues dance together perfectly, so in sync, and showing just how much experience we had with this. We knew this so well, yet it wasn't the same as all the times before. It was still partially new, and old at the same time.

I hadn't even realized that we had been moving until I felt my body being lifted gently back onto the bed. His body was there, just above my own, before I had even the chance to register this, and his lips were still upon mine; our gasping breathes and moans filling the air.

Eventually, he pulled his face away from mine, and watched me with half closed lids, filled with a crazy amount of lust as we panted to get our breathes back.

I laughed breathlessly to myself, as I thought on how much he had shown me that he loved it, and about how the night wasn't even beginning yet.

''Hmm, so you like it that much, do you?'' I questioned him playfully. He chuckled breathlessly in response his laughter sounding more harsh with need.

''Hell yes, and a little more, which I am definitely willing to prove.''

''Oh really?'' I questioned, raising one eyebrow playfully.

He nodded his head in response, smiling. ''Uh hum.'' He replied simply, before his lisp found mine again, just as urgent as how they had been before. I gasped in a deep breathe, and kissed him back with the same furiousness, pressing his face securely to mine.

He moaned as he felt my legs wrap around his waist and to turn him on more than he already was; I rubbed my own arousal against him, sending warm shivers of pleasure down his body in response, and getting an animalistic moan back from him.

His hands instantly trailed down my side, and pinned my legs against his body more-so, before his hands ducked down, and rubbed my arousal below my panties, and causing me to moan throatily in response, thrusting my body forward in an eager display to get his hand closer.

Just a little bit more closer, and he would be there; facing my arousal head-on, his fingers gently exploring me, inside of me…

I thrust myself harder against him, meeting his body, and getting a hiss of pleasure back from him. He threw my panties to the floor then carelessly, his fingers pulling inside of me roughly as soon as they had hit the floor.

I gasped and moaned in delighted shock, and thrust my body forward again, more furiously this time, and meeting his hips. He pressed his finger deeper into me in response, and I threw my head back, whispering his name in pure delight.

He gently rubbed his finger on the inside of me, before he thrust another finger into me, causing me to gasp in shock.

''Rob!'' I moaned, feeling the pleasure intensify due to his skilful fingers still gently rubbing against the inside of me, and already hitting that well-needed spot that I always liked best.

I thrust my body forward, pressing his fingers deeper into me, and causing the pleasure to intensify even more, and my eyes automatically shut tight.

''You like that?'' he questioned me, his tone playful; forcing me to reply as he roughly thrust his fingers even deeper into me. I whimpered and moaned in response, loving the feel of his fingers; pressed so deeply into me.

''Uh huh…please…don't stop.'' I begged him desperately, needing more. I didn't want him to ever stop. I didn't want this to ever end, because the sensations of it all felt far too good right now. Everything was hitting me from everywhere, and there was nothing but undeniable pleasure.

''I wasn't going to.'' He gasped out, before furiously pumping his fingers into me faster and more uncontrollably.

''Rob.'' I moaned under my gasping breathe, telling him to carry on. I needed him to carry on so badly. I felt my body start to tighten, ready for my release. I could feel my climax rising, and I knew that my orgasm was soon.

''Rob.'' I moaned again, trying to warn him. I gripped on his fingers to try and warn him that my release was coming. He all but ignored me, and pressed his fingers deeper into me; telling me that he wasn't going to be pulling out anytime soon.

''I know.'' He gasped out. His fingers were still tight in me though, making me moan uncontrollably and, just as my orgasm finally hit me.

''God.'' I moaned, as I felt my walls unclench around his fingers. He sighed happily in response, and ducked his head down to my sensitive area, gently licking me, and teasing me with his tongue. I moaned, thrusting my body forward until we were so close.

His tongue dipped into me more, giving into me, as he licked my release from me. I thrust my head back, tightening my grip on the back of his gorgeous hair, as he thrust his tongue deeper and deeper into me.

''Oh god Rob…more, more, please!'' I begged, egging him on. I was at the tip of passion, ready to orgasm again, and I squeezed my eyes shut together tightly; loving the feel of his tongue still thrusting deep inside of me.

He moaned something incoherent, as his tongue continued to explore my body, licking up the whole of my release just as I felt my body preparing for my next orgasm…

His head popped up, grinning proudly at me, as he left me panting for more, right on the edge of my orgasm. ''Oh…my…god…how…could…you?'' I begged between breathless sobs. He chuckled throatily in response, and knelt himself on the bed, unzipping his trousers ready.

''I want to make love to you Charlie, and now…I'm not wasting anymore time.'' He told me in that gloriously rough voice of his. I shivered in response, too lost in this passion to try and say anything else to him.

He stripped himself from his trousers and put them on the floor, before lowering his pants too and giving me a clear view at just how magnificent he was. He was absolutely beautiful in every single way, and I couldn't help but just stare as he released himself from his shirt and suit; pulling that to the floor too.

He pushed himself until he was right outside of my entrance, and looked up at me for permission. I nodded my head, because I could tell him no answer anyway, even if I had wanted to or not…which I certainly didn't.

He grabbed the condom pack from the bedside table, and pulled one on himself. I had to admit that I had forgotten all about the condoms, as I all I wanted was him. I had been too eager to have him, admittedly.

He pulled into me slowly, and we moaned together as he filled me, making us one again. It felt so good to be with him once again, and the passion that came with him flooded my whole body, and took over every single emotion.

I threw my head back as he gently started to move inside of me, and I pressed my hands into his back, forcing him closer. The passion was absolutely overwhelming, and I couldn't get enough.

I pushed my hands and legs harder into his back, egging him off. He was being too gentle, and I wanted more.

''Rob please…faster.'' I begged, and he instantly moved faster inside of me. He pushed his hips to meet mine, and thrust his body deeper in me, until we were connected as much as we could be. I moaned in response, delighted with how close we were.

He moaned with me, connecting our hands, as we moved with each other, perfectly in sync. I thrust my hips eagerly to meet his, as we moved together; hips meeting each others as he thrust himself into me, as deeply as he could possibly go.

''Urhn…fuck, you're so tight for me Charlie.'' Rob moaned delightedly in response. It was true; just being like this was brining me ever closer to my needed release. I whimpered and nodded my head im response, feeling my stomach muscles tightening again in response.

He slid one of his hands away from my own hand, and gently rubbed my skin below our connected bodies as we thrust into each other in a desperate, passion filled attempt to get as close to each other as possible.

Because although we were connected, this wasn't enough. I wanted him closer to me, and my hands were desperately clawing at his back in an attempt to push him deeper and deeper into me, and it worked.

I moaned in response as our bodies felt more connected to each others then they had ever been. He moaned alongside with me, and I felt myself slowly starting to release.

''Rob-''

''-I know,'' he whispered back, interrupting me. ''I love you Charlie.''

''I love you too Rob.'' I replied, because it was true. I did love him, and I would always love him. He was mine, and I was his. We belonged to each other.

''I love you Charlie…forever.''

''Forever.'' I agreed, liking the sound of that. I would be his forever, no matter if he changed his mind and didn't want me; I was his. No matter what happened, I was his now. I would always belong to him.

''Forever,'' he repeated, sounding very smug at that idea.

***

**There will be a follow up called Finding Home, which is up already. : )**


End file.
